


King's Speech

by sweetpumpkin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpumpkin/pseuds/sweetpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아서는 1930년대 영국의 말더듬이 왕자. 임스는 그의 언어 치료사.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 영화 King's Speech에서 설정을 가져온, 평행 우주의 대체 역사물입니다.  
> 본 내용은 실제 역사와는 무관합니다.  
>  
> 
> 여기는 윈저가 사람들 이름이 도미닉 코브, 아리아드네, 알렉산더 코블, 이렇게 중구난방인 세계.  
> 세계 제 1차 대전과 2차대전의 사이가 겨우 10년차인 세계.  
> 게이들의 위상이 우리가 살아가는 21세기 초반과 그럭저럭 비슷한 세계.  
> 그러나 영국 왕실에서 만큼은 게이가 절대 용납 안 되는 세계.
> 
>  
> 
> *후반부의 앵스트 주의.  
> *영화 King's Speech에서 몇 대사와 상황을 오마쥬로 가져왔습니다.

"글쎄, 따라오지 않아도 된다니까. 미스터 사이토."

  
일본인을 개인 경호원으로 둬서 좋은 점은, 아서가 꽤 능숙한 일본어로 대화를 할 때엔 말을 전혀 더듬지 않는다는 것이었다. 모국어만큼이나 유창하게 구사하는 프랑스어로 말할 때도 마찬가지였다. 아서는 가끔 자기가 영국 아닌 다른 나라에서 태어났더라면 얼마나 좋았을까 하는 생각이 들었다. 왕자가 아니었으면 더더욱 좋았겠지. 그렇다면 이렇게 근심어린 표정으로 졸졸 따라다니는 경호원도, 말더듬이 치료를 받으러 이 허름한 정체불명의 주택 앞까지 올 필요도 없었을 테니까.

하지만 그는 영국에서 태어났고, 왕위 계승 서열 2위인 왕자였으며 사실은 자신의 나라를 매우 성실하게 사랑했다. 그리고 덧붙여, 사랑이란 말을 갖다 붙이기엔 좀 우습지만 미스터 사이토도 매우 좋아했다.

  
"전하, 세계 제 1차 세계대전의 원인이 뭐였습니까?"  
   
"........ 직접적인 도화선이 된 발발 원인이라고 한다면, 사라예보 사건.  
오스트리아 황태자가 세르비아인에게 저격당한 사건이겠지."  
    
"그러니까 저의 경호를 막지 말아 주십시오. 전하."  
   
"전하는 첫 마디에 한 번이면 족해. 게다가 지금은 전시도 아니고, 난...오스트리아 황태자만큼....  
누가 날 노릴 만큼 그렇게 중요한 왕족도 아니잖아. 내가 거리를 활보해도 그다지 신경 쓰는 사람은 없다고."

미스터 사이토는 그 말에 강력하게 이의를 제기하고 싶은 기분이 들었다.

'신경 쓰는 사람이 없다고?'

언제나 생각하는 거지만, 올해로 27살. 알건 다 알만한 나이인 아서 앨버트 프레드릭 조지 왕자님은 정사에는 밝았지만 (아니 그쪽의 정사 말고, 政事!) 인간에 관해서는 너무나 둔했다. 지금 길가에 한 줄로 늘어서서 슬금슬금, 물론 아무 일도 없는 척 최선을 다하고 있긴 하지만 그 노력이 허무할 정도의 어색한 동작으로 뺨에 홍조를 띄고 자신을 쳐다보는 저 한 무더기의 사람들이 안 보이다니.  
    
'노리는 사람이 없다고?'  
   
심지어 방금 지나친 뒤쪽의 여자는 '왕자님 사랑해요! 하악하악!!' 이란 해석이 굳이 필요 없을 정도의 노골적인 헉헉댐을 사이토의 굳센 등짝을 불태울 정도로 뜨겁게 토해내고 있는데?!

  
아서는 사랑받고 있었다.

애석하게도 본인은 그 사실을 전혀 모르고 있지만, 그리고 많은 사람들이 이게 무슨 혼자만의 꿀단지인양 무슨 금기인양 가슴속에만 꽁꽁 쟁여두고 있는 비밀이지만 아서 왕자는 온 국민에게 사랑받는, 일종의 '나만 좋아한다고 착각하는데 알고 보니 모든 사람이 다 좋아하고 있는' 대영제국의 왕실 아이돌이었다. 뿐만 아니라 왕위 계승 서열 1위인 코브 왕자의 지위가 유부녀인 말로리 공작부인과의 스캔들로 위태로워진 요즘엔, 다음 왕위를 아서가 이어받게 되리라 기대하는 사람들이 한 둘이 아닌 것이었다. 물론 아서 본인은 왕위 따위엔 전혀 관심이 없어 보이지만. 아서가 현재 가장 집중하고 있는 문제는 어릴 때부터 간직해왔던 트라우마, 바로 말더듬이 장애를 고치는 것뿐이었다.  
      
그리고 지금 여기, 그의 사촌 여동생 아리아드네 공주가 적극 추천해준 치료사를 만나기 위해 이 낡고 허름한 건물 앞에 두 사람은 서있는 것이다.

경호를 극구 만류하며 운전사 한 명만 데리고 혼자 다녀오겠다고 성을 나서는 아서를 사이토는 닌자같이 민첩한 동작으로 따라잡았다. 아니 사실, 일본에서 태어난 미스터 사이토는 어릴 적 정말로 닌자 수업을 받은 일이 있었다. 어쨌든 그건 다른 이야기이고, 사이토는 낡고 당장이라도 무너질 것 같은 허름한 건물의 좁은 엘리베이터에 올라타며 이마를 찌푸렸다.  
   
'좁아!'

엘리베이터 안은 좁아도 너무 좁았다. 절대 두 사람이 함께 타서는 안 되었을 공간이었던 것이다.

'닌자 수업 받았을 때 둔갑술 같은 것도 배워놨더라면 좋았을 것을.'

그렇다면 당장 너구리나 생쥐처럼 부피가 작은 동물로 변해서 - 아니면 그냥 벽으로 둔갑하는 게 더 나을지도-  왕자님과 이렇게 몸을 바싹 붙이고 거의 껴안는 듯한 민망한 자세로 엘리베이터가 빨리 올라가기만을 기다릴 필요가 없었을 텐데. 그러나 둔갑술이란 건 어디까지나 전설에서나 전해지는 비법이고 사이토가 배운 건 겨우 격투, 검술, 변장술, 첩보술, 각종 독극물 사용의 습득 정도였을 뿐이었다.

아서는 미스터 사이토가 최대한의 노력으로 뒤쪽으로 등을 밀착시켜 벽과 혼연일체가 되도록 노력하는 걸 보며 속으로 킥킥 웃었으나 그건 어쩐지 진지한 그에게 예의가 아닌 것 같아서 참았다. 웃음이 잠시 나오긴 했지만 아서 본인도 이 좁은 엘리베이터, 무너질 듯 허름한 건물이 그다지 편하게 느껴졌던 건 아니었다.

 _\----'_ _그는 굉장히 유능한 치료사라고.'_  
   
베스트 프렌드이자 자신의 사촌, 그리고 왕위 계승 서열 4위인 아리아드네 공주는 그렇게 말했었다. 그녀의 강력한 추천이 없었다면 굳이 이곳까지 오진 않았을 것이다. 게다가 그 치료사 선생이란 사람은 평민이라고 했다. 평민이라. 아서는 해군에 있을 때 빼곤 개인적으로 평민과 접촉해 본 적이 없다는 것을 상기했다. 살짝 등 근육이 긴장하는 걸 느꼈다. 긴장하면 안 되는데. 그럼 또 말을 더듬게 된다.

  
**

  
"영광입니다. 전하. 이 누추한 곳까지 몸소 납셔주시다니. 윌리엄 임스입니다. 그냥 임스라고 부르시면 됩니다."  
   
아서는 임스라 자신을 칭하는 그 치료사 선생을 본 순간, 말을 더듬는 게 아니라 아예 할 말을 잃었다.  
   
 _'문신?!'_  
   
해군에 있을 적 가끔 문신한 병사들을 본 적이 있긴 했지만, 양팔의 위쪽을 가득 채우고 있는 문신이라니.  
뭔가 이 사람은 마치...  
   
 _'해적?!'_

게다가 양팔의 위쪽을 가득 채우고 있는 문신이 아서의 한 눈에 다 들어왔단 얘긴즉슨, 윌리엄 임스가 대영제국의 고귀하신 왕자님 앞에서 발칙하게도 러닝바람이었단 말이었다. 아서는 거의 모욕감을 느끼며 그를 쏘아보았다. 그런데 임스는 명랑한 눈빛으로 똑바로 그를 쳐다보며 이번엔 손을 내밀었다.  
   
 _'악수?!'_  
   
누구도 대영제국의 왕자에게 먼저 손을 내밀어 악수를 청할 수는 없다. 아서는 순간 당황한 나머지 뒷걸음질을 치다가 등 뒤에 바위처럼 버티고 서있던 사이토의 발을 거의 밟을 뻔 했다. 하지만 사이토는 재빠른 동작으로 발을 피하며 커다란 한 손으로 아주 살며시 아서의 등을 받혀 주었다.  
   
"그냥 나가실까요?"  
사이토가 나지막한, 그러나 어딘지 단호한 느낌이 들어있는 일본어로 물었다.  
   
"아...아니, 그... 글쎄...."  
아서는 정말 많이 당황한 모양이었다. 막힘없던 일본어까지 더듬는 걸 보면.  
   
"선불 받은 만큼은 치료해 드릴 의무가 있는데요."  
라고 임스가 유창한 일본어로 끼어들자 두 사람은 눈이 휘둥그레져 그를 쳐다보았다.

"차 드시겠습니까, 전하? 죄송하지만 치료 중에 경호원님께선 밖의 대기실에서 기다리셔야 합니다."  
계속해서 유창한 일본어를 발랄한 어조로 내뱉은 후, 임스는 미스터 사이토가 미처 뭐라 대꾸할 사이도 없이 날렵한 동작으로 아서를 안으로 잡아당기곤 문을 닫아버렸다.

'빠르군. 저 녀석도 어릴 때 닌자 수업을 받은 건가?'

사이토는 약간 불길한 예감으로 굳게 닫힌 문을 쳐다보았다.  
왕자님께 무슨 일이라도 생겼다간, 아니 무슨 일이 생기기 5초 전에 재빨리 뛰어 들어가 자신이 배운 모든 술법을 동원해 저 놈을 응징해 주리라 맹세하며.

  
**

  
모종의 이유로 모든 작위를 버리고 집을 뛰쳐나와 현재는 허름한 주택에서 자격증도 없이 언어 치료 및 정신과 치료 등등의 잡다한 일을 하고 있긴 하지만, 올해 30세인 윌리엄 임스는 실은 잘 교육 받은 귀족 출신이었다. 비록 변두리의 듣보잡 귀족이긴 해도 어쨌거나 상속을 거절하지 않았다면 지금쯤 작은 시골의 영주쯤은 되었을 것이다. 그러니, 그가 왕족을 대하는 간단한 예의정도도 모를 리는 없었다.

그는 단지 역시 모종의 이유로, 왕족이란 족속들이 지긋지긋하게 싫었던 것 뿐이었다.

그러나 올해 겨우 18세의 깜찍하고 영리한 아리아드네 공주님은, 그가 개인적인 트라우마를 이유로 들어 왕족은 절대 상대하지 않겠다며 아서 왕자님의 치료를 단번에 거절하자, 빈민 지역에 작은 무료 병원을 세워 줄 것을 약속하며 회유했다. 그녀는 특별한 자격증은 없으나 유능한 치료사로서 꽤 부를 쌓고 있는 임스가 자신의 거의 모든 수입을 이런 저런 자선 사업에 쏟아 붓고 있는 걸 잘 알고 있는 듯 했다. 조금 속이 쓰렸지만 결국은 받아들이게 될 만큼, 솔깃한 제안이었다.

  
**

  
가까이서 드디어 용안을 뵙게 된 아서 왕자님은 뭐랄까...  
   
일단 한 치의 흐트러짐도 없이 완전무결한 쓰리피스 수트 차림새와 반듯하게 빗어 넘긴 짙은 갈색의 올백 머리.

_\--‘깐깐하고 고지식함.’_

등에 철판이라도 댔나 싶은 꼿꼿한 자세와 어딘지 모르게 날렵하고 절도 있는 걸음걸이.  
늘씬하다 못해 뭔가 살을 발라줘야 할 듯이 말랐지만 강인하고 단단해 보이는 몸.

_\--‘꽤 유능한 군인이었단 것도 완전 헛소리는 아닌 듯싶고. 물론 겨우 19세의 나이에 입대해 1차 세계 대전을 승리로 이끈 해군 영웅이란 것 까지 믿어줄 순 없지만.'_

자신을 뚫어져라 쏘아보는 개암나무 빛 눈동자, 굳게 다문 얇은 입술, 찡그린 이마에 패여진 주름.

_\--‘오, 나름 성깔도 있으신 왕자님?’_

이 모든 걸 더했을 때 어째서 이런 결론이 나오나 싶지만,

아서 왕자님은 너무나 귀여웠다.

그리고 임스는 못 견디게 귀여운 사람 -그는 공식적인 게이였으므로 특별히 집어 말하자면 귀여운 '남자' - 를 보면 늘 장난기가 발동하곤 했다.

그러니까 첫 대면에서 러닝 댓바람으로 왕자님을 맞이하며 명랑하게 웃었던 것 까지는 어느정도는 ‘존귀하신 왕족이시여, 엿 먹으쇼!’ 라는 일부러 심혈을 기울여 준비한 고의성 장난이었지만, 뒤이어 손을 내밀었던 건 순수하게 이 왕자님이 너무 귀여워서 자기도 모르게 불쑥 터져나온 장난이었던 것이다.

 

  
 _\--'그리고 역시 변함없이 예쁜 엉덩이.'_

자켓을 걸어놓고 돌아서서 미심쩍은 눈초리로 상담실을 살펴보고 있는 베스트 차림의 아서의 뒷모습을 바라보며, 임스는 수 년전 신문에서 '1차 세계 대전을 승리로 이끈 해군 영웅 아서 왕자' 에 대한 기사를 봤을 때와 크게 다름없는 감상을 떠올렸다. 그때도 단정하게 해군복을 차려입은, 이제 겨우 성인이 될랑말랑한 새파란 왕자님을 보며 '엉덩이는 예쁘네.' 라고 생각했었지. 겨우 19세의 나이로 입대해 해군 영웅이 되었네 어쩌고 하는 기사는 전부 과장이거나 조작된 것이리라 냉소했지만.

그는 쓰라린 경험을 통해 왕족이란 얼마나 위선적이고 재수없는 존재인지 뼈저리게 알고 있었다.

그렇다고 자신의 개인적인 한을 이 귀여운 왕자한테 풀 생각은 전혀 없었다. 윌리엄 임스는 겉으로 보기엔 널럴해 보일지언정 자신의 환자에게 어떤 선입견이나 개인적 감정을 대입하지 않도록 항상 주의하는, 꽤 프로페셔널하고 성실한 치료사였다.

단지 경계하잔 거지. 자신이 1차 세계 대전 전장에서 상관으로 모셨던 왕족 놈이 얼마나 재수없고 무능하고 포악한 인간이었는지 상기하며.

  
**

 

상담실은 넓었지만 역시 건물 외관과 마찬가지로 낡았다. 전축, 업라이트 피아노, 소파, 몇 개의 의자, 책상, 책장, 벽난로, 그리고 넓은 창문. 그게 이 방의 전부였다. 벽에는 벽지나 단순한 페인트칠 대신 직접 그린 건가 싶은 뭔가 추상적인 그림들로 가득했는데 어딘지 마음을 편하게 하는 따스한 구석이 있어서 아서는 잠시 그걸 바라보며 이 건물에 들어선 이래 처음으로 안도감을 느꼈다. 그는 잠시 더 벽지의 그림에 집중하다가 드디어 정 중앙에 있는 커다란 소파의 가장자리 쪽에 앉았다.  
     
“저... 그러면... 이... 이제 뭘 하면 됩니까? 미스터... 임스?”

순간 임스는 거의 불가사의한 생물을 바라보듯, 신기한 눈으로 아서를 쳐다봤다.

‘그렇게 신기할 정도로 많이 더듬은 건 아닌 것 같은데?’ __

  
하지만 아서는 사람들이 자신의 말투를 어떻게 받아들이는지 정확히는 알 수 없다. 그저 그들의 표정을 보고 짐작만 할 뿐.

‘신기하게 느끼는 건가?’  
나름 신선한 반응이지만 기분이 썩 좋지는 않아 그는 약간 릴렉스해졌던 등을 다시 꼿꼿이 세우고 임스의 눈을 똑바로 응시했다. 그러나 치료사의 입에서 나온 말은 그의 예상과는 전혀 다른 것이었다.

“.......저한테 경어를 쓰실 것 까진 없는데요. 전하. 저는 일개 평민입니다.”

임스의 목소리는 매우 부드러웠다. 아서는 이제까지와는 조금 다른 톤인 그 목소리가 마음에 들었다. 왜 갑자기 그의 말투가 부드러워진 건진 모르겠지만 ‘저 목소리로 시를 읊어주면 딱 좋겠군.’ 이라 생각했을 지경이었다. 0.1초도 안 돼 ‘무슨 생각을?!’ 이라며 황급히 고개를 내저었지만 말이다.

“서... 선생님이시니까... 당연히 예우를 해야죠. 그러니까 일단.... 경어를 쓰겠습니다. 미스터 임스.”

임스는 여전히 아까 그 표정을 거두진 않았지만 이번엔 약간 즐거운 듯 쾌활한 미소를 떠올렸다.

“치료를 위해서는 서로 동등하게 대하는 게 좋긴 합니다. 그렇다 하더라도 미스터까지 붙이실 필요는 없어요. 그냥 임스라고 부르시면 됩니다. 전하.”

“그...그럼 그냥 ... 선생님이라고 부르겠습니다. 저는... 저를 부르실 땐 매번... 저... 전하를 붙일 필요는 없고.......... 첫 문장 시작 할 때 한 번만 언급하신 다음...”

“아서라고 불러도 됩니까?”

“뭐...................뭐?!!!!!!”

불행하게도 그 순간 아서는, 임스가 권한 뜨거운 차를 한 모금 들이키던 중이었고 거의 뿜어낼 만큼 당황했으나 대신 품위를 유지하며 우아하게 꿀꺽 삼켜버렸다. 조금만 더 뜨거웠으면 아마 식도에 큰 화상을 입었으리라. 따끔거리는 목구멍도 불쾌했지만, 그에 더해서 아서는 상당히 모욕당한 기분을 느꼈다. ‘아서라고 부르겠다니? 그건....?’

“그.. 그건 아주 가...가까운 가족이나 치... 친구들끼리만 부르는 이름입니다! 아...아무에게나 허락하는 이... 이름이 아니란 말입니다!!”

소리를 버럭 지른 것 까진 아니었지만 본래 차분한 성품인 아서는 최근 누구에게도 그만큼 언성을 높여본 적이 없었다. 임스는 뭔가 더더욱 즐거워진 듯, 입 꼬리를 올리며 장난기 가득한 표정으로 대꾸했다.

“그럼 달링은요?“

    
 _‘_ _뭐... 뭐라는 거야, 이....이... 이........ 놈이...’_

아서는 너무나 기가 막힌 나머지 이젠 생각 속에서 마저 더듬고 있었다. 맙소사, 상담 시작 한지 (아니, 이게 대체 상담이긴 한 건가?) 5분도 채 안되어서 그는 오히려 퇴행하고 있었다. 아서는 불안한 표정으로 문 쪽을 한 번 쳐다보았다. '여기서 뛰쳐나가야 하나?' 대신 그는 담배를 꺼내 피워 물었다. ‘참자. 내가 말더듬이를 꼭 고쳐야만 하는 이유를 상기하자.’ 마음을 가라앉히기 위해선 주치의가 권해준 담배가 꽤 도움이 된다.

그때 임스가 기겁하며 소리를 질렀다.  
“지저스 크라이스트! 그 악마의 물건을 당장 입에서 떼십시오.”

“네... 네?” 놀란 아서는 담배를 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했다.

“담배는 인간의 생명을 갉아먹습니다. 그렇게 피워대다간 언젠간 전하의 목숨을 앗아갈 거라구요.”

“하.... 하지만, 왕실 의사들은 담배를.....좋은 거라고.... 목을 부드럽게 만들어서 말을.... 더 잘 나오게 한다고.... ”

“왕실 의사들은 병신들이로군요.”

“그... 그들은 후... 훈장과 작위를 가지고 있는 훌륭한 사람들인...”

“그러면 훈장과 작위를 가지고 있는 공식 병신들이로군요.”  
임스가 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 그러나 그 쌀쌀함은 아서에게 향한 것이 아니라 왕실 공식 병신들에게 향한 것이었다.

‘공식 병신....’  
아서는 구슬을 그의 입 속에 쑤셔 넣고 책 읽기를 강요했던 전 주치의를 떠올렸다. 그중 구슬 두 개가 목구멍으로 넘어가  질식사할 뻔 했었다. 후일담을 밝히자면 그 주치의는 아서의 경호원이자 전직 닌자 미스터 사이토에게 어디론가 질질 끌려가서... 그래도 암살당하진 않았다고만 말해두자.

     
“왜 굳이 말더듬이를 고치려 하십니까?”

임스가 또 불쑥 물었다. 이렇게 뜬금없는 질문을 툭툭 던지며 환자를 놀라게 하는 게 아무래도 그의 치료 스타일인 듯싶었다.

“무... 무슨... 소립니까? 불편하니까 그...그런 거지.”

“일본어나 불어로 말씀하실 땐 유창하시다고 들었습니다. 이 나라 왕족이나 귀족들은 대개 불어 정도는 구사할 수 있으니까 대화에 별 지장 없으실 줄 아는데요.”

“나... 난... 영국인입니다. 내... 나라 말을 제대로 하...하고 싶은 건.... 아주 다... 당연한 일이 아닙니까. 게다가... 나... 난, 공식 석상에서 연설을... 아주 자주 해야 됩니다. 라... 라디오가 생긴 이후로부턴 더... 더욱 자주.”

“연설은 원래 형님이신 도미닉 코브 왕자님이 해야 하실 일이 아니던가요? 전부터 궁금했는데 어째서 가까운 시일 내에 영국의 왕이 되실 황태자님께선 공식 석상에 그저 마음 내킬 때만 나타나시는 것 같은 기분이 들지요? 어째서 언어 장애를 가지고 있는 둘째 왕자님께서 매번 어렵게 연설을 하고 힘든 일을 도맡아 하시는 겁니까?”

“형....은....”

 

에드워드 앨버트 크리스틴 조지 도미닉 코브. 애칭 돔.

아서가 일 초의 망설임도 없이 세상에서 가장 사랑하는 이는 바로 이 사람이라 대답할 수 있는 하나뿐인 형님.

돔은 그냥 좀 놀기를 좋아하는 자유분방한 사람이고 원하는 건 뭐든 하고 싶은 대로 해야 직성이 풀리는 사람이었다. 아서는 형이 그걸 원한다면 놀 시간을 좀 벌어주고 싶었다. 숨 쉴 공간을 좀 만들어 주고 싶었다. 아니 사실 그냥 그가 원하는 거라면 뭐든 다 해줄 태세가 되어 있었고 지금까지 그렇게 해왔다.

형은 왕이 되어 하고 싶은 일을 하고, 자신은 그의 그림자가 되어 까다로운 일들을 처리하면 된다. 자신이 공식 석상에서 연설을 잘하게 되면 형이 지금보다 훨씬 편해질 수 있을 것이다.

사실 임스의 말이 맞았다. 불어나 일어로 말할 땐 아무 문제가 없었고 왕실 귀족들은 거의 모두 불어는 어느 정도 구사할 수 있었으니까. 영어를 반드시 써야할 때는 평민들을 대할 때 정도겠는데 아서는 평민과 직접 만날 일이 생애에 손꼽을 만큼 적었으니, 굳이 이렇게 힘겹게 말더듬이를 고칠 필요까지는 없는 일이었다. 그러니까 지금 아서가 이 허름한 주택의 괴상한 치료사에게 수난을 당하고 있는 건 전부 사랑하는 돔을 위해서라고 할 수 있겠다.

물론 마지막 문장의 ‘허름한 주택의 괴상한 치료사에게 수난’ 운운은 예의상 뺐지만, 여기까지 정말로 힘겹게 더듬어가며 아서는 대략 돔과 자신의 관계에 대해 설명했다. 그는 긴 대사를 읊는 동안 긴장을 풀기위해 어느새 자리에서 일어나 방 안을 서성이고 있었다. 임스는 한쪽 벽에 기대선 채 끈기 있게 그의 말을 들어준 후 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다.

    
“그러니까 전하는... 형님의 쓰레받기라는 겁니까?”

 

 

언제나 차분하고 조용한 성격인 아서 왕자가 일생에 처음으로 분노했던 순간은 1차 세계대전 당시, 정통으로 떨어진 어뢰에 함장, 부함장 및 그의 모든 상관들이 순식간에 비명횡사했던 그날이었다. 그는 자신이 화가 나면 오히려 매우 냉정해지는 사람이란 사실을 깨달았고, 침착하게 지휘권을 인수받아 절대 이기는 것이 불가능했던 해전을 승리로 이끌었다. 해군 영웅 아서는 그런 차가운 분노 속에서 태어날 수 있었던 것이었다.

그러나 그는 오늘 아주 새로운 사실을 깨달았다. 자신 안에는 뜨거운 분노란 것 또한 존재하고 있음을.

아마 경호원 미스터 사이토가 옆에 있었더라면 옆에서 천천히 박수를 쳐주었을 지도 모를 정도의 완벽하게 날랜 동작으로 아서는 임스를 벽에 세게 밀쳤다. 아니, 박아 넣었다는 말이 더 적합할 지도. 요란한 소리와 동시에 미스터 사이토가 문을 박차고 들어왔다. 박수칠 새는 없었다. 아서가 고갯짓으로 즉시 나가라는 신호를 보냈기에.  
     
“저한테 무슨 원한이라도 있으신지. 미스터 임스?”

여전히 임스를 벽에 가둔 채 아서가 조용히 물었다. 이제 다시 그의 분노는 차갑게 누그러졌다. 그러나 1차 세계 대전 때 그의 차가운 분노가 어떤 결과를 나았는지 상기한다면 이것도 그리 안심할 만한 상황은 아니다.

“딱히 왕자님에게... 원한이 있는 건 아니지만 제가... 왕족을 싫어하는 편이긴 합니다.”  
이번에 말을 제대로 할 수 없는 건 임스 쪽이었다. 아서가 한 손으로 자신의 목을 움켜쥐고 있었으니까.

“우리 왕실이 당신에게 어떤 피해라도 입힌 적이 있습니까?”

“많...지요.” 임스는 거의 질식할 것 같았지만 눈만은 똑바로 아서를 쏘아보았다.

“그렇다면 왕실을 대표해서 제가 사과드리겠습니다.”

“제... 목을... 조르시면서요?”

아서는 그제서야 임스의 목에서 손을 떼었다. 목에는 분홍빛의 손자국이 희미하게 남아 있었다. 임스가 잠시 콜록 거리는 걸 보면서도 아서는 전혀 미안한 기분이 들지 않았다. 어떤 의미에서는 좀 고소했다. 그러나 그는 태생적으로 도덕적인 사람이었던지라 이번에는 죄책감이 밀려왔다. ‘맙소사 내가 지금 폭력을 휘두르고 쾌감을 느낀 건가? 어이가 없군.’ 널뛰는 기분이 아주 엿 같았다. ‘이건 지금까지 내가 받은 상담 중에서 최악이야! 어떤 의미에선 정말로 대단하군.’

“치료는 이걸로 끝입니다. 다신 오지 않습니다. 치료비는 넉넉히 청구하셔도 됩니다.”  
벗어놨던 재킷을 다시 걸치고 옷매무새를 흠없이 가다듬은 후 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴며 아서가 말했다.

“제가 찍어 누른 선생님 목의 치료비도 함께 포함해서요. 자국을 남겨서 죄송합니다.  
그는 임스에게 눈길도 주지 않고 자로 잰 듯 한 걸음걸이로 문을 향해 걸어갔다.

“그런데 그거 아십니까, 전하?”

임스의 목소리에는 거의 확실할 정도의 즐거움이 섞여있었기에 아서는 신경질적으로 고개를 돌려 그를 쳐다보았다. 임스는 개구쟁이 소년처럼 웃고 있었다. 냉소 없는 환한 웃음이었다. 방금 목을 졸라죽이고 싶을 정도로 아서를 화나게만 안했어도 아서는 그의 웃는 모습이 꽤 매력적이라 생각했을 것이다.  
   
“방금 한 마디도 더듬지 않으셨습니다.”  
    
아서는 잠시 미동이 없었다. 눈이 휘둥그레진 게 먼저. 그리고 말은 언제나처럼 조금 늦게 터져 나왔다.  
"아?........"

"치료는 매일, 오후 8시입니다. 저녁식사는 집에서 하고 오세요. 전하. 하지만 차 정도는 대접해드리겠습니다."

임스가 이번엔 소리 내어 웃었다.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“국...민들이 참... 안 됐어요.”  
상담실의 소파에 걸터앉자마자 아서가 불쑥 말을 꺼냈다. 차를 끓여내온 임스가 맞은 편 의자에 채 앉기도 전이었다.

“무슨 말씀 이십니까 전하?”

“오... 오늘 박람회에서 공식연설... 또 엉망이었습니다. 듣기.... 힘들었을 텐데... 그걸 어디 도망가지도 못하고... 열심히 참고 있더군요....거의 천 명에 가까운 사람들이...”

“괜찮습니다. 전하. 그 사람들은 기꺼이 즐겁게 들었을 겁니다. 전하는 너무 귀여우시니 까요.”

삼주일 전 같았으면 지금 입에 머금고 있는 뜨거운 차를 또 차마 내뿜진 못하고 꿀꺽 삼켜버렸을 텐데, 이제 아서는 어느 정도 임스에게 익숙해졌다.

“네.”

이렇게 무뚝뚝하고 짧은 대답으로 그의 농담을 넘겨버릴 수 있을 정도로.

임스가 웃었다.  
“정말이라니까요.”

“네.”

 

**

 

치료사 임스와 함께한 삼주일, 드라마틱한 진전이 있었던 건 아니었지만 아서는 드디어 제일 큰 난관이었던 M자 앞에서 무한 반복으로 더듬는 걸 고치게 되었다. 사실 이건 꽤 큰 수확이었기에 그는 좀 기뻐서 임스의 농지거리도 적당히 받아줄 만큼 여유가 생겼다.

임스의 치료방법은 괴상했다. 그는 아서의 어린 시절이라든지, 상당히 개인적인 비밀을 끌어내려 애썼다. ‘나...난 말더듬이지 정신병자가 아니란... 말입니다!’ 라며 대체 이런 게 치료와 무슨 상관이냐, 차라리 구슬을 입에 처넣고 책을 읽겠다고 처음에는 발끈했지만 아서는 어느새 치료사 선생이라기 보단 오히려 사기꾼 같은 그의 치고 빠지는 화술에 휩쓸리고 말았다. 그의 화술은 흡사 게릴라식 전투 전략과도 닮아 있어서 아서는 가끔 자신이 1차 세계대전의 전장 한복판에 다시 돌아와 있는 기분이 들었다.

임스가 정신과 의사 노릇만 했던 것은 아니었다. 그는 마치 체육 선생님처럼 아서에게 마루 바닥위에서 제자리 뛰기를 시켰으며 매트리스를 깔아 놓고 몸을 마구 굴리기도 했다. 아서는 고개를 좌우로 빠르게 흔들며 ‘아르르르~’소리를 내는 것은 어쩐지 우스꽝스러운 것 같아 싫어했지만, 창문을 열어놓고 크게 소리 지르는 일은 꽤 좋아했다. 향초를 피워 놓고 매트리스 위에 눕혀 놓은 후 깊게 심호흡을 시키는 것도 그럭저럭 괜찮았다. 그러나 숨통을 키우기 위해선 무거운 걸 배 위에 올려놔야 한다며 임스가 자기 위에 올라 탔을 땐 좀 이상했다. ‘무거운 게 필요하다면 감자자루라든지 얼마든지 대체품이 있을 텐데 굳이 자기가 날 깔고 앉을 건 뭔가? 게다가 이건 지나치게 무겁지 않은가?’ 아서는 매우 의아했지만 어쨌든 M자 앞에서 무한정 더듬는 걸 고치게 되었다. 이제 W자도 정복한다면 그냥 임스가 자길 막 깔고 뭉개도 괜찮을 것 같았다.

 

**

 

도미닉 코브, 돔은 참으로 드라마틱한 왕자님이었다. 동화속 왕자님들이 아마 책 속에서 뛰쳐나온다면 딱 이런 느낌이리라. 큰 키, 늘씬한 몸, 눈부신 금발과 소녀들을 녹이는 미소. 소년시절의 그는 아도니스의 환생이었고, 32세인 지금의 그는 아직 죽지 않고 심지어 더 잘생겨진 아도니스였다.

그는 절대로 무난하게 등장하는 법이 없었다. 언제나 뭔가 요란한 소리를 내는 탈것들과 뭉게뭉게 피어오르는 구름이(실은 먼지지만) 있었다. 석양을 등지고 백마를 타고 달려왔으며, 최신식 자동차를 몰고 왔으며, 때로는 위험해보이지만 새끈한 오토바이를 타고 오기도 했다. 그리고 오늘, 아서의 영지에 도착한 그의 탈것은 손수 조종하는 경비행기였다.

“아서--!!!!!!!”

그는 문을 열고 날렵한 동작으로 비행기에서 뛰어내리면서 헬멧과 고글을 동시에 벗어 던지곤 마치 금의환향한 전쟁영웅이 연인에게 뛰어가듯 아서에게 돌진해왔다. 사실 그는 전쟁영웅은 커녕 1차 세계 대전 당시 19살의 아서만 뎅그라니 전쟁터에 던져놓고 ‘전쟁은 너무 재미없어.’라는 명언을 남기곤 해군에서 거의 도망 치다시피한 인간이었는데, 어쨌든 지금은 옆에서 지켜보고 있는 미스터 사이토 눈에까지 꽤 그럴듯하게 영웅처럼 보였다.

‘저 왕자님은 도대체가 무난하게 등장하시는 법이 없군.’

어떻게 저렇게 모든 행동이 연극적일 수가 있을까. 거짓이란 뜻에서가 아니라 극적이란 뜻에서. 그가 만약 영국의 황태자가 아니었다면 대배우였을 것이며 아마 전 세계의 아이돌이 되었겠지. 하지만 미스터 사이토는 대체적으로 코브 왕자님을 좋아했다. 솔직히 인간적으로 좋아하기엔 역시 무난한 분이 아니셨지만, 아서 왕자님 얼굴에 저렇게 깊은 보조개를 패며 활짝 웃게 만들 수 있는 사람은 오로지 세상에 저 분 뿐이시니까.

돔은 아서를 거의 짜부러트릴 기세로 요란하게 부둥켜 안은 후 그의 단정하게 넘긴 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨렸다. 아서는 보통은 머리카락들이 제 자리에 정돈되어 있지 않는 상황을 아주 싫어했지만 돔 앞에서만큼은 얘기가 달랐다. 그는 어릴 때부터 돔이 자신의 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨릴 때면 가슴 속에서 뭉클하게 애정이 벅차오르는 걸 느꼈다. 만약 아서가 소녀였다면 5살 연상의 오빠가 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨릴 적마다 수줍게 얼굴을 붉히며 까르르 웃었을 것이리라.

"요즘 말더듬이 치료는 잘 되어가니?“

“응. 치료사가 좀 이상한 사람이긴 한데.... 효과는 좀... 있는 것 같아.”

아서는 돔 앞에서는 비교적 많이 더듬지 않았다. 그는 대부분 아서를 편안하고 행복하게 만들어주었으니까. 그리고 단 한 번도 다른 친구들처럼 그가 말더듬는 것을 놀린 적이 없었으며 늘 그의 편이 되어서 싸워주었다. 심지어 그 무서운 아버지, 조지 5세 앞에서도 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 대들 정도였으니까. ‘말 좀 더듬는 게 뭐가 어때서요?’

그래놓고 항상 뒷수습은 흐지부지했기 때문에 결국 아서는 돔이 화를 돋구어서 성난 이들에게 더 혼나고 더 놀림받아야 했지만.

“아, 효과가 있다니 참 잘됐다. 그럼 난 이만, 가봐야 돼.”

아서가 M자앞에서 무한 반복으로 더듬는 걸 고치게 되었다는 얘기를 막 꺼내려 했을때 돔이 불쑥 말했다.

“자... 잠깐, 오자마자 어딜 가려고?... 오늘 나랑 저녁 식사 하기로 했잖아?”

서로의 영지가 멀리 떨어져 있는데다가 늘 뭔가의 일로 바쁜 돔과 만날 약속을 잡는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 공식 행사에서 잠시 마주친 것 빼고 사적인 만남은 거의 한 달만인데 오자마자 가야 된다니?

“멜이 나땜에 약간 화가 나 있거든. 가서 이벤트를 좀 해줘야 돼.”

돔이 윙크했다.

“형, 자... 자... 잠깐, 멜로리 공작부인이랑 아... 아직도 마... 만나는 거야?”

너무 당황한 나머지 아서는 돔앞에서 평소보다 많이 더듬기 시작했다. 프랑스 출신의 멜로리 공작부인은 유부녀이자 1번의 이혼 전력이 있는, 그다지 평판이 좋지 않은 여성이었다. 아서는 그녀를 만난 적이 없어 그 인품이야 알 수 없었지만 그녀가 나쁜 평판과는 달리 실지론 고결한 여성일지라도 일단 외국인이란 것, 그리고 이혼녀였다는 것, 게다가 가장 최악으로 현재 유부녀란 사실은 황태자로서의 돔의 입지마저 위협하게 될 큰 문제 거리였다.

아서는 돔의 왕위가 진심으로 걱정 되어 붙잡고 싶었다. 한 달 전부터 두근대며 기다렸던 저녁 약속이 취소되는 게 섭섭해서 붙잡는 게 정말 아니다.

‘Wait---!!!’

이라 말하려 했었다. 그러나 wait 의 'W'는 마의 ‘W’였다. 아서는 그 글자 앞에서도 무한 반복으로 더듬곤 했었고 ’Wait’은 아직 정복하지 못한 단어였다.

‘젠장, M말고 W먼저 정복할 걸! w..w...w...w................!!'

그러나 그의 갖은 노력에도 불구하고 돔은,  
“너도 사랑에 빠지면 날 다 이해하게 될 거야.”

한 번 더 윙크를 날린 후 올 때와 똑같이 드라마틱하게 폭풍처럼 하늘로 날아갔다. 아서는 사라진 비행기가 남긴 하얀 꼬리구름을 바라보며 꽤 오랫동안 미동도 없이 서있었다.

 

**

 

"Wait."

“전하, 드디어 W자 앞에서 더듬지 않게 되셨군요! 축하드립니다!”

임스가 매우 요란한 동작으로 팔을 치켜들며 아서를 축하했다. 그는 거의 아서를 껴안고 싶은 듯 보였으나 대신 팔짱을 끼며 환하게 웃었다.

“네.”

아서는 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다. 실은 하나도 기쁘지 않았다. 이 글자를 몇 시간 전에만 정복했어도 돔에게 가지 말라고 속 시원하게 말이라도 한 번 건네 봤을 텐데. 자신이 굉장히 바보처럼 느껴졌다. 속이 쓰렸다. 아니 마음이 쓰린 지도.

쓰린 마음은 임스가 갑자기 코앞에 얼굴을 들이미는 통에 다시 놀란 마음으로 바뀌었다.

“저녁 식사 안 하시렵니까, 전하?”

“저... 저.... 녁은 안 준다고 하셨잖습니까?　차만 줄 테니 집에서 먹고 오라고... 처음에 그러셨잖습니까?”

임스가 껄껄 웃었다.  
“보통 때야 그렇지만 오늘은 ‘W‘를 정복하신 기쁜 날인데다가 하루 종일 거의 아무것도 안 드셨다고 미스터 사이토한테 들었습니다.”

돔을 만나기 전엔 왠지 들떠서 뭔가 잘 안 넘어갔었고 돔을 만난 후에는 속이 뒤틀려서 아무것도 넘길 수가 없었다. 어릴 때부터 썩 좋지 않았던 아서의 위는 지금 고픔인지 아픔인지 확실히 알 수 없는 비명을 지르고 있었다.

“빈 속이고 위장도 썩 좋지 않으시다고 들었으니 스프같이 가벼운 게 좋겠지요? 잠깐만 기다려주세요. 미리 만들어 둔 건 없고 지금 새로 끓여야 하니까. 오래 걸리진 않을 겁니다.”

“여기 부엌이 있습니까?”  
갑자기 아서가 탄성에 가까운 소리를 지르며 뭔가를 갈망하는 반짝이는 눈으로 그를 쳐다봤기 때문에 임스는 조금 의아했다.

“네. 아래층에... 이 집은 상담소 겸 제 주거 공간이기도 하니까요. 조금만 기다리시면 제가 식당으로 모시겠습....”

“어.... 어.... 어..... 저......... 저도 따라가면 안됩니까?”

“어딜요?”

“부엌이요!”

좀처럼 무슨 일에도 당황하는 법이 없는 유연한 남자, 임스는 그게 지금까지 누군가에게 들어본 것 중에 가장 놀랍고 황당한 말이라는 듯 아서를 쳐다보았고 그건 실제로도 그랬다. 그는 당혹스러운 표정으로 한 10초간 아서를 뚫어져라 쳐다본 후에야 겨우 말을 꺼낼 수가 있었으니까.

“왜요?”

 

**

 

가지런히 썰어놓은 당근과 감자는 모두 정확하게 똑같은 크기에 심지어 각도마저 자로 잰 듯 일정했으며 잘게 썬 양파마저도 썰린 모습에 어떤 규칙이 있는 듯싶었다. 한석봉 어머니가 떡을 썰어도 이보다 고른 배열일 수는 없었을 것이다.

“해군에 갓 입대했을 때 취사병이었습니다. 요리를 그다지 잘 하는 건 아니었지만 재료를 써는 일은 너무 좋아해서... 제 성에선, 아니 국내의 어느 성에서도 이런 건 할 수가 없어요. 왕족이 부엌에 들어가는 일이 허락이 될 리 없으니까.”  
아서는 살짝 뺨에 홍조를 띄우고는 기쁜 듯이 칼질을 하며 말했다.

“저렇게 예쁘게 썰린 재료들도 전하를 분명히 사랑할 겁니다. 그런데... 해군 때 처음에 말단 취사병으로 시작하셨다구요?”

“보도 자료에 전부 나온 사실 아닙니까? 다들 아는 사실일 줄 알았는데...?”

‘노블리스 오블리제란 건 전부다 쇼인 줄 알았었지. 전쟁터에서 그런 왕족 하나를 상관으로 모셨었으니까. ‘  
하지만 임스는 그걸 입 밖에 꺼내 말하지는 않았다.

“감사합니다. 뭔가를 고르게 썰고 있으면 굉장히 기분이 나아져요.”

“지금은 기분이 좋아 보이시네요.”

아서는 그냥 말없이 씨익 웃었다. 웃음의 단계를 10할 기준으로 잡자면 5할 정도 되는, 중간 정도의 미소였다. 그러나 임스는 살짝 패인 보조개를 보고 잠시 가슴이 저릿했다.

“제 부엌은 앞으로 전하 것입니다.”

이번엔 8할 정도의 웃음. 이정도면 대단한 일이다. 아서는 돔을 제외하고는 누구에게도 8할까지 보여준 적이 없었다. 보조개가 깊게 패였다. 그는 기분이 매우 좋아졌고 그건 어쩐지 임스도 마찬가지인 듯싶었다. 임스가 그에게 호박과 순무를 썰게 해준 뒤 후식 대신으로 먹을 사과까지 깎도록 허락해 주었을 때 아서는 마침내 굴복하고 10할까지 다 웃고 말았다. 심지어 사과 깎기로 거의 예술에 가까운 공예품을 만들고 있을 땐 콧노래마저 흥얼거릴 지경이었다. 이렇게 기분이 좋을 땐 말도 더듬지 않고 술술 잘 나올 것만 같았다. 아니, 실제로도……. 아니, 그게 아니라?!

“선생님!”  
아서가 갑자기 이마를 찡그렸다.

“저, 부엌에 들어온 이래로 계속 불어로 지껄이고 있잖습니까. 어쩐지 하나도 안 더듬고 있는 게 이상하다 했지.”

“아, 네. 알고 있습니다.”

“이러면 안 되는 거 아닙니까? 선생님까지 불어로 대꾸하시는 바람에 저 지금까지 계속 자각도 못하고 있었습니다. 지금도 어쨌든 치료 시간에 해당되고 치료 중엔 영어만 써야 하잖습니까?”  
얼굴을 찌푸리면서도 아서는 불어로 계속 중얼거리며 사과 공예에 몰두했다.

“일부러 그냥 놔뒀습니다.”

“왜요?”  
아서는 이번엔 잠시 칼을 멈추고 의아한 눈으로 식탁위에 스프 그릇을 올려놓고 있는 임스를 돌아보았다.

“아름다워서요.”

아서는 잠시 뚫어져라 임스를 바라보았다. 임스는 그저 스프 그릇의 배열에 집중하고 있을 뿐 아서를 마주 쳐다보진 않았다.

“.......... 네. 불어는 아름다운 언어죠.”  
아서가 여전히 불어로 말했다.

“아니, 전하 말입니다.”  
이번에도 임스는 아서를 쳐다보지 않고 스푼의 배열에 집중하고 있을 뿐이었다.

“........네.”  
지난 3주간 아서는 임스의 수많은 농담에 익숙해져 있었다. 짧고 무뚝뚝한 대답으로 넘겨버릴 수 있을 정도로.

“진심으로 하는 말입니다.”  
이번엔 임스가 스푼을 내려놓고 장난기 없는 얼굴로 아서를 쳐다보며 말했다.

이건 좀 익숙하지 않은 얼굴이지만, 앞으로 익숙해져야 할 새로운 농담일 터, 아서는 역시 짧고 무심하게 대답했다.

“네.”

그러나 다시 사과 공예에 집중하기 위해 돌아선 아서의 손은 살짝 떨렸다. 마음속에서 알 수 없는 뭔가가 치밀어 올랐다. 그건 돔이 자신의 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨릴 때 가슴 속에서 뭉클하게 벅차오르는 그런 느낌과 닮아있었다.

 

**

 

“아서라고 불러도 됩니까, 전하?”

임스와의 수업이 있은지 어언 3개월째, 그는 요즘엔 어쩐지 다시 ‘아서’라고 부르는 것에 집착하기 시작했다.

“No.”

아서는 매우 드라이하고 심드렁하게 대답했다. 요즘 거의 매일같이 되풀이되고 있는 실갱이였던지라 이젠 전처럼 ‘그건 친한 친구나 가족들만 부를 수 있는 이름인데 어째서 네가 감히!!’ 이런 분개심도 들지 않았다. 그저 아서는 습관처럼 자동적으로 대답했다. 이제 'No' 란 단어는 그가 절대로 더듬지 않는 말이 되어 있었다. 어쨌거나 임스는 훌륭한 치료사였던 것이다.

“그럼 달링은요?”

“No.”

“제 부엌에 새로 나온 제 철 과일과 채소들을잔뜩 사다놨는데... 아서라고 부르시게 해주신다면 맘껏 썰게 해드릴 수 있는데요.”

상담실 소파에 앉아 내일 있을 만찬에서 낭독할 짧은 연설문을 점검하던 중이었던 아서는 그제서야 고개를 들어 맞은편 의자의 임스를 쳐다보았다. 눈에는 살짝 장난기가 묻어 있었다.

“어차피... 그렇게 부르는 거 허락 안...해도... 다 썰게 해주실 거면서.”

임스가 박장대소했다. 임스가 저렇게 크게 웃을 때면 아서도 기분이 좋아서 따라 웃게 되었다. 그러면 임스는 다시 또 웃고 아서도 또.... 뭔가 이 공간에는 웃음의 뫼비우스의 띠 같은 것이 있었다. 아니면 펜로즈 계단일지도.

 

**

 

“요즘엔 그다지 심하게 더듬지 않으시는 거 아십니까, 전하?”

4개월째 되는 날, 임스가 말했다.

“그건... 선생님이 제 말을 잘 들어주시니까 그런 거고... 다른 사람들 앞에선 여전합니다. 저는... 친한 친구나 편한 사람 앞에선 좀 나아지는 편이거든요. 특히 돔 앞에선... 원래부터 그렇게 많이 더듬지 않았어요.

임스는 갑자기 도미닉 코브 왕자와 일렬로 나란히 서서 아서가 누구 앞에서 덜 더듬는지 경쟁해보고 싶은 기분이 들었다. 무슨 애완동물 애정 테스트하는 것도 아니고 말이다. 그래도 아서가 고양이처럼 귀엽기 때문에 상상이 좀 잘 되기는 했다.

‘잠깐, 근데 지금 내가 무슨 생각을? 나 지금 도미닉 코브 황태자님을 질투라도 하고 있는 건가?!’  
웬만해선 흔들림이 없는 남자 임스는 잠시 아찔한 기분이 들었다.

 

**

 

5개월째 되는 날,

임스는 마치 무슨 날씨 얘기하듯 아무렇지도 않게 본인이 게이임을 밝혔다.

아서는 임스의 부엌에서 양배추를 썰고 있던 중이었는데 거의 자신의 손을 채 썰 뻔 했다. 물론 그는 매우 유능한 칼잡이였기 때문에 약간의 피를 보는 것으로 마무리가 되었지만. 임스가 붕대를 감아주려고 했을 때 아서는 움찔하며 뒤로 물러났다. 순간 임스의 눈빛이 약간 쌀쌀하게 식었다.

“제가 게이라서 왕자님께 무슨 이상한 짓을 하려는 게 아닙니다. 붕대 감는 손도 스치기 거북하시다면 밖에 나가서 미스터 사이토를 불러드리지요.”

“아, 저... 미.... 미안합니다. 그러니까 난... 게이를 만난 적이.... 왕실에는 게이가 없어요. 아니, 인정이 안 되죠. 무... 물론 평민들이나 일부 귀족들 사이에서는 용인되고 있고.... 저...저도 그들의 권익을 존중합니다만, 그... 그냥 만나본 적이 없어서... 당황한 것뿐 무례하게 굴 생각은... 그런데... 선생님은....”

그 다음에 아서는 거의 부르짖듯 외쳤다  
“선생님은 굉장히 남자다우시지 않습니까!”

“게이들이 전부 여장하고 돌아다니는 건 아닙니다. 그냥 일반인들과 똑같이 다양한 사람들이 존재해요. 물론 왕실에는 게이가 없겠죠. 거긴 굉장히 깨끗하고 고상하신 분들만 계시니까.”

임스가 냉정하게 대답했다. 아서는 그의 차가운 시선이 어찌나 아프게 가슴에 꽂혔던지, 평소의 따뜻한 미소를 되돌려 놓을 수만 있다면 당장 -‘아서라고 부르게 허락해 드리겠습니다!’ - 라고 외치고 싶다고 생각했고 거의 그럴 뻔 했다. 그러나 임스는 곧장 밖으로 나가 사이토를 불러 왕자님 손에 붕대를 감아줄 것을 부탁했다.

아서는 다음날 연설을 매우 망쳤다.  
그 한 주 내내 임스는 딱히 화가 나 보이지는 않았지만 아주 사무적으로 정중하고 예의 바른 태도로 아서를 대했다.

그러나 일주일 후 그는 다시 예전의 쾌활하고 농지거리 잘 건네는 널럴한 임스 선생으로 돌아왔기에, 아서는 그제서야 겨우 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다.

 

**

 

“어.... 저... 저... 저기... 미안합니다. 내...내가 평소보다 하...한 2시간쯤 일....찍 왔죠?“

아서가 불쑥 상담실 문을 열었던 순간, 임스는 어떤 남자와 꽤 화기애애한 대화를 나누고 있던 중이었다. 두 사람은 매우 친밀한 사이 같이 보였다. 아서가 원래 말더듬이 장애를 갖고 있지 않았다 하더라도, 아마 임스가 게이란 사실을 안지 얼마 안 된 이 상황에선 좀 당황해서 말을 더듬었으리라.

“바.... 방해가 된 것 같은데...... 저 이따가 다... 다시 정시에 오겠습니다. 저... 정말 미안합니다.”

“전하, 설마!!” 임스가 이마를 찌푸렸다.

“대체 무슨 생각을 하시는 겁니까? 제가 게이라고 해서 이 세상 모든 남자와 자는 사이는 아닙니다. 이쪽은 친구인 유세프입니다. 고향 소식을 전해주러 잠깐 들렀는데 이제 막 가려던 참이었습니다.”

전하라는 말에, 그리고 신문에서 자주 보아 누군지 똑똑히 알아볼 수 있을 정도로 낯익은 얼굴에 유세프는 거의 의자에서 굴러 떨어질 만큼 놀라며 주춤주춤 허리를 어색하게 굽히며 인사했다.  
“저.... 전하....?!”  
여기는 말더듬이 치료실인데, 오늘은 치료는커녕 어쩐지 말을 더듬는 사람들이 점점 늘어나고 있었다. 아서도 어색하게 고개를 숙이며 인사를 받아주었다. 유세프는 잘못한 일도 없는데 거의 도망치듯 황급히 방을 빠져나갔다. 막 빠져나온 순간, 그는 문 앞에서 악귀를 쫓는 용도로 그려진 동양의 무서운 그림 같은 데서 방금 튀어나온 듯한, 산처럼 거대하고 바위같이 딱딱한 표정의 미스터 사이토를 보고는 또 한 번 기겁을 하며 건물 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다.

“그는 그냥 고향 친구입니다.”

“네...... 저........ 그래도 방해가 된 건 아닌지?”

“그런데 2시간이나 일찍 무슨 일이십니까, 전하? 언제나 1초도 시간을 어기신 일이 없으셨지 않습니까.”

“아, 난 그냥.....”

임스는 그제서야 아서의 안색이 좋지 않다는 사실을 알아차렸다. 방금 전의 어색한 상황 때문에 그런 건 아닌 듯 했다. 뭐랄까... 오늘 아서는 매우 슬퍼보였다.

“일단 소파에 앉으시는 게 좋겠습니다. 차 한 잔.... 아니면 아직 식사 전이실테니 저녁 식사 준비를 할까요?”

“아....아니오. 전 아무것도 먹고 싶지가.... 그냥 잠깐 좀 서 있겠습니다. ”

‘..........?’

‘이건 정말 최악의 상황인데?’ 임스는 미간을 살짝 찌푸렸다. 아서는 긴장하거나 마음이 불안할 땐 소파에 앉지 못하고 방안을 돌아다니는 버릇이 있었다. 그리고 그게 더 심해지면 앉지도 걷지도 못하고 그냥 미동 없이 벽에 딱 붙어 기대 서 있게 되는데 이건 실제로 본 적은 없고 단지 그에게서 어릴 때 가끔 그런 일이 있었노라 말로만 전해 들었던 일이었다.

지금 아서는 소파 뒤쪽의 벽에 기대 서 있었다. 임스는 가슴이 저려오는 것을 느끼며 가만히 그의 옆쪽의 벽에 기대섰다.

“무슨 일이십니까, 전하?”

아서는 말이 없었다.

“감자라도 채 써실래요?”

아서가 피식 웃었다.  
“사실 그러면 좀.... 기분이 나아질까 해서 일찍... 온 건데...”

아서는 한 번 더 씁쓸하게 웃었다.  
“그런데... 안 그러는 게 좋겠습니다. 그냥... 잠깐만 이러고 있는 편이.... 더 낫겠어요.”

“담배 한 대 피우시겠습니까, 전하?”

아서가 약간 놀란 눈으로 임스를 쳐다보았다.  
“담배 피우는 거... 시... 싫어하시지 않습니까?”

“이럴 때는 간혹 도움이 되기도 하니까요. 자요. 저도 한 대만 피우겠습니다.”  
임스는 불과 며칠 전 아서의 손에서 빼앗아 버렸던 담배 한 갑과 성냥을 주머니에서 꺼내들었다.

그리고 두 사람은 나란히 벽에 기대서 한동안 말없이 담배를 피웠다.

 

**

 

 _\--“_   _아! 네가 그렇게 말더듬이를 고치려고 열심히 치료받는 이유를 이제야 알겠어. 왕의 연설이 하고 싶어, 아서? 내 자리를 얼마나 오랫동안 열심히 노려왔던 거니? 그렇게 애쓰지 않아도, 왕위가 탐난다면 난 얼마든지 기꺼이 양보할 수 있는데 말야. “_

돔에게서 그 소리를 들은 순간 아서는 거의 벼락에 맞아 온 몸이 둘로 쪼개지는 듯 한 충격에 휩싸였다.

 

 

그 날은 돔이 처음으로 왕실 공식 만찬에 애인이자 유부녀이자 평판 나쁜 말로리 공작부인을 대동하고 나타난 날이었다. 아서는 눈앞이 하얘질 만큼 아찔한 기분이 들었다. 여기는 그럴 자리가 아니다. 이 사실이 왕이자 아버지인 조지 5세 귀에 들어갔다간 또 한바탕 부자는 전쟁을 일으킬 테고 아버지는 ‘너 같은 놈 따위에겐 왕위를 물려 줄 수 없다!!’ 라고 으르렁 대시겠지. 그런데 요즘 왕의 건강은 매우 나쁘고 정신 상태도 그다지 온전한 편이 아니어서 정말 불같이 화가 나면 무슨 짓을 할 지 모르는 일이었다. 지난번에도 ’유언장을 고치겠다. 왕위는 너에게 물려주겠노라. 아서!‘ 라고 한바탕 소동을 일으키시는 통에 왕을 말리랴 비밀리에 소문 수습하랴 정말 진땀을 뺐었는데 이런 자리에 보란 듯이 공작부인을 대동하고 나타나다니 어떻게 이럴 수가!

아서는 돔을 사랑하고 숭배했지만 꼭 필요할 땐, 그게 절대적으로 형의 안위를 위한 일이라면 날선 직언도 서슴지 않았다. 그것이 왕이 될 자에 대한 신하의 도리가 아니던가. 아서는 적어도 그렇게 생각했다.

“돔, 잠깐만 기다려!”  
아서의 그런 꼿꼿한 성정을 알고 있는지라 그와 눈이 마주친 바로 그 순간부터 무슨 말이 터져 나올지 짐작한 돔은 거의 숨바꼭질하듯 그를 피해 달아났다. 심지어 대동하고 온 공작부인도 나 몰라라 내팽개치고 말이다. 대체 이걸 무마하기 위해선 또 형이 그녀에게 어떤 이벤트를 해줘야할까, 아서는 기가 막혔지만 결국 지하 와인창고에서 겨우 돔을 잡을 수 있었다.

“아, 진짜! 넌 그 닌자 같은 일본인 경호원이랑 늘 같이 다니더니 무슨 비법이라도 전수받았니? 이건 무슨 내가 땅굴을 파고 들어가도 뒤져서 끌어낼 기세네? 빠르긴 또 왜 이렇게 빨라?”  
돔이 숨을 몰아쉬며 짜증을 냈다.

“형, 이... 이건 아니잖아. 공식 석상에 유부녀 애인을 대동하고 나타났단 소리가 아버지 귀에 들어가면...”

“아서, 그녀는 곧 이혼할 거야. 모든 절차가 끝나는 대로 난 그녀와 결혼할 거라고. 이제 아무 문제없어.”

“뭐... 뭐라고? 이혼녀와 결혼이라니 그건 더더욱 안 돼! 형은 이제 왕이 될... 영국 성공회의 수장이 될 몸이잖아!”

“영국 성공회의 수장이 되면 뭐?”

“성공회는 이혼을 인정하지 않아. 그러니까 성공회의 수장은 이혼한 여성과 절대 결혼할 수 없다고! “

잠시 돔은 그대로 얼어붙은 듯 굳은 채 말이 없었다.

“자... 잠깐, 형. 서... 설마 이... 이 사실을 모르고... 있었던 건 아니지?”  
아서는 돔의 반응에 당황해서 말을 더듬었다

’설마 정말로 몰랐던 건가? 아니 장차 영국 왕이 될 사람이 어떻게 그럴 수가!! ‘

“아서, 넌 참 아는 게 많구나.”  
한참동안 말없이 아서를 노려보던 돔이 드디어 입을 열었다.

“하긴 넌 어릴 때부터 학구적이었으니까. 어쩌면 영국 왕에 어울리는 사람은 너일지도 모르지.”  
돔이 냉소했다.

‘뭐?’ 아서는 너무 당황해서 이젠 말을 입 밖에 꺼낼 수도 없었다.

“아! 네가 그렇게 말더듬이를 고치려고 열심히 치료받는 이유를 이제야 알겠어. 왕의 연설이 하고 싶어, 아서? 내 자리를 얼마나 오랫동안 열심히 노려왔던 거니? 그렇게 애쓰지 않아도, 왕위가 탐난다면 난 얼마든지 기꺼이 양보할 수 있는데 말야. “  
이제 돔의 목소리엔 화르르 타오르는 불꽃같은 것이 섞여있었다.

‘뭐... 뭐?!’  
아서는 거의 벼락에 맞아 온 몸이 둘로 쪼개지는 듯 한 충격에 휩싸였다.

“형, 잠깐. 나.... 나.....나.... 나...... 난.............!!!!!”

“나.... 나.....나.... 나...... 난...... 뭐?!”  
마지막으로 돔은 그의 말투를 흉내 내며 비웃었다.

그리고 그는 다시 도망쳐버렸다. 아서는 이번엔 형을 따라잡을 수 없었다. 발이 바닥에 붙어버린듯 움직이지 않았다.

돔이 그에게 냉소를 퍼붓고 화를 내고 마지막으론 그의 말투를 비웃었다!

 

 _‘_   _난’_

 _‘_   _이때까지 내가 힘들게 해냈던 모든 일들은’_

 _‘_   _오로지 형을 위해서였는데!’_

 

세상에 돔만큼 아서를 사랑해 준 사람은 평생 단 한 명도 없었다.

너무 일찍 돌아가신 어머니, 언제나 왕의 위엄만을 고집하는 무서운 아버지. 심지어 아서는 유모에게조차 사랑받지 못하고 어릴 적 얼마간은 거의 아동학대에 가까운 짓을 당하기도 했다. 다행인지 불행인지 갓난아기 때 일이라 그가 기억할 만한 것은 없었지만 전해들은 얘기론 그랬고 위장 장애는 그때부터 생긴 것이라 했다. 드문 얘기지만 지엄한 왕실의 아이에게도 간혹 그런 일이 일어나기도 하는 것이다. 결국 진상이 드러나 새로운 유모가 왔다고 해도 그게 없던 일이 되진 않는다.

그가 누군가에게 사랑받고 있다고 생각한 건 오로지 돔과 있을 때뿐이었다. 비록 돔은 좀 제멋대로인 기분파라 내킬 때만 소나기처럼 사랑을 뿌려주곤 했지만. 아서는 그걸로도 충분히 가슴이 벅차올랐다.

그런데 이제 돔마저 그에게서 등을 돌린다면, 대체 누가 그를 사랑해준단 말인가?

 

**

 

여기까지의 이야기를 참을성 있게 듣던 임스는 결국 답답함을 이기지 못하고 벽에 한 세 번쯤 뒤통수를 '쿵 쿵 쿵' 찍은 다음 담배를 바닥에 던져버렸다.

“맙소사, 왕자님. 이게 뭡니까? 사랑해주는 사람이 없으면 밖에 나가서 좀 찾아보세요. 제발 그 성격 이상한 형님 말고 다른 사람을 찾아보시란 말입니다!”

“첫째... 돔은 그렇게 이상한 사람은 아... 아닙니다, 그리고 둘째로... 밖에 나가면 일단... 뭐가 생깁니까? “  
아서는 잠시 사이를 두고 자조적으로 웃었다. 그리고 매우 힘겹게 다음 말을 이었다.

“누가 날..................... 사랑해 줍니까?”

“맙소사, 왕자님, 당신은.... 정말 모르세요?”  
임스는 이번엔 거의 안타까운 표정으로 부르짖었다. 

 

“누구라도 당신을 사랑할 겁니다!”

 

 

 _‘_   _누구라도 당신을 사랑할 겁니다.’_

고개를 옆으로 틀어 아서를 똑바로 바라보는 임스의 표정은 매우 따스하고 진지했다. 아서는 이것도 내가 익숙해져야할 농담 시리즈중 하나인가 싶었지만 그건 어쩐지 아닌 것 같았다. 아서는 사람 표정을 읽는데 그다지 자신 없는 정도가 아니라 매우 둔감했지만 그래도 이게 농담은 아닌 것 같았다. 사실은 아니었음 싶었다.

‘뭐... 별 의미 있는 말은 아닐 거야. 어쩌면 임스 선생이 게이라서... 게이들은 좀 낯간지러운 말도 아무렇지 않게 잘하지 않나? 그래서 이런 말을 하는 건지도 모르지.’

아서는 될 수 있으면 태연하게 저 말을 흘려버리려 노력했지만 ‘누구라도 당신을 사랑할 겁니다.’ 란 대사를 곱씹으며 아주 잠깐 동안은 이런 생각이 들었다.

‘......그렇다면 임스 선생도 날 좀 사랑해주면 좋겠는데.’

그러나 그 찰나의 생각은 갑자기 요란하게 울리는 쿵쿵 소리, 그리고 이어지는 문을 박차고 들어오는 소리에 순식간에 흩어져버렸다.

“아서------!!!”

 

**

 

언제나 요란한 등장을 즐기는 도미닉 코브 황태자가 이번에 몰고 온 것은 한 열 대쯤 되는 경호 차량이었다.

‘대체 왜 저렇게 많은 경호원들이 필요하지? 히틀러도 저렇게 엄중한 경호 하에 돌아다니진 않겠군.’  
임스는 창 밖에 늘어서있는 차량들을 보며 정말 어이가 없었지만 방 안의 광경은 한층 더 가관이었다. 돔은 아서의 손을 잡아 소파로 이끌고는 자신은 그의 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다.

‘얼씨구, 드라마틱하기도 하셔라. 이게 무슨 ‘로미오와 줄리엣’의 한 장면인가? ‘  
할 말을 잃고 쳐다보는 임스에게 돔이 고갯짓을 했다.

“잠시 비켜주게. 난 내 동생에게 할 얘기가 있어.”

“여긴 제 집입니다. 전하. 두 분만의 장소가 필요하시다면 여길 나가시는 게 낫겠습니다.”

돔은 그를 ‘이렇게 무엄한 놈이 세상에 다 있나? ‘ 라는 눈초리로 노려보더니 다시 아서에게 집중하며 말을 이었다.

“아서, 난 너한테 사과하러 달려온 거야! 미안해. 정말 미안해. 내가 가끔 기분 내키는 대로 아무렇게나 말을 내뱉는 거 알지?”

물론 아서는 그걸 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 그러나 형이 이렇게 폭풍같이 달려와 사과하는 일은 매우 드문 일이었기에 그는 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.

“젠장, 미안해. 난 아까 네 말... 영국 성공회의 수장은 이혼녀와 결혼할 수 없단 말을 듣고 정말 충격 받아서 괜히 너한테 화풀이 했던 거야. 나는... 몰랐어. 아니, 대충 알고는 있었는데 그건 헨리8세 시절 얘긴줄 알았지. 지금은 20세기인데. 젠장! 나는 그녀가 이혼만 하면 모든 게 해결될 줄 알았어. 대체 왜 아무도 나한테 이런 걸 얘기 안 해준 거지? “

“설마... 형이 그걸 모르고 있을 거라곤 아무도......... 짐작 못해서 그랬겠지. 형이 좀 더 기본 수업에 충실하기만 했어도...“

“아서, 너 자꾸 그따위 잔소리나 할래? 난 지금 마음이 찢어지는데... 젠장, 난 어쩌면 좋지? 내가 멜을 얼마나 사랑하는지 넌 아마 짐작도 못할 거야. 젠장, 젠장! 내가 어떻게 해야 좋을지 제발 말 좀 해줘. 아서.”  
돔은 매우 드라마틱한 동작으로 아서의 무릎에 고개를 파묻었다. 이제는 어느새 반대로 아서가 돔을 위로하고 있었다.

‘설마, 사과하러 온 게 아니라 자기 좀 달래달라고 온 거였을지도? ‘ 임스는 굉장히 타당성 있는 의심으로 머리가 지끈거렸지만 아서 왕자는 형을 위로해야할 상황이 되니 오히려 다시 기운을 차린 듯싶었다.

존귀하시고 임스가 보기엔 무슨 근친상간에 가까운 사랑을 나누시는 것만 같은 이 왕자님들은 이제 사이좋게 문을 향해 걸어 나가고 있었다. 그는 정말로 이 상황이 맘에 들지 않았다. 밤에 유세프를 다시 불러서 술이나 진탕 마셔야겠다고 생각했다. 아니, 벌써 취한 듯 한 기분이 들었다. 그런데 아서가 문 앞에서 잠시 머뭇거리다가 먼저 밖으로 휭하니 나간 돔을 확인하곤 작은 목소리로 임스에게 사과했다.

“미.. 미안합니다. 공연히 정신없게 해드려서.”

임스는 그다지 대답할 기분조차 들지 않아 무엄하게도 고개만 휘휘 끄덕였다. 심지어 오늘은 왕자가 빨리 꺼져주었으면 싶었다.

“저, 선생님.... 오늘 정말로 감사했습니다.” 아서가 문고리를 잡으며 말했다.  
“그러니까 다음부터는............”

 

  
“아서라고 부르셔도 됩니다.”

 

그리고 그는 꼿꼿이 등을 세우고 걸어 나갔다.

또각또각 발자국 소리가 완전히 사라지고 나서도 아주 한참 후에야 임스는 비로소 멍하니 홀린 듯 한 눈동자를 풀고, 소리 내어 웃을 수가 있게 되었다.


	3. Chapter 3

“아서라고 불러도 좋다고 했는데, 어째서 부르지 않습니까? “

‘아서‘라 부르기를 허락하노라고 선언한지 일주일째 되는 날, 드디어 아서 왕자는 임스에게 역정을 냈다. 허락을 했는데도 불구하고 그는 일주일 동안 단 한 번도 ‘아서’란 이름을 입 밖에 꺼내지 않았던 것이다.

“그냥 아까워서 제 가슴속에만 담아두려고 하는 건데요?”

“네?”

아니, 어차피 가슴속으로만 부를 이름이었다면 뭐 하러 그렇게 몇 개월을 졸라댔던 건가? 아서는 기가 막혀서 뭔가 분한 마음까지 들었다. 내가 모처럼 큰마음 먹고 허락까지 해줬는데. 아무에게나 허락하는 이름이 아닌데!

“그... 그럼, 저도 선생님을 임스라고 부르지 않겠습니다.”

“안 부르셔도 됩니다. 전하가 저를 임스라고 부르기 시작하시면... 제가 좀 감당하기 힘들어지니까요.”

임스의 그 말이 대체 무슨 뜻인지 도통 이해가 되지 않는 아서였지만, 어쨌든 나름의 작은 복수를 행할 방법마저 그리 허무하게 사라져버린 것에 매우 기분이 상했다. 맞은 편 의자에 앉아있던 임스는 분개한 표정을 짓고 있는 아서를 턱을 괴고 살짝 올려다보며 참으로 곤란한 분일세 라는듯, 마치 약 올리는 듯 한 표정을 지었다.

“전하... 그렇게 제가 아서라고 불러드렸으면 좋겠습니까?”

아니. 그런 건 아닌데……. 어째서 이야기가 이렇게 되어 버리는지. 아서는 알 수가 없었다.

“...........네.”

그리고 대답은 또 어째서 이렇게 나오는지 더더욱 알 수가 없었다.

“좋아요. 아서.”  
“그럼 이제 달링이라고 불러도 됩니까?”

“No!"

그래도 아서는 단호하게 No를 외치며 어쩐지 자신의 마지막 자존심만은 지킨 것 같아 뿌듯했다. 임스가 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 껄껄 웃어 제꼈기 때문에 우쭐한 마음은 바로 사그라들었지만.

 

**

 

치료 6개월째,  
아서는 요즘 공식 석상에서 연설할 일이 너무 많아 스트레스를 받았던지라 말더듬는 습관이 다시 심해지고 있는 것 같아 초초해 하고 있었다. 임스는 새로운 방법을 써보기로 했다.

“오늘은 이런 식으로 수업을 해 보지요. 아서. 욕할 때는 더듬지 않으시지요? 보통 욕이란 건 혀에서 되는대로 술술 흘러나오지 않습니까?”

“......... 저... 저는 욕을 해 본 일이 없습니다.”

“욕해보신 일이 없다구요? 태어나서 단 한 번도?!”

“음........다... 당장 꺼져..... 이 야비한 놈아?”

“그게 진정 욕입니까?”

“세상에 무슨 욕이 있는지 지식으론 잘 알고 있는데.... 실제 써본 일은.... 궁에서 그런 걸 쓸 순 없습니다. 혀... 형은 간혹 쓰기도 하지만 나까지 그러면 국왕폐하가 불같이 화를 내실 게.... 뻔 하기 때문에...‘

“그게 가장 큰 문제인 겁니다. 아서.”  
임스가 날카롭게 지적했다.

“당신은 너무 억눌려 있어요. 그게 사실 말을 더듬게 된 가장 큰 요인일 지도 모릅니다. 항상 뭔가 가슴을 짓누르고 있는 기분이 드시죠? 일생에 하고 싶은 걸 속 시원히 제대로 해 본 적이 있습니까? 늘 형님 뒤치다꺼리 하시느라 본인은 돌본 일이 없으시죠? 원하는 게 뭡니까? 아서?”

“난..... 나만의 부엌에서 그냥 감자나 원 없이 썰었으면....”

임스는 잠시 할 말을 잃었다.  
“질문을 바꾸겠습니다. 꿈이 뭐예요, 아서?”

“말했잖습니까. 나... 난 그냥 칼 한 자루랑 감자 한포대만 있으면 세상 시름이 없겠어요. 그런데 그건 내가 절대 가질 수 없는 행복이고.... 그게 말 그대로 꿈이 아니면 뭡니까? 젠장!”  
처음엔 평탄한 문장이었으나 마지막 ‘젠장’을 내뱉을 때쯤엔 아서의 말투에 약간의 흥분이 묻어있었다. 그는 어느새 소파에서 일어나 방 안을 서성이고 있었다.

“좋아요. 바로 그 느낌입니다. 뭔가 화가 나죠? 그 느낌 그대로 욕을 한 번 해 보세요. ‘젠장’, ‘빌어먹을’ 좀 더 해보세요.”  
임스가 응원하듯 손을 휘저으며 아서를 부추겼다. 아서는 왠지 신이 났다.

“젠장, 빌어먹을.......... Fuck!!!"

"바로 그거예요. 더 해보세요! 더!"

아서는 더더욱 신이 나서 이번엔 고개까지 살짝 흔들어가며 외쳤다.  
“Fuck..... Fuck... Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Fuck!! Fuck!! Fuck!! Fuck!!! Fuck!!!! Fuck!!!!!!! ”

"선생님, 이거 생각보다 꽤 재밌네요."  
아서는 Fuck 을 너무나 열심히 외친 나머지 호흡마저 살짝 흐트러져 있었고 얇은 입술은 파르라니 떨렸으며 눈은 작은 흥분과 기쁨으로 반짝였다. 그 모습은 마치...

"아서....."

잠시 멍하니 입을 딱 벌리고 있던 임스의 얼굴은 곧 웃는 건지 우는 건지 모를 미묘한 표정으로 바뀌었다. 커다란 손바닥으로 자신의 얼굴을 쥐어짜듯 문질러대는 그는 너무나도 곤란해 보였다.  
"그... 그건.... 앞으로 안 하시는 게 좋겠습니다."

그리고 임스는 잠시 양해를 구하곤 자리를 떴다 돌아왔다. 저녁 내내 그는 아서와 약간의 물리적 거리를 두려 매우 애썼고 아서는 도통 영문을 알 수 없어서 서운한 기분이 들었다.

 

**

 

“그 빌어먹을 개새끼가 대체 누굽니까?!”

아서는 평소완 달리 매우 거친 동작으로 상담실 문을 열어제낌과 동시에 임스가 깜짝 놀랄 정도의 빠른 말투로 단 한 음절의 머뭇거림도 없이 욕을 내뱉었다.

“ 아서...?”

“선생님이 세계 1차 대전에 육군 중위로 참전했을 때, 상관이었던 그 왕족, 빌어먹을 놈의 개새끼가 누구냔 말입니다.”

아까보다 한 톤이 낮아진 아서의 말투는 칼날처럼 날카롭고 매서웠으며 더듬거림의 어떤 흔적도 찾아볼 수가 없었다. 이건 지금 그가 임스와의 첫 만남에서 보여줬었던 것과 같은 ‘차가운 분노’의 단계로 접어들었다는 뜻이었다.

자초지종은 이랬다. 그날 정오, 아서의 성에 들러 오랜만에 오찬을 나누었던 아리아드네가 불현듯 임스 선생의 과거에 대한 얘기를 꺼냈었던 것이다.

“그 사람, 원래 귀족이었다더라?”

의아한 표정의 아서에게 아리아드네는 자신의 정보통에게서 들었던 얘길 그대로 전해 주었다.

윌리엄 임스는 그다지 명성있는 가문은 아닐지라도 어느 지방 소도시의 어엿한 귀족이었다. 그는 1차 세계 대전에 22살의 나이로 참전해 많은 공훈을 세웠지만 오만한 왕족이었던 자신의 상관과 꽤 잦은 충돌을 벌였다고 한다. 그도 그럴 것이 그 왕족 상관은 매우 무능한데다가 고집덩어리라서 온갖 삽질로 병사들을 희생시키곤 했었던 것이다. 이 말도 안 되게 멍청하고 비열한 왕족 상관은 치열한 전장에서 또 몇 차례의 삽질 끝에 하다하다 안 되니까, 모든 병사들을 총알받이로 전멸시키고 혼자 빠져 나갈 계획을 세웠다.임스 중위는 결국 하극상을 일으켜 상관을 묶어 놓고 자신이 직접 중대를 지휘할 수 밖에 없었다고 한다.

다행스러웠던 사실은 그가 그 지옥 같은 전투를 단 한 명의 사상자도 없이 승리로 이끌곤 모든 대원들에게 전쟁의 신으로 칭송받았던 것, 그리고 불행한 사실은 진드기 같은 왕족 녀석이 그를 고발해 불명예 제대시킨 것으로도 모자라서 앙심을 품고 지구끝까지 따라올 기세로 추적했다는 것이었다. 이후로 윌리엄 임스는 귀족세계에 환멸을 느껴 자신의 작위와 모든 재산을 포기하고 세계 각지를 떠돌며 자유로운 삶을 살았다고 전해지는데, 사실 그것은 못된 왕족이 행여나 고향의 가족들에게까지 피해를 줄까 염려해 자신의 흔적을 완벽히 지우기 위함이었을지도 모를 일이었다.

 

“그.........!!!”  
사실 아서는 자신이 지금까지 글로 배웠던 모든 욕을 동원해 그 왕족 녀석을 저주하고 싶은 기분이었지만 차마 아리아드네 앞에서 그럴 순 없었기에,  
“.............. 왕족이 누군데?!”  
라고만 물었다. 아리아드네는 물론 그의 이름을 알고 있었으나 흥분으로 오르락내리락 하는 아서 오빠의 가슴팍을 볼 때 당장이라도 뛰어가서 빌어먹을 왕족 녀석의 멱살을 잡고 패대기를 칠 것 같은 기세였기 때문에 입을 다물었다.

스스로를 ‘존귀하신 코블님’이라 부를 정도로 오만하고, 거기에 추가된 야비함으로 이미 명성이 자자한 알렉산더 코블은 왕위 계승 서열 3위인, 상당한 재력을 지닌 왕족이었고 그들의 사촌이었다. 모두들 쉬쉬하는 얘기였지만 그는 각종 비열하고 더러운 사업에 관련이 되어 있었으며, 공개적으론 히틀러의 열렬한 지지자이기도 했다. 한 번 앙심을 품으면 죽을 때까지 물고 늘어지는 지저분한 성격의 그를 건드려봐야 좋을 일이 없었다.

그리고 임스 또한 아리아드네와 같은 생각이었기 때문에  
“전 고자질하는 취미는 없습니다. 누군지 알아서 뭐 하시려구요, 아서?”  
라고 대수롭지 않은 표정으로 껄껄 웃었을 뿐이었다.

“그 재수 없는 개새끼, fucking son of a bitch 를 혼 내주려구요.”

임스는 다시 한 번 웃어제끼며 ‘son of a bitch’ 와 ‘개새끼’는 같은 뜻이란 걸 친절하게 지적해주었다. 아서는 임스가 한 번 무언가를 감추기로 작정하면 자신이 그걸 캐낼 도리가 없다는 걸 잘 알고 있었기에 더 이상은 묻지 않기로 했지만, 정색을 하고 더듬더듬 말했다.  
“저... 저기, 모든 왕족이 다... 그렇지는 않습니다. 내... 내가 왕실을 대표해서 진심으로 사과드립니다.”

“사과하실 필요 없습니다. 아서. 안 그런 거 이미 잘 알고 있어요. 당신은 제가 선입견을 가지고 있었던 왕족에 대한 정의를 전부 바꿔 버리셨습니다.”  
임스가 명랑한 어조로 대답했다.

“어... 떻게요?” 아서가 호기심어린 눈동자를 슬며시 반짝이며 물었다.

“귀엽고 아름답고 사랑스러운 사람.”

“...........네.”  
아서는 그의 농담을 받아칠 땐 늘 그렇듯, 이번에도 역시 매우 평탄한 어조로 대꾸했다.

“농담이 아니라니까요. “  
임스가 따스하게 웃었다. 아서는 다시 한 번 무덤덤한 어조로 ‘네.’ 라고 말하려 했으나 이번엔 어쩐 일인지 가슴이 울렁거려 말이 더 이상 나오질 않았다. 역시 말을 잘하기 위해선 욕을 섞어야 하는 건가? 그는 심각하게 고려하기 시작했다.

 

**

 

치료 8개월째 되는 날, 아서는 임스에게 원활한 연설을 위해서 공식 행사에 동행해 줄 것을 부탁했다.

“물론, 아서... 계약 내용에 그 부분도 들어있습니다. 당신이 원하시면 언제든지 동행해 도움을 드릴 의무가 있지요. 하지만 공식 행사에 저와 동행하시는 게 그다지 권장할 만한 생각은 아닌 것 같습니다. 저는 평민이고 게이니까요. 자칫 전하의 평판을 해칠 수가 있습니다.”

“그런 건 상관없습니다. 게이가 무슨 범죄자도 아니고, 내가 신경 쓸 평판이랄 만한 게... 난 어차피 국민들에게 그렇게 인기 많은 왕족도 아닌 걸요.”

마지막 문장만큼은 정말로 강력하게 부정해주고 싶은 임스였지만 아서는 황급히 말을 이었다.

“진심으로 선생님이 함께 가주시면 좋겠습니다. 거긴... 그러니까 그 .... 연설 장소는... 갈 때마다 정말 진땀이......”

 

**

 

그곳은 명랑함과 반짝임, 장난기, 수줍음, 설렘, 킥킥대는 귀여운 소근거림이 가득한 생기발랄한 공간이었다. 거기엔 정확히 200명의 18세 소녀들이 있었다. 모두 왕족이거나 귀족의 영양이었으며 오늘은 그들의 졸업식이었다.

왕립 여학교 졸업식에서의 연설. 그건 매번 아서의 위장장애를 일으키는 고통스런 연례 행사여서, 10분이면 족히 끝날 분량의 연설을 거의 한 시간이나 걸려 간신히 끝낼 수 있었다. 다른 연설 때는 이정도로 심하게 더듬지는 않는데 여기만 오면 매 년 진땀이 나곤 했다. 그도 그럴 것이 그를 바라보는 소녀들의 시선은 참을 수 없이 강렬했던 것이다.

‘내 연설이 얼마나 참기 힘들면 저렇게 노려볼까. ‘  
아서는 민망하고 미안한 기분으로 거의 복통을 일으킬 지경이었다. 어떤 소녀들은 광기 어린 불타는 눈으로 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았으며 어떤 소녀들은 멍한 표정으로 입을 딱 벌린 채로 한 시간을 보냈다. 어떤 소녀들은 그의 한 마디 한 마디를 입 모양으로 따라했으며, 어떤 소녀들은... 어째서인지 모르지만 서로를 견제했다.

그러나 오늘 연설만은 어쩐지 전과 좀 다를 것 같은 예감이 들었다. 단상에 오른 아서는 맨 앞자리 중앙에 앉아있는 임스에게 시선을 고정하며 살짝 미소 지었다.

 

**

 

_‘20_ _분?! 겨우 20분 만에 끝나다니!! 신이시여, 진정 장난 하시는 거죠? 오 마이 갓! ‘_

왕립 여학교 졸업식장의 200명의 소녀들은, 그 들 중에는 사이가 좋은 소녀도 나쁜 소녀도 있었으나 이때만큼은 모두 한 마음으로 똘똘 뭉쳐 매우 분개했다. 아서 왕자의 끝없이 긴 긴 연설에 대한 얘긴 익히 전설이었다. 선배들은 분명히 그의 언어 장애 때문에 10분이면 족히 끝나야 마땅할 연설이 거의 한 시간동안 이어진다고 했었는데! 그러니까 그건 한 시간 동안 아서 왕자를 가까이서 아무 거리낌 없이 쳐다볼 수 있단 얘기였는데......

_'20_ _분?! 장난하나?!!!!!!'_

심지어 그중엔 오로지 이 졸업식 강단에 올라선 아서 왕자를 보기 위한 일념으로 그 재미없고 딱딱한 수업을 몇 년씩이나 참아온 소녀도 있었던 것이다. 한 시간 동안 볼 수 있으리라 기대했던 왕자님의 귀여운 퍼포먼스가 겨우 20분에 끝나버리다니! 요즘 왕자님이 말더듬는 습관을 고치기 위해 치료사를 고용했다는 이야기는 익히 들어 알고 있었지만 어떻게 이럴 수가! 그들은 볼이 빨개질 정도로 화가 났고 그 빌어먹도록 유능한 언어 치료사가 누군지 알아낸다면 머리카락을 쥐어뜯어 버리리라 맹세했다. 그들의 대부분은 욕을 알지 못해 그저 '나쁜 놈', '집에 가다 쥐똥을 밟을 놈' 정도로 저주의 말을 대신했지만 욕을 아는 몇 몇 소녀는 조그맣게 중얼거렸다.

_‘_ _개 새 끼.’_

누군가 그의 정체를 밝혔다면 윌리엄 임스는 아마 그 자리에서 몰매라도 맞았을 터였지만 너무나 다행스럽게도, 소녀들은 그가 아서 왕자의 언어 치료사라는 사실을 알지 못했다. 그저 처음 뵙는 어딘가 고상한 가문의 잘생긴 귀족 자제분이라 생각했을 뿐. 그들은 그저 흘끔 흘끔 임스를 쳐다보며 뺨을 붉혔고 눈이 마주친 임스가 거리낌 없이 싱긋 미소를 지어주자 목까지 빨개지며 킥킥거리곤 자신의 가족들에게로 뛰어갔다.

 

**

 

아서는 매우 기분이 좋았다. 20분 만에 연설을 끝내다니! 이건 그의 졸업 연설 역사상 신기록이었고 모든 건 동행해준 임스 덕택이었다. 맨 앞자리의 중앙에 자리 잡은 임스가 단 한 번도 시선을 떼지 않고 그의 말을 차분히 들어주며, 가끔씩 막히는 부분에선 입모양으로 연설문을 따라 읽어가며 독려해 주었기 때문에 전에 없던 따뜻한 안정감을 느꼈던 것이다.그는 너무 기쁜 나머지 아직 학생들이 채 빠져 나가지 않은 이 넓은 학교의 정원 한복판에서 임스를 껴안아주고 싶을 지경이었다.

게다가 오늘 임스는, 거의 가슴이 뻐근할 지경으로 멋졌다. 상담실에선 늘 단순한 차림, 가끔 기분 내키는 대로 넥타이나 서스펜더가 곁들여질 때도 있긴 했지만, 대부분은 정장바지에 깨끗한 와이셔츠 정도가 최대한으로 격식을 차린 의상이었는데 (첫 만남 당시 러닝 바람으로 문신을 온통 드러내놓고 있던 걸 상기하면 그가 얼마나 제대로 의상을 갖춰 입는 것에 관심이 없는지 알 수 있으리라) 그런데 오늘, 공식행사에 참석하기 위해 몸에 잘 맞는 맵시 있는 정장을 점잖게 차려입은 그는 마치 왕족처럼 품위 있고 당당해 보였던 것이다.

상담실 전등의 어두운 조명 아래선 짙은 청회색이었던 그의 눈동자는 정원의 청명한 햇살 아래에서 새파랗게 밝은 빛을 뿜으며 반짝였고, 갈색 머리카락도 황금빛을 띄며 일렁였다. 턱에 까끌하게 돋아난 수염은 귀족들 사이에서 유행하는 것처럼 일부러 모양을 내어 정돈한 스타일은 아니었지만 오히려 그래서 멋졌다. 아서는 가끔 귀족들이 정성스럽게 콧수염을 다듬어 놓은 걸 보면 인간 분재인가 싶어서 속으로 좀 웃곤 했던 것이다. 어쨌든 임스 선생은 오늘 사람들이 흘끔흘끔 궁금한 눈빛으로 쳐다볼 정도로 근사했고 아서는 어째서 그가 평소보다 더더욱 잘생겨 보이는 것이 이토록 기분 좋은 일인지는 알 수 없었지만 매우 즐거웠다.

적어도 그의 사촌, 존귀하신 코블 님이 등장하기 전까진.

 

**

 

이제는 어느덧 모든 소녀들이 사라진 한산한 교내 정원의 맞은편에서 알렉산더 코블이 걸어오고 있었다.

아서는 ‘아, 참 그렇군. 코블이 이 학교 이사였지.’라는 사실을 상기하며 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 코블은 그의 사촌이었기 때문에 어릴 때부터 싫어도 자주 만날 수밖에 없는 사이였다. 그는 항상 아서의 말더듬는 습관을 놀려대곤 했다. 돔이 그런 그의 얼굴에 정통으로 주먹을 날려 안 그래도 낮았던 코가 더 못생겨진 이후로는 조금 잠잠해 지는 듯 보였지만, 실상 그는 돔이 없을 때엔 오히려 전보다 더 심하게 아서를 괴롭혔다. 아서는 화가 난다고 누구의 코 모양을 바꾸는 그런 사람은 아니었으므로 대부분은 그를 무시해버렸다. 상대할 가치도 없었던 것이, 그는 정말 어이가 없을 정도의 유치한 방법으로 아서를 놀려대곤 했던 것이다.

“아니, 이게 누구신가. 아... 아... 아.... 아... 아... 아서, 마...마... 마... 말더듬이 왕자님!”

이런 식인 것이다. 이것이 바로 몇 년 전에 30세를 훌쩍 넘긴 존귀하신 알렉산더 코블 공작님의 대사였다. 그는 자신이 얼마나 바보스러워 보이는 지는 염두에 두지도 않고 아서의 말더듬는 습관을 흉내 내며 열렬하게 웃어 제꼈다.

아서는 오늘은 이런 똥이나 밟으면서 좋았던 기분을 망치고 싶지 않았다. 얼른 임스 선생을 데리고 자리를 피할 생각으로 그가 있는 쪽을 돌아보았는데, 임스는 난생 처음 보는 차가운 낯빛으로 굳어있었다. 그리고 그제서야 아서 뒤에 서있던 임스를 확인한 코블은 갑자기 정말로 말을 더듬기 시작했다.

“위.............. 위..... 윌리엄 임스... 중위?!”

‘...........?!’  
의아한 눈동자로 재빠르게 코블과 임스 두 사람을 한 번씩 더 번갈아가며 쳐다보던 아서의 머리 속에 어떤 깨달음이 스쳐 지나갔다.  
‘그렇군. 왜 아니겠어. 당연히 그 빌어먹을 왕족 새낀 코블이었던 거지. 왕족 중에 그렇게 완벽하게 병신 짓거리를 할 사람이 알렉산더 코블 말고 또 누가 있겠어?! ’

코블은 여전히 얼어붙은 듯 임스에게 시선을 고정한 채였다. 그는 등줄기에 싸늘한 식은땀이 흐르는 걸 느꼈다.

1차 세계대전의 전쟁터에서, 임스 중위에게는 코블 대위를 죽일 수많은 기회가 있었다. 그건 굳이 큰 수고를 들이지 않더라도 멍청한 코블이 삽질할 때마다 그냥 전쟁터 한복판에 홀로 떨궈 놓고 중대원들만 알차게 챙겨서 돌아오기만 하면 되는, 아주 간단한 일이었다. 어쩌면 그게 그와 모든 중대원들의 인생을 쉽게 만드는 일일지도 몰랐다. 그러나 임스 중위는 자기 전 늘 ‘신이시여, 내일은 제발 폭탄이 저 놈 머리위에... 지뢰가 저 놈 발치에... ’ 이런 기도문은 외웠을 지언정, 누군가의 목숨을 좌지우지할 권한이 스스로에게 있다고는 생각하지 않았다. 임스는 언제나 오늘이야말로 병신 같은 코블 놈을 죽일 것처럼 으르렁 대다가도 이내 한숨을 쉬고 삽자루만 뺏어 쥔 후, 코블을 사지에서 구해 주었다. 더불어 중대원들 모두의 목숨도.

임스가 마침내 하극상을 일으켰을 때, 코블은 ‘오늘이야말로 드디어 내가 저 놈 손에 죽는 구나.’ 라며 바들바들 떨었으나 임스는 그를 단지 막사 기둥에 묶어 놨을 뿐이었고 덤으로 전투도 승리했다. 그러나 비열한 인간들은 자비로움에 감사하는 법 따위 없다. 자비로움은 오히려 그들의 비열한 자존심을 해칠 뿐이니까.

 

_'_ _네가 이제 더 이상은 끔찍한 일을 저지르지 않길 바래. 코블._ _그 때가 되면, 난 정말 아무런 양심의 가책 없이 널 죽여 버릴 테니까.'_

불명예 제대를 선고받고 떠나던 날, 임스의 마지막 대사는 평소와 다름없는 명랑한 어조였으나 그 속에 들어서 있는 칼날은 코블의 등줄기를 충분히 서늘하게 만들었고, 그는 임스 중위가 완벽하게 무장해제 된 상태로 귀가하는지 한 다섯 번쯤 더 확인했다.

그리고 오늘, 왕립 여학교의 인적없는 정원에서 임스와 정통으로 눈이 마주친 그 순간 알렉산더 코블의 머릿속에 곧바로 떠올랐던 생각은,

‘내가 그날 이후로 저지른 끔찍한 일들이 몇 개였더라?’

차라리 밤하늘의 별을 세는 것이 더 쉬운 일이었으리라. 코블은 임스의 ‘널 죽여버릴 테니까.’ 란 말이 그대로 칼날로 변해 자신의 심장을 천천히 한 줄씩 긋고 있는 듯한 오싹한 느낌이 들었다.

그러나 비열한 알렉산더 코블은 금새 현실로 돌아와서 자신이 서 있는 이곳이 어디인지 상기했다. 여긴 누군가가 쥐도 새도 없이 사라져도 티가 안 날 전쟁터가 아니라 그의 홈그라운드이고, 존귀하신 코블님이 열라 짱인 세계였던 것이다. 그의 입가에 야비한 미소가 떠올랐다.

“아니, 이건 또 누구신가. 윌리엄 임스 중위. 이런데서 자네가 뭘 하고 있는......”

그러나 그가 다음 말을 채 잇기도 전에 아서가 아주 재빠른 불어로 그의 말을 가로챘다.  
“반가웠어. 알렉산더. 그럼 우린 다음 행사가 있어서 이만.”  
그리고 아서는 재빨리 임스를 돌려 세우곤 그의 등짝을 거의 밀다시피 하며 자리를 뜨려 했다.

“자... 잠깐!”  
코블이 외쳤으나 아서는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 코웃음을 쳤다.  
“오늘 네가 나보다 훨씬 많이 말을 더듬고 있는 거 알아, 알렉산더? 너에게도 언어 치료가 필요한 것 같군. ”

코블의 얼굴이 구겨졌다. 그가 이런 식으로 인상을 구길 때면, 대개 그 다음엔 말도 안 되는 억지를 부리는 민망한 순서가 온다.  
“영국인이면 영어를 쓰셔야지. 왜 비겁하게 불어를 쓰실까? 영어 못하십니까? 아서 왕자님?”  
그는 얼굴을 붉히며 아이처럼 소리쳤다.

“내가 왜 여기 있는 사람 모두 알아듣는 불어를 놔두고 굳이 불리한 장애를 가지고 있는 영어를 사용해야 하지?  
불어를 사용하면 비겁하단 건 또 어디서 튀어나온 논리적 귀결이야, 알렉산더?  
심지어 너희 어머니는 프랑스 분이시잖아.”  
아서가 이번엔 뒤를 돌아보며 이런 병신을 다 보았나 라는 눈빛으로 잠시 그를 응시했기 때문에 존귀하신 코블님은 더더욱 바짝 약이 올랐다. 그러나 아서 왕자는 재차 임스의 등짝을 밀며 점점 멀어지고 있었다.

코블은 아서가 임스를 거의 껴안다시피 하며 밀고 있는 걸 보았다. 아서는 누군가와 저런식의 밀접한 신체접촉을 즐기는 사람이 아니다. 도미닉 코브 왕자나 사촌 아리아드네를 빼고 특별한 이유 없이 그의 반경 50cm 이내로 들어갈 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

코블은 임스가 게이라는 걸 예전부터 잘 알고 있었다. 임스는 군대에서 당당하게 커밍아웃을 했고, 대원들부터 그의 상관에 이르기까지 누구도 그 사실을 문제 삼지 않았다. 그는 그들의 목숨을 열 댓 번도 넘게 구해주었으며 앞으로도 백 번쯤은 더 구해줄 수 있을 것만 같이 유능하고 믿음직스런 전쟁의 신이었으니까. 오히려 왕따를 당한 건 코블이었다. 코블이 임스에게 ‘빌어먹을 호모새끼’라 부르짖었던 어느 저녁 식사 시간, 모든 중대원들은 분개하여 일제히 자리를 박차고 일어섰고 심지어 대대장님은 그를 당장 총살이라도 시킬 기세로 노려보았었던 것이다.

아찔했던 순간을 회상하던 코블은 인상을 또 한 번 심하게 구기다가, 다시 야비한 미소를 떠올리며 끈적하게 입술을 핥아 올렸다.

“그러니까... 윌리엄 임스 중위. 순진하신 아서 왕자님도 자네가 빌어먹을 호모새끼인 거 알고 계신가? 아니면 군대에서 쫓겨난 이후로 자네가 찾은 새로운 직업이......  
왕자님의 남창이었던 건가?“

 

순간 아서와 임스, 두 사람은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 같은 호흡으로 동시에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 임스는 그저 가소롭다는 듯이 입꼬리를 살짝 올리며 조소했을 뿐이었다. 그러나 아서는... 맙소사, 어린 시절부터 아서 왕자를 잘 알고 지냈던 알렉산더 코블은 저런 무서운 표정의 아서는 지금까지 본 일이 없었고, 존재할 수 있는지 조차 몰랐다. 생전 처음 접하는 미지의 것에 대한 공포는 인간을 평소보다 몇 배 더 겁에 질리게 만들기 마련이다. 심지어 그 미지의 공포는 지금 자신에게 돌진해 오고 있었다. 비유적인 표현이 아니라 정말로, 아서 왕자는 코블에게로 돌진해 오고 있었다.

코블은 허겁지겁 뒷걸음질 쳤으나 등 뒤의 나무에 부딪혀 그 충격으로 옆으로 데구르르 구르며 넘어졌다. 그러나 나무라 생각했던 그것은 실은 바위처럼 딱딱한 아서의 경호원, 미스터 사이토였다. “실례.” 우뚝 솟은 산처럼 거대한 사이토가 저 멀리 아득한 위쪽에서 짧게 목례하며 잔디 위를 구르고 있는 그를 무표정하게 내려다보았다. 그러나 코블이 뭐라 욕지거리를 내뱉기도 전에 아서가 그의 멱살을 잡아 재빨리 일으킨 후 이번엔 진짜 나무에 등짝을 메다 꽂았다. 임스를 처음으로 만났을 때, 그를 벽에 박아 넣었던 것과 비슷한, 매우 신속하고 효율적인 동작이었다.

“저 분은 나의 매우 유능한 언어 치료사 선생님이고 친구야. 알렉산더. 이 빌어먹을 개만도 못한 병신새끼.”

일련의 액션에도 불구하고 아서의 호흡과 말투는 큰 흐트러짐 없이 냉정했다. 차가운 분노가 서려 있었지만 매우 깨끗한 영어였다. 임스는 불현듯 아서 왕자의 언어 치료를 위해선 다른 거 다 필요 없고 그저 그를 계속 화나게 만들기만 하면 되지 않나 하는 생각이 들었다.

"선생님한테 사과해. 알렉산더."

코블은 거절했다. 어차피 아서가 목을 계속 졸라대는 통에 사과하고 싶어도 제대로 말이 나오진 않았을 것이다. 아서는 더 이상은 강요하지 않고 단지 차가운 목소리로 그의 귓가에 나지막이 속삭였다.  
“언젠간 하게 될거야.”

그리고 아서는 매우 침착하게 한 5분 동안, 코블이 하얗게 질릴 때까지 멱살을 움켜쥐곤 글로 배워 잘 알고 있노라 익히 말했었던 욕들을 세계 각국의 언어로 내뱉었다.

그 중엔 심지어 임스조차 모르는 욕들도 있었다.

 

**

 

코블이 임스의 집에 찾아 온 것은 그 일이 있은 지 이주일째 되는 날이었다. 그는 상담실의 문 앞에서 한참을 말없이 인상을 찌그러뜨리며 임스를 향해 이를 갈다가 딱 두 문장을 재빠르게 내뱉었다.

“진심으로 사과합니다. 미안합니다.”

그리고 뭔가가 적힌 종이를 그에게 불쑥 내밀었다.  
“사과했으니까 여기 사인해 줘.”

그건 무언가의 확인서였는데 내용은 대충 윌리엄 임스에게 알렉산더 코블이 ‘진심으로 사과합니다. 미안합니다.’ 라고90도 각도로 허리를 굽혀 사과 했으며, 임스 본인이 서명으로 그 사실을 확인함. 이런 얘기였다. 코블은 서명 란을 가리키며 빠르게 한 번 더 재촉했다.  
“사인!”

임스는 터져 나오는 웃음을 간신히 참으며 물었다.  
“제가 사인하면 누가 확인하는 겁니까?”

“아서!”  
코블은 임스와 한 단어를 뛰어 넘는 단위로는 말을 섞지 않고 싶은 눈치였다. 임스는 순전히 그를 놀려주고 싶은 목적으로 일부러 장문의 대답을 유도해 보고 싶은 충동이 들었지만, 그 정도까지 괴롭히진 않기로 마음먹고 대신 소리 없이 웃으며 물었다.

“그런데 여기 확인서에는 90도 각도로 허리를 굽혀 사과해야 한다고 쓰여 있는데요?”

코블은 어찌나 이를 갈았던지 분쇄된 이의 조각들이 목구멍으로 넘어가지는 않나 걱정이 될 정도였지만, 어쨌든 임스가 시키는 대로 한 번 더 사과했다.

 

**

 

“존귀하신 코블님에게 대체 무슨 짓을 하셨던 겁니까, 아서?”

그날 저녁 치료 시간, 임스가 킥킥 거리며 물었을 때 아서는 그저 담담한 어조로  
“그냥... 그의 불법적인 여러 가지 일들에 대해 아는 게 조금 있어서... 약간의 경고를 했을 뿐입니다.” 라고만 대답했다.

“협박도 할 줄 아십니까?”  
임스는 장난기 어린 목소리에 약간의 감탄과 애정을 담아 물었다.  
아서는 단지 “경고라니까요.” 라고 말하곤 싱긋 웃었다.

임스가 이번엔 약간 걱정어린 목소리로 덧붙였다.  
“그런데, 아서. 코블은 정말 조심하셔야 합니다. 한 번 앙심을 품기 시작하면 진드기 같이 달라붙는 놈이거든요. 행여라도 당신에게 원한을 가지게 된다면…….”

“엿 먹으라지요.”

아서가 또 한 번 싱긋 웃었다. 이번엔 뭔가 자부심으로 가득한 환한 미소였다.  
임스는 자신이 아서에게 최근 너무 많은 욕을 하게 만든 것 같아 미안했지만 정말로 미치도록 그가 사랑스러웠다.

 

  
게이 평민 윌리엄 임스는 장차 영국왕이 될 지도 모르는 아름답고 고귀하신 아서 왕자님을 미치도록 사랑하고 있었다.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“임스 선생은 5개 국어를 할 수 있어..... 불어, 일본어, 독일어를 모국어처럼 유창하게 구사하고 스페인어, 이태리어를 꽤 능숙하게 할 수 있지... 책 읽는 거 싫어한다고 본인은 얘기하지만.... 그의 책장은 왕실 도서관에서도 보기 힘든 희귀한 책들로 가득하고... 대화를 나눠보면 그 책들 물론 다 읽은 거더라니까.......... 선생님은 내가 모르는 많은 것들을 알고 있고 세계 각지를 돌아다니면서 경험한 것들도 많은 것 같아..... 그런데 은근히 비밀스러운 데가 있어서 항상 내 얘기만 끌어내려고 할 뿐, 자기 얘기는 잘 안 해.......참, 그런데 저번에 네가 얘기했었던 그 빌어먹... 아니, 못된 왕족 상관이 누구였는지 알아? 코블. 알렉산더 코블이었더라고. 그러니까 무슨 일이 있었느냐 하면....“

아리아드네는 뺨에 약간 홍조마저 띄운 채 열심히 질문에 대답하고 있는 아서를 바라보며, 애초에 자신의 질문이 뭐였는지 조차 헛갈리며 정신이 아득해지고 있었다. 애초에 그녀의 질문은, ‘요즘 언어 교정 수업은 어느 정도 진전이 있어, 오빠? ‘ 였었는데 말이다.

묻지도 않은 임스 선생 얘기로 열을 올리며 입가엔 연신 미소를 띠고 있는 사촌오빠를 바라보는 그녀는 지금 이 상황이 무엇인지를 확실히 알 수 있었다. 그녀는 18세 소녀였고, 아직 직접적인 경험은 없었지만 수백 권쯤의 로맨스 소설과, 귀여운 수다쟁이 또래 친구들 덕택에 사랑에 관해 상당히 많은 것을 알고 있었다. 단지 오빠 본인은 그게 뭔지 전혀 모르고 있는 것 같지만.

그리고 정말 딱한 일이었지만 그녀는 모른 체하기로 했다. 가끔은 아무것도 모르는 게 그저 약일 수도 있다. 이 경우에는 더더욱, 알아봤자 지엄한 왕실의 규범에 얽매여 있는 불쌍한 아서 왕자가 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없잖은가. 그녀는 잠시 언어 치료사를 바꾸는 것에 대해 생각해 보았으나 이마를 찌푸리곤 고개를 살짝 저었다. 저 긴 대사를 하는 동안 아서 오빠는, 중간에 약간의 쉼표는 두었을망정, 거의 한 마디도 더듬지 않았던 것이다. 어쨌든 그 임스 선생은 틀림없이 매우 유능한 치료사였다.

“...................그런데 임스 선생은 가끔 나를 화나게 해. 아리아드네.... 요즘 들어 점점 그를 볼 때면 가슴 속에서 뜨거운 게......... 그러니까 말하자면 뜨거운 분노 같은 건가봐.... 그런 게... 마구 치밀어 올라. 그게 확실히 뭔지는 잘 모르겠지만...”

그게 뭔지, 영리한 아리아드네는 매우 잘 알 것 같았지만 역시 단 한 마디도 하지 않기로 했다. 아서 오빠는 다행스럽게도 아주 둔한 사람이니까 가슴속에 차오르는 뜨거운 그것이 무엇인지 영영 알 수 없을 것이다.

그리고 그래야 한다.

 

**

 

“무슨 일이십니까, 아서? 암살범이라도 쫓아오고 있습니까? 왜 그렇게 헐레벌떡 뛰어 오세요?”

임스는 놀라서 황급히 상담실 문 밖을 확인했다. 대기실에는 그저 평소처럼 사이토가 바위같이 버티고 앉아있을 뿐이었다. 그도 아서와 함께 뛰어 온 건지 약간 가쁜 숨을 쉬고 있는 것처럼 보였지만.

“아... 아니오. 그게 아니라... 그... 그냥.... ”  
아서는 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 소파 가장자리에 앉았다.  
“엘리베이터가 고... 고장 나서 계단으로 뛰어 올라오느라고...”  
“.......... 굳이 뛰어 오실 이유가……? 상담 시간에 늦은 것도 아니고... 아니, 10분이나 일찍 오셨는데요?”

아서는 잠시 멍해졌다.  
임스의 말이 맞았다. 사실 이렇게 더운 여름날에, 3층 상담실까지 숨을 헐떡여가며 뛰어 올라올 이유가 전혀 없었던 것이다. 약속 시간에 늦은 것도 아니고 급한 용무도 없는데 그냥 천천히 걸어 올라왔어도 될 것을 어째서 굳이 뛰었던 걸까?

아서는 기억을 더듬어 보았다. 차에서 내렸을 때부터 약간 잰 걸음이었던 것 같다. 그 다음엔 상담소 건물 앞의 낮은 계단을 한꺼번에 2칸씩 밟아 성큼성큼 재빠르게 오른 후 문을 열어 젖혔다. 엘리베이터는 버튼을 눌러도 눌러도 내려오지 않는 것이 아마 고장이 난 듯싶었다. 왠지 초조해져서 입술을 물어뜯으며 버튼을 한 번 더 눌렀다. 그리곤 뛰었다. 3층에 있는 상담실을 향해. 임스가 있는.........

‘임스가 있는....?’

아서는 자신의 얼굴에서 핏기가 마치 개수대에서 물 빠지듯 빙글빙글 돌며 사라지고 있는 걸 느꼈다.  
어지러웠다. 임스는 고맙게도 오늘은 언제나 대접하던 뜨거운 차대신 차가운 물을 가져다주었다. 그는 아서가 찬 물을 마치 술인 양 이마를 찌푸리며 조금씩 삼켜 넘기는 걸 잠시 동안 물끄러미 바라보았으나 더 이상 도대체 왜 뛰어온 거냐고 이유를 묻지는 않았다.

아서는 물이 너무 차다고 작게 불평했다. 하지만 물이 뜨거웠으면 뜨겁다고, 미지근했으면 미지근하다고 불평했을 것이다. 그는 자신의 마음속에서 뭔가가 부글부글 끓고 있는 걸 느꼈다. 아마도 뜨거운 분노겠지. 그런데 대체 왜?

‘대체 왜 나는? ‘

 

‘3층 계단을 단숨에 뛰어 올라올 정도로 임스가 보고 싶었던 걸까?’

 

**

 

‘더워.’

치료는 11개월쯤으로 접어들고 있었고, 여름이었다.  
생전 더위를 타 본 일이 없는 아서였건만, 그리고 저녁 무렵엔 으레 선선해지곤 하는 영국 평균의 여름 날씨였건만, 이상하게도 그해 여름, 그는 미치도록 더웠고 온 몸이 화산처럼 불타오르는 것 같았다. 더위를 먹은 탓인지 가슴속에선 늘 분노인지 화인지 짜증인지 알 수 없는 것들이 불쑥 불쑥 치밀어 올랐다.

아서는 임스의 모든 것이 점점 견디기 힘들어졌다.  
임스가 요즘 미국에서 유행하는 스타일 - 이지만 영국에서는 노동자들이나 입을 법한 - 반팔 티셔츠를 입고 근육이 불거진 팔뚝을 온통 드러내놓고 있으면 정신없이 그려져 있는 문신들 때문에 어지러운 기분이 들어 화가 났고, 그가 나름대로 격식 차린 드레스 셔츠 아래로 문신을 감춰버리면 소매통을 찢어발겨서 그 현란한 그림들을 꺼내 보고 싶은 욕망에 가슴속에 욕지기가 치밀어 올랐다.

최근 아서의 마음은 알 수 없는 뭔가를 연료로 항상 타오르고 있었는데, 본래 그는 늘 차가운 온도를 유지하던 사람이었으므로 지금 이 상황이 매우 불편하고 마음에 들지 않았다. 상담실 소파의 한 쪽 가장자리에 앉아있는 것도, 벽에 기대 서있는 것도, 서성이는 것도 모두 불편했다. 그나마 다행스러운 일은 임스가 이제 그에게 더 이상 뜨거운 차를 내놓지 않고 늘 시원한 물을 한 잔씩 갖다 주었다는 것 정도랄까.

임스는 아서가 까탈스럽게 굴거나 날카롭게 반응하거나 아주 간혹은 정색을 하며 화를 내더라도, 대개는 그냥 껄렁한 농담이나 치며 웃어댔는데 아서는 그가 그렇게 여유를 부릴 때면 더더욱 화가 났다.  
그러나 임스가 딱 한 번, 화난 표정도 아니고 그저 담담하게 오늘은 치료를 일찍 끝내는 게 좋겠다고 돌아섰을 때, 아서는 너무 외로운 나머지 당장 바닥에 주저앉아버리고 싶은 기분이 들었다. 그는 잠시 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 엉거주춤 괴롭게 서 있었지만 임스가 이내 표정을 부드럽게 누그러뜨리며 다시 다가오자, 그대로 문을 박차고 도망쳐 버렸다.

대체 이게 뭔지, 자신이 뭘 어찌해야 좋을지 아서는 알 수가 없었다. 심지어 요즘엔 말을 더듬는 횟수도 전보다 늘어있었다.

 

**

 

그리고, 임스가 239번째로 “ 달링이라고 불러도 됩니까?” 라고 평소처럼 무심하고 유쾌한 어조로 농지거리를 던졌을 때, 아서는 말 그대로 활화산처럼 폭발하고 말았다.

“안 돼요. 안 돼! 안 된다고 이미 238번이나 말했잖습니까? 왜... 왜... 왜... 왜... 포기를 안 합니까? 왜요?--!!!”

그 목소리가 얼마나 벼락같았는지, 문 밖 대기실 의자에 앉아 있던 미스터 사이토가 잠시 자리에서 벌떡 일어났을 정도였다. 그러나 사이토는 이내 침착하게 자리에 앉았다. 그는 자신의 모시는 분과는 다르게 눈치가 매우 빠른 사람이어서 최근 돌아가고 있는 이 상황이 뭔지, 일이 어떻게 되어 가는 건지 잘 알고 있었다.

그는 어째서 요즘 아서 왕자님이 더 이상 느릿한 엘리베이터에 오르지 않고 계단을 두 칸씩 건너뛰면서 3층까지 헐레벌떡 올라가는지, 어째서 상담실 문 앞까지 다다른 다음엔 그렇게 폭풍처럼 달려온 모든 동작이 허무해지도록 몇 분씩이나 기도하듯 눈을 지그시 감고 초조하게 호흡을 가다듬고 있는지, 어째서 상담실 문을 열 때면 두 눈이 작은 기쁨과 흥분으로 은밀하게 반짝이는지, 그리고 어째서 그 짧은 순간을 제외하면 대부분의 시간을 그렇게 안절부절 못하고 힘겨워 하는지 아주 잘 알고 있었다.

그러나 그는 자신의 위치 또한 잘 알고 있는 사람이기에 왕자의 이런 격정을 그냥 모른 체 내버려두었다.  
자신은 목소리를 내는 사람이 아니라 들어주는 사람이고, 누군가를 이끄는 사람이 아니라 뒤를 봐주는 사람이기에. 그러나 언젠가 왕자가 어떤 결정을 내리게 된다면, 그는 신께 맹세컨대 왕자를 지켜줄 것이라 다짐했다.

 

“다.... 달링은, 그건... 그... 그건.... 도대체 선생님은 왜 저... 저한테 달링이라고... 부르고 싶은 겁니까? 그... 그... 그런 건 아무에게나 하...하는 말이 아... 아니잖습니까?”  
적어도 아서에게는 그랬다.

 

 _\---‘달링, 사랑하는 나의 달링.’_  
돔은 멜로리 공작부인에게 전화를 할 때면 늘 애정이 담뿍 담긴 목소리로 서두를 저렇게 시작하곤 했다. 그 순간의 돔에겐 늘 제 2의 피부마냥 눌러 붙어 있던 과시적인 화려함이 사라지고 없었다. 멜로리 공작부인에게 달링이라 부드럽게 속삭이는 그는 연극 무대 위의 로미오가 아니라 그냥 돔이었다. 그리고 그건 멜로리 공작부인도 - 아서는 그녀를 딱 한 번, 그것도 정식으로 소개 받은 게 아니어서 얼핏 봤을 뿐이었지만 - 마찬가지였다. 그들은 진심으로 서로를 사랑하고 있었다. 달링은 그런 사람들에게 의미가 있는 호칭인 것이다. 아서는 지금까지 누구의 달링도 되어본 일이 없었다.

 

 _\---‘달링, 사랑하는 나의 달링.’_  
그리고 그건 - 아주 가끔이었지만 - 어머니가 돔을 불러주던 호칭이기도 했다. 불행히도 아서는 그녀에게서 그 이름으로 불리워 본 일이 없었다. 그건 어머니가 그의 나이 불과 6살 때 돌아가셨기 때문이 아니라, 그를 좋아하지 않았기 때문이었다.

아서를 낳다가 몸이 완전히 망가진 이후로 대부분의 시간을 병상에 누워서 보내곤 했던 그녀는 아서를 보면 나쁜 일만 떠오르는 듯, 이마를 찡그렸다. 그녀는 매우 신경질적인 사람이었으므로 사실 돔에게도 그다지 살가운 편은 아니었지만, 아주 드물게 기분이 좋을 때면 돔에게 ‘달링’이라 불러줬었고 그럴 때마다 돔은 화사하게 미소 지었다. 아서는 자신이 다가가면 어머니의 심기가 불편해진다는 사실을 잘 알고 있었기 때문에 그냥 먼발치에서 그 광경을 물끄러미 지켜만 보았다.

아서는 그녀의 어머니에게조차 달링이었던 적이 없었다. 달링은 한 번도 그의 이름이었던 적이 없었고 그에게 어울리는 이름도 아니었으며. 그는 그게 과연 자신에게 합당한 이름인지조차 알 수가 없었다.

“도... 도대체 서.... 선생님이 내 어.... 엄마도 아니고...............”

‘우리가 연인도 아닌데!‘ 라는 소리가 목구멍까지 치밀어 오르는 것을, 아서는 깜짝 놀라 꿀꺽 삼켜 버렸다.  
‘맙소사, 내가 지금 별거 아닌 농담에 너무 진지하게 반응하고 있어. 게다가 거기서 왜 불쑥 ’연인‘이란 소리가 나와? 나 대체 왜 이러지, 요즘?’  
그는 금세 창피한 기분에 어디론가 숨고 싶어졌다. 이 상황을 어떻게 무마해야 할지 몰라 귀가 새빨개질 지경이었다.

다행히도 임스는 언제나처럼 뭔가 또 시덥지 않은 농담으로 상황을 대충 무마하고 웃어 넘겼다. 그러나 그의 농담은 말도 안 되게 이상했으며 웃음도 평소와 똑같지는 않았다.

그날 이후로 임스는 더 이상 아서에게 ‘달링이라고 불러도 됩니까?’ 란 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 아서는 어째서인지 후회스러운 마음이 들어 그야말로 미칠 것만 같았다. 심지어 울고 싶은 기분까지 들었는데, 그가 우는 방법만 알고 있었다면 정말로 울었을 지도 모를 일이었다.

 

**

 

“울어본 적이 없으시다고요, 아서? 지금까지 한 번도?”  
임스가 놀란 눈을 하고 아서를 쳐다보았다.

어째서 그 얘기가 나왔는지는 잘 모르겠지만 치료 시간 중에 그 얘기가 나왔다. 아서가 정말로 감추고 싶어 했던 얘기. 한 번도 입 밖에 꺼내 본 적이 없던 얘기. 그가 말을 더듬기 시작한 계기가 되었던 날에 관한 얘기.

“갓난아기 때는....우... 울보였던 것 같습니다만.... 6살 이후로는 울어본 일이 없습니다. 어... 어떻게 해야 눈물이 나오는지... 방법을.... 잘 모르겠어요.”

임스는 굉장히 많은 걸 묻고 싶은 표정으로 아서를 쳐다보았으나 아서는 아무것도 말하고 싶지 않다는 표정으로 그를 마주보았다. 임스는 더 이상은 묻지 않았다.

최근 들어 - 특히나 지난번 ‘달링’ 사건 이후로는 더더욱 -그는 아서에게 참으로 관대했다. 언제나 치고 빠지는 능수능란하고 현란한 게릴라식 화술로 아서에게서 뭔가를 끄집어내려 했었던 그였는데, 요사이에는 매우 끈기 있게 아서가 스스로 말을 꺼낼 때까지 기다려 주었으며, 말하기 싫어하면 그대로 내버려 두곤 했다. 그때마다 아서는 아이 어르는 듯 한 그런 상냥한 태도에 또 불끈불끈 화가 치밀어 오르곤 했었지만, 오늘만큼은 순수하게 그냥 고마웠다.

눈물에 관한 얘긴 정말로 꺼내고 싶지 않았다. 자신이 어머니 돌아가셨을 때도 울지 않았던 냉혈한이란 얘긴 정말로 하고 싶지 않았고, 또 그 날 이후로 말을 더듬기 시작했단 얘기도 꺼내고 싶지 않았다. 지금은 그런 것 말고도 가슴속에 끓고 있는 게 너무 많아서 도저히 감당이 되질 않을 것 같았다.

 

**

 

그 무렵 아버지인 조지 5세의 병환이 점점 위중해지고 있었다. 이제 슬슬 돔이 모든 것을 이어받아야 할 때가 온 것이다.

아서는 이제는 돔이 얼마나 멜을 사랑하고 있는지 잘 알고 있었기 때문에, 전처럼 형을 채근하지는 않았다. 대신 그는 최대한 합리적인 해결책을 내놓고 돔을 설득했다. 멜은 이제 돔이 왕위를 이어받으면 공식적인 왕의 정부가 될 것이며 새로운 영지와 사회적 지위도 선사 받게 될 것이다. 여러모로 웃긴 왕실 법규는 이혼녀와 왕이 결혼하는 건 허락지 않았지만, 왕이 공식적인 정부를 두고 그녀에게 작위와 영지, 그리고 어느 정도의 권력을 부여하는 건 허락하고 있으니까.

돔은 아서의 제안에 어쩔 수 없이 수긍은 했지만 이내 벽에 기대어 선 채 우울하게 중얼거렸다.  
“하지만 내가 왕이 되면, 처녀왕 엘리자베스 1세처럼 마냥 버틸 수도 없고... 언젠간 결혼해야 한다고. 사랑하는 멜을 정부로 놔두고 다른 여자와. 젠장. “

아서는 언제나 그래왔지만 이번에는 정말로 형에게 연민을 느꼈다. 옛날엔 잘 몰랐지만 어쩐지 최근 들어선 형의 사랑을 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다. 아서는 사랑을 해 본 일이 없었지만 그래도 요즘엔 어쩐지 사랑 때문에 안타까워하는 형의 심정을 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다. 그리고 언제나처럼 그는, 형을 위해서 뭐든지 하고 싶은 기분이 들었다.

 

**

 

“그래서 형님을 대신해서 왕이라도 되시겠다는 겁니까? “

임스가 날카롭게 물었다. 이토록 매서운 표정의 그를 아서는 한 번도 본 일이 없었기에 깜짝 놀라 움찔할 정도였다.

그날 치료시간, 아서는 드물게 기분이 좀 괜찮았었다. 돔을 만나고 와서 그랬던 건지, 아니면 그냥 이제 모든 게 다 재가 되어 활활 타오른 이후라 기분이 좋아질 때가 된 건지 잘 모르겠지만 정말로 오랜만에 소파 가장자리에 느긋하게 기대어 담담한 어조로 돔의 얘기를 하고 있던 중이었다.

그런데 오늘은 반대로 임스가, 최근 아서의 말도 안 되는 울화와 분노를 전부 여유롭게 웃어넘기며 받아주곤 했던 임스가, 거의 화를... 아니, 진심으로 성난 목소리를 내고 있었다.

“왕이 되고 싶습니까, 아서?”  
“나.... 난.... 어찌 그런 불경한 소릴....? 돔이 있는데... 내... 내가 무....무슨 ... 어떻게 왕이.... 됩니까?”  
“방금 형님을 위해서라면 뭐든 할 수 있다고 하셨잖습니까. 형님의 행복을 위해서라면 대신 왕위라도 이어받으실 수 있을 것 같은데요?”

아서는 잠시 머리가 멍해졌다. ‘내가 왕위를 이어 받는 다면... 돔이 행복해 질까? 만약에 그렇다면.......’

그때 임스가 자리를 박차고 일어나며 벼락같이 소리를 질렀다.  
“무슨 생각하는지 다 알아요. 아서!  
그런데 그거, 꿈도 꾸지 마십쇼. 제가 당신을 처음 만났을 때, 뭐라고 불렀었는지 기억납니까?”

 _\---‘돔의 쓰레받기’_  
아서는 소파 가장자리의 팔걸이를 움켜쥐며 임스를 쏘아보았다.

임스는 ‘쓰레받기’ 란 말을 다시 입에 올리지는 않았지만 분개한 눈빛으로 아서를 내려다보며 으르렁 거리듯 말을 내뱉었다.  
“당신은 여전히 그겁니다! 아니면 앞으로도 평생 그걸 지도 모르죠. 부엌에서 감자나 썰고 있으면 원이 없겠다는 소박한 꿈을 가진 사람이, 자기 행복 다 버리고 대영제국의 왕이 되어서 스스로를 감옥 속에 가두겠다구요?”

“내... 내가 어... 언제 형 대신 왕이 된단 소릴....”  
소파 팔걸이를 와락 움켜쥐고 있는 아서의 손끝은 하얗게 질려 있었다. 임스가 이렇게 뜨겁게 분노할 수 있는 사람인지 몰랐다. 자신이 지난 한 달 남짓 분노랍시고 붉으락푸르락 내질렀던 모든 것들이 그저 하찮게 느껴질 정도로 강렬했다.  
‘아니, 근데 대체 왜 저렇게 화를 내는 거지?’  
아서는 갑자기 소파에서 굴러 떨어질 것 같은 현기증을 느끼며 더더욱 팔걸이가 있는 가장자리 쪽으로, 더 이상 바싹 붙을 자리가 없을 만큼 자신의 몸을 밀착시켰다. 그러자 임스가 다시 한 번 벼락같이 소리를 질렀다.

“가운데에 앉아요―!”

귀가 멍멍할 정도로 방 안을 후려치는 그의 대사. 그게 대체 무슨 소리인지, 아서는 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 아주 한참을 생각한 후에야 알 수 있었다. 그러나 그의 생각보다는 임스의 다음 말, 아니 분노 어린 외침이 오히려 빨랐다.

“왜 언제나 그 넓은 소파 안에서 하필 가장자리 구석에 앉는 겁니까? 당신은 적어도 여기선 원하는 거 뭐든지 다 할 수 있는데, 해도 되는데, 왜 항상 구석으로 기어 들어가요? 왜 항상 누구의 그림자로 삽니까? 왜 자신이 정말로 원하는 게 뭔지 하나도 모르고 알려고 하지도 않습니까? 제발 부탁이니까 빌어먹을! 이젠 좀,  
가운데에 앉아요―!”

아서는 대신 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 움켜쥔 두 주먹이 살짝 흔들리고 있었다.

“내.... 내가 원하는 건.... 난... 내... 내가 원하는 게 뭔지 자... 잘 알아요. 그냥 난 .... 돔이 행복하면.... 그... 그러면 나도 행복해진단 말입니다.... 그... 그게 뭐 잘못됐습니까? .... 내가 형을 사랑한다는데..... 형 말고는 나... 나한테 아무도 없으니까... 희생 따위 좀 하... 하면 어떻습니까? 그... 그게.... 나한테 얼마나 소중한 일인지.... 선생님은 상상도 못하실......”

“돔을 사랑하신다구요? 세상에 사랑하는 사람이 형님 밖에 없다구요? 소중한 게 형님 밖에 없다구요?  
정말 그렇습니까? 정말 그렇게 생각하시는 겁니까?”  
임스가 계속해서 거세게 몰아붙였다.

“무... 물론... 사촌인 아리아드네도 사랑하긴.... 하...지만........”  
아서 자신이 돌이켜봐도 뭔가 논점을 벗어난 듯 한 어이없는 대사에 일순 두 사람의 긴장이 살짝 풀리는 듯싶었다.

“아서.”  
임스의 음성이 가라앉았다. 그가 고개를 잠시 숙였기 때문에 표정은 알 수 없었으나 목소리만 들었을 땐 정말로 기분이 좀 누그러진 것이리라, 아서는 생각했었다.

“이런 젠장, 빌어먹을, 아서.”  
그러나 그것은 오산이었다. 다시 고개를 들어 아서를 바라보는 임스의 눈동자엔 여전히 분노가 서려있었다.

“우리 이제 쓸데없는 소리는 다 건너뛰고 본론으로 들어가죠.”  
“무... 무슨... 소리..............?”

아서는 그의 기세에 약간 질려서 뒤로 흠칫 물러섰으나 임스는 아서의 코앞으로 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 아서에겐 더 이상 물러날 공간이 없었다. 그리고 임스가 벽과 그의 사이에 갇혀버린 아서에게 시선을 고정한 채 이를 갈듯 또 한 번 말을 내뱉었을 때,  
“아서... 당신은,”

그리고 그 다음 대사는 언성을 크게 높이지 않았는데도 불구하고 마치 무슨 칼날처럼 날아와서 아서의 귀에 선명하게 박혔다.

 

“절 좋아하시잖습니까!”

 

순간 아서의 모든 사고가 일순 정지했다. 세상에 존재하는 거라곤 오로지 자신의 귓가에서 끊임없이 메아리처럼 울려대는 그 짧은 문장밖에 없는 것만 같았다.

 

_‘절 좋아하시잖습니까!’_

 

정신을 다시 차렸을 때 아서는 자신이 너무 분개한 나머지 얼굴을 온통 붉히며 끝도 없이 말을 더듬으며 소리치고 있단 사실을 깨달았다.  
“무......무...........무.....무슨............그....그.... 그... 렇게 말도 .............아.............안 되는..........소릴............!!!”

아서를 쏘아보는 임스의 눈은 이제 마치 타오르는 불꽃같았지만 그는 최대한 침착한 목소리로 애써 자신을 억누르고 있었다.

“지난 1개월 동안 아서, 당신이 무엇 때문에 그렇게 안절부절 이었는지 잘 알고 있습니다. 당신은 그게 뭔지도 모르고, 안다 해도 인정할 생각도 없는 것 같지만....  
그런데 말입니다. 앞으로도 계속해서 그걸 인정하지 않을 생각이라면, 더 이상은 제가 당신을 감당할 수가 없습니다. 빌어먹을, 당신은 귀하디 귀하신 왕족님이시고 저는 평민이고, 제가 할 수 있는 일이 이제 아무것도 없단 말입니다. 아서!”

그리고 그는 잠시 사이를 두고 비통하게 내뱉었다.

“절 더 이상 괴롭히지 마세요.”

“내.... 내가 뭘.... 나... 난... 누가 괴롭혔다는....그... 그게 대체 무슨....농담하지 마세요―!”

“당신을 사랑합니다. 아서.”

임스는 그 말을 마치 수학 공식 말하듯, 절대 불변의 진리를 나열하듯, 아무런 감정의 가감 없이 단호하게 내뱉었다.  
아서는 자신의 발밑을 확인했다. 거기엔 분명 단단한 바닥이 존재하건만, 몸이 어딘가에 떠있는 것처럼 현실 감각을 느낄 수가 없었다.

‘이제 이건 더 이상 내가 감당할 수 있는 농담이 아니야. 내가 감당할 수 있는 농담이 아니야. ‘

그는 속으로 쉴 새 없이 되뇌며 발밑을 계속 쳐다보았다.  
그러나 그때 임스가 ―감히!― 양 손으로 무엄하게도 아서 왕자의 얼굴을 움켜쥐고 잡아 올려 자신의 눈과 똑바로 마주 보도록 고정시켜버렸다. 아서는 거의 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 그건 임스도 마찬가지였다. 그는 쉼표도 없이 빠르고 단호하게 말을 내뱉었다.

“ 아서, 전 당신에게 단 한 번도 농담을 해 본 적이 없습니다. 전 언제나 당신에게 솔직했습니다. 귀엽다고 말씀드렸고 아름답다 말씀드렸고 사랑스럽다 말씀드렸고 사랑한다고 말씀드렸고,  
그리고 이제---!”

 

임스는 아서에게 키스했다.

 

 

그게 어떤 키스였는지 아서는 모른다.  
그의 뇌는 임스가 자신에게 키스하고 있다는 이 말도 안 되고, 있어서도 안 되는 사실을 지워 버리는 데에만 바쁘게 돌아가고 있었으니까. 임스가 혀로 쓸고 빨아올린 모든 자리를 백지로 덮어버리는 데에만 급급했으니까.  
‘이건 더 이상 내가 감당할 수 있는 농담이 아니야.'

임스가 그에게서 입술을 뗐다. 살짝 부풀어 오른 젖은 입술. 꽤나 격렬한 키스였을 지도 모른다. 아서가 그걸 자신의 기억에서 아무리 재빨리 지워버렸을지언정, 덜덜 떨리는 몸, 거친 호흡과 같은 신체의 반응까지 깡그리 밀어버릴 순 없었다.

그는 임스의 가슴팍이 오르락 내리락 하는 걸 보았고 씨근덕 거리는 거친 숨소리를 들었으며 그게 자신에게 와닿았다 멀어졌다 하는 걸 느꼈다. 자신이 애써 부정하려던 모든 감각들이 또 한 번 놀랍도록 생생히 다가와 목덜미 - 임스가 움켜쥐고 있는 - 가 확 붉어졌다. 이런게 현실이어선 안되는데. 나는 게이도 아닌데. 그래서는 안 되는데.

임스가 잠시 숨을 고른 후 다시 말하기 시작했다.

“이제 저는,  
감히 불경스럽게도 당신에게 키스했습니다. 그러니까 다음엔 당신 차례입니다. 아서.”

‘대체 뭐가 내 차례라는 거지? 내가 자기한테 키스를 되돌려주기라도 해야 한단 말인가?’  
아서는 고개를 돌리려 했지만 임스가 이내 그의 턱을 단단히 잡아 손아귀에 가두었다. 그리고 갈라지고 힘겨운 목소리로 말했다.

“저한테 원하는 게 뭔지 똑바로 말씀하세요.”

 

아서가 정답을 알았던들, 바로 대꾸할 순 없었을 것이다.  
임스가 다시 한 번 그의 머리칼을 거세게 움켜쥐고 입술을 부딪혀 왔으므로.

 

**

 

부단한 노력에도 불구하고, 아서는 이번엔 임스의 키스를 머릿속에서 지울 수가 없었다.

임스는 물어뜯을 듯 거친 키스로 그가 지금 하고 있는 행동이 무엇인지 아서에게 똑똑히, 다분히 의도적으로 각인시켰다. 그건 끊임없이 뭔가를 주장하는 듯한 키스였다 . ‘지우지 마. 나 여기 있어. 네가 인정 안하려고 하는 거 알아. 이렇게 살아 날뛰는 모든 감정과 행위를 발칙하게도 네 머릿속에서 깡그리 밀어버리려고 하는 것도 알아. 하지만 난 여기 있고, 미치도록 널 사랑해. 그리고 네가 날 사랑한다는 것도 잘 알고 있다고, 아서. 젠장, 이젠 제발 부탁이니까 달링이라고 부르게 해 줘!’

임스는 그저 단 한마디도 없이 입술을 혀를 뜨거운 숨결을 정신이 혼미해질 정도로 빽빽이 밀어 넣을 뿐이었지만, 아서는 그의 소리 없는 외침을 전부 똑똑히 들을 수 있었다. 아니, 그 말들은 참을 수 없이 시끄러운 종소리처럼 아서의 머릿속을 강타하고 헤집어놓았다. 겨우 키스일 뿐인데. 아서는 압도적인 무언가가 자신 안으로 밀려들어오는 듯한 뜨거운 느낌에 뱃속이 뒤틀리고 다리가 후들거렸다. 임스의 손이 그의 허리를 단단히 감싸고 있지 않았더라면 그대로 주저앉았을 지도 모른다.  
‘겨우 키스일 뿐인데.‘  
‘...... 아니, 키스란 게 원래 이런 건가?’  
하지만 아서는 역시 알 수가 없었다. 그는 지금까지 평생 단 한 번도 누군가와 키스해본 일이 없었으니까.

임스가 집어 삼킬 듯한 기세로 혀를 얽고 낚아 챌 때마다 자신의 영혼이 아찔하게 빨려 나갔다가 임스의 것과 섞이고 새로운 무언가로 바뀌어 다시 밀려 들어 오는 것만 같았다. ‘이래서는 안 되는데. 난 아무것도 바뀌어서는 안 된다. 나는 왕족이고 게이가 아니고 게이가 되어서는 안 되고... 왜 나한테 이런 일이 생겨버린 거지? 난 그저 여기에 언어 치료를 받으러 온 것 뿐이었는데!’

어디선가 신음소리가 들려왔다. 아서는 그게 자신의 소리라는 걸 알아차리고 소스라치게 놀라며 더 이상 뒷걸음질 칠 자리가 없는데도 불구하고 벽에 바싹 몸을 붙이려 버둥거렸다. 도망칠 곳이 없었다. 임스는 허리를 끌어안은 팔에 더더욱 힘을 가하며 그를 단단히 가두었다. 그리고... 아서는 정말로 더 이상은 이걸 견딜 수가 없었다.

 

 

‘쿵’ 하는 소리와 함께 임스가 바닥으로 나가 떨어졌다. 아서가 있는 힘을 다 긁어 모아서 그를 밀쳤기 때문에 꽤 요란한 소리가 났다. 유능한 경호원인 미스터 사이토가 이 소리를 못 들었을 리가 없는데, 그는 어쩐 일인지 당장 방문을 박차고 들어오지 않았다.

‘어째서 사이토는 오지 않는 거지? 어째서 이렇게 곤란한 순간에 달려와서 날 도와주지 않는 거지?’

아서는 임스의 입술이 찢어져 가늘게 핏방울이 떨어지고 있는 걸 보았다. 그리고 그제서야 자신도 그와 같은 꼴이라는 걸, 입술을 훔친 손등에 묻어나온 피를 보고 깨달았다. 무리하게 밀친 탓에 연한 피부가 찢어진 것이리라. 아니면 뜯겨져 나갔던지. 아프지는 않았고 이젠 아까처럼 그렇게 화가 나는 것도 아니었다. 모든 감각이 너무나도 이상하고 비현실적이었다. 숨은 여전히 가쁘고 좀처럼 가다듬을 수가 없었지만 그것마저 자기 호흡이 아닌 것 같았다. 피곤함이 밀려왔다.  
‘그러니까 사이토, 미스터 사이토는 어디 있는 거야?’

사이토는 사실 조금 전 ‘쿵’소리가 났던 그 순간부터 문을 반쯤 열고 안을 들여다보고 있었다. 단지 무슨 석상처럼 너무나 조용하고 침착하게 버티고 있었기 때문에 그가 거기 있단 사실을 아무도 눈치 채지 못했을 뿐. 그는 아서의 오르락 내리락 하는 가슴이 그럭저럭 진정되는 걸 눈으로 확인한 후에야 차분하게 말을 건넸다.

“전하, 제가 어떻게 하길 바라십니까?”

아서는 움찔하며 그를 쳐다보았다. 첫째론 그가 거기 있는지 몰랐기 때문에 정말로 놀라서 그랬고, 두 번째론 ‘도대체 왜....?!’  
‘도대체 왜 오늘은 다들 나한테 이러는 거지? 왜 다들 나한테 무슨 결정을 내리라고 하는 거야? 왜 나한테 원하는 걸 말하라고 하는 거야?!’

그때 여전히 괴로운 표정으로 바닥에 주저앉아 있던 임스가 다시 말하기 시작했다.  
“아서, 원하는 게 뭔지 똑바로 말씀하세요.”

그의 살짝 갈라진 목소리는 마치 뭔가를 애원하는 듯 했다. 아서는 전에 임스가 저런 식으로 말하는 걸 들어본 일이 없었다. 연민을 불러일으킬 만큼 약한 음성이었다. 하지만 아서에게는 지금 다른 이를 위한 연민을 끌어 모을 기운이 없었다.

‘원하는 게 뭐냐고? 오늘은 무슨 소원 성취의 날인가? 내가 원하는 걸 말하면 뭐든 다 이루어지나? 내가 원하는 걸 말하면 기적같이, 바라는 게 아무 문제없이 다 해결돼? 그럴 리가 없잖아!’ 아서는 허탈하게 웃었다. ‘내가 원하는 거라고?　난 그냥 세상에서 전쟁이 사라졌으면 좋겠고, 고인이 되신 우리 어머니가 좀 다정한 성격으로 살아 돌아와서 날 사랑해줬으면 좋겠고, 이제 명이 오늘 내일 하시는 우리 아버지, 국왕폐하가 다시 건강해지시면 좋겠고, 돔이 내가 신경 쓰는 거의 반의 반 만큼만 날 생각해줬으면 좋겠고, 말더듬 질환도 깨끗이 사라졌으면 좋겠고, 또 난...... 전에도 말했잖아. 나만의 부엌에서 감자나 썰고 있으면 세상 시름이 없겠다고. 내가 원하는 건... 난 그냥 칼 한자루랑, 감자 한포대랑... 그리고.......그리고.......!!!’

마지막 단어는 생각 속에서 조차 금기였기에 그저 무수히 많은 느낌표로만 채우고 말았다. 차마 그 이름을 그 자리에 집어넣을 순 없었다.

‘그게 그 자리에 들어가서는 안 돼. 아마도 그게 정말 내가 원하는 건 아닐 거야. 오늘은 그냥 좀 이상한 날이니까... 모든 게 미쳐 돌아가고 있는 이상한 날이니까. 그러니까 내일... 내일이 되면 아마도 모든 게 다시 이전처럼 정상으로 돌아가겠지. 내일이 되면 임스도 다시 이전처럼 여유롭고 쾌활한 치료사 선생으로 돌아갈 거야. 저렇게 애처로운 얼굴의 임스 선생이란 건 너무 이상하잖아. 내일이 되면 나아질 거야. 그러니까 오늘은, 지금 내가 원하는 건!’

그리고 아서는 온 몸의 힘을 쥐어짜 외쳤다.  
“미스터... 사이토! 나... 난 이제... ”

 

“집에 가길 원해!”

 

사이토는 아주 짧은 순간 멈칫 했으나 이내 고개를 끄덕이곤 아서가 지나갈 수 있도록 문을 활짝 열어주었다. 문으로 걸어 나가기 전, 아서는 예의 바른 동작으로 임스에게 목례했다.  
“미스터... 임스, 나... 난 오늘은 이만... 돌아가야겠습니다. 가...가... 야... 합니다. 그러니까 내일... 이 얘긴 내일 다시... 하도록 하죠.”

임스가 황급히 일어나며 소리쳤다.  
“아서, 잠깐! 우리 이 얘기 오늘 해야 합니다. 지금 끝내야 돼요. 지금이 아니면 안 됩니다!“

“아... 아니요. 내일... 내... 내일 하겠습니다. 오늘은.... 더 이상 아무것도 하고 싶지 않아요.”

“아서!”

아서는 허리를 꼿꼿이 세워보려 했지만 평소처럼은 잘 되지 않았다. 마치 구겨진 종이처럼, 아무리 펴고 문질러 봐도 온 몸에 접힌 자국이 남아있는 것 같았다. ‘이런 상태에서 나더러 무슨 대화를 하라고? 제발 나한테 이러지 마.’ 그는 임스를 외면하고 돌아섰다. 얼굴을 마주 본다면 어쩐지 여기 그냥 주저앉아버리고 싶을 것만 같은 기분이 들었으니까. 그리고 자신이 애써 느낌표로 대치했던 그 이름, 자신이 원하는 것일지도 모르는 그 단어가 다시 구체적인 이미지가 되어 떠오를 것만 같았으니까.

돌아선 채로 문의 손잡이를 붙잡으며 아서는 짧게 말했다.  
“내일, 치...료 시간에... 뵙겠습니다.”

“아서, 안 돼요. 오늘이 아니면 안 됩니다. 내일은...”

임스의 목소리가 완전히 갈라졌다. 아서는 그의 얼굴을 절대 돌아보지 않았지만. 목소리의 미세한 떨림만으로도 그가 마치 사형선고를 받은 사람마냥 비탄에 잠겨있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

“내일, 안 오실 거잖습니까.”

아서가 멈칫했다. 그는 역시 뒤를 돌아보지 않은 채 억지로 간신히 구겨진 등을 펴고 말했다.

“정시에... 뵙겠습니다.”

 

  
**

 

임스는 자신이 생에 단 한 번쯤은 완전히 덜떨어지고 틀린 사람이길 빌었다.  
그러나 그는 언제나처럼 이번에도 역시 너무나 똑똑하고 옳았다. 아서는 ‘내일’ 상담소에 오지 않았다. 그리고 그 다음날도, 다다음날도.

1주일 후, 임스는 아서의 시종으로부터 계약 해지를 알리는 통지서와 함께 그가 응당 받았어야 했을 보수의 3배에 달하는 후한 수표를 받고는 쓰게 웃었다.

그는 그 돈을 한 푼도 빠짐없이 가까운 고아원에 기부했다.

 

**

 

대영제국의 국왕폐하, 조지 5세의 승하 소식이 들려 온 것은 아서가 떠난 지로부터 3개월째 되는 가을이었다. 임스는 그 소식을 라디오에서 처음 들었고, 며칠 후 신문을 펼치자 장례식장에서의 창백하고 핏기 없는 아서의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 회색 톤으로 뭉개진, 그다지 선명하지도 않은 흑백 사진이었기 때문에 창백하고 핏기 없단 말엔 조금 모순이 있겠지만 적어도 임스의 눈엔 그래 보였다.

아서는 조지 5세, 자신의 아버지 얘길 평소에 그다지 많이 하지는 않았었다. 그저 무서운 분, 가까이 하기 힘든 분이란 얘기 정도. 그리고 아서의 말더듬 질환을 매우 못마땅하게 여겨 늘 다그쳤었다는 것 정도. 또, ‘나도 우리 아버지를 두려워하면서 자랐으니까 내 아들들도 날 무서워해야만 해!’ 하며 늘 아이들에게 호통 치는 권위적인 아버지였다는 것 정도. 하지만 다가서기 힘든 분일지라도 아버지는 아버지인 것이다.

임스의 아버지는 1차 세계대전 중, 임스가 전쟁터 한복판에 있을 때 돌아가셨고, 그가 그 소식을 편지로 전해 받은 것은 한 달이나 뒤의 일이었다. 임스는 아직도 생생히 기억한다. 편지를 읽은 후 잠시 몇 분 동안은 제정신이 아니었고 ‘집에 가봐야 돼. 나 여기서 탈영할 거야!’ 라고 미친 듯이 속으로 절규했던 것을. 그때 그는 22살이었다. 아서는 지금... 만날 수 없었던 3개월 동안 생일이 지나서 28살이 되었겠지만 부모 잃은 슬픔에 나이의 많고 적음이 무슨 상관이랴. 임스는 기도했다. ‘제발, 그 변덕스러운 도미닉 코브 왕자의 소나기 같은 사랑과 선심이 이번 주 만큼은 아서 왕자에게로 쏟아져 주길.’ 사진속의 도미닉 코브 왕자는 자신만의 애통함에 겨워 옆자리의 동생은 별 안중에도 없는 것 같아 보였지만.

아서 왕자는 여전히 꼿꼿한 자세에 흠 없는 차림새의 단정한 모습이었지만 마치 온 몸에서 생기가 빠져나간 것 마냥 안쓰럽고 너무나도 슬퍼 보였다. 임스는 그 손바닥만 한 흑백 사진 안에서 지나치게 많은 걸 볼 수 있었다. 그리고 더 많이 보고 싶었다. 그 일이 있은 지 3개월이 지났는데도.

임스는 신문을 가만히 뒤집어 놓았다.

 

**

 

아서가 임스의 상담실 문을 두드린 것은 장례식으로부터 일주일째 되는 날 늦은 밤이었다.

임스는 문을 반쯤 열고 불시의 방문객이 누군지 확인한 후 잠시 미동 없이 서 있었다. 먼저 말을 꺼내지 않는다면 그렇게 굳은 채로 밤이라도 지새울 것 같았기에, 아서는 고개를 살짝 숙이고 중얼거렸다.

“미안하지만, 오늘은 그냥... 그... 그냥, 저 좀... 봐주시면 안 됩니까?”

아서는 신문에서와 같은 새까만 수트 차림이었고 그야말로 흑백사진에서 방금 걸어 나온 것처럼 창백한 얼굴이었다. 그는 매우 지쳐 보였다. 임스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다.

아서는 안에 들어와서 잠시 뭔가를 확인하듯 주변을 둘러보았다. 상담실은 3개월 전과 달라진 것이 없었다. 그는 잠시 망설이다가 소파 가운데에 앉았다.

“아버지가... 돌아가...셨습니다.”

“잘 알고 있습니다. 전하. 뭐라 위로의 말씀을 드려야 될지 모르겠습니다.”

매우 상투적인 인사말이었지만 임스의 말에는 부드럽고 한없이 따스한 진심이 배어있었다. 그러나 아서의 귀에는 그가 자신을 더 이상 ‘아서’라 부르지 않는다는 사실이 보다 먼저 아프게 박혀왔다. 임스는 평소보다 약간 더 거리를 띄운 채로 맞은 편 의자에 앉아 있었다.

“차 한 잔... 아니, 이런 시기에는 차라리 술이 낫지 않겠습니까, 전하?”

“아.... 아닙니다. 술은...” 아서가 고개를 저었다.

“전 지금 좀....... 말짱한 정신으로... 있고 싶습니다.”

‘언제나 지나치게 말짱하시죠. 전하는....’ 임스는 생각했지만 입 밖으로 말을 꺼내진 않았다. 아서는 사진에서 본 것 보다 세 배 쯤 더 핏기 없고 야위고 슬퍼보였고 그 위에 조금이라도 신경을 긁는 말을 얹었다간 폭삭 주저앉아 가루로 바스라질 것 만 같았으므로. 사실 임스 자신 또한 지금 이 방에 아서와 다시 마주 앉아 있다는 사실로 인해 마치 고문 형틀위에 결박당한 것 마냥 참을 수 없이 고통스러웠지만 어쨌든 견뎌 보기로 했다. 자신은 적어도 일주일 전 아버지를 잃은 사람은 아니었으니까.

아서가 불쑥 말을 꺼냈다.  
“예전에 내가... 6살 이후... 로는 울어본 일이 없었... 다고 했었죠? 어... 떻게 해야 눈물이 나오는지... 방법을 잘... 모르겠다고.”

그는 잠시 사이를 두고 숨을 들이 마신 후 힘들게 한 음절 한 음절 이어나갔다.  
“처음으로... 울 수 없게 된 게... 그러니까 우는 방법을 잊어... 버리게 된 게.... 6살 때... 어머니가 돌아가셨을 때였습니다.”

 

_** 22 years ago_

_  
_

“엄마가 돌아가셨어. 아서.”

11살의 돔은 금방이라도 눈물이 떨어질 듯 그렁그렁한 눈이었지만 애써 울음을 참고 있었다. 그건 그가 그 무렵 11살의 자신은 이제 어엿한 청년이므로(!) 아이처럼 울어 대는 것은 창피한 일이라 생각하고 있기 때문이기도 했고, 다른 한 편으론 자신의 부모가 우는 아이를 얼마나 싫어하는지 어릴 때 몸소 체험한 바에 의해 너무나 잘 알고 있기 때문이기도 했다.

갓난아기 때의 아서는 울보였다. 부모님께 아침 문안 인사를 드리러 유모 품에 안겨 올 때마다 어찌나 요란하게 울어 제꼈는지, 신경질적인 어머니는 마구 짜증을 냈고 무서운 아버지는 아기가 벌써부터 남자답지 못하다고 화를 내며 안아보지도 않고 곧 돌려보내곤 했다.

사실 아기 아서 왕자가 매일 자지러지게 울어댔던 것은 남자답지 못해서가 아니라 그 정신병자 같은 유모가 실은 그를 학대하고 있었으며 아침 문안 인사를 드리러 올 때마다 일부러 꼬집어서 울게 만들었기 때문이었지만, 그리고 심지어 당시 그녀가 젖도 제대로 주지 않아서 아서는 이후로도 평생을 위장 장애로 고생해야 했지만, 내막이 밝혀지고 유모가 바뀐 것은 한참 후의 일이었다. 그리고 그 몇 개월 동안, 울어대는 아서에게 짜증과 화를 내는 부모님을 늘 곁에서 지켜보았던 어린 돔의 뇌리엔 한 가지 사실이 지울 수 없이 뿌리 깊게 박혀 버렸다.

‘우는 아이는 미움 받아.’

어린 시절의 돔은 물론 지금과 마찬가지로 천성적으로 자유분방하고 거리낌 없는 성격이긴 했으나, 부모님한테 사랑받고 싶은 마음은 여느 아이와 다르지 않았다. 헌데 그 부모님이 좀 까다로우셔야지. 그들 말고도 세상에 자기를 사랑해줄 사람은(그것도 주로 예쁜 여자들) 차고도 넘친다는 사실을 알아차린 이후론 거리낌 없는 막장 인생을 살게 된 돔이었지만, 그건 적어도 어머니 돌아가신 이후의 일이고, 아직 어리고 순진했던 돔은 부모님께 사랑받기 위해 기특하게도 어느 정도는 자신의 본성을 억누르고 가끔씩 참을 줄도 알았다. ‘눈물’은 그가 참아야 하는 것들에 대한 목록의 맨 꼭대기에 있었으며 그는 어린 동생에게도 똑같이 가르쳤다

“우는 아이는 미움 받아. 아서.”

이렇게 그들 형제에게 있어 ‘눈물’은 죄악이고 금기 사항이 되어 버렸다. 아서는 그래도 아직 한참 어린 아이였던 지라 부모님 없는 데선 울고 싶을 때 - 이를테면 넘어져서 무릎이 까졌다거나- 맘껏 울곤 했지만, 돔은 심지어 아서밖엔 보는 이가 없을 때조차 울지 않았고 때로는 너무나 관대하게도 아서에게 울 기회를 양보하는 것처럼 보이기도 했다. 둘 중 하나만 운다면 부모님들이 그래도 덜 짜증을 낼 테니까. 그렇다면 울어도 되는 사람은 어린 아서임이 타당하다는 것이 그의 생각인 것 같았다. 돌이켜보면 돔은 어린 시절이 지금보다 100배쯤 어른스러웠던 것 같지만, 어쨌든 아서는 그렇게 남자다운 형이 내심 부러웠고 그때부터 형을 숭배하기 시작했다.

그러나 ‘엄마가 돌아가셨어. 아서’ 하며 애써 울음을 참고 있는 11살의 돔은 그냥 안쓰러워 보일 뿐이었다. 아서는 엄마가 돌아가셨다는, 아직 그리 실감나지 않는 사실보다는 맘 놓고 울지도 못하는 돔 때문에 더 가슴이 아팠다. 그는 한참을 말없이 돔의 속눈썹을 적시고 있는 눈물이 떨어질랑 말랑 하다가 그냥 말라버리고 다시 맺히기를 반복하는 걸 지켜보다가 갑자기 돔을 껴안았다. 돔은 놀라서 바둥거렸지만 아서는 온 힘을 끌어 모아 더더욱 형을 꽉 껴안아 주었다. 그는 어떻게 하면 형을 울릴 수 있는지 잘 알고 있었다. 울음이 목구멍까지 차오를 때 이렇게 누군가가 꼭 안아주면 감정이 복받쳐서 결국 터져 나오게 된다.

‘오늘 같은 날은 적어도 둘 중 한 사람은 맘껏 울어도 될 거야. 그렇지?’  
아서는 오늘은 자신이 눈물을 참는 사람이 되기로 했다. 물론 불과 6살의 어린 아서가 이런 생각들을 머릿속으로 차분히 정리하고 있었을 리는 없었지만, 그는 형을 너무나 사랑했고 사랑하는 사람을 어떻게 보호해야 하는지 그냥 본능적으로 알고 있었다. 돔은 결국은 바둥거리기를 포기하고 펑펑 울어버렸고 아서는 울지 않았다.

 

그러나 장례식장은, 여기저기 눈물을 훔치는 사람들로 가득했다. 마치 평생 참아왔던 울음보가 터진 것처럼 그때까지 울음을 그치지 않고 있는 돔 뿐만 아니라 심지어 어른들도 부끄러움 없이 눈물을 흘리고 있었다. 아서는 이제 더 이상은 자신도 참지 않아도 되겠구나 싶어서 안도했다. 사실 그는 관 속에 누워 있는 어머니를 보고는 그제서야 그녀가 이 세상 사람이 아니라는 걸 실감하고 정말로 견딜 수 없이 슬퍼졌던 것이다.

그녀는 언제나 아서에게 차가웠고, 평생 그를 안아준 게 손을 꼽을 정도로 드문 일이었고, 늘 먼 발치에서만 지켜볼 수 있었기 때문에 매일 초상화를 들여다보며 애써 모습을 떠올리려 노력하지 않았다면 얼굴조차 잊어버릴 지경이었지만, 어쩐지 그래서 더더욱 애타게 그리운 엄마였다. 아서의 눈에 드디어 눈물이 맺히기 시작했다

아버지인 조지 5세가 돔에게 벼락같이 호통을 친 것은 바로 그때였다.  
“아서를 봐라. 돔! 이제 겨우 6살인데도 얼마나 남자답니. 너도 동생을 좀 닮아봐. 그만 울지 못하겠니?! ”

돔은 신경질적으로 보란 듯이 더더욱 울기 시작했지만, 아서는 차마 눈물을 떨굴 수가 없었다.

 

그건 아버지가 평생 처음으로 그를 칭찬해 준 순간이었기에.

 

그렇게 그는 결국 엄마가 죽었는데 울지도 못하는, 않는 아이가 되어버렸다. 그 날 이후로는 어찌된 일인지 아무리 노력해 보아도 눈물을 흘릴 수가 없었다. 항상 목이 메고 무언가 목구멍까지 가득 차올라 있는 느낌이었지만 그것은 끝내 터져 나오지 못하고 답답하게 안에서 맴돌기만 했다.

그리고 그때부터 그는 말을 더듬기 시작했다.

 

**

 

“그래서 이제는... 눈...물이... 어... 떤 시스템으로 작동되는지를... 잘... 모르겠어요. 아버...지가 돌아가셨을 때도 역시... 눈물은 나오지 않았습니다.”

임스는 가만히 앉아 있었다. 그가 아서에게 해주고 싶은 것들은 너무나 많았지만, 이 형틀 같은 의자에 보이지 않는 밧줄로 묶인 채 가만히 있는 것 외에 그가 할 수 있는 것, 해도 되는 것은 없으니까. 대신 입을 열어 말하는 것 정도는 할 수 있겠지. 그다지 위로가 될 것 같은 말은 아니지만, 아니 그런 말은 어디에도 없을 것 같으니까 그저 치료사로서의 소임을 다 한다면, 그리고 아마도 오늘 아서가 그를 찾아온 이유가 ‘상담’을 받고 싶은 데에 있는 것처럼 보이니 아서의 기대에 부응해 감정의 가감 없이 프로다운 소견을 말하자면,

“그러니까 그게 문제인 겁니다. 전하. 언제나 가슴이 그렇게 억눌린 채로 턱턱 막혀있으니까 말도 잘 안 나오는 거죠. 전하는 그때, 그리고 이번에도 역시 속 시원히 우셔야 했어요. 다음번에 또... 이런 일이... 아니, 이런 일이 생겨서는 안 되겠지만 어쨌든... 앞으로 뭔가 울고 싶은 일이 생길 땐 확실하게 우셔야만 합니다. 울고 싶으면 울고 웃고 싶으면 웃고 뭐든지 전하가 그냥 하고 싶은 걸 마음껏 하세요. 장담하건데, 아마도 그날이 오면 전하의 언어 장애는 완벽하게 사라질 겁니다.

아서가 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

“네, 저도... 이제는 그렇...게... 생각합니다만...”

임스가 다시 좀 더 부드러운 어투로 덧붙였다.

“그렇다고 전하에게 눈물 흘릴 만큼 슬픈 일이 생기길 바라는 건 아닙니다. 제가 전하께 채였다고 해서......” 임스는 잠시 사이를 두고 애써 싱긋 웃어보였다. “...당신께 무슨 원한을 품고 불행해지길 바라는 게 아닙니다. 저는 사실 전하가 앞으로 평생 눈물 흘리실 일이 없었으면 좋겠습니다. 뭐, 꼭 흘려야 한다면 기쁨의 눈물이 더 낫겠죠. 어쨌든... 그런 날이 오길 진심으로 바랍니다. 그리고... ”

“그 단계까지 제가 함께 가드리지 못해서, 치료를 끝내드리지 못해서 정말 죄송합니다.”

임스는 자신이 아서에게 해 줄 수 있는 일이 더 이상 없음이 너무나 안타까웠다. 그는 말을 마침과 동시에 자리에서 일어섰다. 밤이 새까맣게 깊었고 이젠 자신이 눈앞에 아서를 두고 더 이상 인내할 수 있을지 확신이 점점 없어졌기 때문이었다. 아서가 약간 당황한 얼굴로 그를 따라 일어섰다.

“아... 아니오. 미안 한 건... 오히려 저... 접니다. 선생님. 그때 그렇게...... 적어도 작별 인사는... 직접 얼굴을 마... 맞대고 해야 했었는데....”

“전하, 설마 여기에 오신 진짜 이유가 그겁니까?”

아서가 좀 더 당황한 얼굴로 임스를 쳐다보았다.

“제게 확실한 인사를 하러 오신 겁니까?”

아서는 매우 많이 더듬거리기 시작했다.

“서... 선생님...... 저.... 저.... 저는 여기에.... 작... 별 인사를 하러.......”

임스가 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 정말로 괴로웠지만 어떻게든 웃어 보이며 말투를 누그러뜨리려 애썼다. 적어도 아서의 기억 속에 남을 - 아니 어쩌면 아서는 또 ‘임스’에 관한 기억을 깡그리 다 지워버리려 노력할지도 모르겠지만- 자신의 마지막 모습이 성나고 일그러진 것은 아니길 바랐기에.

“그런 거 굳이 안 하셔도 됩니다. 전하. 매사에 정확하시고 맺고 끊는 게 분명한 성격이시란 거 잘 알고 있습니다만, 하지 마십쇼. 서류에 도장 찍듯이 그걸 그렇게 확실하게 해두셔야 직성이 풀리시겠습니까? 저 또한 확실히 말씀드리겠습니다. 저는 아직도 전하를 사랑하고 있습니다. 그러니까 제발 부탁드리건데, 아까 전하의 말씀을 그대로 인용해서 죄송하지만, 오늘은 저 좀 봐주시면 안 됩니까?”

이제 제발 그만하고 가달라는 임스의 완곡하고도 인내심 어린 부탁에도 불구하고 매우 잔인하게도, 아서는 바닥에 발을 고집스레 붙이고, 움직임 없이 숨만 뻐끔뻐끔 내쉬며 서 있을 뿐이었다. 아서의 가슴팍은 매우 일정한 규칙 하에 오르락내리락 하고 있었다. 임스는 그제서야 그가 이번엔 최대한 말을 더듬지 않기 위해 숨을 고르고 있단 사실을 알아차렸다.

“미스터 임스.”

효과가 그럭저럭 있었는지 이번에 아서는 아까만큼 더듬지는 않았다.

“저는 여기에... 작별 인사를 하러......”

 

  
“......온 게 ... 아닙니다.”

 

 

_**A week ago_

 

일주일 전, 영면하신 아버지 조지 5세의 눈을 감겨 드린 건 돔이었다.

  
그는 아버지의 눈꺼풀 위에 손을 얹은 채, 잠시 동안 복잡한 감정으로 벅차오르는 괴로운 가슴을 가다듬다가 아쉽게 팔을 거두었다.

뒤를 돌아 함께 자리하고 있던 대주교, 수상, 장관들과 하나하나 눈을 마주치며 “아버님이 하셨던 것과 같이 좋은 왕이 될 수 있기를 기원합니다.” 라고 말하는 돔은 매우 의연해 보였다. 그는 이제 34살의 어엿한 성인이자, 곧 대영제국의 왕이 될 사람이었으므로 11살 때처럼 그렇게 온 몸에서 눈물을 뽑아내듯 울지 않았다. 방 한 바퀴를 돌아 드디어 아서와 눈을 마주친 그의 눈에서 눈물이 딱 두 방울, 줄기를 그리며 턱으로 떨어졌지만, 이내 매우 남자다운 동작으로 재빨리 손등으로 눈물을 닦아내고 한 번 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. 마치 눈물을 들이마시듯. 그 일련의 동작이 어찌나 환상적으로 간결하고 멋져보였던지, 주변에 프레임을 그려 넣는 다면 그대로 영화 속의 한 장면이 될 것 만 같아, 아서는 잠시 넋을 잃고 형을 쳐다보았다.

아서의 눈에는 물기조차 맺히지 않았다. 안구는 빡빡하고 아플 뿐이었고 그건 그의 가슴 언저리도 마찬가지였다. 돔처럼 딱 두 방울만 흘릴 수 있어도 후련할 것 같았지만, 우는 방법을 알지 못하는 아서는 단지 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 멍하니 돔을 쳐다보다가 곧 정신을 차리곤 그의 손등을 붙잡아 고개를 숙이고 약간 서늘한 느낌이 드는 피부 위에 키스하며 말했다.  
“국왕 폐하.”

 

**

 

장례식에 대한 논의가 끝나고 모든 것이 정리되어 사람들이 하나둘씩 궁을 떠나가고 있었지만 아서는 자신이 어찌해야 좋을지, 어디로 가고 싶은지 알 수가 없었다. 돔은 창밖을 향해 손을 흔들고 있었다. 아서가 그의 시선을 따라 흘끗 바라본 아래쪽엔 최신식 자동차가 한 대 있었고, 안에 누가 타고 있는지는 굳이 물을 필요도 없었다. 말로리 공작부인이겠지. 돔이 창밖에서 시선을 떼고 아서에게로 걸어왔다

“아서.”  
“국왕 폐하.”  
“오, 젠장, 제발 날 그렇게 부르지 말아줘. 적어도 둘 만 있을 때라도!”

돔은 아서에 대한 애정이 끓어오를 땐 늘 그러하듯, 이번에도 으스러져라 동생을 껴안았다. 아서는 어쩐지 오늘은 자신 안에서 뭔가 정말로 으스러지는 것 만 같은 느낌이 들었지만 애써 참았다. 돔은 평소처럼 아서의 머리를 마구 헝클어놓지는 않았다. 오늘은 그런 장난이 어울리는 날은 아니었으니까. 그는 아서의 어깨를 가볍게 툭툭 친 후, 수트의 주름진 부분을 꽤 오랫동안 만지작거리며 정성껏 펴주곤 약간 망설이듯 말했다.

“괜찮지? 너?”

괜찮을 리가 있나. 아서는 솔직히 말하자면 오늘 같은 날엔 형이 정말로 딱 한 시간만이라도 자신과 함께 있어 주었으면 했다. 그러나 미안한 눈초리로 멋쩍게 자신을 쳐다보는 돔의 시선에서 그가 어떤 대답을 구하고 있는지 확연히 알 수 있었으므로, 아서는 그저 말없이 고개를 끄덕이며 돔이 자신의 달링에게로 떠나도록 길을 비켜주었다.

사라지는 돔의 뒷모습을 바라보며 한참동안 우두커니 서 있던 아서가 문득 정신을 차린 것은, 조지 5세의 간호사가 조심스레 다가와 그에게 말을 건넸기 때문이었다.

“저기.... 전하. 잠시... 제가 감히 한 마디만 말씀드려도 괜찮으시겠습니까?”  
“네? .... 괘... 괜찮습니다만 무슨...?”  
“폐하께서 승하하시기 전, 저와 단 둘이 계실 때 이런 말씀을 마지막으로 남기셨습니다. 외람되옵지만 말씀을 그대로 옮기겠습니다.”

 

_‘아서는 왕실의 모든 귀족들을 합친 거 보다 더 큰 용기를 가졌어. 난 그 애가 자랑스럽구나.’_

 

설마.  
아버지는 살아생전 아서에게 그런 소릴, 아니 내색도 비췄던 적이 없었다. 그에게 아서는 늘 말더듬 질환을 가지고 있는 좀 덜떨어지고 못마땅한 아들이었을 텐데.

아서는 잠시 할 말을 잃고 멍하니 창밖으로 시선을 돌리며 아마도 돔과 멜이 사이좋게 타고 있을 최신식 자동차가 먼지를 일으키며 멀어져 가고 있는 것을 응시하다가 다시 씁쓸하게 간호사를 향해 미소 지어 보였다.  
“지난 몇 개월간 폐하께선.... 정.... 신이 매우 혼미... 하셨었지요.”

그러자 간호사가 정색을 하곤 아서에게, 마치 억울한 선고를 받은 피고인이 재판관에게 항변하듯 부르짖었다.

“아닙니다. 전하! 국왕 폐하는 이 말씀 하실 땐 확신하건데, 온전한 정신이셨어요. 그리고 국왕 폐하는...”

이내 자신의 목소리가 너무 무엄하게도 높아져 버렸다는 걸 깨닫곤 얼굴이 붉어진 그녀였지만, 애써 낮춘 목소리도 어느 정도는 격앙된 톤이었다.

“전하를 굉장히 사랑하셨습니다.”

 

그날 집까지 어떻게 돌아왔는지, 휘청거리는 다리를 질질 끌며 어떻게 2층 침실로 향하는 계단을 겨우겨우 올라갔는지 아서는 모른다. 사이토가 뒤에서 잡아 주었던가? 침실 문을 걸어 잠근 그는 이젠 침대까지 걸어갈 기운조차 없어 잠시 문에 기댄 채로 서 있었다.

‘날 굉장히 사랑했다고?’

아서는 바닥에 주저앉았다.

‘그런 얘긴 좀,’

아서는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀다.

‘살아생전 나한테 직접 해주셨어야지!!!’

아서는 분노감에 휩싸여 절규라도 하고 싶은 심정이었지만 여긴 자신만의 성이고 침실인데도 불구하고 차마 고용인들 입에 오르내릴만한 그런 일을 할 수가 없었다. 그는 그냥 바닥에 엎드린 채 주먹을 움켜쥐었지만 밖에 시끄러운 소리가 들릴 까봐 쿵쿵 내리칠 수조차 없었기에, 그저 피가 날 때까지 손가락 마디를 바닥에 문질러댈 뿐이었다.

이번에는 틀림없이 눈물이 나지 않을까, 눈을 비벼보았지만 찌꺼기도 없었다. 가슴이 막혔다.

그는 장례식 날까지 며칠을 앓았고 겨우겨우 살아있는 시체처럼 억지로 걸어 나가 식에 참석한 이후로도 또 며칠을 더 앓았다.

 

_**One day before_

_  
_

그는 여전히 아팠고 모든 것에 진력이 나서 더 이상 참을 수가 없었다. 빌어먹을 윈저가, 왕족들이란, 그리고 자신의 가족들이란 정말 하나같이....

‘또라이들 같으니라고.’

아서는 열에 들떠서 이젠 별 말이 다 나오네 하고, 침대에 누운 채로 키득키득 웃었다. 어쩐지 목이 메는 웃음이었다. 목이 메는 울음 따윈 나오지 않으니 웃음이라도 내보내야 하지 않겠는가.

애초에 애정 같은 거라곤 조금도 없는 차가운 사람이나, 있어도 그걸 죽을 때까지 꺼내 보이지 않는 사람이나, 그저 마음 내키고 저 편할 때만 변덕스럽게 뿌려주는 사람이나.... 그게 바로 자신이 평생 사랑을 갈구하고 구걸해 왔던 사람들이라니.

‘그리고 내 꼴을 보라지. 슬퍼도 울 줄도 모르고 말까지 더듬고 내 옆엔 아무도 없고 어쩜 난 빌어먹을 게이일지도 모르고 내가 좋아하는, 아니 사랑하는 남자는 생각 속에서 조차 감히 이름을 떠올리는 것이 금기라 그저 무수히 많은 느낌표로 채워져야만 하지!’

그를 괴롭히는 모든 것들이 서로 다른 불협화음을 내고 소리를 질러대며 신경을 긁어대고 그의 내부를 다양한 방향으로 찢고 갈라놓았다. 아서는 정신을 잃었고, 다음날 아침 눈을 떴을 때 열은 완전히 식어 있었다.

그는 반나절을 더 침대에 미동 없이 누워 있었지만 몸도 정신도 이제는 매우 말짱했다.

‘게이면 좀 어때.’

그러니까 이건 매우 말짱한 정신으로 떠올린 생각이었다. 제정신으로 돌아온 그는 결점 많고 좀 또라이 같은 자신의 가족들을 여전히 변함없이 사랑했고 그것은 목이 메이는 무언가로 영원히 뜨끈하게 가슴속에 자리 잡을 것이 틀림없었지만, 그리고 왕실에 대한 책임과 의무 또한 자신에게 주어진 동안에는 성실하게 수행할 것이 분명했지만,

‘빌어먹을 게이가 되면 좀 어때. 나도 이제는...’

아서도 이제는 자신을 볼 때마다 얼굴을 찡그리며 외면하는 사람이 아닌, 스스럼없이 다가와 따스한 눈을 맞추고 유쾌하게 웃어주는 사람이 필요했다.

사랑하면서도 그 말 한 마디 해주는 것이 평생 불가능했던 사람이 아니라, 거리낌 없이 마음을 활짝 열어 질리도록 솔직하게 자신의 감정을 표현하는 사람이 필요했다.

선심 쓰듯 소나기 같은 사랑을 뿌려주는 사람이 아니라, 원할 때는 언제든 변함없이 굳건하게 자신을 사랑해주는 사람이 필요했다.

자신을 달링이라 불러줄 사람이 필요했다.

그리고 자신 또한 미치도록 사랑하고 있는 그 사람은...  
아서가 생각 속에서 조차 차마 떠올리는 것이 두려워 뭉개버리고 꼭꼭 숨겨두었던 그 이름은, 이제 정확한 단어가 되고 형상이 되어 생생하게 떠올랐다

그는 가만히 누운 채로 그 이름을 소리 내어 불러보았다.

 

  
**

 

“임스.”

아서는 똑똑히 소리 내어 그의 이름을 불렀지만, 임스는 마치 믿기지 않는 허깨비라도 본 듯 잠시 뚫어져라 아서를 응시할 뿐이었다. 아서는 지금까지 그를 단 한 번도 그 이름으로 부른 적이 없었다. 언제나 ‘선생님’이라든지 ‘미스터 임스’였을 뿐. ‘작별인사치곤 이건 좀.... 아니, 참, 조금 전에 그가 뭐라고 했었지? 여기에 작별 인사를 하러 온 게 아니라고 했었지? 그렇다면...’

“왜, 저를 그렇게 부르시는 겁니까? 전하?”

임스가 불안하게 약간 떨리는 듯한 미소를 지으며 아서에게 확실한 대답을 요구했다. 아서는 이번엔 똑바로 걸어가 그의 코앞에 다가선 후 다시 입을 열었다.

“내가 그 이름을 부르기를 원해.”

아서는 부드럽게 임스의 목에 팔을 둘렀다. 약간 찬 기운이 느껴지는 서늘한 손가락이 목덜미에 와 닿았고 임스는 무의식적으로 그 위에 한 손을 얹어 자신의 체온으로 차가운 손가락을 덥혀 주었다. 아서가 웃었다.

"임스. “

이번에는 임스도 웃었다. 아서가 지난 3개월간 내내 미치도록 그리워했지만 차마 그 사실을 인정조차 할 수 없었던, 바로 그 눈부시게 쾌활한 미소였다. 아서는 임스의 귓가에 속삭였다.

“달링이라고 불러줘.”

아서는 처음 임스를 만난 날, 그의 부드러운 목소리가 마음에 들어 ‘저 목소리로 시를 읊어주면 딱 좋겠군.’ 하고 생각했던 것을 기억한다. 어쩌면 그때 약간은 반했을 지도 모르겠다.

그리고 이제 임스는 아서를 끌어안은 채로, 첫눈에 반했던 그 부드럽지만 살짝 그렁거리는 음성으로, 아서가 원하는 말을 들려주었다.

"달링. “

아서는 마치 상이라도 하사하듯 그의 입술에 지그시 자신의 입술을 눌렀다 뗀 후, 다시 한 번 똑똑히 눈을 마주치고 그의 이름을 불렀다.

“임스,”

그리고 아서는 마지막으로 드디어 자신이 애타게 원하는 걸 말했다.

 

 

“날 사랑해줘.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

임스의 침실은 아침이 되면 햇살이 마치 누워있는 사람을 공격이라도 하듯, 화살처럼 따갑게 내리 꽂히는 커다란 창문을 가지고 있었다.

아서는 본래 아침에 좀 약한 편이라 해가 뜨면 늘 몸부림을 치며 ‘조금만 더, 조금만 더’ 하고 베개를 부둥켜안곤 하는 것이 습관이었는데, 특히나 어제처럼 여러 의미로 대단한 밤을 보낸 지금에는 그가 얼마나 괴로울 것일지 굳이 말 할 필요도 없겠다. 평소와 조금 다른 점이라면 그가 지금 ‘조금만 더, 조금만 더’ 하며 끌어안고 있는 것이 베개가 아니라 임스라는 것.

“조금만 더, 더요? 달링?”

임스가 그의 이마에 키스하고 장난스레 귓가에 속삭였다.

“그 소린 어젯밤에 수십 번쯤 외치셨던 것 같은데요. 설마... 눈 뜨자마자 한 번 더 하길 원하시는 겁니까?”

아서는 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 아침에 막 일어났을 때의 그는 정신이 좀 혼미한 편이기 때문에 지금 자신이 부둥켜안고 있는 것이 베개가 아니라는 것, 여기가 자신의 침실이 아니라는 것, 그리고 어젯밤의 일들이 모두 꿈이 아니라는 것을 깨닫기까지는 눈을 몇 번 쯤 더 깜빡인 후로도 또 몇 초가 걸렸지만, 자신의 맨살에 맞닿아 있는 임스의 따뜻한 피부를 느끼고 현재 두 사람 모두 실 한 오라기 걸치지 않은 나신이라는 걸 깨달은 다음에는 드디어 소스라치도록 몰아치는 현실감에 얼굴이 달아올랐다.

앞서 언급했듯이 아침 햇살이 들이치는 임스의 침실은 밝았다. 너무나도 밝았다. 어젯밤의 살짝 어두웠던 조명과 대비되어 더더욱 뚜렷하게 밝았다. 지난밤엔 자신이 생각해도 놀라울 정도로 이런저런 대담한 짓들을 벌였던 아서였지만, 새하얀 아침을 맞이하자 새삼 좀 부끄러운 느낌이 드는 것은 어쩔 수가 없었다. 하지만 그는 그런 수줍음을 인정하기엔 자신에게 꽤나 남자다움을 강요하는, 혹은 강요받아왔던 사람이었으므로 화르르 붉어지는 피부를 이불을 홱 잡아당겨 칭칭 감아 가려버렸다.

그러나 불행히도 그가 온 이불을 다 끌어 모아가는 바람에 임스의 나신은 널찍한 침대 위에 그대로 내동댕이쳐져서 쨍한 아침햇살 아래 눈부시게 빛나고 있었다. 아서는 누에고치처럼 감싸고 있는 이불위에 얼굴만 빼꼼히 내밀고 적나라하게 드러난 임스의 나신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 아서의 창백한 피부보다 훨씬 진하고 건강한 색의 그의 피부는 새하얀 시트와 대비되어 매우 또렷하게 다가왔다. 그리고 상반신을 온통 장식하고 있는 어지러운 그의 문신 또한. 아서는 드디어 흐릿한 조명하에서가 아니라 밝은 햇살 아래에서 똑똑히 임스의 문신을 볼 수 있었다.

아서는 어젯밤, 비록 그다지 밝지 않은 조명 아래여서였지만 드디어 샅샅이 탐색할 수 있는 기회를 부여받았던 임스의 문신이 자신을 얼마나 흥분하게 만들었는지 기억했고, 자신이 그의 문신에 거의 뜯어 먹을 기세로 미친 듯이 달려들었던 사실을 기억했고, 자신의 혀와 이가 빨고 깨물고 부딪히며 지나갔던 모든 자리를 구석구석까지 하나하나 똑똑히 기억했다. 뭐랬더라? 아마도 아서는 임스더러 앞으론 평소에도 문신이 확연히 드러나도록, ‘매일 반팔 티셔츠만 입어.’ 라고 명령했었던 것 같고, 임스는 황당하다는 듯 킬킬거리며 ‘이런, 달링, 제발. 이제 겨울이 오고 있다구요.’ 라고 사정했던 것 같다. 그 모든 기억들은 아서의 뇌리에 지도처럼 세밀하게 그려져 있었고 지금 임스의 몸 위에도 선명한 증거를 남기며 새겨져 있었다. 아서는 이불속에서 고개를 약간 더 내밀며 정신없이 자신이 그에게 남긴 흔적들을 눈으로 더듬어 보았다.

“오, 달링. 지금 농담하는 거죠?

임스가 기가 막힌다는 듯, 그러나 즐거운 듯 킬킬 웃으며 말했다.

“자기 몸 보이는 건 창피하다고 이불을 돌돌 말아놓고, 남의 몸은 아래위로 훑고 감상하고 있어요? 성희롱 하시는 겁니까?”

아서가 그제야 씨익 웃었다. 귀여웠지만 약간은 뻔뻔스러워 보이는 웃음이었다. 임스는 그 웃음이 못 견디게 사랑스러웠으므로 그에게 다가가 키스했다. 아서는 여전히 이불 사이로 얼굴만 빼꼼히 내밀며 그의 키스를 받아주었다. 몇 분 후 키스가 점점 더 열정적으로 변해가면서 이불 고치는 임스의 손에 교묘하게 벗겨져 나갔지만 아서는 이제 더 이상 신경 쓰지 않기로 했다.

아서의 젖은 입술을 엄지손가락으로 살짝 문질러주며 임스가 부드럽게 웃었다.

“잘 잤어요, 달링?”

“임스.” 아서가 살짝 항의하듯 말했다.

“내가 어젯밤에 한 열 번은 말 한 것 같은데.... 이제 그만 나한테 말 놓으라고 했잖아. 아니면 저도 다시 당신께 존대하겠습니다. 미스터 임스, 아니, 선. 생. 님.”

그러나 임스는 웃으면서 또 한 번 자신이 말을 놓는 것, 아서가 다시 자신에게 존대하는 것 모두 거절했다. 첫 번째 이유는 그가 아서에게 반말하는 게 습관이 되어 버리면 사람들 있는 자리에서 실수하게 될 지도 모른다는 것, 그리고 아서가 자신에게 말을 놓을 때면 신기하게도 더듬지 않는다는 것 때문이었고 두 번째 이유는,

“아서, 달링. 전 당신이 그렇게 지배적인 말투일 때면 좀 흥분되거든요.”

임스가 키득 거렸다. 아서는 임스한테 다시 달려들어 키스했고 임스는 그 키스가 아까 것보다 눈에 띄게 지배적이라 생각하며 한 번 더 웃었다. 매우 지배적인 아서의 키스는 둘이 함께 욕조로 들어간 이후로도 한참을 더 계속 되었으나 아서가 문득 뭔가 중요한 것을 떠올리고 외마디 소리를 지르며 갑자기 욕조에서 일어나는 바람에 끊기고 말았다. 흔들리는 욕조가 넘어지지 않도록 간신히 균형을 유지하며 임스가 놀란 눈을 하고 물었다.

“왜요?”

“미스터 사이토!!!”

비명에 가까운 아서의 외침에 임스의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.

“미스터 사이토! 여... 여기... 어젯밤 대기실에서... 밤새... 기다리고 있었을 텐데!!!!!!!!”

아서가 마구 말을 더듬었고 이번엔 임스도 갑자기 말을 더듬을 것만 같이 뇌가 새하얘졌다.

“그가 여기 있습니까?”

“어... 어젠 사이토가 직접 운전해서 여기까지 데려다 줬는걸. 그는 경호원이니까……. 바……. 밤새 대기실에서 떠나지 않았... 을 텐데.... 임스, 저... 저기... 여기, 이 집... 침실, 그... 그러니까.......... 방음은 잘 되는 편이지?”

방음이 잘 되기는 커녕 벽을 타고 소리가 메아리가 되어 아름답게 울리는 구조라는 것을, 차마 임스는 아서에게 말할 수가 없었다.

 

**

 

임스는 어젯밤 아서에게서 꽤나 다채로운 소리들을 이끌어 냈었다.

아서는 처음이었었다. 그건 그가 임스의 침대위에 눕혀졌을 때 살짝 긁히는 듯한 목소리로 더듬으며 ‘임스, 나 이거... 어떻게 하는 건...지 하나도 모르니까 전부 가르쳐 줘야 돼.’ 라고 굳이 말하지 않았어도, 이미 석 달 전 첫 키스를 나누었던 당시의 그 서툰 동작들로 확연히 알 수 있는 사실이었다. 임스는 싱긋 웃으면서 오늘은 그냥 자신이 해 드리는 걸 부담 없이 받고 즐기시라 말했었고, 결말 즈음에 이르렀을 때 아서는 거의 정신을 잃을 지경으로 황홀해 하며 비명을 질러댔었다.

그러나 그게 진정한 결말은 아니었다. 첫 경험인 아서를 배려하기 위해 오늘은 입술과 혀와 손가락만을 이용하는 고전적인 방식으로 딱 아서를 즐겁게 해주는 것 까지 만으로 만족하고 끝내려 했던 임스가 자신의 임무를 마치고 옆 자리에 눕자, 아서는 약간 멀뚱한 눈을 하고 ‘이게 끝이야?’ 라고 물었던 것이다. 임스는 ‘뭔가 부족하셨습니까? 전하?’ 라 되물으며 식은땀을 흘렸다. 그가 당시 얼마나 많이 당황했던지는, 다시 아서를 ‘전하’라고 불렀던 데에서 미루어 짐작할 수 있으리라. 그런데 아서는,

‘나만 즐기면 미안하잖아.’

라고 정말로 생각지도 못했던 대사를 던지며 미처 임스가 뭐라 받아치기도 전에 이미 그의 아래쪽으로 자리를 옮겨갔고, 그 다음은.... 세세한 이야기까지 다 할 순 없지만, 아서 왕자는 매우 뛰어난 포토그라픽 메모리를 가지고 있었고 조금 전에 임스가 자신에게 해 주었던 모든 즐거운 일들을 사진이라도 찍어내듯 그대로 재현해 주었다 정도로만 말해두자.

임스는 자신의 달링이 (섹스의) 천재라는 사실에 미치도록 감동받았다. 하지만 아서는 역시 처음인지라 자신감이 살짝 부족했고, 그는 본래 학구적이면서 매사에 완벽을 추구하는 사람이었으므로, 자신이 하는 모든 행위가 마음에 드는지 어떤지를 임스에게서 세세히 확인받고자 했다. 이를테면 '여기? 여기? 여기가 어떻게 좋아? 구체적으로 정확히 말해봐.' 하고 하나하나 훑어가는 식으로. 아서는 그저 학구적인 의도로 순수하게 물어볼 따름이었지만 그 살짝 달아오른 순진한 얼굴과 입술과 혀가 얼마나 임스를 흥분시켰는지. 심지어 임스는 참으로 집요하고도 세밀하게 느낌을 물어보는 아서 때문에 급기야는 '아니 그렇게 일일이 물어보시면?!' 하고 약간 부끄러운 마음까지 들어버렸다. ‘아니, 사나이 임스를 이렇게 수줍게 만들다니!’

맙소사, 첫 경험을 가졌던 열일곱 살 때조차 꽤 뻔뻔하고 능수능란했던 임스였건만, 지금 그는 남아있을 리 없는 순결이 강탈되고 있는 듯한 수줍은 느낌마저 들었고, 그건 그가 다른 누구와의 잠자리에서도 경험해 본 적이 없었던 흥분되는 일이었기에 결말에 이르러서는 그도 아서와 마찬가지로 황홀감에 정신을 잃고 비명을 질러대고 말았다. 서로를 달링이라, 임스라, 맘 놓고 부를 수 없었던 그동안의 한이라도 풀어내듯, 어젯밤 두 사람은 서로의 이름을 한 수백 번쯤은 외쳐대었었던 것 같다.

이 긴긴 밤의 이야기를 굳이 다시 꺼내는 이유는, 그러니까 최종 결론은, 둘은 어젯밤 끝도 없이 온갖 신음과 비명을 토해냈으며 그 소리들은 모두 아름다운 메아리가 되어 상담실 대기실에서 새우잠을 자고 있는 사이토의 귀에 뜨끈하게 내려 앉았을 거란 얘기다.

물론 임스는 이걸 아서에겐 차마 말 할 수 없어 혼자만의 비밀로 간직하기로 했지만, 그래서 더더욱 그는 지금 상담실 앞 대기실에서 어쩐지 평소보다 좀 더 근엄한 표정으로 아침 인사를 건네는 사이토를 똑바로 바라볼 수가 없었다. 윌리엄 임스는 정말로 이전에는 웬만한 일에는 흔들리는 법이 없는 뻔뻔스럽도록 여유로운 인간이었으나 아서를 만난 이후로는 꽤 여러 번 아찔한 경험을 많이 하게 되었으며, 어쩌면 자신은 생각보다 수줍은 인간인 걸지도 모르겠다고 진지하게 생각해보게 되었다.

 

**

 

“아침 식사 차려놨으니 식당으로 내려가십시오. 전하. 아, 저는 어제 대기실 소파에서 잘 잤으니 걱정 마세요. 오늘은 일단 이곳저곳에 연락해서 스케줄을 비워놨으니 밤 10시까지는 하루 종일 여기 계셔도 괜찮습니다. 하지만 내일부턴 여기서 밤을 보내시는 것은 곤란하겠습니다. 전하. 앞으로 구설수에 오르내리는 것을 최대한 방지하기 위해서 제가 스케줄을 짜 놓았으니 될 수 있으면 따라주시길 부탁드립니다. 상담 시간을 기존의 매일 저녁 8시에서 10시 사이 대신에 5시에서 10시로 조정하겠습니다. 말더듬 치료에 하루 5시간이나 할애하는 것은, 그동안 석 달을 쉬셨으니 다시 집중 케어를 받기 위함이라고 둘러대면 그럭저럭 논리에 맞으니 주위 사람들도 이상한 눈으로 바라보진 않을 겁니다. 하지만 너무 늦은 밤에 자리를 뜨시면 역시 이상한 소문이 돌 수 있으니 귀가 시간을 10시로 꼭 맞춰주시기 바랍니다. 5시간 중 2시간은 정확하게 말더듬 치료 시간으로 써주셨으면 합니다. 하루 5시간이나 공을 들이는데 왕자님의 질환에 아무런 진전이 없다면 또한 모두들 이상하게 생각할 테니 두 분 다 반드시 열심히 치료에 임하셔야 합니다. 나머지 3시간은... 하고 싶은 걸 하시면 됩니다.”

차분하게 스케줄을 읊어주는 사이토를 두 사람은 그저 멍한 눈으로 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. 그는 - 뭐 항상 그렇긴 하지만 - 적어도 이 순간만큼은 세상에서 제일 유능하고 바위처럼 든든해 보였으며 그의 말에 조금이라도 반박한다면 매우 안 좋은 일이 생길 것만 같은 예감이 들었다. 그 와중에도 아서는 ‘3시간? 3시간은 너무 적어!!’ 라 속으로 눈물을 삼켰고 임스는 ‘3시간?.... 중간에 아서한테 저녁도 제대로 먹여야만 하니까, 실제론 2시간이로군. 2시간! 시작하면 끝이겠네. 난 조루는 취미 없는데!!’ 라고 속으로 절규하긴 했지만.

마치 밥을 갈구하는 강아지처럼 애타고 처량 맞은 두 사람의 표정을 잠시 지켜본 사이토는 한숨을 깊게 쉬더니, “한 달에 딱 세 번은 여기서 밤을 보내셔도 괜찮습니다. 전하. 제가 어떻게든 핑계거리를 만들어 보지요.” 라 말했고, 두 사람은 미스터 사이토의 관대함에 환호성을 지르며 그의 발가락에 키스라도 하고 싶도록 기뻐졌지만 애써 참고 그저 서로를 곁눈질하며 겸연쩍게 키득키득 웃었다.

“어서 식당으로 가세요. 전하. 어제 저녁 식사도 드시는 둥 마시는 둥 했잖습니까. 다시 위장 장애를 일으키실까 걱정됩니다.

“어... 설마 직접 요리 한 거야, 사이토?”

아서가 물었지만 사이토는 속 시원히 대답해주지는 않았다. 같이 식사하자는 제안에도 그는 고개를 저었을 뿐이다. 자신은 이미 먹었다며.

아래층 식당에는 갓 구운 빵과 신선한 샐러드, 스크램블드에그, 스프, 홍차, 약간의 과일이 포함된, 간소하지만 식욕을 돋우는 상차림이 있었다. 사이토가 직접 요리를 한 게 아니라면, 근처에는 아침에 문 여는 식당도 없었으니 어쩌면 어딘가의 민가에 침입해 ‘아침식사를 내놓아라.’ 협박해서 가져온 것일지도 모른다는 불안한 예감이 들기도 했지만, 그리고 그가 직접 요리를 하는 광경이나, 밥을 지어내라 민간인을 위협하는 광경이나 어쩐지 둘 다 상상하는 것만으로 오싹한 느낌이었지만, 방금 요리한 것 같이 따뜻하고 신선한 음식들은 전부 아서가 좋아하는 것들이었고 임스 역시 불만 없이 맛있게 먹을 수 있었다.

식사 후 완전히 기운을 차린 두 사람은 다시 침실로 들어가 점심시간이 될 때까지 나오지 않았다. 주린 배를 움켜쥐고 느릿느릿 기어 나오자 역시 또 한 번 식탁 위에는 기운이 날만한 훌륭한 음식들이 차려져 있었고 늦은 밤이 될 때까지 같은 일이 한 번 더 반복 되었다.

10시가 되자 아서는 드디어 침실 문을 나서며 임스에게 아쉽게 키스하고, 엘리베이터에 올라서기 전 다시 한 번 키스하고, 결국은 좁디좁은 엘리베이터에 함께 올라타 1층에 도착할 때까지 찰싹 달라붙어 키스하고 - 사이토는 그냥 계단으로 혼자 내려가기로 했다. - 문 앞까지 도달하기 몇 발자국 전에 한 번 더 키스 하고, 문고리를 잡다 말고 또 한 번 더 키스했다.

 

**

 

다음날 치료 시간 수 분전, 차에서 내린 아서는 이전처럼 상담소의 현관 앞의 계단을 두 칸씩 성큼성큼 올라 현관문을 열어젖힌 후 다시 3층까지 헐레벌떡 계단을 뛰어오를 준비를 하고 있었지만, 이번에는 3층까지 뛰어 올라갈 필요가 전혀 없었다. 현관문을 열자마자 임스가 문 앞에서 기다리고 있었던 것이다. 놀라며 활짝 웃는 아서를 두 팔 벌려 껴안아준 임스는 아서의 손을 붙잡고 3층 상담실까지 천천히 계단으로 올라갔다. 둘만 엘리베이터를 타고 올라가기는 어쩐지 사이토한테 미안한 느낌이 들어 나름 배려한 일인 것 같긴 했지만, 두 손 꼭 붙들고 사이좋게 도란도란 얘기를 나누며 천천히 계단을 밟는 두 사람을 열 계단쯤 뒤에서 따라 올라가고 있는 미스터 사이토는, 과연 이것이 배려인지 염장인지 조금은 헛갈리기 시작했다.

어쨌든 둘은 매우 행복해 보였고 미스터 사이토는 그걸로 만족했다.

 

**

 

“우리형 정말 잘생기지 않았어, 임스?”

신문에 인쇄된 돔의 즉위식 사진을 굳이 임스의 코앞에 들이밀어 보이며, 아서는 감동에 차올라 외쳤다.

돔은 이제 공식적으로 대영제국의 국왕, 에드워드 8세가 되었다. 즉위식 날 34살의 잘생긴 젊은 왕은 시리도록 눈부셨기에, 아서는 찬란했던 형의 자태가 겨우 흑백 사진으로 고정되는 것이 못내 아쉬워 소리 내어 투덜거렸다. 왜 사진은 그림처럼 오색찬란한 빛깔이 아닐까? 언젠간 그런 기술이 나올 법도 하지만 아직은 아니라는 사실이 너무 안타깝다. 등등.

그러나 지금 아서의 곁 - 정확히 말하자면 ‘밑’이지만 지금 중요한 건 자세한 체위가 아니므로 일단 생략해 두자 - 에서 그 작은 투덜거림을 묵묵히 듣고 있는 임스는 별로 행복한 표정이 아니었고 ‘흑백사진 따위엔 과분한 우리 형의 미모‘에 아서가 재차 동의를 구하자 이번엔 입꼬리를 올리며 말없이 씨익 웃었다. 매우 사악한 미소였다. 아서는 갑자기 식은땀이 났다.

’아, 참. 그렇지....!‘

왠만해선 흔들림이 없는 남자... 였으나 아서를 만난 이후로는 굉장히 빈번한 횟수로 흔들리고 있는 남자인 윌리엄 임스는 돔을 싫어했다.

생각해보면 둘이 사귀기 전, 그러니까 6개월 동안의 파경을 가져왔던 그날 밤에 임스가 처음으로 화를 냈던 계기도 돔이었다. ‘형님을 위해 왕위라도 이어받을 셈이십니까?’라는 도화선에서 폭발로 이어진 사건이 아니었던가.

아서가 처음 이 사실을 알게 된 건 몇주 전이었다. 왜 갑자기 그런 이야기가 나왔는지는 알 수 없지만 아서는 아버지 돌아가셨을 적, 무슨 영화배우처럼 멋지고 남자답게 눈물을 훔쳤던 돔의 아름다운 동작을 예찬하던 중이었고, 지금처럼 묵묵히 아서의 얘기를 듣고 있던 임스는 꼭 지금처럼 사악하게 입꼬리를 올리며 미소지었다.

그리고 그날 임스는 아서에게 단 한 번도 키스해주지 않았다. 아서는 당황해서 달래도 보고 있을 리가 없는, 차마 애교라 말하기도 뭣한 이상한 퍼포먼스도 벌여보고 급기야는 화가 나서 임스를 벽에 밀치고 강제로 입술을 빼앗으려 했지만 임스는 한 번 더 사악하게 미소짓더니 간지럼을 피우며 간단히 자리를 빠져나왔다. 간지럼에 약한 아서는 바닥을 구르며 씩씩거렸다. 임스는 이번엔 매우 즐거운 듯 보였지만 평소처럼 아서가 사랑해 마지않는 유쾌한 웃음소리를 들려주는 대신 애써 입술을 비죽이며 잘근잘근 씹었다. 아서는 분한듯 그를 노려보았다. 임스는 바닥에 널부러진 아서에게 다가와서 무릎을 굽히곤 아서의 입술에 자신의 입술을 닿을 듯 말 듯 바싹 댔다. 숨결이 간지럽게 와 닿는 순간, 아서는 자신도 모르게 살짝 입을 벌리고 임스의 입술을 쫓아 고개를 들어올렸으나 임스는 약올리듯 물러나며 미소지었다.

“10시입니다. 이만 돌아가실 시간이네요. 사랑하는 달링.”

‘이런 개....!!!!“

그러나 아서는 차마 그를 개자식이라 부를 순 없었다. 얄밉든 어쨌든 자신의 연인은 너무 소중하니까. 다음날 임스는 킥킥 웃어대며 전날의 2배로 키스를 퍼부어 주었지만 그 뒤로도 한 두어 번 더, 돔의 얘기만 꺼내면 이런 식으로 아서를 약 올리며 원하는 걸 주지 않았다. 아서도 바보는 아니기에 더 이상 임스 앞에서 돔의 얘기, 정확히 말하면 돔의 칭찬 - 임스는 그건 칭찬이 아니라 우상 숭배에 가깝다고 놀려댔지만 - 은 꺼내지 않기로 했다.

‘그런데 젠장, 내가 왜 또!’

그것도 하필 침대위에서, 임스위에 올라타서 무언가를 막 시작하기 직전인 이때에 돔의 얘길 꺼냈던 걸까? 그냥 임스위에 올라타던 중에 갑자기 머리맡 탁자에 신문이 보였고, 하필 1면의 돔의 사진이 눈에 띄었고, 이제 대영제국의 왕이 된 형의 늠름한 모습이 하필 이런 와중에도 반가운 마음이 들어서....

“반가운 마음이 들었다구요? 이 와중에? 제 위에 올라타서 셔츠 단추를 풀던 이 와중에? 지금 창밖에 만약 형님이 서계시는 게 보인다면 반가워서 손이라도 흔드시겠죠?”

임스가 몸을 일으켜 세우려 했지만 아서는 이번엔 지지 않았다. 그는 임스의 가슴위에 올라타고 임스가 숨도 쉬기 힘들 정도로 세게 짓누르며 키스했다.

“임스, 이제 딱 한 시간 남았어!” 아서가 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 외쳤다.

시계는 아홉시를 가리키고 있었다. 매일 10시가 되면, 아서는 정확히 집을 나서야 하기 때문에 이제 그들에게 허락된 시간은 겨우 한 시간뿐이었다.

“우리 이런 일로 시간을 낭비해야 돼?”

“......그럴 순 없죠.”

다음 순간 임스는 조금 전까지 아서에게 포획당한 동물마냥 꼼짝없이 깔려있었다는 사실이 믿기지 않을 정도로 유연한 동작으로 빠져나와 이번엔 아서 위에 올라탔고 아서는 웃었다. 그는 남은 한 시간 동안 아서를 헝클어뜨리고 달아오르게 만들고 깊게 팬 보조개를 서두로 은밀한 곳에 이르기까지 온 몸 구석구석을 빨아올리며 자신이 짚고 간 흔적을 남겼지만 결코 입술에는 키스해주지 않았다.

임스는 아서에게 거의 모든 것을 양보하는 사람이었고 100번에 95,6번쯤은 져주는 사람이었지만 너 댓 가지 정도쯤은 자신의 몫으로 남겨두고 웬만해선 물러서지 않았다. 그가 그렇게 단호할 때면 도통 당해낼 수가 없었으나 아서는 임스의 그런 호락호락하지 않은 면이 좋았다. 아서는 오늘은 그냥 자신에게 떨어진 벌칙을 깨끗이 받아들이기로 했다.

 

**

 

임스는 침대위에서 아서를 너무 창피하게 만들면 그가 화를 낸다는 사실을 이미 첫날밤에 두 번을 걷어차인 후에 알아냈다.

그 중 두 번째 발차기는 임스를 침대위에서 사정없이 굴러 떨어뜨렸었고 그가 노련한 착지의 달인이 아니었다면 뇌진탕으로 비명횡사했을지도 모를 일이었다. 복상사도 아니고 섹스 도중 뇌진탕이라니. 안 될 말이다. 그날 이후로 임스는 아서를 창피하게 만들지 않도록 어느 정도는 주의했다. 어느 정도는.

아서는 첫날밤 그랬듯이 그날 이후로도 죽, 자긴 섹스에 대해 아는 게 별로 없어서 임스가 뭐든 확실히 반응해줘야 이게 좋은 건지 나쁜 건지 알 수 있다는 둥, 탐구하는 자세로 임스에게 여긴 어때 저긴 어때 등등의 구체적인 언급과 확실한 신음소리를 강요했고 결국 임스를 부끄럽게, 그래서 더더욱 흥분하도록 만들곤 했다. 그래놓고 뻔뻔스럽게도 아서는 임스가 자신을 부끄럽게 만드는 건 매우 싫어했으며, 임스가 침대위에서 자신을 창피하게 만들 때마다 귀까지 새빨개져서는 인정사정없이 발길질을 해댔다.

임스는 한 번쯤은 아서의 달아오른 얼굴이 못 견디게 귀여워서, 두 번쯤은 그냥 재미로, 세 번쯤은 -상대가 아서일 때만 한정으로 느끼곤 하는 - 약간의 마조히즘이 너무나 자극적이라서 아서의 발에 일부러 걷어차이기 위해 그를 부끄럽게 만들곤 했지만 어쨌든 뇌진탕으로 죽긴 싫었기 때문에 네 번까지는 보통 자제하곤 했다. 보통은.

그러나 오늘은 어느 정도 주의하는 날도 아니고 보통은 자제하곤 하는 날도 아니었다. 살다보면 가끔은 특별한 날도 있어야 하지 않나.

“임스, 이건 너무....”

아서는 창피함을 넘어서서 이젠 화가 났다.

‘나한테 이런 자세를 취하게 하다니! 이런 개...’

그러나 임스는 역시 개자식이라 부르기엔 너무 소중한 그대였고, 아서는 대신 또 한 번 발을 내리찍음으로 그를 가볍게 응징하려 했다. 하지만 임스는 잽싼 동작으로 아서의 양 발목을 단단히 잡아 올렸다.

“임스!”

아서가 소리치며 발을 빼려 했으나 임스는 아랑곳 하지 않고 발목을 감싸 쥔 손에 살짝 힘을 더 주며 부드럽지만 어딘지 단호한 목소리로 말했다.

“참으세요. 달링.”

임스가 이렇게 정색을 할 때면 아서는 저항할 수가 없었다. 저항하지 않았다. 침대위에선 다소 뻔뻔한 아서라 하더라도 100번 중에 너댓 번은 임스에게 양보할 정도의 양심은 간직하고 있었으니까. 잠시 후 아서는 아까보다 훨씬 더 창피한 자세가 되고 말았으나 양심에 대해 생각하며 애써 새빨개진 얼굴을 수습했다. 그리고 뭐 어쨌든 몇 분이 지나자 기분은 다시 좋아졌다. 그가 이렇게 물러설 때면 임스는 언제나 거의 정신을 잃을 만큼 미치도록 황홀하고 좋은 결말로 보상해 주었으니까.

임스는 꽤나 공정한 사람이었다.

 

**

 

돔이 왕위에 오른 이후 아서는 이보다 더 행복할 수가 없었다.

그는 여전히 말을 더듬긴 했지만 이젠 더 이상 전처럼 자주 공식 석상에서 연설을 해야 할 필요도 없었으며, 그의 옆에는 사랑하는 연인이 있었다.

그리고 돔의 곁에는 멜이 있었다. 남편과 깨끗이 이혼한 후 이제는 왕의 공식적인 정부로 인정받아 공작부인의 칭호를 수여받은 멜은, 나쁜 소문과는 달리 매우 우아하고 지적이고 아름다운 여성이었다. 비록 아서는 그녀를 정식으로 소개받은 지금에 와서도 어쩐지 알 수 없는 거리감을 느꼈고 그건 그녀도 마찬가지인 것 같았지만 말이다.

두 사람은 만나면 날씨 얘기 밖에 할 게 없었다. 뭐 대부분의 영국인들이 날씨 얘기로 서두를 시작하긴 하고 그게 또 예의이긴 하다. 하지만 대화의 기승전결을 모두 일기예보로 채우고 있다면 좀 문제가 있지 않은가. ‘여기가 일 년 내내 쾌적한 날씨인 하와이 같은 곳이었더라면 과연 우리는 무슨 대화를 나눴을까?’아서는 궁금했다. 그러나 여긴 영국이고 날씨 얘기만으로도 단편 소설 하나쯤은 쓸 수 있도록 변화무쌍한 곳이니까 특별히 이야기 거리가 떨어질 걱정은 하지 않아도 될 것 같았기에, 아서는 그리 신경쓰지 않기로 했다.

하지만 어느 파티에서 참으로 어색하게도 단 둘이 인적 없는 발코니에서 마주쳤을 때, 멜은 불쑥 다른 말을 꺼냈었다.

“돔은 당신 얘길 꽤 많이 해요.”

그리고 아서는 그녀의 눈에서 자신이 임스에게 돔의 얘기를 할 때면 임스가 쏘아대고 했던 그런 일렁이는 무언가를 볼 수 있었다. 그가 채 당황하기도 전에 멜은 우아한 동작으로 자리를 떴다.

아서는 그 날 저녁 뭔가 우쭐한 기분이 들어서 임스에게 무심코 또 돔의 얘길, 임스가 돔을 싫어하는 것과 거의 비슷한 이유로 멜도 자신을 싫어하더란 얘길 꺼낼 뻔 했지만 가까스로 자제하고 대신 아주 오래도록 임스와 키스했다.

 

**

 

아서가 임스와 연인이 된 지 5개월째, 모든 것이 순조로웠다.

밀회를 즐길 시간이 겨우 하루에 2~3시간이란 사실이 안타깝긴 했지만 그래서 더더욱 한 달에 세 번, 임스의 곁에서 자고갈 수 있도록 (사이토에게서) 허락받은 날이면 아서의 가슴속에선 무언가 감당하기조차 벅차고 애틋한 행복감이 치밀어 올랐다. 아서는 자신이 그런 기분이 들 때면 이게 꿈인지 현실인지 가끔 믿겨지지 않아서, 자다가 벌떡 일어나 곁에 누운 임스를 꼬집어보곤 했다.

“달링...”

임스가 흐리멍덩한 눈을 비비며 불평했다.

“보통은 이게 꿈인가 생시인가 확인하려면 자기 자신을 꼬집지 않습니까? 절 꼬집어 봤자 아무런 소용이 없다구요.”

“난 아픈 게 싫어.” 아서가 킥킥거렸다.

“이런 악마 같은 나의 달링.........”

임스는 뭐라고 알아들을 수 없는 소리로 투덜거리면서 다시 잠 속으로 빠져들었고 아서는 그의 이마에 키스했다.

 

 

이렇게 행복한 시간이 불과 1개월 정도밖에 남지 않았다는 걸, 그땐 아무도 몰랐었다.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"아서. 입 벌려요."  
   
임스가 평소보다 훨씬 강압적인 말투로 말, 아니 명령을 했다. 아서는 오늘이 그 날이란 걸 알았다. 100개 중 95,6가지는 양보하는 임스가 그에게 가끔씩 단호해지는 날. 아서가 저항할 수 없는 날. 저항하지 않는 날.  
   
하지만 오늘 아서는 저항했다. 일단은 너무 피곤하고 아팠다. 더 이상은 냉정한 체 숨결을 가다듬을 수가 없었다. 벌써 한 번 기절했다 깨어난 참이고 이제 한계인 것이다. 이런 상황인데도 불구하고 조금의 자비심도 없이 침대 위에서 자신에게 무리한 일을 강요하는 임스가 너무 원망스러웠다. 하지만 지금 임스는 조금 화가 나 있었고 아서가 계속 고집을 부리면 억지로 턱을 잡고 입을 벌려 그것을 쑤셔 넣을 기세였던지라, 아서는 아픈 숨을 내쉬며 결국엔 굴복하고 말았다.  
   
차갑고 납작한 막대기가 혀를 눌렀다. 구역반사를 일으킬 것 만 같은 불쾌한 느낌에 미간을 찌푸릴 새도 없이 임스는 이내 작은 펜라이트를 들이 밀었고, 아서는 빛에 놀라 따가워진 눈을 질끈 감았다. 이제 손끝으로 살짝만 건드려도 터질 듯 예민하고 괴로운 몸이건만, 임스는 아서의 상의를 가차 없이 걷어 올리고는 또 차가운 무언가를 갖다 대었다.  
   
“아, 도대체 어째서 가정용 의료 상자에 청진기까지 갖추고 있는 거야? 설압자나 펜라이트가 있는 것도 쓸데없이 전문적이지만."  
   
아서가 작은 목소리로 투덜거렸다.  
   
“전 의대생 이었습니다. 비록 전쟁 때문에 3년 다니다 중퇴했습니다만”  
   
“의대생이었다고? 나 그 소리는 오늘 처음 듣는데?”  
아서는 약간 놀랐다. 이건 미처 모르고 있었던 임스의 과거였다. 임스는 늘 아서의 얘기를 잘 들어주지만 정작 자신의 얘기는 많이 하는 편이 아니니까. ‘대체 내가 모르는 임스의 과거가 또 뭘까?’ 아서는 자신도 모르게 몸을 일으키려 했다.  
   
“가만히 계세요. 지금 남의 일이 궁금할 때가 아니지 않습니까.”  
임스가 아서의 어깨를 잡아 눌러 침대에 도로 눕혔다. 그 손에 조금은 지나칠 정도로 힘이 들어가 있어서 아서는 움찔하며 생각했다. ‘아직도 화가 난 거야.’ 임스는 약간 더 거친 동작으로 기구들을 의료 상자에 챙겨 넣은 뒤 자신의 의자를 아서의 머리맡 쪽으로 바짝 끌어당겨 앉았다.  
   
“그렇게 신중한 진찰을 필요로 하는 병도 아닌데? 임스. 이건 감기야. 거기다 몸 상태가 나쁘니까 내 고질병인 위염까지 도진 거고. 위가 아프고 근육통이 심하고 목구멍이 부었지만 열은 그리 심하지 않아.”  
아서가 소심하게 투덜거렸으나 임스는 냉정하게 되받아 쳤다.  
   
“네, 그렇군요. 어느 의사보다도 자신의 몸 상태에 대해 잘 알고 계시는 군요. 그런데 그걸 하루 종일 내색하나 안 하고 있다가 갑자기 썩은 풀 바스러지듯 픽 하고 쓰러져요?”  
   
   
****  
     
아서는 오늘 여느 때처럼 정각 5시에 와서 2시간 동안 열심히 말더듬 치료 수업을 받았다. 속이 좀 안 좋다며 저녁식사 시간엔 수프만 몇 술 뜨고 말았지만, 그건 지병인 위장장애 때문에 워낙 자주 있던 일이라서 특이할 만한 사건은 못 되었다. 물론 임스는 걱정스러운 눈빛을 던지긴 했지만, 아서는 너무나 멀쩡하고 꼿꼿한 자세로 앉아 차를 마시며 맞은편 자리에서 임스가 식사하는 광경을 꼼꼼히 챙겨 보았다. 아서는 자신이 식사를 못 할 때면 임스가 먹는 걸 보기를 즐겼으니까. 그리고 임스는 또한 무언가 갈망이 섞인 듯 한 아서의 그런 시선을 즐겼다.  
   
“식사 장면에 무슨 관음증이나 페티시라도 있습니까? 눈빛이 너무 뜨거워서 후식까진 못 넘기겠네.”  
임스가 입 꼬리를 올리며 농을 걸자 아서도 따라 웃으며 빵 조각을 집어 던졌다.  
"그러는 당신은 또 내가 그렇게 쳐다보는 거 은근히 즐기면서.”  
   
다음 순간, 아서는 어느새 임스의 자리로 다가와서 그의 얼굴에 묻은 빵 부스러기를 손가락으로 쓸었고 임스는 그 날씬하고 우아한 손가락을 잡아 자신의 입술로 가져갔다. 그리고 그 다음엔, 아서가 임스의 부드러운 입술을 만지작거리다 손가락 끝으로 아랫입술을 열었고 그 다음엔, 임스는 후식대신 다른 것을 입에 넣게 되었고 그리고 또 그 다음엔,  
   
중간 과정은 둘 중 누구에게 물어도 아마 기억 못 할 것이고 의미도 별로 없으니 결론으로 넘어가자. 그들은 어느새 침대 위에 있었고, 대개 이런 날에 아서는 침대 위에서 평소보다 훨씬 더 - 아니 원래도 적극적이긴 했지만 그보다 더, 더더욱 - 적극적이었다. 마치 넘기지 못한 요리대신 임스의 것을 집어 삼키기라도 할 듯이.  
   
그리고 아서가 임스의 위에 올라타 지퍼를 끄르던 중, 바로 그 일이 일어났다. 아서는 갑자기 마치 벼락 맞은 고목나무처럼 임스의 가슴 위로 고꾸라졌던 것이다.  
   
   
****  
     
"벼락 맞은 고목나무? 아니, 그 정도가 아니었습니다. 뒤통수에 총 맞고 즉사한 사람 같았다구요!"  
   
아까는 썩은 풀이라더니, 이젠 벼락 맞은 고목나무에, 저격당한 시체 취급이네. 아서는 점점 더 강도가 세지고 있는 임스의 비유법에 조금 웃음이 나왔지만 이젠 정말 아픔을 참기 힘들었기 때문에 간신히 임스가 내민 약을 받아 삼키고 자리에 다시 누웠다. 누군가 자신의 목구멍에 손을 집어넣어 식도를 뚫고 손가락으로 위벽을 긁고 찢는 듯 고통스러웠다. 근육통은 그 이름과 정의가 무색하게 근육만이 아니라 뼈 속까지 욱신거렸다. 어쩌면 골수까지. 아서가 몸을 웅크리자 임스의 얼굴에는 이내 걱정의 기색이 떠올랐지만 그건 그거고, 그는 여전히 아서에게 화가 났다.  
   
"그러니까 그렇게 기절할때까지, 어째서 내내 괜찮은 척을 하고 있었냐구요?"  
   
아서는 자신을 숨기는 데에 능숙한 사람이었다. 천성적으로도 그랬지만 억압적인 교육 탓이 더 컸으리라. 빌어먹을 왕족들 같으니. 임스는 혀를 찼다. 아서의 그런 단단한 껍질을 능수능란하게 벗기고 무장해제 시키는 데에 도가 튼 임스였지만, 가끔은 그도 모르고 지나치는 것들이 있었다. 가령, 3개월 동안의 결별 이후 아서가 불쑥 찾아왔던 날 밤, 자신은 간신히 용기를 내어 고백하기 위해 그 긴긴 서두를 꺼내었던 아서의 의중을 헤아리지 못하고 그를 거의 내쫓아 버릴 뻔 했었지.  
   
“미안해서.”  
   
그리고 이번에도 또한, 임스는 아서의 이 말을 이해할 수가 없었다.  
   
“뭐가 미안해요?  
   
“우리 이 얘기 나중에 하면 안 돼?”  
아서가 몸을 움찔거리며 베개 속으로 고개를 파묻었다. 위가 뒤틀리는 모양이다. 임스는 더 이상 아픈 사람을 괴롭히고 싶진 않았지만 불퉁한 언사가 자신도 모르게 혼잣말처럼 새어 나왔다.  
   
“뭐가 미안한지는 모르겠지만, 그렇다고 평소보다 더 건강한척 할 필요는 없잖습니까. 그러니까 아깐 대체 무슨 생각으로......”  
   
임스는 조금 전 침대위에서의 기억을 떠올렸다. 옷을 채 벗기기도 전에 셔츠 아래의 살에서 열감이 느껴졌지만 아서는 흥분할 때면 늘 그런 편이었으니까, 오늘은 때가 좀 일찍 왔는가 싶어 그 부쩍 달아오른 몸에 자신도 평소보다 좀 더 빨리 흥분했었지. ‘임스’ 하고 귓불을 깨물며 작게 속삭였을 때 그 목소리가 평소보다 허스키하다고 생각은 했지만 아서의 목소리는 늘 중간쯤엔 갈라지고 절정에 오를 때쯤이면 완전히 거칠어져 헐떡이곤 하니까, 임스는 평소의 단정한 톤과 대비되는 그 극적인 변성을 미치도록 사랑했으므로 이것 역시 즐겁게 받아들였다. 그리고 아서는 또 임스가 좋아하는 방식으로 목덜미를 깨물고 다시 그 위에 입술을 문지르며...  
   
“내가 잘하는 게 그거밖에 없으니까.”  
   
“뭐요?”  
   
아서는 오늘 임스가 좋아하는 방식으로 거칠게 압도하며 그를 즐겁게 해주었다. 심지어 임스의 위에 올라탄 뒤론 그가 사랑해 마지않는 환하게 웃는 얼굴을 보여주며 보조개를 꽃처럼 피웠었지. 그리고 다음엔 임스의 지퍼를 내리고...  
   
“그러니까 지금, 나한테 미안한 게 있어서 그걸 섹스로 보상해줬단 얘깁니까? 아픈 데도 불구하고?”  
   
아서는 여전히 베개 속에 고개를 파묻은 채 말이 없었다. 임스는 자신이 지금 화가 난 건지 당황한 건지 어이가 없는 건지 알 수가 없었다.  
   
“잘하는 게 그거밖에 없다니, 당신이 무슨 빌어먹을 코르티잔입니까?!”  
   
아마도 조금은 화가 난 것도 같다. 하지만 버럭 소리 높여 그 말을 입 밖으로 토해낸 즉시 임스는 후회하기 시작했다. 아서가 자리에서 일어나 주섬주섬 옷을 꿰어 입기 시작했던 것이다.  
   
“아서, 잠깐.”  
임스는 이번엔 확실히 당황했다.  
   
“잠깐, 잠깐! 어딜 가려는 겁니까?　제가 잘못했습니다. 더 이상 아무 말도 안할 테니 그냥 누워 있어요. 오늘 자고 가도 된다고 사이토에게 허락 받았단 말입니다. 이번 달에는 자고 가도 되는 날이 아직 이틀 남았으니까 이틀 동안 내리 있어도 된다고...”  
   
"임스,＂  
아서는 최대한 차분하게 목소리를 가다듬으며 셔츠 단추를 채워나갔다.  
     
“난 화가 나서 이러는 게 아니야. 단지........굳이 내가 당신을 발로 걷어차야 알아듣겠어?＂  
   
임스는 아서가 침대 위에서 자신을 창피하게 만들 때면 그를 발로 걷어차는 버릇이 있다는 걸 수차례의 경험을 통해 잘 알고 있다. 그러니까 그 말인 즉,  
   
“아픈 게 창피하다구요?!”  
   
아서는 드디어 임스를 발로 걷어찼다. 기운 없는 동작이어서 조금은 무의미했지만 어쨌든 시도는 했다. 그러면서도 그는 어느새 목까지 단추를 다 채우고 주름진 셔츠를 펴고 최대한 등을 꼿꼿이 세우려 애쓰며 말했다.  
   
“우리 집 남자들은 어릴 때부터 아픈 걸 남한테 보이지 않아. 그냥 그게 전통이라고. 깨끗이 나아서 다시 올게."  
아서는 임스를 마치 위로라도 하듯, 어깨를 툭툭 두드리며 몸을 일으키려 했다. 하지만 임스는 그 손을 낚아채고 다른 한 쪽 어깨를 눌러 아서를 다시 침대 위로 쓰러뜨렸다. 힘 조절에 최대한 신경 쓰면서.  
   
“당신네 집 남자들은 무슨 늑대 떼거지라도 됩니까? 부상당하면 무리에서 이탈해서 몸을 숨기고 깨끗한 새 몸이 되어야만 다시 기어 들어와요? 우리집 남자들은 어릴 적부터 아플 땐 치킨수프를 마시고 엄마 품에 안겨서 잤습니다만, 그걸 창피하다고 생각해 본 적은 없습니다. 이대로 못 보내드리겠습니다. 아서. 정말로 더 이상 아무 말도 안하고 귀찮게 안할테니 그냥 누워서 잠만 자고 가세요. "  
   
상체를 눌려 침대위에 반쯤 걸쳐져 쓰러진 아서는 발을 버둥거리며 또 한 번 임스를 걷어차려 했지만 이번엔 아까의 반의 반 만큼도 힘을 실을 수가 없었다. 더 이상 몸이 말을 듣지 않자 아서는 남은 힘을 쥐어짜서 소리쳤다.  
   
“사이토, 사이토!”  
   
사이토는 5초도 채 안 되어 뛰어 들어왔다.  
   
“집에 데려다 줘!” 아서가 단호하게 외쳤다.  
   
사이토는 1초 정도 망설였으나 3초안에 이내 아서를 마치 빵조가리 집어 들듯 수월하게 안아 올렸고 5초가 못 되는 사이에, 이미 문쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어 나가고 있었다. 임스가 무슨 상황 판단을 할 사이도 없이 찰나의 일이었다. ‘맙소사, 내가 지금 나의 달링이 다른 남자 품에 안겨 가는 걸 두 눈 뜨고 지켜보고만 있어야 하는 거야?’ 임스가 이를 갈며 반항의 동작을 시작하려는 순간, 사이토는 벌써 사라지고 없었다.  
   
침실에 혼자 덩그러니 남겨진 임스는 이젠 어이가 없었다. 다음엔 다시 화가 났고, 그러다 머리를 스치는 어떤 생각에 당황했다.  
   
“이런 젠장, 아서......”  
   
임스는 침대 위에 주저앉아 머리를 싸맸다. 가슴속에서 뭔가 뜨끈한 것이 치밀어 올랐다.

 

**** four weeks ago  
     
아무 시름없이 장밋빛 가득했던 5개월이 가고 임스와 사귀기 시작한 지 6개월로 접어들었을 때 즈음, 아서의 마음속에 숨어 있던 무언가 작은 씨앗이 바닥을 뚫고 꿈틀거리기 시작했다. 처음엔 그것의 정체가 무엇인지 자신도 알 수가 없었지만, 영국 날씨 치곤 드물게 햇살이 아름답던 어느 오후, 느긋하게 아리아드네의 정원에서 그녀와 단 둘이 티타임을 나누고 있던 아서는 드디어 그것의 실체와 마주하게 되었다.  
   
“그런데...오빤 애인이랑 만나면 주로 뭘 해?”  
   
호기심에 눈을 반짝이며, 이제 막 열아홉이 된 아리아드네 공주가 아서에게 물었다.  
   
아서는 임스와 사귄지 2개월째 되는 날, 아리아드네에게 모든 걸 고백했었다. 행복에 겨워 가슴이 터질 것 같은 나머지 누구에게라도 말하지 않고는 배길 수가 없었던 것이다. 아리아드네라면 어쩐지 자신을 이해해 줄 것 같았고, 예상은 맞았다. 그녀는 소스라치게 놀라지도, 더러운 호모 자식이라 욕을 뱉지도 않았고, 그저 어깨를 한 번 으쓱 하고 ‘내 그럴 줄 알았지.’ 라며 작은 한숨을 내쉬었을 뿐이었다.  
   
그리고 아리아드네는 아서를 껴안으며 등을 토닥거리고  
‘일단 이렇게 된 거, 내 오빠 비밀은 평생 지켜줄 게.’ 라며 자신 있게 미소 지었다.  
   
아서는 그녀의 그 말이 고맙긴 했지만 뭔가 썩 마음에 들지 않는 구석이 있었다. 무엇 때문인지, 어째서인지는 몰랐지만, 그녀의 그 말은 그의 마음속에 뿌려진 석연찮은 무언가의 최초의 씨앗이 되었다.  
   
그리고 오늘, 그들은 ‘연애’에 대해 얘기하던 중이었다.  
아리아드네는 요즘 그리스의 필리포스 왕자와 막 사귀기 시작한 참이어서 한창 들떠 있었다. 필리포스 왕자는 망해버린 왕가의 망명 귀족이라 이렇다 할 정치적 기반 같은 건 없었지만, 상당한 자산가였기 때문에 둘의 연애에 큰 장애는 없었다. 열애중인 사람들이 으레 그러하듯, 그녀는 묻지도 않은 자세한 얘기들을 줄줄이 읊어 댔다. 이를테면 지난 한 달 동안 자신들이 밟았던 데이트 코스- 함께 손잡고 거닐었던 해변, 박물관, 산책로, 무도회, 특급 레스토랑, 영화관 등등에 대해.  
   
그리고 그녀가 아서에게 물었다.  
   
“그런데...오빤 애인이랑 만나면 주로 뭘 해?”  
   
‘글쎄, 아리아드네... 특별한 건 없어. 우린 매일 5시간 중에서 2시간은 언어 교정 수업에 성실히 임하고, 나머지 한 시간은 저녁 식사를 하지. 가끔은 내가 재료를 썰고 임스가 요리를 하면 재미있지 않을까 하는 상상을 해보긴 하지만, 시간이 너무 부족해서 난 그냥 임스가 미리 세팅해 놓은 상을 받기만 하고 나머지 2시간은 바쁘게 침대위에서 보내. 우린 시간이 너무 없어, 아리아드네. 그래서 임스와 아무리 해도 해도 모자란 기분이지만... 괜찮아. 난 그래도 너무 행복해. 이런 걸 평생 가져본 적이 없었거든. 가끔은 이게 꿈인가 생시인가 싶어, 자다 일어나 임스를 꼬집어보기까지 할 정도지. 그런데 지금 네 얘기를 한참 듣다 문득 든 생각인데, 임스도 나만큼 행복할지는 잘 모르겠네.’  
     
라고, 아서는 입에 머금고 있던 홍차를 침착하게 목으로 넘기는 사이 그저 골똘히 생각만 했다. 마지막 문장 - ‘임스도 나만큼 행복할지는 잘 모르겠네.’ - 가 가시처럼 목에 걸리는 것 같아 차를 한 모금 더 삼켰다.  
   
‘간단하게 요약하자면 우린 그냥 구석에 틀어박혀서 줄창 섹스만 해. 아리아드네.’  
   
라고도 할 수 있겠지만 아서는 역시 그걸 말로 옮기지는 않은 채, 한 번 더 생각에 잠겼다. 어쩐지 이번엔 목뿐만 아니라 위도 조금 따끔거렸다. 위염이 도질 모양이었다. 그는 역시 차를 한 모금 더 삼키곤 최대한 웃어 보이려 애쓰며 말했다.  
   
“너희...랑은 아무래도 조... 조금 다르겠지.”  
   
아리아드네의 어깨가 약간 경직되었다. 그녀는 매우 영리한 소녀였으니까 아서의 말에서 껄끄러운 무언가를 읽어낸 듯 싶었다. 그러나 아서는 그녀를 안심시키듯, 장난스레 씨익 웃어보였다.  
“우린... 어...어른이거든. 어린 소녀한텐 차마 말 할 수 없는 것들이 있다고.”  
   
아리아드네가 조금 뺨을 붉히며 킥킥 웃었다. 그녀는 헛기침을 몇 번 하며 말했다.  
“음, 내가... 이다음에 결혼해서 어엿한 성인이 되거든, 오빠의 그 어른스런 연애 얘기 전부 다 들려줘야 해.”  
   
“네가 애 한 셋... 정도 낳고 나면. 우리 얘긴 조... 좀, 지나치게 어른스럽거든.”  
   
아리아드네가 고개를 세차게 흔들며 “하나!” 라 정정하자 아서는 “둘!” 이라 받아쳤고 그들은 결국 ‘둘’로 합의를 보곤 웃음 지었다.  
   
   
   
자신의 성으로 돌아가는 길, 차 안에서 아서의 얼굴엔 웃음기가 완전히 가셔 있었다.  
   
무심코 내다본 창밖에 공원이 보였다. 오랜만의 좋은 날씨를 만끽하기 위해 나온 사람들이 무리를 지어 있었다. 다정하게 손잡은 연인들이 있었다. 거리가 멀어 생김새는 흐릿하지만 서로를 바라보는 표정이 따뜻하리란 건 그냥 짐작만으로도 알 듯한, 사랑에 빠진 사람들이 따뜻한 햇살을 거리낌 없이 만끽하고 있었다. 그건 어쩌면 아서가 평생 임스에게 해 줄 수 없는 일일 런지도 모른다. 아서는 왕족이니까. 아서가 게이라는 건 수치스러운 비밀이니까. 그들은 그냥 침실에 꽁꽁 틀어박혀서......  
   
‘오빠 비밀은 평생 지켜 줄 게.’  
   
최초로 커밍아웃 했던 순간, 아리아드네의 그 말에 뭔가 계속 불편했었지. 그리고 오늘에서야 비로소 아서는 깨달았다. 장밋빛으로 빛나고 있다고 생각했던 자신의 사랑은 그저 평생 감춰야할 수치스러운 비밀이었던 것이다.  
   
‘그리고 그건 전부 내 책임이야. 내가 빌어먹을 왕족이라서.’  
아서는 햇살 가득한 창 밖에서 고개를 돌려 애써 다른 풍경에 집중하려 노력했다. 이를테면 사이토의 새까만 뒤통수라든지.  
   
‘난 몰랐어. 난 연애 해 본 적이 없어서 남들이 사귈 때 뭘 하면서 시간을 보내는지 몰랐어. 나만의 행복에 겨워서 그냥 평생 임스와 연결된 채로 침대위에만 있어도 좋겠다고 생각했었지. 실제로도 좋았었고. 그런데 임스는 이걸 대체 어떻게 참아내고 있었던 걸까? 임스도 과연 행복할까? 지금까진 그랬다 쳐도 그가 앞으로 일생을 이런 식으로 행복할 수 있을까?’  
   
지난 몇 개월 간, 행복으로 터질 듯 풍선처럼 부풀어 있던 아서의 가슴속에서 이제 바람이 조금씩 새어나가고 있었고, 몇 천 평방미터에 육박하는 자신의 광대한 성으로 돌아왔을 때쯤, 그것은 완전히 초라하게 쪼그라들어 있었다. 이토록 넓디넓은 성 안에 자신의 연인이 들어올 한 자리를 만들 수가 없다니. 참담하리만큼 망쳐버렸던 제국 박람회 연설 때, 혹은 돔과 다투고 그에게 난생 처음으로 비웃음 당했을 때조차 이렇게 무능한 듯한 기분이 들지는 않았었다.  
   
침실 방문을 닫고 들어와 아버지가 돌아가셨을 때 그랬듯, 찬 바닥에 주저앉았지만 그때처럼 손가락 마디에 피가 맺히도록 바닥을 문지르거나 하지는 않았다. 임스가 조금 있으면 침대위에서 자신의 온 몸 구석구석을 다 살필 테니 눈에 띄는 자국을 남겨선 안 된다. 그는 그냥 좀 오랫동안 무릎을 세워 구부린 채 앉아 빌어먹도록 드높고 넓은 천장을 노려보았다.  
   
아서는 그 날 임스의 집에서 평소처럼 임스에게 웃어 보이고 태연하게 수업을 받았지만, 저녁식사 시간엔 수프를 몇 술 뜨는 시늉을 하는 것 외에 아무것도 속에 집어넣을 수가 없었다. 위가 뒤틀리고 아파서 견딜 수 없을 지경이었으나, 그냥 속이 좀 더부룩할 뿐이라 웃어 보이며 꼿꼿이 앉아서 임스가 식사하는 광경을 지켜보았다. 그리고 아서는 평소보다 훨씬 더 열심히, 적극적으로, 임스가 매우 즐거워할만한 방식으로 섹스했다.  
   
   
달리 보상해 줄만한 것이 없었다.  
   
   
   
***** two weeks ago  
   
“나, 공식적으로 커밍아웃 해버릴까. 아리아드네?”  
   
아리아드네는 어찌나 놀랐던지 후식으로 한 입 떠 넣었던 젤리 조각을 코로 뿜을 뻔 했다. 사실은 조금 뿜었지만, 그녀는 새침하게 시치미를 떼었고 아서도 모른 척 하며 물 잔을 건네주었다. 그들은 아서의 집에서 오찬을 나누던 중이었다.  
   
“왜, 그런 말을 하는 거야? 오빠?! 안 돼. 절대 안 돼. 앨버트 백작에게 무슨 일이 생겼었는지 모르고 하는 말이야?”  
   
아서는 잘 알고 있었다. 모두들 쉬쉬했지만 반세기전, 불쌍한 앨버트 백작, 게이였던 자신의 막내 삼촌에게 닥친 끔찍한 일들은 아마 일반인들 사이에서도 꽤 알려진 얘깃거리일 것이다.  
   
자유분방했던 성격의 그는 자신의 성적취향을 애써 숨기려 하지 않았고, 가는 곳 마다 스캔들을 일으켰다. 참다못한 에드워드 7세, 아서의 할아버지는 그를 정신병원에 가두었다. 지금이야 얘기가 좀 다르지만, 19세기에 동성애는 정신병의 카테고리 안에 있는 질환이었으니까. 에드워드 7세는 자신의 막내아들을 완치시킬 수 있다고 믿었고, 앨버트 백작은 병원에서 강제로 뇌수술을 받다가 사망했다.  
   
“하지만 그... 그건 19세기의 일이었는걸. 그땐 일반인들 사이에서 조차 게이는 변태고 정신병자 취급 받던 시절이었잖아. 지금은.... 20세기이고, 게이들도 어느 정도 권익을 보장받고 있고... 미... 미국 같은 나라에선 수년 내에 동성 결혼 허용 법안이 통과될 거라는... 소문도 있던 걸.”  
   
“지금은 1938년이야. 20세기가 된 지 얼마 지나지도 않았다고. 그리고 일반인들이야 자유로울지 몰라도 우리 영국의 왕족들 사이에선 여전히 게이라는 건......”  
   
‘변태고 정신병자인 걸.’  
   
아리아드네는 하마터면 그 말을 소리 내어 뱉을 뻔 했다. ‘아서 오빠는 그런 사람이 아닌데.’ 그녀는 귀가 새빨개 진 채로 조금 거칠게 유리잔을 들어 공주다운 우아함과는 약간 거리가 있는 동작으로 물을 벌컥벌컥 들이켰다. 물이 출렁일 때마다 투명한 잔 너머 자신을 물끄러미 쳐다보는 아서 오빠의 상이 흐릿하게 흔들렸다.  
   
‘그들이 오빠를 정신병원에 가둬 버릴까?’  
   
알 수가 없었다. ‘그들’ - ‘돔은 어떻게 나올까? 그는 언제나 무언가를 상상해도 그 이상을 보여주는 예측불허의 인간이라 불안하긴 하지만, 그래도 아서를 사랑하는 것 같긴 하니까 나서서 뭔가를 하진 않을 거야. 하지만 비열한 코블이 걸고넘어지면? 내각이 들고 일어나면? 아니면 영국 왕실의 품위를 지키기 위해선 어떤 더러운 일도 마다하지 않는다는 비밀 결사대라든지? 그런 게 실제로 존재하는지 어쩐지는 모르겠지만, 여하튼 검은 옷을 입은 사람들이 한 밤중에 어디론가 아서 오빠를 끌고 가 버리면?’  
   
그녀는 매우 상상력이 풍부한 소녀였던지라 물 한 컵을 다 들이키는 동안 머릿속에서 어느새 셰익스피어 4대 비극에 맞먹는 드라마틱한 소설을 완성했다 지웠다 했다.  
‘그들이 내 소중한 사촌 오빠를 끌고 가 통조림 따듯 머리를 열어 뇌를 쑤셔 놓으면?’  
   
아리아드네는 물 잔을 입에서 떼며 불안하게 아서를 쳐다보았다. ‘오빠가 말했듯, 지금은 20세기니까... 어쩌면 운 좋게 자신의 의지를 관철할 수 있을 지도 몰라. 그냥 작위가 박탈되고 재산을 몰수당하는 정도로 그칠 수도 있지. 하지만 그래서 오빠가 평민이 된다면? 왕실에서 오빠를 만나는 걸 허락지 않는다면? ‘

친구가 그다지 많지 않았던 그녀에게 아서 오빠는 너무나 소중한 사람이었다. 그녀는 외로웠고 아직 어렸다.  
   
“오빠, 약속해줘. 커밍아웃 같은 거 절대 안 하겠다고.”  
 아리아드네는 물 잔을 움켜쥔 손에 잔뜩 힘을 주며 아서를 응시했다. 아서는 말이 없었다.  
   
“.......어쩌면 오빠뿐만 아니라 임스 선생한테까지도 피해가 갈지도 모르잖아? 생각해봐. 분명 그럴 거라고.”  
   
아리아드네가 조금 더 소리 높여 말했을 때 아서의 얼굴은 눈에 띄게 창백해졌다.  
   
   
   
   
그날도 아서는 여느 때와 마찬가지로 임스의 집에서 평소처럼 그에게 웃어 보이고, 태연하게 수업을 받고, 요즘 들어 부쩍 심해진 위염 때문에 속이 뒤틀리고 아팠지만 며칠 동안 너무 빈번히 저녁식사를 걸렀단 사실을 상기하며, 임스를 안심시키기 위해 억지로 요리를 쑤셔 넣었다.  
   
임스가 침대 위에서 자신의 안으로 들어왔을 땐 위벽이 뚫리는 듯 한 고통에 반사적으로 움찔거리며 흐느끼듯 신음했지만, 평소와 미묘하게 다른 그 소리에 임스가 뭔가를 눈치 챈 듯 몸을 빼려 하자 아서는 재빨리 그의 허리에 다리를 감았다. “어딜 가?” 아서는 임스의 머리칼을 거칠게 끌어당기고 눈을 마주친 후, 도전적으로 씩 웃으며 스스로 허리를 움직였다. 임스는 코를 찡그리며 나지막이 신음을 내뱉었지만 입 꼬리는 살짝 올라가 있었다. 방법이 먹힌 것 같았다. 그는 기분 좋을 때면 늘 저런 식으로 웃으니까. 아서는 침대 위에서 자신이 어떤 식으로 말하고 움직여야 임스의 정신을 살짝 흐려놓을 수 있는지 잘 알고 있었고, 남은 2시간 내내 그렇게 했다.  
   
작별 키스를 나눈 후, 나른한 임스의 얼굴은 어쩐지 평소보다 더 행복해 보여서 아서는 안도했다. 그는 최대한 임스를 오래도록 행복하게 만들어 주고 싶었다. 그리고 이것이 이기적이고 뻔뻔하고 미안한 생각이란 건 알지만, 가능하면 평생 그를 자신 곁에 붙잡아 두고 싶었다.  
   
자신이 그나마 섹스라도 잘하는 게 다행이라고 생각했다.  
   
   
   
잘하는 게 그것밖에 없다는 건 불행한 일이지만.  
   
   
   
*****  
   
   
그러니까 그것이 오늘, 마침내 쓰러지기 직전까지 몇 주간, 며칠에 한 번씩 반복되던 일상이었던 것이다. 감기만 겹치지 않았더라도 기절까지 하는 창피한 꼴이 되진 않았을 텐데.  
   
아서는 지금, 아픈 것도 창피하고 그걸 임스에게 들킨 것도 창피하고 사이토에게 지푸라기 인형처럼 맥없이 안겨가는 것도 창피했다. 사이토는 한 손으로 그를 안은 채 다른 한 손으로 차 문을 열었다. 모든 동작이 그에겐 너무나 수월해 보였다.  
   
‘차라리 다시 기절하는 게 낫겠군.’ 아서는 차 뒷좌석에 누운 채 잠이 들었다.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
아서는 이마를 찡그리며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 흐릿한 불빛이 시야를 간질였다.  
   
‘여긴 어디지?’  
   
사이토가 자신을 안고 내려와 차 뒷좌석 에 눕혔던 것 까지는 기억이 난다. 그리고 잠이 들었었나보다. 아서는 푹신한 이불을 끌어당기며 지금 자신이 침대 위에 누워 있단 걸 자각했다.  
   
‘아, 어느새 집에 왔는가? 뭐 집이라기 보단 성이지만. 광활하고 드높은 천장을 가진 쓸데없이 넓은 나의 침실 안이로군.’ 아서는 똑바로 누운 채 천장을 노려보았지만 잠에서 덜 깨서 시야가 흐릿한 탓인지 어째 그렇게 높지도 넓지도 않게 느껴졌다. 그는 눈을 비비고 주변을 다시 한 번 살폈다. 그때 임스가 말했다.  
   
“이제 정신이 드십니까? 달링?”  
   
아서는 놀라서 거의 침대에서 굴러 떨어질 뻔 했지만, 곁에 서있던 임스가 재빨리 침대 가장자리에 몸을 바싹 대어 불상사를 막았다. 임스는 몸을 구부리고 아서를 약간 안아 올려 가운데 쪽으로 옮겨주었다.  
   
“자... 잠깐, 임스!! 여... 여... 여기가 어디야? 당신, 내... 내 성에 온 거야?” 아서는 당황한 나머지 몇 달 만에 처음으로 임스의 앞에서 더듬기 시작하며 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다.  
   
“그게 아닙니다. 차 안에서 주무시는 사이, 사이토가 당신을 도로 제 집으로 곱게 모시고 왔습니다. 마음 같아선 그에게 키스라도 퍼붓고 싶더군요. 당신은 제 침대 위에서 벌써 20시간쯤 주무셨습니다. 정신을 좀 차리신 것 같으니 이걸 드시고 다시 쉬세요.”  
   
임스가 침대 가장자리에 치킨 수프가 담긴 작은 쟁반을 내려놓고 자신도 옆에 앉았다. 그가 수프를 한 술 떠 숟가락을 아서의 입으로 가져가자 아서는 더더욱 당황하며 그를 뿌리치고 침대의 반대쪽 가장자리 구석으로 엉덩이를 질질 끌어 몸을 피했다. 등 뒤에 딱딱한 벽이 닿았다.  
   
임스는 한숨을 쉬며 치킨 수프의 얼룩이 점점이 뿌려진 베개 하나를 침대 밖으로 아무렇게나 집어 던지곤 아서를 응시했다.  
   
“또 도망치시려면 벽 쪽이 아니라 저를 타고 넘어가셔야죠. 그런데 이번엔 호락호락 그렇게 놔두진 않겠습니다. 필요하다면 수갑으로 침대에 묶어 놓을 테니까 알아서 판단하세요. 사랑하는 달링.”  
   
“수... 수갑 같은 거.... 이... 있지도 않잖아.”  
아서가 고집스럽게 벽에 등을 붙이며 도망칠 경로를 살피자 임스는 어깨를 으쓱하곤 침대 머리맡 서랍 속에서 뭔가를 반쯤 꺼내 짤랑거려 보였다.  
   
“뭐... 뭐... 뭐야? 서랍 속에 왜 그런 게 있어?! 이건 뭔가... 말도 안 되잖아!!”  
   
임스가 수갑을 꺼내 손에 쥐었다. 아서는 그를 한참 노려보았지만 결국은 가운데 자리로 돌아와 베개에 등을 대고 앉았다. 임스가 이번엔 명령했다.  
   
“입 벌려요.”  
   
아서는 미간을 찡그렸지만 결국 굴복했다. 입 안으로 적당히 따뜻한 치킨 수프를 담은 숟가락이 들어왔다. 임스의 손이 아서의 뒤통수를 살짝 받혀주었다. 중심을 잡아주기 위함인지, 아니면 도망가지 말라고 붙잡는 건지는 잘 모르겠지만, 아서는 어쩐지 그 따뜻하고 커다란 손에 계속 기대고 싶은 기분이 들었다.  
   
식사가 끝나고, 임스는 아서에게 물약을 떠먹인 뒤 또 한 번 명령했다.  
   
“이제 다시 누워서 자요.”  
   
아서는 이번엔 고분고분 자리에 눕고 눈을 감았다. 왠지 그래야 할 것 같았으니까.  
   
쟁반이 치워진 침대 옆자리가 움푹 들어가는 게 느껴졌다. 옆자리에 누운 임스에게선 아직도 치킨수프 냄새가 났다. 실눈을 뜨자 임스는 이쪽을 보고 옆으로 누운 채 한 쪽 손바닥에 턱을 괴고는 뭔가 골똘히 생각하는 것 같았다. 꿰뚫는 듯 한 시선에 움찔하며 아서는 다시 눈을 감았다.  
   
어색했다. 아플 때 누군가 내내 옆에 있는 것도 처음이었고, 임스와 침대위에서 섹스 말고 다른 걸 하고 있는 것도 처음이었다. 솔직히 말하자면 아서는 너무나도 어색해서 몸과 마음이 전부 오그라들 듯 불편했고, 금세 잠을 이룰 수가 없어 한 50번쯤 무당벌레처럼 파드득거리며 몸을 뒤집었다. 그가 한 번 뒤집을 때마다 임스는 등을 쓰다듬어주거나 머리카락을 만지작거리거나 어깨를 문지르거나 하며 아서의 몸에 손을 댔다. 그 따뜻한 감촉이 좋아서 아서는 뒤의 50번은 일부러 뒤집었다. 졸려서 더 이상은 견딜 수 없을 때까지.  
   
마지막으로 몸을 돌려 똑바로 누웠을 때, 임스는 고개를 숙여 그의 입술에 조심스레 키스했고 아서는 눈을 조금 깜빡이다가 이내 잠이 들었다.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
아서는 악몽을 꾸고 다시 잠에서 깼다. 그는 자신이 마치 벼랑 끝에 매달린 사람처럼 임스의 가슴 언저리를 절박하게 붙잡고 있단 걸 깨달았다. 상처가 날 정도로 손톱이 임스의 피부를 파고들고 있었다. 놀라서 황급히 몸을 떼려 했지만, 임스는 그의 허리를 잡아 더 바짝 끌어당겨 안았다. 단단한 가슴팍이 뺨에 닿았다.  
   
아서 자신은 꿈의 내용이 기억나지 않았지만, 임스는 마치 그의 꿈속에 함께 있었던 것처럼 모든 걸 전부 이해하는 것 같았다. 그는 아서의 뺨을 어루만지며, 마치 자장가 읊조리듯 나지막이 중얼거렸다.  
“당신은 생각이 너무 많아요, 아서. 꿈속에서조차 생각이 너무 많아요.”  
임스는 땀으로 축축해져 이마에 달라붙은 아서의 머리칼을 쓸어 넘겼다,  
   
“어떻게... 어떻게 알아?　난 아무 말도 안 했는데...... 당신은 어떻게 그렇게 뭐든지 다 알고 있어?  
아서가 임스의 가슴에 머리를 기댄 채 눈을 감으며 물었다. 그는 정말로 그게 궁금했다.  
   
“첫째론,” 임스의 말투에서 살짝 장난스런 기운이 묻어났다. “당신은 아플 때면 잠꼬대가 아주 심해지시더군요. 대본집을 만들 수 있을 정도 ............ 아니요, 농담입니다. 발길질은 그만 하세요!....... 사실은 몇 마디 밖에 못 들었습니다. 제가 워낙 유능한 치료사라서 그냥 다 아는 겁니다.”  
임스가 낮게 웃으며 아서의 정수리에 키스했다.  
   
   
“그냥 다 알아요.”  
   
   
*****  
   
   
꿈인지 잠결인지 확실친 않지만, 아서는 임스의 나지막한 중얼거림에 이후로도 몇 번을 더 깨었던 것 같다.  
   
대부분은 그냥 자장가인지 혼잣말인지 알 수 없는 웅얼거림이었고 약기운에 정신이 몽롱해 두서없이 와 닿았지만 몇몇 마디는 간신히 이해할 수 있었다.  
   
"다음에 도망칠 땐, 내가 따라잡을 수 있는 범위 내에서만 뛰어 달란 말입니다. 아서. 당신이 당신 성으로 숨어 버리면 아무리 나라고 한들, 뚫고 들어갈 수가 없어요."  
   
“.........난 이게, 당신과 사귀는 게, 내가 참고 견뎌야 할 무슨 역경이라고 생각해 본 일이 없습니다.”  
   
"................. 지금 이대로도 행복합니다. 아시겠습니까?"  
   
“............................. 당신이 평생 섹스를 안 해 준들...... 뭐, 고자여도 어쩔 수............”  
   
‘어이, 이봐. 왜 멀쩡한 사람을 고자로 만들어?!’ 꿈속이었는지도 모르겠지만 아서는 베개를 고개에 파묻은 채 좀 킥킥거렸던 것 같다. ‘고자여도 행복해? 고자여도 사랑해?’  
전혀 로맨틱하지 않았다.  
   
하지만 아서는 좀 더 오랫동안 웃다가 잠이 들었다. 그는 이제야 비로소 지난 몇 주 만에 처음으로, 아주 깊고 만족스런 잠에 빠져들었다.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
아침 햇살에 눈을 떴을 때, 임스는 이번엔 조금 더 깊게 혀를 밀어 넣어 키스했다.  
   
“하지 마.”  
아서는 약간 머뭇거리며 임스의 가슴을 밀어냈다.   
“감기 옮아.”  
   
“옮으려고 일부러 그러는 건데요. 그리고 다음번엔 공평하게 당신이 절 간호해주면 되는 겁니다. 아서, 사랑하는 달링, 경고하는데 내가 아플 때 도망쳐 버린다면 가만있지 않겠습니다. "  
임스가 눈을 치켜뜨고 협박하는 듯한 시늉을 했다. 전혀 무섭지는 않았지만, 아서는 고개를 끄덕이고 임스의 목덜미를 끌어당겨 다시 깊게 키스했다.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
그날 오전 내내 아서는 - 몸 상태가 꽤 많이 좋아졌음에도 불구하고 자신은 손가락 들 힘 하나 없는 양 - 천연덕스럽게 임스가 떠주는 치킨 수프를 받아먹고, 침대 위에 임스를 앉혀 책 읽기를 시키고, 자신은 그의 허벅지를 베고 누워 빈둥대며 가끔씩 발장난을 쳤다.  
   
그는 자신이 이보다 더 뻔뻔할 수는 없겠다고 생각했지만 어쩐지 이제 죄책감은 들지 않았다. 적어도 여기 임스의 집에선, 말 할 수 없이 뻔뻔해져도 될 것 같았다.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
다음날 오후가 되자, 아서는 더 이상 침대위에서 빈둥거리다간 등에 욕창이 생길 지경인데다가 몸 상태도 거의 정상으로 돌아온 것 같아, 임스가 식사거리를 만들기 위해 일어서자 부엌으로 따라나섰다.  
   
오랜만에 칼을 쥔 아서는 마치 개다래나무에 달려드는 고양이마냥 흥분하며 즐거워했다. 그는 감자를 반듯하게 자로 잰 듯한 정사각형으로 깍둑썰기 하는 데에 심혈을 기울였고, 임스는 그걸 정말 자로 재보며 박수를 쳤다. “천재네!”  
   
아서는 부엌에 있는 채소를 전부 다 썰었고, 임스는 그걸로 야채 스튜를 만들었다.  
만족스럽게 식사를 마친 후 임스가 말했다.  
   
“아서. 우리 처음... 첫날밤에 내가 당신한테 했던 말, 기억납니까?  
   
“아서, 이런 젠장, 당신은 정말 환상적이야. 난 이 날을 얼마나...... 이런 거?”  
   
“아니, 그런 거 말고요! ‘천재’라고 했잖습니까. “  
   
“어... 그래. 내가 침대위에서 그거... 하나는 끝내주게 잘 하니까. 첫날밤부터 잘 했었지.”  
아서는 바로 그제 자신이 했던 말이 떠올라 약간 귓불이 빨개졌다. 내가, 잘하는 게 섹스밖에 없다고, 그렇게 말했었지.  
   
“그것만 끝내주는 게 아닙니다. 당신은 일단... 오늘 한 일을 보세요. 식재료 썰기의 달인이죠.“  
   
아서가 피식 웃었다. “그건 그래. 난 사과 깎기로 예술작품도 만들 수 있거든.”  
   
“전에도 말씀드렸지만 당신의 불어는 완벽하게 아름답습니다.”  
   
“그건 왕족이라면 다들 그 정도는 하는 건데?”  
   
“오늘은 제 말에 토 달지 마세요.”  
임스가 엄숙하게 말했다. 아서는 계면쩍게 시선을 내리깔고 찻잔을 만지작거렸다.  
   
“당신은 1차 대전 때 상관들이 전부 몰살당한 상황에서 침착하게 대처해 해전을 승리로 이끌었습니다.”  
   
‘그건.... 그냥 어쩌다보니 소가 뒷걸음질 치다 쥐 잡은 격이었을 지도....’ 라고 말 할 뻔 했으나, 임스가 여전히 근엄한 표정으로 자신을 쳐다보는 바람에, 아서는 그저 또 한 번 찻잔을 만지작거렸다.  
   
임스는 이번엔 입 꼬리를 살짝 올리며 미소 지었다.  
“아마 맘만 먹으면 탱고도 잘 추실 겁니다.”  
   
“뭐?! 난 그런 거 못 추는 데? 내가 탱고를 추다니, 그런 거 상상도 안 가는...... 뭐야, 그게?!! ”  
아서는 조금 얼굴을 붉히며 소리쳤지만 임스는 다시 엄격한 표정을 지었다.  
   
“천재니까 배우면 못 할 게 없어요. 게다가 전 매우 유능한 선생이란 말입니다.”  
   
맙소사, 날 무엇의 달인으로 만들려는 거야? 미스터 임스? 아서는 그를 노려보았지만 임스는 무시하고 말을 이었다.  
   
“그리고 당신은... 언젠가는 사람들 앞에서 말도 더듬지 않게 될 겁니다. 그건 정말 제가 책임져 드리죠.”  
   
“거 참, 쨍알쨍알 말도 많네. 무슨 말인지 이제 알아들었어.”  
   
아서는 무뚝뚝한 표정으로 투덜거리는 척 했으나, 사실은 그의 목소리가 좀 더 듣고 싶었다. 아서가 임스에게 가장 처음, 첫 눈에 반했던 부분은 그 목소리였으니까. 그 다음엔, 거기에 담긴 말들, 그 부드러운 음색으로 들려주는 따뜻하고 솔직한 말들, 나를 좀 더 나은 사람으로 만들어 주는 말들.  
   
그리고 언젠가는 나도 임스한테 저렇게 일일이 말 할 수 있을 거야. 임스처럼 저렇게 가슴 속에 있는 말들을 더듬지 않고 솔직히 털어놓을 수 있는 사람이 될 수 있을 거야. ......어쩌면.  
또, 어쩌면 아닐 수도 있지만, 쉽지 않은 일일 수도 있지만...... 하지만 아무래도 상관없어.  
아서는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
   
   
   
‘어려우면 임스한테 가르쳐 달라고 하면 돼.’  
   
   
     
***  
   
“아, 참. 그리고 달링.”  
   
사흘 동안의 요양을 마친 후, 드디어 건강해진 아서가 떠날 시간이 되었을 때 임스가 불쑥 말을 꺼냈다.  
   
“우리 이제부턴 2시간동안 줄창 바쁘게 침대 위에서 보내는 거 말고, 다른 걸 해봅시다.”

“침대 밑에서 섹스하자고?”

“...... 말고, 데이트요!”

“옷 벗고?”  
   
임스가 아서의 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨렸다. 아서가 머리카락을 넘기며 킥킥거렸다.  
   
“알았어. 무슨 말인지. 그런데 그거, 밖에 나가지 않고 집에서도 가능한 거야?　난 데이트 같은 거 해 본 적이 없어서 어떻게 하는지 모르거든. 그러니까 그것도 전부 가르쳐 줘야 돼.”  
   
임스가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“어, 그런데 2시간이면 시간이 너무 촉박하지 않나?” 아서가 거울 앞에서 재킷을 걸치며 말했다.  
   
“저녁식사를 데이트 코스 안에 넣으면 3시간이 되구요. 모자라면 시간을 쪼개서 1부, 2부로 나눠서 하면 됩니다. 우린 이제 슬슬 자는 거 말고 다른 것도 해 봐야 돼요. 데이트도 하고 탱고도 추고,” 임스가 뒤쪽에 서서 등의 주름을 펴 주었다.  
‘탱고에 너무 집착을 하는군.’아서가 속으로 좀 웃었다.  
   
“그리고 밖에 나가서 산책 정도야 할 수 있잖습니까? 남들이 이상하게 볼까봐 걱정된다면 발성연습을 한다든지, 야외에서 언어 치료 수업 받는 척 하고.”  
   
“그랬다간 남들이 훨씬 더 이상하게 볼 거야.” 아서가 이번엔 소리 내어 말하며 킥킥 웃었다.  
   
“가끔은 그냥 섹스 없이 잠만 자고.”  
   
“임스, 우리가 왜 갱년기 부부 롤플레이까지 해야 하는 거야?”  
   
“어쨌든 제 말은, “ 임스가 아서의 등을 탁 때렸다. 그리고 그는 잠시 사이를 두고 다음 말을 꺼냈다.  
   
“우리도 많은 걸 할 수 있단 얘깁니다....... 우리가 이 시간을 ‘평생’ 함께 쓸 거라고 생각하고 이어보면, 사실 하루 2시간이 그렇게 짧은 건 아니잖습니까.”  
   
   
“..................... 그러네.”  
아서는 거울을 보며 태연하게 수트의 매무새를 다듬었지만, 손이 조금 떨리고 있었다.  
   
‘지금 -평생- 이라고 말했어?’  
' - 우리가 이 시간을 ‘평생’ 함께 쓸 거 - 라고 말했어? ‘  
   
아서는 알 수 있었다. 그건 바로, 임스가 그에게 슬며시 건네는 언약이란 걸.  
   
심장이 거의 온 몸을 뒤흔들 정도로 쿵쾅거리고 귀가 새빨개졌지만, 아서는 그냥 그러도록 내버려 두었다. 아서는 임스의 말을 확실히 알아들었고, 떨리는 손으로 받아 쥐었다.  
   
거울 속에 비친 임스는 행복한 듯 웃고 있었고, 어쩐지 앞으로도 평생 행복할 것 같았다.  
   
   
   
아서 또한, 이제 다시 완전무결하게 행복해졌다.  
   
   
   
****  
   
   
애석하게도 아서가 임스와 ‘데이트’를 할 시간은 당장 오질 않았다. 이후 사흘 동안은 아서가 밀린 업무를 처리하느라 정신없이 바빠서 임스의 집에 들를 시간이 없었고, 다음날 잠시 짬을 내 늦은 시각 들러보니, 이번엔 임스가 감기에 걸려 있었던 것이다.  
   
‘젠장, 내가 간호의 천재라는 걸 보여줘야 되는데!’  
   
아서는 밤새 그의 곁에 있고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았지만, 며칠 전 아서가 아팠을 때 내리 사흘을 써버리는 바람에 벌써 이번 달에 자고 가야 하는 횟수의 한계치를 넘어 버렸다.  
   
“사이토를 더 이상 곤란하게 만들면, 우린 정말 파렴치한 커플입니다. “   
임스가 손을 휘휘 저으며 아서를 내쫓았지만 아서는 망설였다. 약속 했는데. 다음번에 자신이 아플 때 도망쳐버리면 가만 안 두겠노라고 임스가 협박까지 했었는데.  
   
“이건 아픈 축에도 못 드는 겁니다. 저는 워낙 건강 체질이니까요. 아마 치킨 수프 마시고, 약 먹고, 한 숨 자면 내일 밤쯤엔 깨끗이 나아 있을 겁니다. 그러니까 달링....... 왜 침대로 기어 들어와요? 사이토, 사이토!”  
   
임스는 결국 아서를 쫓아내기 위해 사이토까지 불렀지만, 아서는 사이토가 양 겨드랑이에 손을 넣고 질질 끌고 갈 때 까지 침대 맡에 껌딱지처럼 붙어있었다.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
또 한 번 애석하게도, 다음날도 역시, 아서는 임스에게 들릴 짬을 좀처럼 낼 수가 없었다. 오전엔 군수 공장에서의 연설, 오후엔 중요한 왕궁 연회가 있었다. 밤늦게라도 임스에게 잠시 들릴 수 있을 런지 확신이 없었다.  
   
어쩐 일인지 요즘 돔, 아니 에드워드 8세 국왕폐하께선 자신이 해야 할 일을 또다시 슬슬 아서에게 미루고 있었다. ‘대체 내가 언제까지 형 뒤치다꺼리를 해야 하지?’ 아서는 오늘 돔을 만나면 확실하게 따끔히 일러두어야겠다고 생각했다.  
   
‘이제부터 난, 꼭 필요할 때만 형을 도울 거야. 형 일은 형이 알아서 하라고! 글쎄 좀 알아서 하라니까!!’  
   
벌써 거울을 보고 일부러 화난 표정을 지어 보이며 위의 대사를 수십 번쯤 연습했으므로, 잘하면 한 번도 더듬지 않고 말할 수 있으리라.  
   
   
    
아서는 오전 내내 임스가 괜찮은지 신경이 쓰여서, 안절부절 못하다 군수 공장에서의 연설을 좀 망쳤다. 힘들게 일하는 몇 백 명의 노동자들이 일손을 멈추고 기립해, 서툰 자신 때문에 한 시간이 넘는 시간을 낭비해버렸다고 생각하니, 아서는 현기증이 나도록 미안했다.  
   
그런데 이상하게도 그들은 별로 실망하는 것 같지도 않았고, 몇 몇 사람들은 열렬히 박수까지 쳤으며 연설이 끝난 뒤엔 뭔가 기대에 찬 눈빛을 하고 그에게 다가오기까지 했다. 그들은 평민이었으므로 원래는 왕족인 아서 쪽에서 먼저 운을 떼지 않는 이상 대화를 나눌 수 없도록 되어 있지만, 누군가 거의 아서만큼 말을 더듬으며 연설이 매우 좋았다고 인사말을 건네었을 때 거기엔 뭔가 가슴이 찡한 구석이 있었다. 아서는 몇 몇 사람들에겐 악수를 청하고 몇 몇 사람들과는 포옹을 하며, 다음번엔 이 사람들이 고생하지 않도록 좀 더 연설을 잘하게 되어야 하겠다고 생각했다.  
   
뭐니 뭐니 해도 가장 좋은 것은 자신이 연설을 아예 안 하는 것이겠지만.  
   
   
*****  
   
   
그날 저녁, 왕궁의 연회에서 아서는 너무나 바빴다. 여긴 엄연히 왕의 집인데도 불구하고 주인은 어디론가 금세 사라져, 손님들을 접대하는 것이 전부 아서의 몫이 되었던 것이다. 그런데 왕의 부재에 크게 신경 쓰는 사람은 별로 없는 듯싶었고, 여기 있는 사람들 또한 뭔가 기대에 가득 찬 눈으로 아서가 말을 걸어오길 기다렸다. 아서는 진땀을 흘리고 수도 없이 더듬거리며, 어쨌든 성실히 그들과 대화했다.  
   
연회가 끝나갈 무렵, 조금 한가해진 아서는 다시 임스 생각으로 머리가 꽉 차 안절부절 못하게 되었다. 20세기의 의료 기술은 그다지 좋다고 할 수 없는 수준이다. 감기는 금세 폐렴이 되고, 많은 사람들이 폐렴으로 죽는다.  
   
‘젠장, 임스는 죽을 지도 몰라. 신이시여. 저한테 이러지 마세요. 이렇게 뺏어 가실 거면 애초에 주질 마셨어야죠. 줬다 뺏는 건 너무 비열하지 않습니까?’  
생각이 여기까지 이르자 아서는 거의 미칠 것 같은 심경이 되었다.  
   
‘어쩌면 임스는 벌써 죽었을 지도 몰라!’  
   
그는 자신이 만들어낸 얼토당토않은 상상에 충격을 받은 나머지 뒷걸음질을 치다가, 누군가의 발을 세게 밟았다.  
   
“전하.”  
   
재무장관 로버트 피셔, 그리고 현 수상인 모리스 피셔의 외아들이기도 한 로버트 피셔가, 유리구슬처럼 투명하고 새파란 눈동자를 굴리며 침착하게 아서에게 말했다. 비명이 나왔음직한 강도의 충격이었을 텐데, 마치 안부 인사라도 건네듯 태연한 어조였다.  
   
‘아프지도 않나? 어쩌면 이 사람이 실은, 인간이 아니라 모리스 피셔가 만들어낸 ‘로봇’일 거란 소문이 사실일지도 몰라. ‘ 아서는 멍하니 생각했다.  
   
“아픕니다, 전하. 이제 발을 좀 치워 주십시오.”  
   
아서가 놀라서 황급히 발을 치우며 사과했다. “미....미... 미... 미안합니다. 피셔.... 재무장관... 로버트......”  
   
피셔가 무표정한 얼굴로 아서를 빤히 쳐다보며 말했다.    
“그냥 미스터 피셔가 낫겠습니다. 전하.”  
   
올해 36세의 젊은 재무장관, 로버트 피셔는 아버지인 모리스 피셔 뒤를 이어 차기 수상이 될 거라는 기대와 선망을 한 몸에 받고 있는 유능한 인재였다. 사람들은 종종 그들을 대(大)피셔, 소(小)피셔로 구분해서 부르곤 했다. 마치 역사속의 위대했던, 대(大)피트, 소(小)피트 부자처럼. 정작 로버트 피셔 본인은, 자신의 이름 앞에 붙은 '소(小)'란 글자를 질색하는 것 같았지만 말이다.  
   
“그...그럼, 미스터 피셔...” 아서는 가볍게 목례를 하고 자리를 뜨려 했다.  
   
그는 늘 로버트 피셔가 거북했다. 생각을 알 수 없는 그 차가운 유리구슬 같은 눈동자를 바라보고 있자면, 어쩐지 열 살 때 그의 최초의 말더듬 수업을 담당했었던, 피도 눈물도 없는 미세스 미들턴이 떠올랐던 것이다. 조지 6세는 그녀에게 아서가 말을 더듬을 때마다 손바닥을 자로 때려도 좋다고 허락했었고, 매 수업이 끝날 때마다 어린 아서의 손바닥은 퉁퉁 부어올랐었다.  
   
“전하께선, 히틀러가 저 ‘뮌헨조약’을 약속대로 지키리라 보십니까?”  
   
아서가 돌아서려는 순간, 피셔가 밑도 끝도 없이 물었다.  
   
“네... 네?”  
아서는 당황했지만, 질문의 핵심은 금세 파악했다. ‘뮌헨조약’은 얼마 전에 체결된, 일종의 평화 협정이었다.  
   
내용에 대해 최대한 간단히 말하자면, 영국, 프랑스, 이탈리아의 정상이 합심해, 히틀러에게 ‘당신네 독일이 원하는 영토를 넘겨 줄 테니 이젠 전쟁 욕심 같은 건 부리지 않겠다는 서류에 서명하시오.’ 라 제안했고 그가 그걸 기꺼이 받아들였단 소리다.  
   
이 모든 것은 영국 수상인 모리스 피셔에 의해 주도 되었다. 그는 기자회견에서 "명예롭게 평화를 이룩했습니다. 우리 시대는 평화롭다고 믿습니다!" 라고 웃어 보이며 국민들을 안심시켰다. 꽤 눈부신 활약이었다.  
   
‘단지, 히틀러가 사악하고 상습적인 거짓말쟁이이고, 그따위 서류는 그에게 휴지조각이나 다름없을 거란 사실을 빼곤 말이죠. 아무래도 우리 수상께선 지나치게 순진하신 것 같습니다.’  
라고, 아서는 생각했지만 그걸 그대로 로버트 피셔에게 전할 순 없었다. 수상은 그의 아버지인 것이다.  
   
“히틀러가 약속을 지킬 거라고 생각하다니, 순진하기가 이를 데 없는 발상이죠. 제 아버지, 피셔 수상은 언젠가 이 덜떨어진 조약에 대해 강력한 책임을 지고 사퇴하게 될 겁니다.”  
로버트 피셔가 신랄하게 말했다.  
   
“서...설마... 미스터 피셔도... 언젠간 독일이 영국을 침공하리라 생각하시는 겁니까?"  
   
"전하,"   
피셔는 생각을 가늠할 수 없는 무표정한 눈빛으로 아서의 얼굴을 똑바로 응시했다.  
   
“전하께서도 정사(政事)에 아주 관심이 없으신 건 아니신가 보군요? 저는 솔직히 좀 걱정하고 있었습니다만, 다행입니다. 요즘 전하께선 정사에 관심 두실 시간이 통 없지 않을까 했는데요.”  
   
“네? 무... 무슨....?”  
   
“하루 5시간씩이나 매일 즐거운 수업을 받으시느라 바쁘실 테니 말입니다.”  
   
   
아서는 갑자기 누가 등줄기에 얼음물을 끼얹은 듯, 소름이 돋았다. 그는 온 몸을 딱딱하게 굳히며, 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 피셔를 쏘아보았다. 피셔도 마찬가지로 미동 없이, 여전히 무표정한 얼굴로 아서를 마주 보았다. 그리고 피셔가 유리알 같은 눈동자를 굴리며 다시 말했다.  
   
“아니면 그걸, ‘연애’라고 해야 할까요?”  
   
   
 다음 순간, 피셔는 아서가 뭐라 대꾸하기도 전에, 아니 대답을 듣고 싶지도 않다는 듯, 재빨리 등을 돌려 사라졌다.  
   
   
   
   
‘그가 알고 있어!’  
   
심장이 뛰는 소리가 귓가에 윙윙댔다.  
    
‘그리고 또 누가 알까?!’  
   
아서는 두근거림이 가라앉을 때까지 한참을 미동 없이 서있었다. 이윽고 아서는 돌아서서 연회장을 가로질러 출구쪽으로 뚜벅뚜벅 걸었다. 문 앞을 지나칠 때쯤 그는 넥타이를 조금 느슨하게 풀었고, 아래층으로 내려가는 계단을 밟을 때쯤 그의 입가엔 어쩐 일인지 미소가 새어나오고 있었다.  
   
‘뭐, 그렇다면,’  
   
그는 이번엔 좀 더 활짝 웃기 시작했다.  
   
   
   
‘이제 굳이 숨길 필요도 없잖아?’  
   
   
   
****

 

최신식 승용차들이 줄지어 서있는 왕궁의 주차공간에서 막 자신의 차에 올라타려던 참이었던 알렉산더 코블은, 아서가 걸어오는 것을 보곤 동작을 잠시 멈췄다. 그는 자신이 아서와 마지막으로 만났을 때 얼마나 사정없이 혼났었던가도 잊은 채, 거의 용수철 인형처럼 반사적으로 깐죽댔다. 그는 평생토록, 아서를 놀리는 게 너무 재미있었던 것이다.  
   
“어이, 아서. 말더듬이 왕자님, 요즘 네 전용 남창과의 즐거운 수업은 어떻게 되어....... 악!!”  
   
멀리서 누군가 이 광경을 봤더라면 그저 ‘두 왕자님께서 친밀하게 악수를 나누시는 중이군. 게다가 한 쪽 왕자님의 미소는 역시 아름다우셔라.’ 라고 생각했을 테고, 뭐 절반은 맞는 얘기긴 하다. 아서는 아름다운 미소를 띤 채 코블의 손을 으스러져라 움켜쥐고 흔들고 있었다.  
   
“손, 손, 손!!!! “ 코블이 온 몸을 비틀었으나, 아서는 이번엔 좀 으스스한 미소를 지으며 그의 손을 더더욱 사정없이 움켜쥐었다. 코블은 주변을 둘러보았지만 도와줄 만한 사람은 없었다.  
   
“알렉산더.” 아서가 낮고 침착한 목소리로 말했다.  
   
“난 화가 날 때면 말을 더듬지 않아.” 아서가 한 음절, 한 음절, 또박또박 영어로 말했다. 코블의 등 뒤에 소름이 돋았다.    
아서는 계속해서 숨도 쉬지 않고  다음 말을 내뱉었다.   
   
“난 1차 대전 때 불가능한 해전을 승리로 이끌었고, 네가 생각하는 것보다 훨씬 잘하는 게 많은 사람이고, 몇몇 분야에선 천재적 재능을 가지고 있어. 네가 계속해서 내 걸 모욕하고, 음모를 꾸미고, 내 행복을 강탈하려 든다면, 내 안에 있는 뜨겁고 차가운 온갖 종류의 분노를 끼얹어 네 손목을 꺾어 버리겠어. 그리고 가지고 있는 모든 능력을 동원해서 내 걸 지킬 거야. 더불어 말하는데 앞으론,”  
   
아서는 여전히 미소 짓고 있었지만 새까맣게 짙어진 눈동자는 위협적으로 일렁였다.  
   
“나와 내 거한테 함부로 하지 마.”  
   
코블은 아픈 손을 만지작거리며, 아서의 자동차가 시야에서 완전히 사라질 때까지 한참동안 넋을 잃고 쳐다보다가 몸을 부르르 떨며 정신을 차렸다. 그리고 아서가 내뱉었던 ‘내 거’, ‘내 행복’, ‘능력’, ‘지킬 거야’란 말들에 대해 생각해보았다.  
   
   
‘역시, 아서는 왕위를 탐내고 있었던 건가?  
   
   
아서는 완전히 오해했지만, 코블은 아서가 게이라고는 꿈에도 생각 못하고 있었다. 사실 얼마 전에, 아서의 언어치료사인 그 호모 선생과 엮어서 게이 스캔들을 조작해 볼 생각은 있었지만, 그건 계획 초기에 누군가에게 방해받아 무산되고 말았다. 코블은 그땐 좀 분해서 씩씩 댔지만, 오늘 돌이켜보니 그 음모가 무산된 것이 차라리 다행이라고 생각했다. 그건 어차피 씨도 먹히지 않을 멍청한 음해 공작이었다.   
   
‘저자식, 게이는 커녕, 지나치게 무섭도록 남자답잖아! 아무도 믿지 않았을 거야!’  
   
   
그리고 활활 타오르는, 생기 가득한 아서는 어쩐지 좀 아름다웠다.  
   
바로 0.5초 후 코블은 자신의 머리를 마구 때리며 그 생각을 몰아냈지만. 내가 미쳤나?!  
   
   
   
*****  
   
   
“임스.”  
아서가 임스의 이마를 짚어보았다. 열은 완전히 식어있었다.  
   
“건강하다니까요, 전. 하룻밤이면 다 나을 거라고 했잖습니까.”  
임스가 안심시키는 듯 미소를 지어 보였다. 그는 침실의 넓고 편한 소파위에서 다리를 쭉 뻗고 반쯤 누워 책을 읽고 있던 중이었다.  
   
“그러니까 이만 돌아가세요. 11시입니다. 더 이상 사이토를 곤란하게 만들면...”  
   
“임스, 나 이제 매일 여기서 잘 거야. 그리고 더 이상 사이토를 곤란하게 만들지도 않을 거야.”  
   
임스는 그 모순된 두 문장이 어떻게 평행선상에서 존재할 수 있는지에 대해 생각하며 잠시 눈을 깜빡이다가 입을 열었다.  
   
“아서! 잠깐....”  
   
아서는 재빨리 그의 입을  자신의 입술로 막았다  
거친 숨결의 교환이 몇 번을 오고간 후에야 아서는 다시 입술을 뗐다.  
   
   
   
“임스, 난 공식적으로 커밍아웃 할 거야.”  
   
   
   
*****  
   
   
“아마도 왕족임은 포기해야겠지만, 그건 아쉽다기보단 오히려 행복한 일이지. 드디어 내가 오랜 억압에서 벗어나 자유를 찾는 거잖아.”  
   
아서가 볼에 약간 홍조를 띄우고 방안을 서성이며 말했다. 그는 들떠 있는 것 같았지만, 그건 기분 좋은 흥분이었다.  
   
“하지만 귀족으로서의 신분이나 재산의 일부는 유지할 수 있도록 최대한 투쟁하려고 해. 그건 내가 작위나 재물에 욕심이 있어서가 전혀 아니라, 난... 앞으로 게이들의 권익을 위해 싸우는데 앞장서고 싶거든. 난 공식적으로 커밍아웃한 왕족 1호니까 꽤 상징적인 인물이 될 수 있을 거야. 미국에선 곧 동성 결혼도 허용할 분위기이던데, 우리 영국은 아직도 지나치게 보수적이잖아? 언젠간 왕실에서도 게이를 인정할 날이 와야 한다고. 그날을 위해서... 내가 어떤 영향력을 행사할 수 있으려면, 최소한의 지위와 재산은 소유하고 있는 편이 유리할 테니까. 하지만 전부 몰수당한다 하더라도 받아들이겠어. 다시 밑바닥부터 시작하지, 뭐. 정 날 받아주는 데가 없다면 주방 보조로 취직하거나...... ”  
   
“꿈을 크게 가지세요. 아서.”  
   
임스가 약간 씁쓸하게 웃으며 몇 분 만에 처음으로 말을 꺼냈다. 그는 소파 팔걸이에 팔꿈치를 기대고 턱을 괸 채, 내내 골똘히 뭔가를 생각하고 있었다. 오늘은 어쩐지 아서가 말이 많고, 임스가 생각이 많은 날인 듯싶었다.  
   
“임스,” 아서가 옆자리에 조심스레 다가와 앉으며 말했다.  
“내 멋대로 갑자기 먼저 결정한 건 정말 미안해. 하지만 피셔가 알고코블도 안다면 소문이 퍼지는 건 시간 문제니까, 우리가 먼저 선수 쳐서 당당히 밝히는 게 훨씬 나을 것 같아서...... 나 내일 당장 기자회견 스케줄 잡으려고 하는데..... 당신이 불편하다면 아무것도 안 할 거야.”  
   
임스가 고개를 저었다. “저는 불편할 게 전혀 없습니다. 하지만...”  
임스가 아서의 턱을 잡고 똑바로 눈을 마주치며, 무언가를 살피듯 신중하게 물었다.  
   
“정말 후회하지 않으시겠습니까? 당신의 사랑하는 형님, 국왕폐하를 다시는 못 만나게 될 겁니다.”  
   
아서는 물론 그 생각을 했었다. 그것이 바로 지금, 그를 괴롭히는 유일한 문제였다. 사실은 그 생각만 떠올리면 마치 신체 일부분이 절단된 듯 괴로웠고, 벌써부터 있을 리 없는 환지통(幻肢痛)마저 느껴질 지경이었다. 하지만 그게 영원히 아물지 않는 상처가 된다면, 통증을 익숙하게 받아들이는 방법을 터득하겠노라고, 아서는 이미 다짐했던 것이다. 그는 애써 태연히 웃으며 대수롭지 않은듯 말했다.  
   
“신문에서 보지, 뭐. 앞으로는 칼라TV가 보급되는 시대도 온다고 하고, 동전에조차 형 얼굴이 새겨져 있는 걸. 곧 우표도 나오는 거 알아? 게다가 사실 형은 왕이 된 이후론, 전보다도 훨씬 더 만나기 힘들다고.”  
   
“아리아드네 공주님은요?”  
   
“아마 그녀도 만날 수 없겠지. 처음 몇 주간은 내내 울면서 날 원망할 거야. 하지만 그 앤 모험을 즐기는 애니까, 곧 비밀리에 날 만날 방도를 찾아낼 테고...... 그리고 내기해도 좋은데, 아리아드네는 그걸 아주 재밌어 할 거라고.”  
   
그녀는 정말로 그럴 것이다. 그리고 유부녀가 되어 애를 셋... 아니, 둘로 합의 봤었지. 애 둘을 낳고, 그때쯤엔 아서와 어른들의 좀 야한, 밤 이야기에 대해 수다를 떨 수도 있을 것이다.  
   
“아서,” 임스가 아서의 양 뺨을 감싸쥐었다. 그의 표정은 아까보다도 한층 더 진지해졌다.  
   
“정신병원의 앨버트 왕자님 얘길 잘 알고 계시겠죠?”  
   
“어? 어.... 물론 알지.”  
왕실 사람들이 게이인 그를, 몰래 정신병원에 쳐넣고 뇌를 갈라놓고살해했었지.  
   
“하지만 난, 그렇게 되지는 않을... 난 당하고 있지만은 않을 거야.”  
   
“네. 저도 또한, 당신이 당하고 있도록 절대 내버려두지 않을 겁니다.”  
     
그리고 임스는 아서를 끌어당겨 강하게 키스했다. 꽤 오랜 시간이 지나고 드디어 입술을 떼었을 때, 그는 웃고 있었고 여느 때보다 훨씬 더 쾌활하고 명랑하고 밝게 빛나는 임스가 되어 있었다. 그는 거의 선언하듯 말했다.  
   
“전쟁 중에 당신이 분노했을 때 군함 하나가 침몰 됐었고, 제가 분노했을 때 대대 하나가 전멸 됐었죠. 그걸 기억한다면, 젠장, 우리가 못 할 일이 뭐가 있겠습니까?”  
   
아서의 얼굴에 보조개가 깊게 패였다.  임스가 그 웃는 얼굴을 붙잡아 다시 좀 더 부드럽게 키스하며, 아서를 소파에 길게 눕혔다.  
   
“그들이 당신을 런던탑에 가둔다면 제가 성벽을 기어 올라가 드리죠”  
   
임스의 손가락이 어느새 마법처럼 감쪽같이 아서의 셔츠 자락을 헤치고 들어와 그의 등뼈를 아래서부터 훑고 천천히 위쪽으로 기어 올라갔다. 잠시 후 아서의 셔츠가 바닥에 떨어졌다.  
   
‘이런 젠장, 진짜 누가 날 런던탑에 가둬줬으면 좋겠네.’  
비록 거긴 지금 관광명소일지언정, 아서는 임스가 자신을 구하기 위해 밧줄을 타고 성벽을 기어오르는 걸 상상하니 어쩐지 흥분되었다. 그리고 자신은 창가에서 그를 기다리며... 밧줄이 위태로우면대신 잡고 올라올 수 있도록, 머리카락이라도 길러야 할까?  
   
“가세요. 달링. 가서 당신이 하고 싶은 걸 전부 하세요.” 임스가 아서의 귓바퀴를 핥으며, 따뜻한 바람을 살짝 불어넣듯 속삭였다. 이번엔 아서의 바지와 속옷이 전부 바닥에 떨어졌다.  
   
“지금 가라고? 내 옷을 전부 풀어헤쳐 던져놓고 날 소파에 깔아 눕힌 주제에?” 아서가 임스의 벨트 버클에 손가락을 걸었다.  
   
“아니, 지금은 말고, 지금은 절대 안 돼요, 달링.” 임스가 아서의 쇄골을 깨물며 다리를 벌리고, 좀 더 허스키한 목소리로 다시 한 번 되뇌었다.  
   
   
   
“지금은 아무데도 못가요.”  
   
   
   
****  
   
   
몇 시간 후, 그들은 다시 침대 위에 누워 있었고, 임스는 땀에 젖어 살짝 구불거리는 아서의 머리카락을 손가락으로 만지작거리며 또 한 번, ‘어쩌면 가진 걸 다 버려야 할지도 모르는데 정말 아무런 후회가 없겠냐’고 물었다. 아서는 나른하게 기지개를 켜며 옆으로 돌아누워 임스에게 미소지었다.  
   
“없어. 난 감자 한 포대랑, 식칼 한 자루랑, 임스만 있으면 세상에 시름이 없겠거든.”  
   
“달링, 아, 제발!!"   
임스가 침대시트에 고개를 파묻고 주먹으로 베개를 팡팡 때리며, 절망한 듯한 시늉을 했다. 뭐, 얼굴은 웃고 있는 것 같았지만.  
   
“내가 질투의 화신인 거 몰라요? 이제 감자 포대와 식칼 나부랭이 따위에게까지 질투를 느껴야 합니까? 제발 날 좀 앞 쪽에 놔 달라구요.”  
   
“어, 미안...... 난 임스랑, 감자 한 포대랑, 식칼 한 자루만 있으면 세상에 시름이 없겠어.”  
아서가 정정했다.  
   
임스가 돌아누워 이번엔 아서에게 얼굴을 보이며 한참을 웃었다. 어쩐지 아서의 그 대답이 아주 썩 마음에 든 것 같지는 않았지만, 그래도 그는 아서에게 다시 키스했다.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
그것이 그들이 마지막으로 행복했던 순간이었다.  
   
   
   
   
   
****  
   
   
"죄송합니다만 기자 회견은 없을 겁니다, 전하."  
      
   
   
아서는 매우 당황했다.  
   
커밍아웃을 위해 예정되었던 기자 회견 장소는 어째서인지 텅텅 비어 있었고, 거기엔 오로지 단 한 사람만이 우두커니 서서 자신에게 냉랭한 말을 던지고 있었다.  
   
“미스터... 피셔?”  
   
"전하, 제 말을 완전히 오해하셨더군요.“  로버트 피셔가 아서쪽으로 걸어왔다.  
   
"제겐 전하를 강제로 아우팅 시키려는 의도가 전혀 없습니다. 오히려 그 반대죠. 저는 지난 몇 개월 동안, 전하에 대한 나쁜 소문이 새어나갈 만한 모든 경로와 흔적을 지우느라 바쁘게 움직여왔습니다. 특히 코블 왕자 전하. 그 분께선 심지어 아무런 근거와 확증도 없이 전하를 음해할 계획을 세우고 있으시더군요. 몇 가지 약점을 빌미로 그 분을 설득하지 않았더라면 전하의 흠 없이 깨끗한 평판에 얼룩 정도는 남았을 겁니다. 저의 충심을 알아주시길 과분하게 기대하진  않습니다만, 적어도 오해는 마시길 바랍니다."  
   
"대... 대체 무슨 소릴 하시는 겁니까, 미스터 피셔?다... 당신이 어째서.....?!”  
   
"전하가 이제 저의...... 아니, 대영제국의 왕이 되어 주셔야겠으니까요."  
   
“네? 그.. 그... 그... 그게 무........ 무슨...?!!” 아서는 정신이 얼얼할 정도로 놀라고 분개해서 소리쳤다.  
“지금 대... 대영제국엔 엄연히 국왕폐하가 계신데, 그 무슨 반역을... 미스터 피셔?!!”  
   
그러나 피셔는 매우 침착한 어조로 차갑게 말했다.  
“궁으로 가세요, 전하. 궁으로 가시면 우리의 국왕폐하, 위대하신 에드워드 8세께서 더 자세한 얘길 해주실 겁니다. 지금 무슨 계획을 세우고 계신 중이신지.”  
    
   
****  
   
   
아서는 궁으로 갔다. 날아갔는지, 쏘아 올려 졌는지, 어떻게 도착한 건지, 기억도 안 날 정도로 미친 듯한 기세로.  
   
사전 약속도 없이 무례하게 불쑥 알현을 요청했건만, 돔은 마치 기다리고 있었다는 듯 선선히 그를 맞았고 아서가 뭐라 물어볼 사이도 없이 다짜고짜 두 문장을 집어 던졌다.  
   
“아서, 난 멜과 결혼해야겠어! 난 왕위를 버릴 거야!”  
   
돔이 충격으로 얼어붙은 아서의 어깨를 잡으며 환하게 웃었다.  
   
   
   
   
“축하한다. 이제부터 네가 대영제국의 왕이 되는 거야.”


	7. Chapter 7

******* Day 15**

****  
  
“형, “  
아서가 낮은 목소리로 침착하게 말했다.  
   
“예전에 누군가 내게 그런 말을 한 적이 있었어. 나더러 형의 쓰레받기라고. 평생을 형 뒤치다꺼리나 하면서 형이 흘린 쓰레기를 치우고 있다고. 난 그 말 처음 들었을 때 그 사람을 벽에 쳐 박아 목을 졸라버렸을 정도로 화가 났었는데, 지금 생각하니 틀린 거 하나 없는 말이네.”  
   
아서는 시선을 내리깔며 잠시 호흡을 가다듬은 후 다시 돔을 똑바로 응시하고 말했다.  
   
“게다가 이제 형은 날 쓰레받기로 쓰는 걸로도 모자라서, 그 쓰레기를 내 입 속에 강제로 쑤셔 박으려 하고 있어.”  
   
돔은 여기까지 아서의 말을 듣는 순간 거의 한 음절 한 음절마다 깜짝깜짝 놀랐기 때문에, 자신이 무엇 때문에 당황하고 있는지 요점을 놓칠 지경이었다. 어느 부분을 가장 놀라운 일로 꼽아야 할까? 아서가 이 긴 문장을 내뱉는 동안 한 마디도 더듬지 않고 또렷하게 발음한 거? 아니면 아서가 당당하게 자신의 목소리를 내는 거? 아니면 아서가 생애 최초로 자신에게 거역하는 거? 아니면 지금 아서가 불꽃 어린 눈으로 자신을 쏘아보며 ‘난 이제 더 이상은 너 못 봐줘. 계속해서 날 네 멋대로 휘두를 생각이라면 네가 왕이건 형이건 뭐건 간에 엉덩짝을 걷어차 주겠어! “ 라는 무언의 메시지를 보내오고 있는 거?  
   
돔은 이번엔 자신이 말더듬이가 된 것 같은 기분이 들었다.  
   
“그... 그게 무슨 말이야? 쓰레기를 쑤셔 박다니... 아니, 대영제국의 왕좌를 너 지금 그런 거에 비유하는 거니? 그리고 넌 내가 너한테 굉장히 몹쓸 짓을 하고 있는 것처럼 얘기하는데, 이 자리에 앉지 못해 안달인 사람이 네 뒤로 얼마나 줄지어 서 있는데 이런 축복을...”  
   
아서가 냉정하게 말을 잘랐다.  
“그건 다른 누가 탐을 내는 게 마땅한 그런 자리가 아니야. 그건 애초부터 형의 자리였고, 형이 끝까지 책임져야 할 자리인 거지. 이게 전부 멜로리 공작부인 때문이라고? 그녀와 결혼하기 위해서? 형은 멜을 공식적인 정부로 두고, 24시간 언제고 거리낌 없이 만날 수 있잖아. 내가 그렇게 만들어 줬잖아. 그런데 어째서 멜과 결혼까지 욕심을 내는 건지, 그리고 겨우 그런 일 때문에 왕위를 포기하겠단 건지 이해할 수가 없어.”  
   
돔이 자신의 정부인 멜로리 공작부인과 정식으로 결혼하겠노라 선언한 건, 사실 어제 오늘의 일은 아니었다.  
   
그는 에드워드 8세로 즉위한 첫째 달 부터 당장 그 문제로 의회와 싸웠다. 의회는 이때만큼은 정당을 가리지 않고 한마음이 되어, 2번의 이혼 전력이 있으며 사생활 문란하기로 정평이 나있는 멜로리 공작부인이 왕비가 된다는 것은 대영제국의 수치라며, 왕이 계속해서 이를 주장할 경우 내각 총사퇴를 불사하겠노라 엄포했다.  
   
돔은 물러섰지만, 다음 달이 되자 다시 한 번 같은 이야기를 꺼냈고 의회와의 실랑이가 지루하게 반복되었으며 이번엔 추가로 ‘왕이 원하는 걸 정녕 얻고자 한다면 왕위를 버리면 될 일.’ 이라는 비아냥거림까지 받고 말았다. 돔은 길길이 날뛰며 분노했으나 역시 후퇴했다. 그러나 그는 다음 달에 또다시, 이젠 무슨 습관성 이벤트처럼 이 얘길 꺼내기 시작했다.  
일련의 이벤트가 세 번째를 지나고 네 번째 쯤에 이르자, 이건 그저 별 의미 없는 신경전, 달마다 있는 심드렁한 행사 같은 것이 되어 버렸고, 더 이상 진지하게 받아들이는 사람은 아무도 없는 듯 싶었다. 오로지 의회에서 단 한 사람, 현 수상인 피셔의 아들이자 재무장관인 로버트 피셔만이, 지금은 이런 쓸데없는 언쟁이나 할 때가 아니라 분노하며 왕에게 원하는 걸 줘버리라 주장했으나 그의 말을 귀담아 듣는 사람은 단 한 명도 없었다.  
   
아서는 이 행사의 초반부쯤에선 안타까워하며 의회와 돔 사이에 끼어들어 중재를 해보려고도 했지만, 그것이 헛수고가 되어버리고 이 문제가 점점 습관성 이벤트가 되어가는 어느 지점에선 그도 서서히 신경을 놓게 되었다. 게다가 지난 1개월은 아서 자신의 문제로 고민하느라 정신없이 바빴지 않은가. 그래서 아서는 몰랐었다. 지난 6개월간 있었던 왕과 의회와의 힘겨루기가 이런 식으로 종지부를 찍게 될 줄이야. 돔이 정말로 멜과 결혼하기 위해서 왕위를 포기하겠노라 선언할 줄이야. 정말 꿈에도 몰랐었다.  
   
그리고 지금 아서는, 어째서 돔이 그렇게까지 해야 하는지 전혀 이해할 수가 없었다. 재차 말하지만 돔과 멜이 서로 사랑하는 걸 방해하는 이는 아무도 없다. 그런데 한낱 결혼 서류가 그렇게 중요한 것이던가? 이 불안한 정세에 왕위를 쓰레기처럼 집어던질 정도로? 이런 자가 왕이라니. 아서는 정말로 화가 났다.  
   
   
“난 그냥 오늘 이 얘긴 못 들은 걸로 할 테니까... 전 이만 실례해야겠습니다. 국왕폐하.”  
   
아서가 냉정히 돌아서는 순간, 돔이 갑자기 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
   
“아서, 그럼 넌 네 조카를 사생아로 만들겠단 거니?”  
   
아서는 막 내딛으려던 한 발을 헛디딜 뻔 했다. ‘대체 무슨 소리야? 난 조카가 없는데. 있지도 않은 조카를 내가 어떻게 사생아로 만들......’  
아서가 뭔가를 깨닫고 황급히 몸을 돌려 돔을 쳐다보았다. 돔은 한 번 더 벼락같이 소리를 질렀다.  
   
“멜이 임신했어. 내 애를 나을 거라고! 내가 그녀와 정식으로 결혼하지 않는다면 그 애는 사생아가 될 거라고! 넌 네 조카를 그런 꼴로 만들어도 좋다는 거니?!”  
   
아서는 정신이 아득해졌다. 사실 그는 ‘조카’란 말을 듣고 그 의미를 깨달은 지 몇 초 만에 그 아이와 사랑에 빠져 버렸고, 돔이 길길이 날뛰며 ‘넌 네 조카를 사생아로 만들고 있어!’라는 말도 안 되는 소리를 너무나 당당하게 질러대자, 여기가 어딘지 이 대화의 원래 주제가 뭐였는지조차 잊어버리고 거기에 설득당할 지경이었다. 그는 몇 분 후엔 자신이 마치 런던탑에 어린 조카들을 던져놓고 암살했던 리처드 3세에 버금가는 악당이 된 듯한 기분이 들었고, 다시 몇 분 후엔 아무것도 잘못한 일이 없음에도 불구하고 ‘내가 사랑하는 조카에게 무슨 몹쓸 짓을 하고 있는 거지?’란 죄책감에 가슴이 내려앉을 지경이었다.  
   
이 모든 게 자신의 책임이 아니라 전부 돔이 싸질러놓은 일이란 걸 깨닫고 정신을 다시 차린 것은, 돔이 소리를 지르기 시작한지 무려 10분이나 지난 후의 일이었다. 돔은 여전히 아서에게 화를 내며, 아이가 잘못되기라도 하면 그건 전 부 네 탓이라 소리 지르고 있었다. 아서는 다시 더듬거리기 시작했다.  
   
“혀... 형, 그... 그만해. 내가... 내가 어떻게든 이 일을 해결할 수 있을 거야. 형이 왕위에서 물러나지 않고도 멜과 겨... 결혼할 수 있도록... 해 볼 테니까... 그... 그러니까 시간을 좀 줘. 알았지? 내가 꼭 해결할 테니까...”  
   
그러나 궁에서 나와 휘청거리는 다리를 억지로 차 안에 밀어 넣으며, 아서는 자신이 뭘 어찌해야 좋을지 알 수가 없었다.  
   
‘침착하자. 더듬지 말고. 난 이걸 꼭 해결해야 돼. 안 그러면... 내가 정말로 형 대신 왕위를 물려받게 된다면...‘  
   
대영제국의 왕실은 게이 왕을 인정하지 않는다. 영국의 왕은 공식이든 비공식이든 동성의 정부를 둘 수 없다.  
   
‘왕이 된다면, 난 임스와 헤어져야 돼!’  
   
   
**  
   
아서는 자신이 과연 어떻게 이 일을 임스에게 설명해야 할지 알 수가 없었지만, 수도 없이 더듬어가며 어떻게든 해냈다.  
   
임스는 소파 옆 자리에 앉아서 단 한 번도 자신의 의견을 꺼내지 않고 침착하게 이야기를 들으며 아서의 덜덜 떨리는 손을 잡아 주었다. 아서는 자신이 우는 방법을 모르는 인간이라는 게 이 순간만큼은 고마웠다. 몇 번이나 정말로 울고 싶은 심정이 되었지만, 지금은 눈물이나 짜내고 있을 때가 아닌 것이다. 그는 자세를 바로 하고 임스를 안심시키듯 억지로 웃어보였다.  
   
“어떻게든 해결할 수 있을 거야. 난 내일부터 도움이 될 만한 많은 사람들을 만나볼 거고... 내가 뭔가 마음만 먹으면... 꽤 유능하잖아? 그러니까... 걱정 말고... 날 믿어줘. 임스.”  
   
“네, 달링.”  
임스는 별 고민도 없이 대답을 던지곤, 아서가 사랑해 마지않는 방식으로 싱긋 웃어보였다. 그 입 꼬리의 휘어진 각도, 눈가에 잡히는 연한 주름들이 스르륵 펼쳐지는 전개가 너무나 딱 떨어지게 아서가 좋아하는 방식으로 정확해서 오히려 거짓말처럼 느껴지는 미소였다. 어쨌든 그는 입 꼬리를 조금 더 올리며 태연하게 웃는 얼굴을 아서의 코앞에 들이대며 말했다.  
“그럼 이제--,”  
아서가 의아한 표정으로 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“하려던 거나 예정대로 하죠. 달링.”  
“하려던 거, 뭐?” 아서가 눈을 한 번 더 깜빡였다.  
“데이트요.”  
   
그리곤 눈 깜짝할 새에 임스의 손아귀 어디에선가 마술처럼 붉은 장미꽃 한 송이가 나왔다. 아서는 마치 난생 처음 마술쇼에 온 어린아이처럼 눈이 휘둥그레졌다가 자기도 모르게 와르르 웃어버렸다. 그는 한 손에 꽃을 쥔 채 다른 한 손으론 임스를 소파에 밀어 넘어뜨리고 그의 위에 올라타 정신없이 곳곳에 키스를 퍼부었다.  
   
“잠깐, 달링.”  
임스가 웃음을 터뜨리며 아서를 살짝 밀어냈다  
   
“이건 데이트가 아니잖습니까. 영국인은 첫 데이트에서 다짜고짜 잠자리부터 시작하지 않습니다. 아니 어느 나라 사람이더라도 그렇죠. 저 보기보다 그렇게 헤픈 남자는 아닙니다.”  
   
“난 헤픈 남자가 좋아.”  
   
아니, 난 임스가 좋아. 아서는 생각했지만 그는 임스처럼 생각하는 걸 전부 말할 수 있는 사람은 아니니까, 그저 마주 웃으며 팔을 내밀어 임스의 몸을 일으켰다.  
   
“하지만 일단은 알았어. 데이트. 그거 빨리 하자고.”  
   
그들은 반나절의 데이트 후에 결국은 다시, 첫 데이트에서부터 다짜고짜 잠자리를 가진 헤픈 남자들이 되어 있었다.  
   
어느새 잠이든 듯한 임스의 얼굴을 물끄러미 바라보며 아서는 생각했다.  
‘난 절대로...’  
아서는 고개를 숙여 임스의 도톰한 입술에 자신의 입술을 슬며시 갖다댔다.  
‘절대로 임스를 잃지 않을 거야.’  
그리고 아서는 이내 깊은 잠에 빠져 들었기에 몰랐었다.  
   
그날, 임스가 뜬 눈으로 밤을 지새웠단 사실을.  
   
   
     
 *******Day 14**

 ****  
  
다음날 아서는 수상을 만나, 내각 총사퇴를 재고해줄 것을 요청했으나 일언지하에 거절당했다.  
   
아서는 다시 절충안으로, 결혼은 인정하되 멜로리 공작부인은 공작부인으로서의 현 신분을 계속 유지하고 영국의 공식적인 왕비 자리는 비워놓는 것을 제안했지만 그것 또한 거절당했다.  
   
하는 수 없이 아서는 장관 및 의원들을 하나하나 만나보기로 하고 우선 오늘 그중 몇몇과 면담을 가졌지만, 절망스럽게도 아무런 소득이 없었다.  
   
대주교는 무언가 납득이 되지 않는 핑계를 들며 그와의 만남을 다음으로 미루었다.  
   
해 질 무렵, 임스의 집으로 돌아온 아서는 완전히 녹초가 되어 아무것도 할 수가 없었다. 그는 식탁에서부터 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작해서 마침내 스프에 코를 박을 뻔 했다. 임스가 아슬아슬하게 날라와 그를 낚아채고 그대로 들어 올려 침실로 안고 갔다. 아서가 졸린 눈을 반쯤 뜨고 킥킥 웃었다.  
“공주 안기? 오랜만에 당해 보네.”  
임스가 아서를 침대 안쪽에 눕히며 대꾸했다.  
“흠, 그리고 우리, 오늘은 ‘그걸’ 해보겠네요.”  
“뭘?”  
아서가 이젠 눈을 제대로 뜨지도 못하고 웅얼거리며 물었다.  
“섹스 없이 잠만 자기.”  
“......아... 갱년기 부부 롤플레잉?”  
   
그걸 결국엔 하게 되는 군. 이렇게 빨리.  
   
아서는 불과 며칠 전에 임스가 우리도 남들 하는 거 다 해 봐야 된다며 읊어댄 리스트를 떠올렸다. -- _데이트를_ _하고_ _,_ _탱고를_ _추고_ _,_ _산책을_ _하고_ _,_ _섹스_ _없이_ _잠만_ _자고_ _,_ \-- 평생 함께 할 것이란 언약을 던지며 행복하게 웃던 임스의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 생각과 동시에 아서는 꿈속으로 미끄러졌다. 꿈의 정경은 어딘지 모르게 축축하고 서글펐다. 마치 밖으로 흘리지 못한 자신의 눈물이 전부 그 속에 가두어져 있는 듯. 아서는 이 꿈이 마음에 들지 않아, 그 속에서 다시 잠을 잤다. 다행히도 꿈속의 꿈 안엔 기억날만한 것이 아무것도 없었다.  
   
   
     
 ******** Day 10**

 ****  
  
지금으로부터 6개월 전, 재무장관 로버트 피셔는 자신의 서재의 커다란 책상 앞에 앉아 만년필의 펜촉이 상할 정도로 다분히 감정을 담아, 뭔가를 수첩에 꾹꾹 눌러 적고 있었다.  
   
1\. 게이  
2\. 하일, 히틀러  
3\. 열아홉 소녀  
   
이것이 ‘사랑밖에 난 몰라. 결혼 안 시켜주면 왕 노릇 때려치움.’을 주장하고 있는 에드워드 8세가 하야할 경우, 왕위를 물려받게 될 주요 계승자들의 명단이었다.  
   
1.아서 왕자는 게이다.  
2.코블 왕자는 명실 공히 히틀러의 열렬한 지지자이다.  
3.아리아드네 공주는 아무것도 모르는 열아홉 살 소녀이다.  
   
고를 수 있는 선택지가 겨우 이따위 세 가지 뿐이라니. 이것이 대영제국의 미래라니.  
   
그는 한참동안 수첩의 여백을 만년필로 벅벅 긁다가, 결국 한 단어에 동그라미를 쳤다.  
   
‘게이.’  
   
그것이 현직 재무 장관이자, 가까운 시일 내에 곧 자신이 대영제국의 수상이 될 것을 믿어 의심치 않고 있는 로버트 피셔가 선택한, 그의 왕이었다.  
   
‘선택의 여지가 없잖아?’ 피셔는 자조적으로 웃으며 계속해서 신경질적으로 동그라미를 겹쳐 그렸다.  
‘하지만 안 돼. 그가 게이여서는.’  
   
대영제국의 왕이 게이일 순 없다. 그래서 피셔는 만약의 사태에 대비해서 아서 왕자에 대한 뒷소문을 깨끗이 지우기로 했다. 사실은 왕자의 일본인 경호원이 워낙 뒤처리를 깔끔히 하고 다녀서 피셔가 크게 신경 쓸 만한 일은 없었지만, 적어도 코블 왕자의 음해 공작을 무산시킨 것만큼은 온전히 로버트 피셔의 공이라 할 수 있겠다.  
   
그런데 지금 현재, 그 게이 왕자는, 피셔의 집, 피셔의 서재 소파에 앉아 그를 똑바로 쳐다보며 지난 6개월간의 모든 노력을 헛수고로 만들고 피셔를 모욕 하려 하고 있었다.  
   
“왕위를 고사하시겠다구요?”  
피셔가 되물었다. 아서는 한기를 느끼며 움찔했다. 평소에도 자를 들고 아서의 손바닥을 사정없이 내리칠 것 같은 포스를 풍기곤 하던 로버트 피셔는 오늘은 그 수백 배쯤 되는 매서움을 내뿜고 있었다.  
   
“그... 그러니까, 일단은 국왕폐하께서 왕위를 포기하지 않고도 멜로리 공작부인과 결혼할 방도를 찾아보고 있습니다만.... 그... 그게 잘 안 되고 있어서... 말입니다. 저... 저는... 저 같은 말더듬이가 무슨 왕이 되겠습니까? 저... 저는 자격이 없습니다.”  
   
“네 그렇군요. 그렇다면 왕위는 코블 왕자님께로 넘어가겠습니다. 코블 왕자님께서 명실 공히 히틀러의 열렬한 지지자이시란 건 알고 계시죠? 물론 히틀러를 지지하는 건 불법도 아니고, 저 뮌헨 조약 이후 독일과 영국이 평화롭게 잘 지낼 수 있다고 믿는 사람들이 늘어났기에, 심지어 최근 들어서는 ‘하일, 히틀러.’가 무슨 유행처럼 번지기까지 하고 있긴 합니다. 코블 왕자님께서 왕위에 오르시면 독일과의 우호관계가 한층 더 돈독해질 수 있다는 장점이 있겠습니다. 영국과 독일은 형제의 나라가 될 겁니다. 그리고 영국은 저 악마 같은 히틀러와 사이좋게 손잡고 온 세상을 파괴시키겠죠.”  
   
아서의 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다. 피셔는 단지 말만으로도 사람을 사정없이 후려칠 수 있는 인물이었다. 피셔는 계속해서 말을 이었다.  
   
“만약에 코블 왕자님의 이런저런 비리를 터뜨려 그를 파멸시키는 공작이 성공으로 돌아간다면, 운 좋게 다음 서열인 아리아드네 공주님이 여왕이 되실 수도 있을 겁니다. 그러나 그 분 께선 왕위 수업 경험이 전무한 어린 소녀인데다가 정치적 기반이랄 게 없는 분이시죠. 코블 왕자님이 히틀러와 손잡고 비밀리에 손쉽게 그녀를 암살한 후, 다시 왕위를 낚아채리라는 데에 제 재산의 절반쯤은 걸어도 괜찮습니다. 공주님 말고 다른 왕위 계승자가 왕이 된들, 결과는 같을 테구요.”  
   
그의 말이 ‘암살’이란 부분에 이르자 아서 왕자의 온 몸에서 핏기가 빠져나갔다. 피셔는 냉정하게 그를 바라볼 뿐이었다.  
   
솔직히 말하자면 그는 이 왕실의 왕자들이 전부 싫었다. ‘하일, 히틀러, 코블 왕자’도 싫었지만 그는 본래 인간말종이라 거론할 가치도 없는 일이고, 사실 사랑에 목매다는 두 형제 쪽이 더더욱 못마땅했다. 피셔도 사랑을 해 본 일이 있었다. 실연당해 괴로워 해 본 일도 있었다. 그러나 그런 건 조금만 지나면 다 괜찮아진다. 처음 몇 주는 죽을 만큼 괴롭겠지만 곧 서서히 잊혀진다. 게다가 그런 것 따위는 대영제국의 안위에 비하면 티끌만도 못한 문제일진데, 국민의 혈세로 대대손손 부를 누리고 있는 왕족이란 족속들이 사랑놀음에 빠져 갈팡질팡하고 있다니.  
   
그래서 피셔는 세상이 끝장난 것처럼 머리를 감싸 쥐고 있는 아서 왕자가 이보다 더 한심할 수가 없었다.  
   
“왕위를 고사하시는 게, 전하께 언어장애가 있으시다든지 여타 왕으로서의 자질에 관한 이유  
때문이 아닌 거 잘 알고 있습니다. 결국은 전하께서도 ‘그분’을 포기할 수 없다는 게 문제가 아닙니까?  
   
아서가 고개를 들어 그를 쳐다보았다. 피셔는 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다.  
   
“그분과 만난 지 벌써 일 년이 훨씬 넘으신 줄 압니다. 본격적으로 사귀기 시작한 건 아마도 6개월쯤?　아, 걱정은 마십시오. 전하와 그분과의 관계를 아는 사람은 아직 저 말고는 없습니다. 어쨌든 전 그분이 비록 모함으로 불명예제대를 하긴 했지만, 전쟁 영웅이었고 당연히 애국심을 가지고 있으리라 짐작합니다. 그러니까 아마 그분도 이해하실 겁니다. 전하께서 왕이 되실 수밖에 없는 이유를. 아픔은 있겠습니다만 그분도 분명.......”  
   
“윌리엄 임스입니다.”  
   
아서가 피셔를 쏘아보며 또렷한 음성으로 말했다.  
   
“네?” 피셔가 억양 없는 톤으로 되물었다.  
   
“‘그분’이 아닙니다. 그에겐 이름이 있어요. 그건 오로지 대명사로만 처리되어야 할 만큼, 차마 입에 담지 못할 더러운 금기 사항 같은 게 아니란 말입니다. 그에겐 이름이 있어요. 그의 이름은 윌리엄 임스입니다!”  
   
아서가 자리를 난폭하게 박차고 일어나 한 음절 한 음절 이를 갈 듯 말을 뱉었다. 피셔도 자리에서 일어섰다. 왕족이 일어나면 함께 일어나야함이 예의이다. 하지만 지금 피셔가 기립한 건, 활활 타오르는 분노를 온 몸으로 쏘아 보내고 있는 아서 왕자에 대한 거의 반사적인 대응이었다. 이런 걸 보통사람 버전으로 말한다면 ‘깜짝이야!’ 라고 할 수 있겠다.  
‘재미있군. 날 놀라게 하다니.’ 피셔가 희미하게 미소 비슷한 것을 지으며 대답했다.  
   
“네, 전하. “  
   
피셔는 아서 왕자가 전보다는 조금 마음에 들기 시작했다.  
   
   
**  
   
그날 밤 아서는 침대 위에서 임스에게 몸을 열고, 미친 듯이 임스의 이름을 불러댔다. 급기야 목이 쉴 지경이 되어, 임스가 아서의 입을 자신의 입술로 한참동안 막아야만 했을 정도였다. 임스가 천천히 입술을 떼자, 아서는 숨을 몰아쉬며 다시 한 번 “임스.”라 가만히 되뇌었다. 그리고 아서는 좀 어이가 없다는 듯, 피식 웃었다.  
“임스, 그건 당신 이름도 아닌데... 그건 성이잖아. 난 왜 항상 당신을 이름으로 안 부르고 ‘임스’라고 하는 거지? 윌리엄?”  
“오, 달링. 제발!” 임스가 귀를 막는 시늉을 하고 베개에 쓰러지며 웃었다.  
“전 그 이름이 정말로 싫습니다. 설령 사랑하는 달링이라 해도 그 이름으로 부르는 건 허락지 않겠습니다.”  
“그래도 당신 어머니나 형제들은 이름으로 부를 거 아냐? 윌리엄의 애칭은 뭐야? 윌? 빌?”  
   
“...... 윌리.”  
   
아서가 옆으로 데구르르 구르며 웃었다.  
“나, 어릴 때 윌리란 이름의 개를 키웠어.”  
   
다시 데굴데굴 임스 쪽으로 굴러오는 순간, 아서는 그 개가 2년도 못 살고 죽었단 사실이 기억났다. 아서는 임스의 옆에 바짝 붙어 누운 채 눈을 감았다.  
   
“알았어. 임스. 이름으로는 절대 안 부를게.”  
   
아서는 갈라진 목소리로 ‘임스‘라 한 번 더 중얼거리곤 잠이 들었다.  
   
   
   
 ******** Day 9**

 ****  
  
아서는 돔을 설득하러 다시 한 번 궁으로 향했다. 이번엔 돔의 옆자리에 멜도 함께 앉아 있었다. 아서는 그녀의 손에 키스하며 안부를 물었다. 이제 임신 2개월째라 했다. 아서는 등 근육이 긴장하는 걸 느끼며 그들의 맞은편 의자에 앉아 더듬더듬 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다.  
   
“나... 난... 형이 조금만 양보해 주면 좋겠어. 멜과 정식으로 결혼하려 하는 게... 결국 아이가 왕실의 일원으로서 인정을 못 받게 되는 게 염려되어서인 거잖아? 그 문제는... 내가 그 아이를 입양하면 해결 돼. 무... 물론 형에게서 아이를 뺏겠다는 게 아니라, 서류상으로만 내 아들로 하겠단 거야. 그러면 내 모든 지위와 재산이 아이에게 승계 되고... 그 앤 사생아가 아니라 떳떳한 왕족이 될 수가 있어. 황태자야 될 수 없겠지만... 그래도....”  
   
“아서!”  
돔이 버럭 소리를 질렀다. 멜이 눈살을 조금 찌푸리자 목소리가 약간 누그러지긴 했지만 그는 여전히 아서에게 화를 내며 거세게 몰아붙였다.  
   
“문제를 해결한단 게 고작 그거니? 난 그딴 거 필요 없어. 난 그냥 나의 사랑하는 가족들과 떳떳하게 모여살고 싶을 뿐이야. 지위나 재산 따위 개나 줘버리라고 해!”  
   
“혀... 형, 모여 사는 건 문제가 없어. 멜과 아이가 궁에 거주하는 문제는 거의 모두들 찬성했으니까...”  
“정부와 사생아로서 말이지.”  
   
돔이 이를 갈며 외쳤다. 그는 그동안 쌓아둔 분노를 아서에게 전부 쏟아 부을 작정인 듯 싶었다. 아서는 괜찮았다. 다 받아 줄 테니 어쨌든 왕위에서 물러나지만 말아줘. 시킨다면 발밑을 기기라도 할 거고, 날 그냥 막 밟아 뭉개 으스러뜨려도 괜찮으니까 나한테서 임스를 뺏지만 말아줘.  
   
“혀.. 형, 부탁이야. 나한테 이 문제를 떠넘기지 마. 나... 난 왕이 될 수 없어.”  
“좋아. 그럼. 코블이 왕이 될 거야.”  
“그... 그가 왕이 되면 끔찍한 일들이 벌어질 거란 거, 형도 잘 알잖아.”  
“그러니까 그것도 네 책임이지.”  
   
아서는 정말로 돔의 발밑에 쓰러져 애원하고 싶은 심정이 되었다.  
   
“형... 나한테 제발 이러지 마. 지금까지 형이 원하는 거라면 뭐든 해 왔잖아. 그러니까 딱 하... 한 번만.. 내 부탁을 들어줘. 나... 난 정말 왕이... 나... 나... 난..........”  
   
아서가 돔에게로 몸을 바짝 기울였다. 비록 그들 사이에 응접 테이블이 하나 있긴 했지만, 돔은 어쩌면 저걸 타고 아서가 자신에게로 기어올지도 모르겠다고 생각했다.  
   
4살 때, 모처럼 상냥한 유모를 만나 응석을 한껏 부리다가 결국 무서운 아버지한테 혼이 나고 유모와 이별해야만 했었을 때, 아서는 딱 저렇게 애처로운 얼굴을 하고 내 침대에 기어 올라왔었지. 가슴이 조금 먹먹해서 그날 하루만은 옆에 재웠던 게 생각났다. 다음날이 되니 다시 귀찮아져 내쫓긴 했지만. 그런데 지금 아서는 그때의 몇 백배쯤 더 절박하고 슬퍼 보여서, 돔은 자기도 모르게 손을 뻗을 뻔 했다. 하지만 그는 이내 정신을 차리고 주먹을 쥐었다.  
   
“그래. 알아. 어차피 인간이란 각자 이기적인 동물이니까, 넌 이런 내 마음, 도통 이해를 할 수 없겠지. 넌 사랑을 해 본 일이 없으니 알 턱이 있나. 넌 지금껏 누군가와 사귀어 본 일도 없잖아. 네가 이런 절망적인 심정을 이해할 수 있을 리가...”  
   
“나도 사랑하는 사람이 있어!!”  
   
아서가 갑자기 자리에서 일어서 벼락같이 소리를 질렀다. 그는 궁에 들어선 이래, 처음으로 더듬지 않고 자신의 목소리를 낼 수 있었다. 돔의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 그러나 애석하게도, 돔은 그의 말을 전혀 알아들을 수가 없었다.  
   
“아서, 나 불어 못 알아들어. 방금 뭐라고 그런 거야?”  
   
“Moi aussi j'ai un amant! Moi aussi j'ai un amant! Moi aussi j'ai un amant!!!!!!!”  
아서는 발작처럼 미친 듯이 불어로 소리를 질러 댔다. 아무리 노력하며 발버둥쳐 봐도 다른 말이 나오지 않았다.  
   
돔이 당황한 얼굴로 멜에게 물었다. “멜, 쟤가 왜 저래? 쟤가 대체 뭐라고 하는 거야?”  
멜은 굳은 표정으로 입을 다물었다.  
   
 _‘_ _멍청한_ _구제불능_ _,_ _말더듬이_ _같으니라고_ _!_ _’_  
아서는 할 수만 있다면 자신을 주먹으로 마구 쳐서 쓰러뜨리고 싶었지만, 대신 떨리는 몸을 덜컹거리며 문 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 더 이상 그 자리에 있다간 토해버릴 것 같았기에, 이쪽이 차라리 덜 무례할 것이라 생각했다.  
   
간신히 자세를 가다듬어 몇 발자국 옮겼을 때, 어느새 따라 나온 멜이 조용히 그를 불러 세웠다.  
   
“아서.”  
   
그녀가 연민 가득한 시선으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 그러나 아서는 알 것 같았다. 그 연민은 전부 그녀 자신을 향한 것이라는 걸.  
   
“미안해요. 남자아이가 태어난다면 꼭, 당신의 이름을 따서 ‘아서’라고 짓겠어요.”  
   
     
되돌아온 멜에게, 돔은 재차, 아까 아서가 불어로 뭐라 소리쳤던 거냐고 물었다.  
“별말은 아니니까 신경 쓰지 말아요. 달링 ” 멜은 조용히 고개를 저으며 말했다. “그저......”  
   
“그 불쌍한 왕자님은 왕이 되는 게 너무 싫으신 것뿐이에요.”  
   
적어도 그건 거짓말은 아니었다.  
   
   
**  
   
“그냥 박아버려!”  
   
아서가 침대 위에 무릎을 굽히고 엎드린 채, 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 신경질적으로 소리쳤다.  
임스는 여느 때처럼 손가락으로 부드럽게 그의 안을 어루만지며 넓히고 있던 중이었다.  
   
“그냥... 그런 거 필요 없다고. 난 오늘 좀... 우린 이제 슬슬 거친 플레이도 시도해 볼 때가 됐잖아? 찢어지든 말든 상관없으니까, 오늘은 아무것도 하지 말고 빨리 그냥 박아버리라고!”  
   
임스가 손가락을 거두었다. 아서는 서늘한 느낌에 몸을 부르르 떨며 엉덩이를 치켜들고, 통증이 저릿하게 퍼질 정도로 다리를 넓게 벌렸다.  
   
“그래. 그냥... 그냥 하라고!”  
   
“...... 달링,”  
   
임스의 목소리가 점차 멀어지는 둣한 느낌에 아서가 고개를 돌렸을 때, 임스는 이미 침대에서 떨어져 최대한 먼 쪽의 벽에 기대어 서 있었다. 그는 수건으로 손가락을 하나하나 천천히 잡아 빼듯 닦으며 말했다.  
   
“저는 당신을 벌주는 사람이 아닙니다.”  
   
아서의 귀가 새빨개졌다. ‘젠장.’  
   
“누군가 자신을 좀 두들겨 패줬으면 좋겠단 심정이 드시는 것까지 제가 어찌해볼 순 없어 안타깝습니다만, 절 도구로 이용하진 마세요.”  
   
아서는 차마 고개를 들어 그를 쳐다볼 순 없었지만, 목소리만으로도 지금 임스가 얼마나 화가 나 있는지 알 수 있었다. ‘오늘은 정말, 나 같은 멍청이는 죽도록 맞아도 싼 날인데.’ 아서는 여전히 고개를 숙인 채 시트로 몸을 가리고 침대 가장자리에 걸터앉았다.  
   
“미안.”  
   
아서는 자신의 발끝에 시선을 고정한 채 계속 말을 이었다.  
“저... 저기, 정말 미안해, 임스. 다신 이런 일 없을 거야. 나 오늘은... 그만 갈게. 그.. 그만 집에 돌아가는 편이 낫겠지?” 아서의 목소리가 조금 떨렸다.  
   
임스가 그의 앞으로 걸어와 의자를 당겨 앉으며 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“아서,”  
임스가 아서의 양 뺨을 부드럽게 감싸 쥐고 들어 올려 눈을 마주쳤다.  
“돌아가긴 어딜 돌아간단 말입니까?”  
임스가 다시 아서의 이마에, 빨개진 귓불에 키스하며 조용히 속삭였다.  
   
   
“여기가 당신 집입니다.”  
   
   
   
 ******** Day 8**

**  
**

****아침에 대주교가 세 번째로 아서와의 만남을 취소하는 전갈을 보내왔다. 약속되어 있던 다른 몇몇의 의원과의 만남도 전부 취소되어, 스케줄이 몽땅 비었다는 연락을 받고 아서는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
   
"흠, 그럼 드디어, 미스터 임스."  
아서가 무릎을 한 번 탁 치곤 임스에게 손을 건네었다.  
   
"내게 드디어 탱고를 배울 시간이 생겼군."  
   
임스가 빙그레 웃으며 아서의 손에 키스했다.  
   
   
   
 ******** Day 7**

 ****  
  
아서는 드디어 대주교와 만날 수가 있었다. 그러나 그 오랜 기다림의 수확이란 고작, 교회의 입장은 단호하다며 대주교 자신은 이 문제에 더 이상 끼어들 수가 없다는 답변뿐이었다.  
   
아서는 물끄러미 대주교의 성성한 백발을 응시하며, ‘저, 사실은 게이입니다. 거기에 대한 교회의 입장은 어떻습니까?’ 라고 묻고 싶었지만, 이 사람 좋은 털털한 노인이 갑자기 심장발작을 일으키는 광경은 보고 싶지 않았기에 그냥 자리에서 일어났다.  
   
“전하, 전하께선 훌륭한 왕이 되실 겁니다.” 대주교가 말했지만 아서는 대꾸하지 않았다.  
   
   
**  
   
시간은 3시를 막 지나고 있었고 드물게 좋은 날씨였다. 차창 밖의 따사로운 바깥 풍경에 정신이 팔린 새, 어느덧 아서의 승용차는 임스의 집 앞에 도착해 있었다. 사이토가 차 문을 열었으나 아서는 조금 망설이다, 발끝으로 바닥을 톡톡 두들기며 말했다.  
   
“사이토. 저기 미안하지만, 올라가서 임스더러 내려오라고 해주겠어? 오늘은 날씨가 좋으니까,  
공원에서 임스와 산책을 하고 싶어. “  
   
**  
   
다들 일터나 학교에 나가 있을 시간이라 공원은 한적했다. 그들은 딱 평범해 보일만큼의 간격을 유지한 채 오래도록 공원을 거닐었다. 임스가 시덥잖은 농담을 던지면 아서는 보조개를 깊게 패며 햇살만큼 활짝 웃어보였고, 임스는 그때마다 눈이 좀 시렸다. 아서는 주머니에 깊게 찔러 넣은 임스의 손을 꺼내 잡고 싶었지만, 그냥 이따금씩 바라만 보았다.  
   
그들은 해가 거의 다 질 때쯤에야 집으로 돌아왔다.  
   
   
   
 ******** Day 6**

 ****  
  
아서는 잠이 드는 게 싫었다.  
   
꿈속 정경은 이제 단지 축축한 정도가 아니라 사방에서 물이 새어나오고 있었다. 평생 마음속에 갇혀 터져 나올 수 없던 눈물들이 이제 여기저기서 빠져나오려 쿨렁거리고 있었다. 아서는 애써 구멍을 막아보았지만 비가 내리는 것까지 막을 순 없었다.  
   
‘이걸 막아야 되는데.’ 아서는 생각했다.  
그는 꿈속에서조차 생각이 많은 사람이었고, 그의 꿈은 늘 길었기 때문에 생각할 시간이 아주 많았다.  
‘막아야 돼. 난 우는 방법을 몰라. 난 울지 않을 거야. 내가 우는 건, 이 이야기의 결말이고 마침표니까.’  
   
그 말의 의미가 무엇인지는 자신조차 확실히 알 수 없었지만, 어쨌든 그는 결국 정수리까지 차오른 물을 막지 못하고 익사할 때까지 골똘히 생각했다.  
   
그는 깨어나는 대신 더 깊은 꿈에 빠져들었다. 거긴 다행히도 조금 작은 구멍들만 젖어 있었다.  
   
   
   
 ******** Day 5**

 ****  
  
에드워드 8세가 곧 하야할 거란 소문이 영국 전역에 퍼지고 있었다.  
   
아서는 돔을 다시 알현하기 위해 매일 궁에 출근하다시피 했지만 돔은 지난번 사건 이후로 아서와의 만남을 계속 피하고 있었다. 궁에서 사람들은 마치 벌써 아서가 왕이라도 된 듯, 멀리서 그에게 경외심 어린 눈빛을 던지거나 가까이 다가와 인사를 건넸다. 아서는 더 이상 궁에 들어가기 싫어져, 이젠 돔에게 그냥 편지를 쓰기로 했다. 그래봤자 중간에서 멜이 찢어버릴 거란 게 거의 확실하긴 했지만, 어쨌든 계속해서 시도는 해보기로 했다.  
   
오후 내내 정성들여 편지를 써 보낸 후, 아서는 상담실 소파위에 길게 누워 임스를 유혹했다. 지금까지 그들은 상담실만큼은 정말로 말더듬 수업만 열심히 하는데 써왔기 때문에 - 뭐 간혹 수업 중에 더듬지 말아야 할 부분을 어루만진 적은 있었으나 - 이건 꽤 이례적이고 새로운 시도였다.  
   
**  
   
“임스, 전부터 궁금했는데......” 정사의 여운을 나른하게 즐기며 여전히 임스를 자신의 몸에 담고 소파에 비스듬히 누운 채, 아서가 말했다.  
“벽에 저 그림들은 뭐야? 혹시 직접 그린 거야?”  
“네, 이 집을 구하자마자 제가 그렸던 거죠. 저건 제 가족입니다.”  
“....... 물론 굉장히 멋진 그림이라고 생각은 하지만, 저건 아무리 봐도 점, 선, 그리고 다수의 얼룩으로 보이는데?”  
“추상화라는 겁니다. 전 사실적인 묘사엔 별 관심이 없거든요.”  
   
임스가 팔을 쭉 뻗어 앞쪽의 벽면을 가리켰다.  
“여기서 여기까지가 조, 여기서 여기까지는 톰. 제 남동생들이구요.”  
임스는 다시 왼쪽 벽을 가리켰다. “저건 우리 아버지, 그리고 소파 뒤쪽이 바로 우리 어머니.”  
   
“........... 임스, 지금 우리가 당신 어머니 바로 코앞에서 섹스한 거야?”  
   
임스가 킥킥 웃었다.  
“그래서 보통은 여기서 하지 않는 건데, 오늘은 당신이 절 유혹했잖습니까.”  
아서도 눈 꼬리를 길게 늘어뜨리며 웃었다.  
   
“난 여기에 처음 발을 들여놓은 순간부터 저 벽의 그림들이 좋았어. 우리가 처음 만났을 때, 난 정말 긴장을 많이 했었는데... 게다가 당신이 날 당황하게 했잖아?” 임스가 그르렁거리며 웃었다. “그런데 이 방에 들어오자마자 저 그림들이 날 안심시켜 줬었지. 왠지 모르게 따뜻하고 평화로운 느낌이 들어서 한참을 정신없이 들여다봤었어.”  
   
“네, 잘 기억하고 있습니다. 그리고 전, 그렇게 벽을 한참동안 쳐다보느라 뒤돌아 서있던 당신의 예쁜 엉덩이를 아주 오랜 시간 즐겁게 감상했었구요.” 임스가 장난스레 아서의 목덜미를 깨물었다.  
“하, 만나자마자 날 성희롱 하고 있었군.”  
“사실은 숨통을 키우기 위해선 무거운 걸 배 위에 올려놔야 한다는 핑계로 당신 위에 올라탔던 것도 성희롱이었습니다.”  
아서가 임스의 등을 찰싹 때렸다. “그건 정말 이상하다고 생각했었어!”  
아서가 다시 미소 지었다. “난 그래도 W자 앞에서 무한정 더듬는 것만 정복한다면, 그냥 당신이 날 막 깔고 뭉개도 괜찮을 것 같다고 생각했었는데.”  
“결국 그렇게 됐네요. 달링.” 임스가 아서의 귓바퀴를 핥으며 살짝 일어선 유두를 만지작거렸다. 여전히 아서의 안을 채우고 있던 그의 것이 다시 뜨거워지고 있었다.  
   
“임스, 이따가.... 이거 끝나면...”  
아서가 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다.  
   
“당신 가족들 얘길 좀 해 줘.”  
   
   
**  
   
임스가 마침내 사돈의 팔촌의 사촌쯤 되는 망나니 지미 얘기까지 끝내고 목이 거의 쉬어갈 무렵에 아서가 물었다.  
“당신, 윌리엄 말고도 다른 이름 있지? 원래 귀족이었으니까. 귀족들은 보통 쓸데없이 긴 이름들을 가지고 있잖아.”  
아서가 임스의 눈을 진지하게 쳐다보며 물었다.  
“풀 네임, 가르쳐 줘.”  
“그건 싫습니다.” 임스가 입 꼬리를 살짝 비틀며 약올리듯 웃었다.  
“방금 사돈에 팔촌의 사촌까지 저희 가족의 모든 비밀을 다 가르쳐 드렸는데, 저도 한 두 개쯤은 신비주의로 남겨둘만한 게 있어야죠.”  
“난 정말 알고 싶은데...”  
“나중에요.” 임스가 아서의 뺨을 만지작거렸다.  
“당신이 80살쯤 먹어서 허리가 꼬부라질 때쯤 되면.”  
아서가 킥킥 웃었다. “난, 어째 80노인이 되어도 허리가 꼿꼿할 것 같지 않아?”  
“그건 정말 그렇군요...” 임스가 조용히 미소 지었다.  
   
     
“그럼 100살쯤 되면요.”  
   
   
     
 ******** Day 4**

 ****  
  
“좋아요. 제... 제가 왕이 되겠습니다.” 아서가 피셔에게 말했다.  
   
“대...대신, 윌리엄 임스는 포기 못합니다. 비밀리에 정부로... 두겠어요.”  
임스를 비밀리에 정부로 두다니, 이 얼마나 모욕적인 일인지, 과연 임스가 그걸 허락해줄는지조차 아서는 알 수 없었지만, 그는 그렇게라도 해서 임스를 곁에 두고 싶었다. 아서는 거의 애걸하는 표정으로 피셔를 쳐다보았다.  
   
피셔는 차갑게 아서를 응시했다. 지난번 같은 자리에 앉아있던, 아니 자리를 박차고 일어나던 아서 왕자는 그에게 꽤 흥미를 자극하는 인간이었는데, 다시금 시시해지고 있었다.  
   
“윌리엄 임스의 존재는, 이제 더 이상 저만 아는 비밀도 아니게 되었습니다.”  
“네? 그... 그게 무슨...?” 아서의 얼굴이 새하얗게 질렸다.  
“최근 들어 조심하는 걸 아예 포기하셨더군요. 계속해서 미스터 임스의 집에서 밤을 보내고 계시지 않습니까? 제가 최선을 다해 막아보긴 했습니다만, 그래도 몇몇 사람들에겐 비밀이 새어나가고 말았습니다. 아, 그런데 걱정은 마십시오. 그 사람들 또한, 무슨 일이 있더라도 전하가 반드시 왕이 되어야만 한다고 생각하는 사람들이라서 굳게 입을 다물 겁니다. 단지.....”  
   
아서가 피셔를 의아한 눈으로 쳐다보았다. 고통을 머금은 그 새까만 눈이, 조금 강아지 같다고 피셔는 생각했다. 피셔는 강아지를 싫어했다.  
   
“전하가 계속해서 그분... 아니, 미스터 임스 때문에 망설이신다면, 원인을 제거해서라도 전하를 왕좌에 강제로 앉힐 과격분자들이......”  
   
“원인을 제거하다니! 그게 무슨........!!”  
아서가 분노해서 자리를 박차고 일어났다.  
   
‘자리를 박차고 일어나는 건 이제 무슨 정기적 이벤트인가? ‘ 피셔는 조금 냉소했지만, 아서의 부들부들 떨리는 손을 보자 아주 약간은 자신의 몸에서 차가운 기가 가시는 걸 느꼈다.  
   
“정확한 대답을 원하신다면, 전하께서 계속해서 고집을 부리실 경우, 그들이 윌리엄 임스를 암살할 거란 얘깁니다.”  
   
“그만, 그만, 그만!!”  
아서가 머리를 감싸 쥐며 비명을 지르듯 외쳤다. 그는 무너지듯 자리에 주저앉았다.  
“알았으니까.... 이제 제발 그만하세요.”  
   
왕자의 새빨개진 눈언저리를 보며 피셔는 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다. ‘내가 이제 사랑 때문에 질질 짜는 왕자의 눈물까지 닦아주어야 하나?’  
   
피셔는 그래도 왕자가 울기 시작하면 예의상 손수건 한 장은 건네야겠다고 생각하며 주머니 안을 만지작거렸다. 그는 왕자가 눈물을 떨구지 않길 간절히 빌었다. 일단 그게 그의 비위를 상당히 상하게 하는 일이란 건 제쳐두고라도, 이 손수건은 그에게 조금 의미랄까 추억 같은 게 있는 것이었다. 비록 그다지 좋은 추억은 아니더라도.  
   
피셔에게는 안 된 일이지만, 결국엔 아서의 얼굴에서 두두둑 방울이 떨어지기 시작했다. 그러나 그건 눈물이 아니라 피였다. 코피가 아서의 턱을 타고 마구 흘러내렸다. 피셔는 아쉬워할 겨를도 없이, 반사적으로 추억이 서린 손수건을 황급히 내밀었다. ‘젠장, 이 왕자는 정말로 매번 날 놀라게 하는 군.’  
   
“미... 미안합니다.” 아서가 손수건으로 코를 감싸 쥐며 말했다.  
“손... 수건, 나중에 돌려드리겠습니다.”  
   
“버리십시오.”  
피셔가 아서를 쳐다보지도 않고 대답했다.  
   
   
   
 ******** Day 3**

 ****  
  
“사이토, 일본은 외국인이 살기에 괜찮은 나라야?”  
   
아서가 차 안에서 옆 좌석의 사이토에게 물었다. 지난 몇 달 동안 사이토가 그의 경호원뿐 아니라 운전기사 노릇까지 해 온 이래로, 아서는 가끔씩 사이토 옆의 조수석에 앉곤 했다. 사이토가 난색을 표했지만, 그는 그런 게 재밌었다.  
   
“일본은 외국인이 신분을 감추고 살기엔 너무 눈에 띄는 곳입니다만, 전 지금 당장이라도 전하와 미스터 임스가 몸을 숨기시기 적당한 세계 각국의 리스트를 한 20개쯤 뽑아 올릴 수 있습니다.”  
   
“우리가 가면, 사이토도 따라올 거야?”  
   
“......... 월급 올려주십시오.”  
   
그건 아마도 사이토가 평생 처음으로 그에게 건넨 농담이었을 것이다. 아서는 창밖으로 고개를 돌리며 킥킥 웃었다. 그러다 그는 표정을 조금 진지하게 바꾸고 중얼거렸다.  
“임스는 아직 몰라. 오늘 저녁에 말 할 거야. 일단 이 연설만 끝내고 집으로 돌아가면...”  
   
‘집으로 돌아가면, 난 그대로 뒤도 안 돌아보고 임스를 붙잡고 도망쳐 버릴 거야. 누가 날더러 남창이든, 빌어먹게 이기적인 호모새끼든, 뭐라 맘대로 욕해도 좋아. 내가 사라지면 드디어 돔이 정신을 차리고 헛소릴 그만 둘 지도 모르지. 또 최악의 사태로 코블이 왕이 된다한들, 피셔가 예상한 일이 그대로 일어난다는 보장은 없잖아? 아드리아네에게는 만약의 사태를 대비해서, 할 수 있는 모든 안전장치를 붙여 놓고 떠나겠어. 전쟁 같은 거 안 일어날 거야. 어쩌면 일어난다 해도 똑똑한 로버트 피셔가 수상이 되면 별 문제 없겠지. 그리고 뭐? 내가 왕이 되길 바라는 사람들이 많다고? 그게 다 왕을 꼭두각시로 세워놓고 자기들 정치 잇속 챙길 속셈 때문들인 거 아는데, 다들 엿이나 먹으라지. 그들이야 무슨 생각이든 간에...... 좋아. 이게 다 비겁한 변명이고 내가 나쁜 새끼인 거 아는데, 적어도 그거 하난 확실하지. 국민들은 날 원하지 않아!’  
   
생각이 마지막 문장에 이르자 아서는 갑자기 힘이 났다. 자신의 비겁한 뺑소니가 이제 어엿한 정당성을 부여받은 것만 같았다.  
   
‘국민들은 말더듬이 아서 왕자가 왕이 되는 걸 싫어한다고.’  
   
   
**  
   
아서는 “이 곳, 군수공장을 방문하게 되어 기... 기...기쁘....” 라는 첫 문장을 버벅거리기 시작한지 1분 만에, 자신을 하염없이 바라보는 사람들의 눈동자 속에서 뭔가를 어렴풋이 읽기 시작했다. 그리고 같은 문장에서 버벅이기 3분 째를 넘기면서, 그 무언가는 점차 확실해졌다.  
   
 _‘_ _이_ _사람들_ _날_ _싫어하는_ _게_ _아닐_ _지도_ _몰라_ _._ _’_  
   
그 생각과 동시에 어려운 문장이 드디어 꿀꺼덕 넘어갔다. “기... 기.. 기쁩니다.” 누군가 조그맣게 박수를 쳤다.  
   
아서는 잠시 넋이 나간 듯한 표정으로 좌중을 둘러보았다. 참을성 있게 땀방울을 닦으며 기대에 가득 찬 눈빛을 하고 그의 말을 열심히 기다리는 사람들.  
   
여긴 분명 군수 공장인데, 공원(工員)이 아닌 다른 이들까지 자리를 빽빽이 메우고 있었다. 아마도 그들의 가족이거나, 아니면 단지 그냥 아서의 연설을 듣기 위해 일부러 시간을 내어 들린 사람들인 듯 싶었다.  
   
 _‘_ _이_ _사람들_ _,_ _어쩔_ _수_ _없이_ _여기_ _묶여서_ _기립해_ _있는_ _게_ _아니야_ _._ _말더듬이_ _왕자의_ _연설을_ _듣기_ _위해_ _일부러_ _모였어_ _._ _’_  
   
무언의 독려와 지지를 보내며. 심지어 애정 어린 시선을 보내며.  
   
처절할 정도로 더듬거리며 마지막 문장을 끝냈을 때, 사람들이 서로서로 조금씩 눈치를 보며 박수를 쳤다. 열렬한 것은 아니었으나 거기엔 어떤 수줍은 따뜻함이 있었다. 그건 아서 왕자처럼 둔한 사람이라도 눈치 챌 수 있을 정도로 확연한 것이었다. 그리고 그 확연함은 그들이 아서의 주변에 하나둘씩 조심스레 다가와 더듬거리며 인사말을 건넸을 때, 더더욱 확고한 것으로 바뀌었다.  
“신이 왕을...” 누군가 쿨럭, 기침을 했다. “신이 왕자님을 축복하시길 바랍니다.”  
   
아서는 한 소녀가 자신의 손에 슬며시 쥐어준 꽃을 황망히 바라보았다. 임스가 그에게 첫 데이트를 신청했을 때, 마술처럼 불쑥 내밀었던 그 붉은 장미와 비슷한 모양이었다. 꽃은 점점 감당할 수 없을 정도로 늘어났다.  
   
 _‘_ _이런_ _빌어먹을_ _젠장_ _,_ _이_ _사람들_ _날_ _좋아해_ _!_ _’_  
   
   
   
   
그리고 그는 이제 자신이 어디로도 도망칠 수 없단 걸 깨달았다.  
   
   
**  
   
“오늘 연설은 어떠셨습니까?” 임스가 물었다.  
   
“사람들이 꽃을 줬어.”  
   
아서가 장미 몇 송이를 임스에게 주었다. 사실은 차 뒷좌석에 한 가득 더 있었지만, 그건 사이토를 시켜 성으로 보냈다. 임스는 뭔가를 골똘히 생각하는 듯한 표정이었지만 입 꼬리를 천천히 올리며 꽃을 받아들었다.  
   
“제가 전에 말했잖습니까. 누구라도 당신을 사랑할 거라고요.”  
   
“임스 말은 뭐든 다 맞아.”  
   
아서는 미소 지으려 했지만, 잘되지 않아 입술이 조금 떨렸다. 임스가 그의 턱을 붙잡고 키스했다. 장미가 바닥에 떨어졌다.  
   
   
**  
     
그날 아서는 드디어 울음을 터뜨렸다. 비록 꿈속의 꿈속의 꿈속에서이긴 했지만.  
   
 _―_ _‘_ _누구라도_ _당신을_ _사랑할_ _겁니다_ _._ _’_ ―  
   
‘임스가 처음으로 그 따뜻한 말을 꺼냈을 때, _\--_ _그렇다면_ _임스_ _선생도_ _날_ _좀_ _사랑해줬으면_ _좋겠는데_ _\--_ 라고 생각했었지. 그리고 난 지금, 임스의 사랑을 얻었어. 그런데 온 국민의 사랑도 얻고 있는 것 같아. 빌어먹을, 젠장. 행복해 죽겠네!’  
   
아서는 축축한 바닥에 주저앉아, 바닥에 엎드려, 바닥을 주먹으로 내리치며, 마침내 자신이 흘린 눈물에 익사하기 직전까지 울었다.  
   
평생 사랑을 갈구해왔는데, 누군가에게 사랑받는다는 것이 이토록 슬픈 일이 될 줄은 몰랐었다.  
   
‘이게 처음부터 정해진 결말인 거야?’  
   
‘임스는 내가 울게 되는 날, 비로소 말을 더듬지 않게 될 거라고 했지. 마침내 눈물이 작동하는 시스템을 알게 되고, 언어장애를 고치고, 훌륭한 대영제국의 왕이 되는 말더듬이 아서 왕자. 이게 결말이야?’  
   
눈물 속으로 천천히 가라앉으며 아서는 이를 악 물었다.  
‘꿈이니까 우는 거야. 난 절대 정말로는 울지 않아.’  
   
     
‘이 이야기에 그런 식으로 마침표를 찍을 수는 없어.  
   
   
   
   
 ******** Day 2**

 ****  
  
“사랑해.”  
요리하는 사람 뒤통수에 대고 할 말은 아닌 것 같지만, 어쨌든 아서가 마침내 그 말을 꺼냈다. 임스는 마치 벼락이라도 맞은 사람처럼 충격에 휩싸인 듯, 그 자리에 한 1분은 굳어 있다가 슬로우모션처럼 느릿느릿 돌아서서 말했다.  
   
“네에…….”  
   
“반응이 그게 뭐야? 이건 진짜 내가 생애 최초로 누군가에게 어렵게 꺼내는 말인데. 내가 이런 거, 말로 절대 못하는 사람인 거 알잖아. 이런 내가 사랑한다고 말하는데, 응?”  
   
아서가 그에게 다가가 장난스럽게 뺨을 톡톡 두드렸지만, 임스는 계속해서 손발을 움직이는 방식을 잊어버린 사람처럼 어색하게 그 자리에 서 있었다.  
   
그가 지금 기뻐하는 건지, 슬퍼하는 건지, 아서는 알 수가 없었다.  
   
   
**

  
그날 저녁 아서는 궁으로 불려가, 아니 끌려가, 마침내 왕위 계승 서류에 사인을 했다.  
아서는 돔에게 퇴임을 딱 일주일만 미뤄달라고 부탁했다.  
   
   
   
 ******** Day 1**

 ****  
  
_“_ _바로_ _몇_ _시간_ _전_ _,_ _저는_ _국왕으로서_ _그리고_ _황제로서의_ _제_ _마지막_ _임무를_ _수행했고_ _,_ _이제_ _곧_ _제_ _아우인_ _요크_ _공작이_ _왕위를_ _계승하게_ _될_ _것입니다_ _._ _이제_ _제가_ _처음으로_ _할_ _말은_ _그에게_ _충성을_ _서약하는_ _것을_ _선서하는_ _것일_ _것입니다_ _._ _“_  
   
 _“..................._ _제가_ _사랑하는_ _여인의_ _도움과_ _뒷받침_ _없이는_ _국왕으로서의_ _막중한_ _책임을_ _잘_ _수행하고_ _제_ _임무를_ _제가_ _원하는_ _대로_ _수행해_ _나간다는_ _것이_ _불가능한_ _일이라고_ _깨달았다는_ _것을_ _여러분께서_ _믿어주시기_ _바랍니다_ _._ _”_  
   
 _“..................._ _제가_ _이_ _결정을_ _그나마_ _수월하게_ _내릴_ _수_ _있었던_ _것은_ _,_ _제_ _아우가_ _오랫동안_ _공직에_ _몸담아오면서_ _경험을_ _쌓았고_ _또한_ _훌륭한_ _자질을_ _갖추었기에_ _,_ _이제_ _그가_ _어떤_ _중단이나_ _피해_ _없이_ _대영제국의_ _생존과_ _발전을_ _위하여_ _그_ _자리를_ _대신해_ _줄_ _수_ _있으리라는_ _확신이_ _있었기_ _때문입니다_ _._ _”_  
   
   
   
아서는 침대위에 임스와 나란히 누워, 라디오에서 흘러나오는 에드워드 8세의 퇴임 연설 생방송을 들었다.  
   
“형은 역시 연설을 참 잘하네.”  
   
아서가 나지막이 말하며 몸을 일으켜 테이블 쪽으로 걸어가 라디오를 껐다.  
‘내가 딱 일 주일만 더 시간을 달라고 그렇게 부탁했건만,’  
생각해보니까 일생동안 돔이 아서의 부탁을 들어준 일은 단 한 번도 없었던 것 같다.  
‘퇴임도 무슨 게릴라 기습공격처럼 하는 군. 선전포고도 없이.’  
   
라디오를 껐는데도 불구하고 앞집에서 옆집에서, 아마 누군가 확성기라도 단듯 싶게, 연설이 거리 곳곳을 메우고 있었다. 평소 초저녁 즈음엔 늘 한산한 거리이건만, 오늘은 상당히 부산스러워 보였다.  
   
방 안이 좀 더웠지만, 아서는 창문을 닫았다. 임스의 침실 창문은 매우 컸다. 아서는 임스와 처음으로 밤을 보냈었던 다음날 아침, 이 커다란 창문의 햇살이 그를 사정없이 찔러 대서 괴로움에 몸부림을 치며 깨어났었던 사실을 기억한다. '아침잠이 많은 내가 그때 뭐라고 중얼거렸었냐 하면......'  
   
   
 _―_ _‘_ _조금만_ _더_ _,_ _조금만_ _더_ _._ _’_ _―_  
   
   
아서는 커튼을 치고 다시 침대위로 올라와 임스의 위에 올라탔다.  
“임스,”  
아서는 몸을 구부려 임스의 눈가를 부드럽게 핥았다. 조금 짠 맛이 났다.  
   
   
“아까 하던 거, 다시 계속 해 줘.”  
   
   
**  
   
아서는 임스가 처음으로 자신의 몸을 열고 안으로 들어왔을 때를 기억한다. 그것은 그들이 처음 잠자리를 시작한지로부터 무려 1개월이나 지난 후의 일이었다.  
   
아서는 원래 남자끼리의 성 관계에 대한 지식이 전무한 상태였다. 비록 그가 천재적인 학생이어서, 임스가 가르쳐 주는 것들은 심지어 응용까지 해가며 환상적으로 해냈을 지라도, 가르쳐 주지 않는 것들에 대해선 알 도리가 없었다.  
   
“임스, 우린 왜 이런 걸 안 하는 거지?!”  
   
그러니까 그가 ‘이런 것’이 가능하다는 걸 처음으로 알게 된 건, 어느 책에서였다. 그는 본래 학구적인 사람이었고, 왕실의 비밀 서가에는 일반인들이 접근할 수 없는 희귀한 책들이 쌓여 있었다.  
   
그는 그걸 발견한 날, 다짜고짜 상담실 문을 박차고 들어와 호기심으로 잔뜩 빛나는 눈으로 책을 임스의 코앞에 흔들어 보이며 물었다.  
   
“왜 안 해?”  
   
“달링, 그건...” 임스가 조금 이마를 찡그리며 말했다. “받아들이는 쪽이 좀... 아플 텐데......”  
   
그러자 아서가 햇살처럼 밝게 씨익 웃으며 임스의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.  
“괜찮아. 내가 최대한 안 아프게 해 줄게, 임스.”  
   
임스는 잠시 머릿속이 새하얘졌다. “어.. 그러니까... 달링? 지금 달링이 나한테 그걸......넣겠다...? 어.........?”  
   
아서가 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 한 번 더 씨익 웃었다. 장난기가 다분히 담긴 웃음이었다.  
“놀라긴.”  
   
임스는 크게 (안도의) 웃음을 터뜨리곤, 그대로 아서를 안아 올려 침실로 달려갔다.  
   
   
큰소리를 뻥뻥 쳤던 아서였지만, 침대에 등을 대고 누워 다리를 벌리는 순간부터 후회가 밀려왔다. 일단 자세가 너무 창피해서 견딜 수 없이 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 임스가 손가락 한 개를 천천히 밀어 넣었을 땐, 그 부분도 화끈거리기 시작했고, 세 개로 늘어날 때쯤엔 ‘내가 미친놈이지. 왜 이걸 하자고 한 건가?’ 심지어 화가 나기 시작했다. 그리고 임스가 드디어 자신의 것을 밀어 넣자, 이제 끝부분만 살짝 들어갔을 뿐인데도 눈앞에 별이 펼쳐졌다.  
   
그러나 임스가 곤란한 표정을 지으며 그만 빼려고 몸을 움직이는 순간, 아서는 자신도 모르게 임스의 허리에 재빨리 다리를 휘감아 자신의 쪽으로 홱 당겨버렸다. 타는 듯한 아픔에 자신도 모르게 헉하는 신음소리를 터뜨리며, 다시 한 번 ‘내가 미친놈이지.’ 속으로 욕을 뱉었지만, 아서는 알 수 있었다. 자신이 원하는 게 뭔지를. 자신이 이걸 정말로 좋아하게 될 거란 걸. 자신의 안을 가득 채운 뜨거운 이 느낌을 벅차도록 사랑하게 되리란 걸. 어째서인지는 모르지만 그냥, 세상에는 저절로 알아지는 것들이 있다.  
   
아서는 다시 한 번 휘감은 다리에 힘을 주었다. 그리고 아직도 놀란 눈을 하고 있는 임스의 목덜미를 당겨, 양 팔 안에 가두며 확고하게 말했다.  
   
“가지 마.”  
   
   
**  
   
   
그리고 오늘 역시, 아서는 셀 수 없이 여러 번, 임스의 허리에 다리를 휘감아 그를 단단히 붙들었다. 마침내 갓 태어난 어린 짐승처럼 다리가 풀려, 내일 궁으로 과연 걸어 들어갈 수 있을 것인가 싶을 때까지.  
\--‘ _가지_ _마_ _._ _’_  
비록 입 밖으로 그 말을 꺼내진 않았지만, 임스는 이게 무슨 뜻인지 충분히 알고 있었다. 아서는 다리가 마음대로 안 움직여지자 이번엔 팔을 휘감아왔다. 몇 시간 후, 급기야는 온 몸이 부들부들 떨려 더 이상은 손가락 마디하나 움찔거릴 기운이 없을 지경이 되자, 이번엔 임스가 아서의 손을 잡아 자신의 손가락을 얽었다. 아서는 빙그레 웃으며 잠이 들었다.  
   
아서는 깊은 잠에 빠져들 수가 없었다. 그는 거의 30분에 한 번씩 잠에서 깨어 눈을 깜빡이며 옆자리의 임스를 확인했다. 임스는 그때마다 아서의 머리카락을 쓸어주거나 이마에 키스하면서 “ 더 자요. 푹 주무세요. 달링.” 이라 속삭였다. 어쩐지 임스 자신은 한 숨도 자지 않는 듯 싶었지만.  
   
여섯 번째로 눈을 다시 감았을 때, 아서는 잠결에 문득 뭔가가 생각났다.  
‘아, 이제야 정답을 알겠어.’  
   
아서는  몇 주 전, 감자포대와 식칼과 임스를 놓고, 순위 문제로 임스를 섭섭하게 했던 사건을 떠올렸다. 임스는 제발 날 좀 앞 쪽에 놔달라며 베개를 팡팡 두들겼었지. 그래서 아서는 ‘어, 미안...... 난 임스랑, 감자 한 포대랑, 식칼 한 자루만 있으면 세상에 시름이 없겠어.’ 라고 순위를 정정했었다.  임스는 한참을 웃었지만, 대답이 썩 마음에 든 것 같진 않았었는데......  
   
‘정답은 임스였어.’ 아서가 희미하게 웃었다. ‘난 임스만 있으면 세상에 시름이 없겠어.’  
   
 _\--_ _‘_ _난_ _임스만_ _있으면_ _돼_ _._ _’--_

  
아서는 이번에 눈을 뜨면 임스에게 꼭 그 말을 해줘야지, 생각했다.  
   
일곱 번째로 눈을 떴을 때, 그의 옆자리엔 임스가 없었다.  
   
 

  
   
 ******** Day 0**  
   
 

  
임스는 어디에도 없었다.

 

아서는 여전히 울지 않았다.  
   
   
   
   



	8. Chapter 8

전직 대영제국의 국왕이었던 돔 코브 왕자는, 요란했던 퇴위 이후 꽤 다양한 반응과 시선들에 둘러싸이게 되었다.  
   
어떤 이들은 그에게 화를 내며 사랑놀음 따위에 나라를 내팽개친 미치광이 왕이라 욕을 했고, 어떤 이들은 사랑 때문에 왕위를 저버린 것을 두고 세기의 위대한 로맨스라 칭송했고, 어떤 이들은 그 같은 한량이 왕위를 포기한 것이 오히려 대영제국의 미래를 위해선 다행스러운 일일 것이라 안도했다. 그리고 또 어떤 이들은…….  
   
돔은 문득 대관식에서 거의 시체처럼 죽은 눈빛으로 물끄러미 자신을 쳐다보던 아서를 떠올렸다. 그는 식이 시작되기 직전, 조금 걱정이 되어 “괜찮으십니까? 국왕폐하?”라고 물었지만, 아서는 여전히 같은 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다보며 고개를 천천히 저었었다. “아니오. 전혀 괜찮지 않습니다. 형님.” 그리고 아서는 그와 눈을 마주치길 거부했었다. 아서는 심지어 그날, 똑바로 말하는 것조차 거부하고 있는 사람처럼 보였다. 그동안 꽤 많은 시간을 투자하여 언어 교정 수업을 받았다고 들었건만, 아서 - 아니 조지 6세는 대관식 선서에서 참담하리만치 더듬거렸다.  
   
아서의 이런 반응만큼은 그의 가슴 언저리에 조금 뻐근한 통증을 가져다주었지만 대부분의 경우 돔 코브 왕자, 아니 이제는 윈저 공작이 된 그는, 퇴위 이후 사람들이 자신에게 보내는 가지각색의 시선들을 어느덧 그럭저럭 대수롭지 않게 흘려보낼 수 있게 되었다.  
   
하지만 지금 돔의 앞에서 펼쳐지고 있는 이 반응은, 정말로 그가 지금까지 한 번도 접해보지 못한 신선한 것이었다.  
   
 _‘암살이라니!’_  
   
그것도 대담하게 대서양 횡단 여객선 한 복판에서!  
...... 라고는 하지만, 지금은 이른 새벽이고 구름이 잔뜩 낀 칠흑 같은 밤하늘은 희뿌연 달빛이 드문드문 들락날락할 따름이었다. 갑판엔 달리 인적이 없었다. 조용히 밤바람을 쐬고 싶은 마음에 며칠 전부터 봐 두었던 3등선실 쪽의 한적한 곳을 일부러 택했던 까닭이다. 덕분에 여기엔 오로지 돔 자신과 암살자 - 로 추정되는 - 한 남자뿐이었다.  
   
지금 여기선 자신의 멱살을 움켜잡고 허리를 난간 밖으로 반쯤 꺾고 있는 이 남자가 당장 손을 놓아 자신을 물속에 쳐 넣어도 신경써줄 사람은 없을 듯 싶었다. 남자는 장신인 돔보다는 반 뼘 정도 작은 키였으나 몸놀림은 매우 위협적이고 날렵했다.  
   
돔은 믿기지가 않았다. 퇴위를 마치고 이젠 아무 야심 없이 한가로운 삶을 누리려하는 자신에게 암살자 - 그것도 매우 숙련된 전문가로 보이는 - 가 웬 말인가?  
   
하지만 돔은 죽을 땐 죽더라도 이대로 굴복하긴 싫어서 - 아니 벌써 몸은 굴복했으나 적어도 마음만은 지고 싶지 않아서 -남자의 얼굴을 똑바로 쳐다보려 상체를 허우적대며 고개를 들어 올리려 애썼다. 그러나 달빛이 구름에 가리워 남자의 얼굴은 그저 희미하게 음영만을 드리우고 있을 뿐이었다.  
   
그때 남자가 입을 열었다.  
“Moi aussi j'ai un amant.“  
   
남자가 조금 더 목소리에 힘을 주어 이를 갈 듯 같은 말을 한 번 더 되뇌었다.  
“Moi aussi j'ai un amant. “  
   
돔은 등골에 오소소 소름이 돋는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 그 정체모를 불어의 뜻은 몰랐지만, 그건 그에게 뭔가의 기억을 불러일으켰다. 그가 아서에게 왕위 계승을 강요하고 ‘넌 사랑을 해 본적이 없잖아?’ 라 아서를 몰아붙였던 날의 기억.  
   
 _“Moi aussi j'ai un amant! Moi aussi j'ai un amant! Moi aussi j'ai un amant!!!!!!!”_  
   
그건 아서가 거의 울 것 같은 표정으로 돔에게 버럭 질러대던 대사였었다.  
   
“너 누구야?”  
돔이 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 남자를 쏘아보며 물었다.  
   
남자는 돔의 질문에 대꾸하지 않고 그저 자신의 말을 계속 이었다.  
“Moi aussi j'ai un amant. 그건―”  
   
돔은 지금 남자의 얼굴이 일그러지는 건지, 아니면 흔들리는 달빛에 그림자가 이지러지는 것인지 알 수 가 없었다. 남자는 잠시 사이를 두고 다시 낮게 그르렁거리는 목소리로 말을 이었다.  
“그건, ‘나도 사랑하는 사람이 있어.’ 라는 뜻이야.”  
   
돔은 지금 당장은, 남자가 어째서 자신에게 불어 수업을 하고 있는 것인지 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었다. 난간에 꺾인 허리가 이제 슬슬 아파왔다. 고개가 다시 뒤로 젖혀져 땀방울이 목줄기를 타고 눈 쪽으로 흘러내렸다.  
   
“이봐, 날 죽일 거면 그냥…….” 돔이 목소리를 쥐어짰다.  
   
그러자 남자가 날카롭게 미친 듯이 웃기 시작했다.  
   
“죽인다고? 제가 당신을요? 제가 어떻게 감히 그러겠습니까? 이제 그 분한텐 남은 게 당신 밖에 없는데, 이렇게 된 지금에 와서도 분명 당신을 사랑하고 있을 텐데. 그런데 당신은 또 어디로, 어느 나라로 나 몰라라 도망치고 계신 겁니까? ‘  
   
남자의 웃음소리는 어딘지 흐느낌과 닮아있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 돔은 남자의 목소리가 조금 낯익다고 생각했다.  
   
남자가 돔을 난간 안쪽으로 끌어올렸다. 돔은 이제야 겨우 허리를 세우고 난간에 기대설 수 있었지만, 여전히 멱살은 잡힌 채였다.  
   
“그래도 마지막으로 1주일 정도는 여유를 줄 줄 알았었지.”  
남자가 비통한 목소리로 말을 이었다. 구름 사이로 달빛이 한 줄기 비추었다. 돔은 그 때 자신의 멱살을 움켜쥐고 있는 남자의 강인한 팔뚝에 그려진 문신을 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다. 그리고 드디어 마주친 남자의 청회색 눈동자에서, 대관식 날 아서의 눈동자에서 보았던 것과 같은 죽은 듯한 공허함을 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다.  
   
“퇴임을 딱 일주일만 미뤄달라고 그렇게 애원했는데도, 당신은 아서에게 그것조차 해주지 않았어.”  
   
남자가 슬며시 손의 힘을 풀고 돔을 놓아 주었다. 그러나 돔은 여전히 자신의 가슴 언저리에 남자의 손이 놓여 있는 것처럼, 묵직한 기분에 몸을 움직일 수 없었다.  
   
“자네…….” 돔의 목소리가 살짝 떨렸다.  
“이름이 뭔가?"  
   
남자가 코웃음을 치며 뒤돌아섰다.  
   
“이미 알고 있잖아.”  
   
그리고 남자는 어둠 속으로 유령처럼 사라졌다.  
   
돔은 동이 틀 때까지 그 자리에서 발을 뗄 수가 없었다.  
   
   
   
** 2개월 전.  
   
   
임스는 마지막으로 다시 한 번 자고 있는 아서의 얼굴을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 아서는 무슨 꿈을 꾸는지 희미하게 웃고 있었다. 살짝 올라간 입 꼬리를 어루만지고 싶은 충동이 일었지만 임스는 침대에서 빠져나왔다. 그리고 방에서, 집에서 완전히 빠져나왔다.  
   
임스는 가능하다면 아서가 떠나가 버린 후에는 저 집을 활활 태워버리고 싶었다. 그 안에는 아서가 너무 많았다.  
   
임스가 빨리 보고 싶은 마음에 아서가 헐레벌떡 두 칸씩 쿵쾅거리며 뛰어 넘던 나무 계단, 힘들겠다 싶어 뛸 필요 없도록 도착 시간에 맞춰 임스가 아서를 기다리던 1층 현관, 좁디좁아 두 사람이 부둥켜안고 있어야만 오르내릴 수 있었던 엘리베이터, 아서가 좋아했던, 상담실 벽을 도배한 임스 가족들의 그림, 아서가 임스를 유혹하며 흐트러져 있던 소파, 아서가 어떨 땐 임스보다 더 좋아하는 게 아닌가 싶었던 부엌 한 귀퉁이의 감자 포대, 아서가 몰두해서 감자를 썰 때마다 시계 초침처럼 일정한 탁탁 소리를 내곤 했던 도마, 아침마다 과다 햇살 방출로 아서를 괴로움에 몸부림치게 만들었던 침실의 커다란 창문, 아서의 향기가 구석구석 스며든 침대, 방음상태가 엉망이어서 온갖 은밀한 신음소리가 메아리를 만들곤 했던 복도, 그리고 거기 소파에서 새우잠을 자곤 했던 미스터 사이토의 근엄한 얼굴까지.  
   
그 모든 흔적을 전부 다 재로 만들어버리고 아무것도 기억나는 일이 없게 된다면 자신이 좀 나아질 수도 있을 것 같았다.하지만 임스는 그럴 수가 없었다. 자신의 입으로 똑똑히 아서에게 ‘여기가 당신 집입니다.’ 라 말했던 사실을 기억하고 있으니까. 여기는 아서의 집이기도 하니까.  
   
임스는 그날 집을 나와서 거의 저녁이 될 때 까지 걸었다. 이렇게 걸어서 지구 반대쪽까지 갈 수 있으면 좋으련만, 어찌된 일인지 정신을 차리고 보니 다시 집 앞이었다. 그는 한참동안 우두커니 선 채로 3층에 있는 자신의 방 침실의 커다란 창문을 바라보았다. 불은 꺼져 있었다. 임스는 돌아서서 다시 한 번 걷기 시작했다.  
   
   
   
임스는 그 집을 왕의 이름으로 운영되는 자선 단체에 기부했다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
임스는 지난 한 달동안 거의 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 밤에는 내내 잠이 든 아서의 얼굴을 물끄러미 바라보는 데에 시간을 쏟았고 낮에는 아서가 일을 수습해 보려 사방을 뛰어다니는 동안 텅 빈 집에서 - 그는 아서와 사귀기 시작한 이래로 다른 환자를 보지 않았다. - 쉴 새 없이 집안 일을 했다.  
   
더 이상은 아무것도 쓸고 닦고 수리할 것이 없어졌을 때쯤엔 집안의 모든 식재료를 긁어모아, 혹은 장을 봐와서 몇 십 명은 먹일 만큼 엄청난 양의 요리를 했다. 요리는 2인분만 남겨두고, 아서가 귀가하기 전에 서둘러 전부 몇몇 친한 독거노인들이나 자선 구호소에 나눠 주었다. 모두들 고마워했지만, 아마도 90살쯤 될 듯 싶은 옆집의 상냥한 미세스 윌슨은 이 일이 다섯 번쯤 반복되자 임스의 팔을 붙잡고 언제나처럼 가늘고 조용한 목소리로 물었다.  
“얘야, 요즘 무슨 일 있니?”  
임스는 말없이 싱긋 웃었지만 상냥한 미세스 윌슨은 그를 껴안고 꽤 오랫동안 등을 토닥였었다.  
   
   
**  
   
아서와 헤어진 이후에도 임스는 여전히 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 꿈은 그가 통제할 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 곳곳에서 아서가 튀어나왔고 임스는 그걸 견딜 수가 없었다.  
   
임스는 대부분의 시간, 깨어 있으려 노력했다. 하지만 현실 세계는 더더욱 통제가 어려웠다.  
대관식을 며칠 앞두고, 거리에는 아서의 - 조지 6세의 - 얼굴 사진이 크게 인쇄된 벽보가 사방에 붙어있었다. 사진 아래에는 왕을 응원하는 메시지가 적혀 있었다.  _'God save the King.'_  
   
신문마다 신임 왕에 대한 이야기로 1면을 장식했다. 임스는 더 이상 신문을 보지 않고 라디오도 듣지 않았지만, 대관식날엔 거리에서 확성기가 울려 퍼져 아서의 취임 선서를 똑똑히 들어야만 했다. 집으로 거의 도망치다시피 기어들어왔지만, 허름하고 방음이 전혀 되지 않는 얇은 하숙집 벽을 타고 볼륨을 최대치로 높인 옆방 라디오 소리가 또렷이 흘러 들어왔다.아서는 안쓰러울 정도로 더듬었다.  
   
“노래하듯이, 리듬을 타야죠. 달링.” 임스가 자기도 모르게 중얼거렸다.  
   
아서는 그의 말을 듣지 못했다.  
   
   
**  
   
몇 주 후 저녁, 임스는 리버풀의 어느 술집에 앉아 있었다. 몇 명의 아일랜드인이 영국 왕은 저능아냐, 장애인이냐, 아니면 히틀러가 무서워서 벌써부터 벌벌 떨고 있는 거냐, 라며 대관식날 수도 없이 더듬거렸던 아서의 흉내를 내고 비웃었다.  
   
임스는 순간적으로 - 아무리 아일랜드인들에게 영국 왕을 욕할 만한 타당한 이유나 권리가 있을 지라도 - 저 놈들의 머리를 술병으로 후려갈기고 싶은 욕망에 휩싸였다. 그리고 정신을 차리고 보니 이미 후려갈기고 있었다. 깨진 술병에서 피가 마구 흘러내렸지만 임스 자신의 피는 한 방울도 묻어있지 않았다.  
   
술집의 3분의 2를 차지하고 있던 아일랜드인들이 전부 자리에서 일어났다. 임스는 바닥에 쓰러져 피 흘리고 신음하는 이들을 바라보며, 자신이 저지른 짓에 어이가 없어져서 그냥 맞아줄 준비를 했다.  
   
하지만 이번에는 나머지 3분의 1을 차지하고 있던 영국인들이 일어났고, 술집은 패싸움으로 난장판이 되었다. 영국인들은 자신들이 무슨 국왕 수호의 임무라도 맡은 특공대인양 결연한 의지로 합심해, 수적인 열세에도 불구하고 승리를 쟁취했다. 그래봤자 개싸움이고 양 측 모두 피떡이 되도록 얻어 터졌지만. 영국인들은 임스를 마치 진정한 애국자라도 되는 양 추켜세우며 어깨동무를 하고 술을 한 잔씩 사주었다. 임스는 웃음을 터뜨리고 터진 입술 사이로 그 술을 전부 들이 부었다. 다른 이들의 유쾌한 웃음소리가 임스의 허탈한 웃음을 덮어버렸다.  
   
   
**  
   
오랜만에 어머니에게 쓴 편지를 부치러 우체국에 갔을 때, 우표에 아서의 얼굴이 새겨져 있는 것을 보았다. 임스는 더 이상은 이걸 견딜 수가 없었다. 그러니까 이제 마침내 아서의 얼굴이 새겨진 동전까지 나오기 전에,  
   
‘이 나라를 떠야 돼.’  
   
임스는 그날 대서양 횡단 여객선의 3등칸에 몸을 실었다.  
   
   
**  
   
며칠 후 밤, 대서양 횡단 여객선 3등선실의 난간에서 키가 훤칠한 금발의 누군가를 보았을 때, 임스는 눈을 비비며 자신의 시력을 의심했다. 그리고 마음속으로 외쳤다.  
   
‘신이시여, 지금 농담하시는 거죠?’  
   
그건 정말로 아서가 사랑해 마지않는 형님, 도미닉 코브 왕자였다. 임스가 세상에서 제일 보고 싶지 않은 사람.  
   
임스는 그를 세 번을 피했다. 정면으로 마주쳤다간 몇 주 전 술집에서 그랬듯이 자신도 모르게 돌아버려, 그를 바다 속에 쳐 넣어버리게 될지도 모를 일이기에.  
   
하지만 네 번째로 다시 한 번 그놈의 빌어먹을 왕자가 금발을 펄럭이며 새벽에 3등선실 쪽을 배회하는 걸 보았을 때, 임스는 자신이 도망치고 도망치고 도망쳐봐야 여전히 그 자리라는 것을, 신은 자신이 도망치길 원하지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다.  
   
   
**  
   
임스는 다행히도 코브 왕자를 바다 속에 쳐 넣는 대신 멱살만 잡다가 놓아준 후, 아침에 항구에서 내려 다시 영국행 배를 탔다. 그리고 망설임 없이 군대에 입대했다.  
   
그 날은 독일이 폴란드를 침공한 날이었고 이제 영국도 전쟁에 휩싸이게 되리란 건 기정사실이었으므로, 그가 불명예 제대를 했던 것은 입대하는데 아무런 문제가 되지 않았다. 물론 장교로서는 아니고 말단 사병으로서. 군대는 전시에 총알받이가 되어줄 말단 사병들이 아주 많이 필요했으니까.  
   
임스는 드디어 몇 달 만에 처음으로 마음이 편해졌다. 그는 이제 신이 자신에게 원하는 것이 무엇인지, 똑똑히 알고 있었다.   
   
   
그는 신의 뜻대로 가치 있는 죽음을 맞이할 준비가 되어 있었다.  
   
   
‘하지만 아직은 아니야.’ 임스는 생각하며, 아서의 얼굴이 새겨진 동전에 입을 맞추었다.  
 ‘아직은 내가 할 일이 하나 더 남아 있지.’  
   
임스는 동전에 새겨진 아서의 얼굴이 다치지 않도록 조심스레 구멍을 뚫고 거기에 줄을 꿰어 목에 걸었다. 그리고  
몇 주 동안  묵묵히 훈련에 임하며 신이 그를 위해 준비한 마지막 임무를 기다렸다.  
   
   
  **  
   
 “미스터 임스.”  
   
영국이 마침내 독일과의 전쟁을 선포한 날 아침, 사이토가 훈련소로 찾아왔다.  
   
임스는 놀라지 조차 않고 살짝 입 꼬리를 올리며 웃었다. 그는 심지어 사이토의 입에서 튀어나올 다음 대사가 무엇일런지도 정확히 잘 알고 있었다.

  
“왕의 연설을 도와주셔야겠습니다.”


	9. Chapter 9

임스와의 이별 후 몇 주일이 지나고, 아서는 점점 임스의 얼굴을 기억해내기가 어려워졌다.  
   
아서의 주변 어디에도 임스를 떠올릴 만한 것이 없었다. 아서는 임스와 찍은 사진 한 장이 없단 사실을, 그와 마지막 밤을 보내고 입궁을 마친 후에야 비로소 깨달았다. 임스가 아서의 부탁에 따라 목이 쉴 때까지, 자신의 부모형제로부터 시작해 일가친척을 아우르는 모든 시시콜콜한 비밀 얘기를 들려주었지만 정작 고향이 어딘지는 말해주지 않았단 사실을 깨달았다. 임스는 자신의 풀 네임조차 끝끝내 알려주지 않았다. 아서도 굳이 지금 그걸 알고 싶지는 않았다.  
   
 _-_ _‘당신이_ _100_ _살이 되면요.’-_  
   
‘내가 100살이 되면,’  
   
아서는 그 때가 되면 임스가 직접, 자신이 좋아하는 그 그르렁 거리는 목소리로 귀에 대고 풀 네임을 속삭여주길 바랐다.  
   
그러나 역시 임스의 얼굴을 기억해내기가 점점 어려워지는 건 견디기 힘든 일이었다. 아서는 예술적인 면보다는 기능적인 면에서 재주가 탁월한 사람이었다. 가령, 그의 포토그래픽 메모리는 임스의 문신을 하나하나 세밀하게 그려낼 수 있을 정도로 정확했다. 그는 시간이 날 때마다 수첩에 한 귀퉁이에 그 문양들을 빼곡히 그려보았다.  
   
 _‘이건 뭐야?_   _끓어오르는 애국심을 주체할 수가 없어서?’_  
   
첫날밤을 보낸 다음날 아침에야, 아서는 비로소 임스의 문신을 밝은 햇살 아래서 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다. 함께 들어간 욕조 안에서 아서는 임스의 왼쪽 쇄골 밑에 그려져 있는 영국 국기를 손가락 끝으로 문지르며 웃음을 터뜨렸었다. 전날 밤, 희미한 불빛 아래에선 단지 네모로만 보였을 뿐이라 대체 뭘까 궁금했었는데 영국 국기였다니.  
   
 _'1_ _차대전 때는 누구나 그랬잖습니까._   _군대 동료들과 우르르 몰려가 단체로 한 거라구요.’_  
   
임스 역시 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 아서는 언제나 그의 웃는 모습을 사랑했다. 왕족들 가운데는 그렇게 거리낌 없이 큰 소리로 활짝 웃는 사람이 없었다. 아서는 그 웃음의 선율을, 리듬을 악보로 옮기라면 적어 보일 수도 있을 것 같았다. 그러나 임스의 웃는 얼굴은 그려낼 수가 없었다.  
   
아서는 자신을 어루만지는 임스의 커다란 손의 따뜻한 느낌을, 그 온도를 기억했다. 자신을 끌어안는 강인한 팔뚝의 안정감을, 그 무게를 기억했다. 임스의 가슴이 자신의 살에 맞닿을 때의 두근거림과 흥분을, 그리고 그의 심장 박동 수를 기억했다.  
   
하지만 그 모든 세밀한 수치를 기억하고 있음에도 불구하고 어째서인지 그걸 하나의 덩어리로, 형상으로 만드는 건 번번이 실패했다. 그는 임스의 얼굴을 펜으로도, 머릿속의 영상으로도 그려낼 수가 없었다.  
   
아서는 임스의 꿈조차 꿀 수가 없었다. 최근 아서의 꿈속엔 온통 ‘물’밖에 없었다. 그리고 그 안에서 천천히 익사하는 자신.  
   
하지만 여전히 아서는 울지 않았다.  
   
**  
   
“요즘 용안이 너무 상하셨습니다. 국왕폐하.”  
   
아서가 물끄러미, 이제는 대영제국의 수상이 된 로버트 피셔를 바라보았다.  
   
아서는 아직도 피셔를 만날 때마다 껄끄럽고 부담스러운 기분이 들었다. 하지만 로버트 피셔가 얼마 전 사퇴한 모리스 피셔의 뒤를 이어 수상의 자리에 올라선 이후로는, 아무리 싫어도 그를 만나야만 하는 일이 잦아졌다. 심지어 일주일에 한 번은, 국왕과 수상이 단 둘이 회동하여 정사를 논하는 주례회의란 것이 있었다. 맙소사. 피셔와 단 둘이. 아서는 주례회의가 있는 날 아침엔 언제나 위가 아팠다.  
   
회의 중에 두 사람은 업무외의 잡담을 나누는 일이 없었다. 실은 나눌 새도, 그리고 아서 쪽에서 말하자면 나누고 싶은 마음도 없었다. 하지만 그날은 수상이 왕에게 모든 재가(裁可)를 다 얻은 후에도 조금 시간이 남았었다. 그리고 피셔가 자리에서 일어나는 대신, 평소엔 건드리지도 않던 차를 한 모금 홀짝인 후 아서에게 ‘요즘 용안이 너무 상하셨습니다. ‘라 말을 꺼냈던 것이다. 뜻을 짐작하기 어려운 무미건조한 억양이었으나, 아서는 그 속에서 언뜻 힐난의 기색을 읽었다.  
   
“다... 담배도 끊은 지 오래됐고, 술도 안... 하고, 저녁 열...시에 잠자리에 들고, 하루 두 시간 운동하고, 세 끼 꼬... 꼬박... 먹고 있습니다. 그... 그 외에는 더 이상 내가 할 수 있는 일이... 없습니다.”  
   
피셔가 말없이 그를 응시했다. 아서는 그 꿰뚫어보는 듯한 시선이 몸서리 쳐져서, 좀 더 신랄한 어조를 구사하려 노력했다.  
   
“곧 저... 저... 전쟁이 이... 일어날 겁니다. 미스터 피...셔. 어려운... 시기에 기름기 흐르는 살찐 국왕보단... 차... 차라리 이쪽.......이 나... 나... 나...나....... 낫지 않습니까?”  
   
“국왕폐하,”   
피셔가 침착하게 찻잔을 내려놓고 다음 말을 이었다.  
   
“언어 치료사를 새로 구하심이 어떻겠습니까?”  
   
아서가 자리를 박차고 일어났다. ‘아, 또...’피셔가 속으로 한숨을 쉬며 자리에서 일어났다. 아서는 이번엔 그냥 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉴 뿐, 전처럼 소리를 지르거나 하지는 않았다.  
   
“회의 끝났습니다. 수상. 이제 그... 그만..... 그만, 물러가십시오.”  
   
아니, 그는 고통에 겨워 소리조차 지를 기운이 없는 것처럼 보였다.  
   
“제가 감히 심기를 불편케 해드렸다면 죄송합니다. 폐하.”  
피셔가 서류를 챙겨 들며 무미건조하게 사과했다. 그리고 그는 아주 잠깐 망설이다 덧붙였다.   
   
“이제 점점 나아지실 겁니다.”  
   
아서가 이마를 찡그리며 손으로 눈가를 문질렀다. 건조한 안구가 아팠다.  
“네. 미스터 피셔. 말더듬는 습관.... 점점... 나... 나아질 겁니다.”  
   
“아니 그거 말고 말입니다.”  
   
“네?” 아서가 손가락 사이로 피셔를 곁눈질했다.  
   
“조금만 지나면 다 괜찮아 지실 겁니다. 처음 몇 주는 돌아가실 만큼 괴로우셨을 테고 다음 몇 달은 간신히 숨만 쉴 수 있으실 정도로 고통스러우시겠지만, 점점 잊혀집니다.”  
   
아서가 얼굴에서 손을 내리고 피셔를 똑바로 바라보았다.  
   
“제 경험담입니다.”  
   
아서가 눈을 깜빡였다.  
   
피셔는 천천히 뒷걸음질을 쳐 문 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 왕에게 등을 보이는 건 예의에 어긋나는 일이니까. 아서는 그 면전에 대고 갑자기 소리치고 싶은 기분이 들었다. 몇 달이 지나도, 몇 십 년이 지나도 나아지는 건 없다고. 그건 거짓말이고 기만이라고. 당신이 괜찮아졌다고 생각하는 건 그저 최면일 뿐이라고. 괜찮아지는 일은 없다고. 단지 자신에게 최면을 거는 데에 점점 능숙해질 뿐이라고.  
   
하지만 아서는 피셔의 유리구슬 같은 차가운 눈동자가 조금 흔들리는 걸 보았다. 유리구슬은 깨지기 쉬운 것이기도 하다.아서는 이 방 안에서, 세상에서, 자신의 불행을 똑똑히 자각하고 있는 사람이 더 이상 늘어나지 않길 바랐다.  
   
“안녕히 가십시오. 수상.”  
   
문이 닫혔다.  
   
   
**  
   
 **1939** **년** **9** **월** **3** **일.**  
   
   
속이 뒤집히고 구토가 밀려왔다. 아서는 지금 자신이 아픈 것이 오늘 아침 드디어 영국이 독일에게 전쟁을 선포하기로 결정했기 때문인지, 아니면 앞으로 한 시간 후 전쟁을 알리는 라디오 대국민 연설을 해야 하기 때문인지, 아니면 헤어진 이례 수개월 만에 처음으로 임스와 마주하고 있기 때문인지 알 수가 없었다.  
   
"국왕폐하, 부르심을 받고 왔습니다."  
   
임스가 고개를 숙여 정중하게 인사했다.  
   
오늘 아침, 결코 실패가 용납되지 않을 중대한 왕의 연설 생방송을 위해 임스를 찾아 궁으로 데려와 달라고 경호 실장 사이토에게 부탁했던 건 바로 아서 자신이었다. 하지만 정말로 그를 불과 몇 시간 만에 왕의 서재로 대령하리라곤 생각지 못했기 때문에, 아서는 임스가 문을 열고 들어오는 순간 다리에 힘이 풀릴 정도로 놀랐었다. 아마도 옆에 있던 아리아드네가 얼른 팔짱을 끼지 않았더라면 그 자리에 주저앉았을지도 모를 일이었다.  
   
"오랜만입니다. 서.... 선생님."  
   
순간 임스가 조금 움찔했던가? 아서는 확신할 수가 없었다. 임스는 너무나 빠르게 표정을 바꿨다. 그의 얼굴엔 아서가 늘 사랑해 마지않던 쾌활한 미소가 가득 채워졌다.  
   
"연설문은 조금 전에 검토했습니다. 틀리실만할 부분을 전부 체크해놨으니 그 부분을 중점적으로 연습해 보기로 하죠."  
   
"아, 저...." 아서가 당황했다. 옆의 아리아드네도 조금 당황하는 눈치였다.  
   
"음... 난 나가 있을까, 오빠? 저, 그러는 게 낫겠습니까, 미스터 임스?"  
   
"네. 공주 전하. 아무래도 지켜보는 사람이 없는 쪽이 폐하께서 더 편안하실 테니까요."  
   
"난 그럼... 옆방에 있을게. 오빠." 아리아드네는 아서의 뺨에 키스한 후, 몇 번 씩이나 어색한 헛기침을 하곤 밖으로 나갔다.  
   
아직도 그 헛기침의 잔상이 남아있는 듯, 단 둘뿐인 서재에는 어색한 기류가 흘렀다. 아서는 잠시 넋을 잃고 임스를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 낯설었다. 그건 임스가 지금 -사이토가 미리 준비해 놓은 듯한 - 검은색의 단정한 예복 차림으로 몸을 감싸고 있다거나, 머리칼과 수염이 한층 짧아졌다거나, 체중이 좀 더 줄어든 듯 싶거나 하는 것에 관한 문제는 아니었다.아서는 꿈을 꾸듯 멍한 기분이 들었다. 지난 몇 개월간, 기억나는 모든 조각들을 끌어 모아 덩어리로 빚어내려 애썼던 그 실체가 바로 눈앞에 있는데도, 눈에 맞지 않는 안경을 쓴 듯 그림이 부정확하고 멀게만 느껴졌다. 갑자기 색맹이라도 된 듯, 이 그림의 색깔이 무엇인지조차 알 수가 없었다.  
   
임스는 흔들림 없이 맑은 눈으로 아서를 마주보았다.  
   
“서서 연습하시는 게 아무래도 더 낫겠지요? 긴장을 푸시려면 그쪽이 더 나을...”  
   
그러나 아서는 당황한 나머지 책상 앞의 소파에 앉고 말았다.  
   
“앉으십시오. 서... 선생님...... 그간 잘 지내... 셨습니까? 군대에 입대...하셨다고, 미스터 사이토에게서 얼핏 들었습니다만..... ”  
   
“네, 국왕폐하. 잘 지냈습니다. 전 군대 생활이 즐겁습니다. 규칙적으로 먹고, 자고, 운동하고. 전보다 더 건강하고, 군대에는 멋진 남자들이 가득하죠. 이제 제가 체크한 부분을 봐 주세요. 시간이 얼마 없습니다.”  
작은 탁자를 하나 사이에 두고, 맞은편 의자에 앉은 임스가 연설문을 펼치며 붉은 줄이 그어진 부분을 지적했다.  
   
“하지만, 거기서.... 지... 지금, 장교가 아니라 말단 사병으로서 지원하신.... 거라고 들었습니다. 그 부대는 전시에 가...가장 먼저... 최전선으로 사병들을.....”  
   
 _-_   _보내는 곳이고,_   _당신은 전쟁이 터지자마자 개죽음 당하게 될 거야.-_  라고 말을 잇기도 전에, 임스가 연설문을 탁자에 내려놓고 아서를 똑바로 응시했다.  
   
“폐하, 어째서 절 부르신 겁니까?”  
   
“네?”  
   
임스가 탁자에 팔을 짚고 아서 쪽으로 살짝 몸을 기울였다. 아서는 순간 흠칫 하고 뒤로 물러났다. 임스는 그 이상 다가오는 무례를 범하진 않았지만, 좁은 탁자를 사이에 두고 두 사람은 서로의 숨소리를 들을 수 있을 정도로 충분히 지나치게 가까웠다. 임스가 낮은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  
   
“저한테 원하시는 게 뭡니까, 국왕폐하? 저는 언제나 당신께서 원하시는 거라면 뭐든 할 준비가 되어 있는 사람입니다.저는 폐하의.......”  
임스가 아서에게 좀 더 바짝 다가왔다. 아서는 이번엔 뒤로 물러나지 않았다. 임스는 잠시 고개를 숙였다가 다시 아서와 눈을 마주치며 숨도 안 쉬고 빠르게 말을 이었다.  
   
“저는 폐하의 충직한 신하니까요. 왕의 남창으로서 저를 부르신 겁니까? 지금 원하시는 게 그겁니까? 국왕폐하가 원하시면 지금 당장 이 자리에서 한 번 해 드릴 수도 있습니다. 스릴 있겠죠. 아니면 여기서 도망치길 원하십니까? 제가 탑을 기어올라 당신을 구출하는 장면을 상상하고 계십니까? 그렇다면 맹세코, 제가 도중에 근위대에게 사살당하는 한이 있더라도 어쨌든 최선을 다해 시도는 해 볼 겁니다. 원하시는 게 그겁니까? 원하시는 걸 말씀해주세요. 원하시는 걸 똑바로 말씀하세요.”  
   
“나... 나는....”아서의 얼굴에서 핏기가 가셨다.  
   
   
   
“왕의 연설을 제대로 하길 원해.”  
   
   
   
***  
   
연설 15분전, 아서는 화장실에서 그날의 식사를 전부 게워내고 말았다. 눈가가 축축하게 젖었지만 그건 단지 생리적 반사 현상일 뿐이다. ‘의미 없는 일이야.’ 아서는 자신에게 되뇌었다.  
   
화장실에서 돌아온 아서를, 임스는 조금 걱정스러운 얼굴로 쳐다보았지만 말을 꺼내진 않았다. 임스 또한 지난 몇 십 분 동안 너무나 연설 교정에 집중을 다한 탓에 녹초가 되어 있었다. 그들은 드디어 연설을 위해 서재를 나섰다.  
   
복도에서, 그리고 응접실에서, 다시 라디오 방송실로 이어지는 복도에서 아서는 버킹엄 궁 안의 수많은 각료 및 귀족들과 인사했다. 임스는 몇 발자국 뒤에서, 마치 거기 없는 사람처럼 조용히 뒤를 따랐다. 아서는 대주교와 악수하며 뭔가 여유로운 농담을 던지려 애썼지만 첫 글자부터 더듬기 시작했다. 아서가 한 글자 한 글자 발음할 때 마다 거기에 맞춰 목을 빼고 고갯짓을 하고 있는 백발성성한 대주교는 걱정스럽다 못해 거의 슬퍼 보이기까지 했다.  
   
임스는 자신을 쳐다보는 몇몇 사람들에게서 의미심장한 시선을 느꼈다.  _'_ _비밀을 아는 사람들.'_  임스는 그렇게 생각했지만 그냥 무시하고 계속 걸었다. 그들은 아서가 죽었다 깨어나도 왕으로 살아가길 바라는 이들이니 걱정할 일이 없다. 수상인 피셔가 다가오자 눈에 띄게 아서가 경직하는 걸 보았다. 피셔는 아서에게 격려의 말을 건넸지만 어쩐지 아서는 더더욱 긴장하는 것 같았다. 아서의 어깨 너머로 피셔와 임스의 눈이 마주쳤다.  _'_ _차갑지만 깨지기 쉬운 구슬.'_  임스는 어째서인지 그런 생각이 들었다.  _‘그리고 그는 아서를 좋아해.'_  임스가 빙그레 웃었다.  
그는 고개를 돌려 몇 미터 뒤에서 바위같이 버티고 있는 경호 실장 사이토의 믿음직스러운 얼굴을 보았다. 그리고 다시 앞에서, 아리아드네가 온 몸에 애정을 담뿍 담아 아서를 끌어안는 걸 보았다.  
   
 _'God save the King.'_  
분명히 신이 자신의 소망을 들어주시리라, 임스는 확신했다. 임스는 갑자기 목에 걸고 있는 아서의 동전을 꺼내어 거기에 키스하고 싶은 충동을 느꼈지만, 대신 입술을 깨물었다.  
   
그들은 사람들을 뒤로 한 채, 라디오 생방송 연설 준비가 되어있는 방송실의 문을 닫았다.  
   
   
***  
   
다시 단 둘 뿐이었다. 임스는 연설대 앞에서 아서가 재킷을 벗는 걸 능숙하게 도왔다. 이런 연설은 책상에 앉아서 하는 것이 일반적이지만 아서는 마음이 불안할 때면 앉아있지를 못한다. 그는 라디오 방송일지라도 연설대에 선채로 방송하는 걸 선호했다.  
   
임스는 아서의 재킷을 받아 한 쪽 팔에 걸쳐든 채 잠시 망설이다, 방송용 마이크의 불이 확실히 꺼져있는 걸 조심스럽게 확인하고 말했다.  
   
“폐하, 아깐 죄송했습니다. 저는...”  
   
“잘... 알고 있습니다. 선생님. 난 좀 화가 나야 말을 더... 더듬지 않는 사람이죠. 그런데 진짜 화나게 만들려면 더... 더 세게 나가셨어야 했습니다..”  
   
희미하게 웃음 짓는 아서를 따라 임스도 웃었지만 그는 아서의 얼굴에 보조개가 깊게 패자 이내 그 얼굴에서 시선을 돌렸다.  
   
“중간에 마음을 바꿨습니다. 화가 날 때만 연설을 잘하시는 국왕폐하라든지, 일 년 내내 화만 내시는 국왕폐하라든지, 무섭잖습니까. 그렇다면 히틀러랑 다를 게 뭐겠습니까. ”  
임스가 조금 장난스럽게 웃었다.  
   
사방에 커튼이 쳐져 있는 방송실 안은, 지나치게 안락함에 신경 쓴 나머지 오히려 답답한 느낌이 들었고 더웠다. 임스가 성큼성큼 창 쪽으로 다가가 창문을 활짝 열자 시원한 바람이 들어왔다. 임스는 흘끗 창밖을 보았다. 궁 문 앞에 다닥다닥 붙어있는 사람들이 보였고 그 뒤로 펼쳐진 널찍한 원형 광장도 인파로 가득했다. 이 근방 사람들이 전부 집에서 뛰쳐나온듯 싶었다. 왕의 연설을 기대하며. 임스는 등을 돌려 조금 진지한 얼굴로 아서에게 말했다.  
   
"폐하, 여학교에서의 연설을 기억하십니까? 그때가 처음으로 제가 폐하의 연설에 따라 나섰던 날이었죠. 그 날 아주 잘하셨었습니다."  
   
아서는 그 날 수많은 사람들 사이에서 임스의 얼굴을 찾아 거기에 필사적으로 집중했던 자신을 기억했다. 임스는 아서에게서 단 한 번도 눈을 떼지 않고 한 글자 한 글자 입 모양을 그리며 연설문을 따라 읽어주었었다. 마치 아서와 한 몸이 되어 연설하듯. 아서는 그때의 안도감을 기억했다. 아서가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
   
"그렇게만 하시면 됩니다. 다른 사람들은 전부 잊어버리세요. 그냥 저한테 이야기 하시는 겁니다. "  
   
"네."   
하지만 연설문을 쥔 아서의 손에는 지나치게 힘이 들어가 있었다.  
   
"폐하, "   
임스가 아서의 연설대 앞으로 바짝 다가왔다. 눈을 마주치려 했으나 아서는 꽉 쥔 연설문에 코를 박듯 고개를 숙였다.  
   
"저를 보세요. 폐하."   
아서는 임스를 보지 않았다.  
   
"제게 탱고를 배웠던 날 생각나십니까?"  
임스가 아주 조용히 속삭였다.  
   
"그 날 폐하께서 제 발을 한 열 번 쯤 밟으셨었죠."  
임스가 마치 매우 즐거운 일을 회상하듯 말했다.  
   
"열 네 번이었습니다."  
아서가 중얼거렸다. 그가 드디어 연설문에서 시선을 떼고 임스의 눈을 보았다.  
   
"하지만 그 이후론 곧 리듬을 타고, 능숙해지셨습니다. 폐하는 뭐든 금방 배우시죠."  
임스가 빙그레 웃었다.  
   
"노래하듯이 리듬을 타세요."  
사이를 조금 두고 임스가 정중히 고개를 숙이며 덧붙였다.  
   
"국왕폐하."  
   
   
**  
   
 _우리 앞에 놓인 이 암울한 시간이..._  
 _어쩌면 우리 역사에서 가장 중요한 시기가 될 지도 모릅니다._  
   
 _저는 오늘..._   _이 땅과 해외에 있는..._   _어-_   _국민들에게..._  
 _저의 메시지를..._   _전하기 위해..._   _이 자리에 섰습니다_  
 _여러분의 가정을..._   _모두 방문하여..._   _한 명 한 명에게 직접..._   _이야기하고 싶은_ _..._ _심정입니다._  
   
 _국민 여러분 중 많은 분들이 두 번째 전쟁의 시련을..._   _겨..._   _겪고 계십니다._  
 _우리 정부는 끊임없이..._   _적국과의 갈등을..._   _평화적으로 해결하기 위해..._   _노력해..._   _왔습니다._  
 _그러나 그러한 노력에도 불구하고 우리는 전쟁 상태에 이르렀습니다..._  
   
 _지금 우리에게 주어진 소명은 전 세계의 문명을 위협하려는 세력에 맞서는 것입니다._  
 _그들은 자신들의 정책을 그럴 듯하게 선전하고 있으나 그 실체는 한낱..._  
 _미개하고 야만적인..._   _정치논리에 불과합니다._  
 _우리는 사랑하는 모든 것들을 지키기 위해 힘을 모아 지금의 시련을 극복해야..._   _합니다._  
 _오늘의 연설은 바로 그 점을 강조하기 위한 것입니다_  
   
 _이 땅의 모든 국민 여러분..._   _멀리 해외에서 듣고 계신 국민 여러분..._   _마음을 모아주십시오_  
 _침착하면서도 결연한 자세로 다 함께 고난을 헤쳐 나갑시다._  
   
 _힘든 시간이 될 것입니다._   _어두운 날들이 오래 지속될 수도 있습니다._  
 _전쟁은 이제 더 이상 최전선의 전투에 국한된 문제가 아닙니다._  
 _우리 모두가 옮고 그름을 인식하고 옳은 길로 나아가야합니다._  
 _또한 우리의 바램이 이루어질 수 있도록..._   _기도해야합니다._  
   
 _우리 모두가 굳은 결의를 가지고 신념을 잃지 않는다면 신의 은총으로 이 전쟁에서..._   _승리할 것입니다._  
   
 _주님의 축복과 보호가 우리 모두에게 함께 하기를......_  
   
 **\- The King's speech of September 3, 1939**  
   
   
**  
   
   
'해냈어!‘  
   
아서는 고개를 숙인 채 눈을 질끈 감았다. 중간 중간 몇 번 씩 말을 끌었던 순간은 있었을지언정, 연설은 순조롭게 끝났다. 임스는 단 한 번도 아서에게서 눈을 떼지 않고 그를 독려하고, 지휘하고, 가끔은 그와 한 몸이 되어 입을 열어 주었다.  
   
눈을 감은 아서의 얼굴에 점차 안도감과 자부심으로 가득한, 지난 몇 개월간 완전히 잊고 있던 환한 미소가 피어올랐다.그는 이 짧은 순간만큼은 모든 시름을 다 잊고 그저 순수하게 기뻤다. 비록 이게 찰나의 기쁨일 뿐이고 곧 전쟁이 시작되리란 걸 똑똑히 알고 있을지라도, 더 큰 불행과 시련이 몰아칠 거란 걸 뼛속 깊게 자각하고 있을 지라도, 지금은 모든 두려움을 내려놓고 잠시의 행복감을 임스와 나누고 싶었다. 임스와 활짝 웃고 싶었다. 그를 껴안고 싶었다.  
     
“훌륭하셨습니다. 국왕폐하.”  
임스가 살짝 떨리는 목소리로 말했다. 그리고 아서는 고개를 들어 보았다. 꿈을 꾸는 중인 듯, 낯설고 흐릿하게 느껴졌던 임스가 점점 익숙하고 또렷한 실체로 변하는 것을. 수치가 형상으로, 무채색이 오색찬란한 빛으로 바뀌는 것을. 아서는 드디어 임스를 한 덩어리로 볼 수가 있었다. 아서의 임스.  
   
그리고 아서는 다음 순간, 그 덩어리가 순식간에 망가지고 부서지고 해체되고 가루가 되는 걸 보았다.  
   
“아주... 아주... 네, 잘 하셨어요.”  
임스의 목소리가 사정없이 흔들렸다. 그는 비틀거리며 한 발자국 물러나 뒤의 벽에 기대었다. 그의 한쪽 팔에는 여전히 아까 아서가 벗어놓은 재킷이 걸쳐져 있었다. 그는 아서의 재킷을 잠시 넋 나간 듯 바라보다 벽에서 등을 떼고 아서 쪽으로 걸어와 그걸 입혀주었다. 팔을 끼우는 동안 손의 떨림이 아서에게 고스란히 전해져왔다. 아서가 그의 손가락 끝을 임스의 손에 스쳤다. 임스는 방어적으로 한 발자국 뒤로 물러났다.  
   
“선...생님.” 아서가 임스에게 한 발자국 다가갔다.  
   
“아주, 잘하셨습니다. 국왕폐하. 이제 저는.... 저는, 제가 할 일을 다 했습니다.” 임스는 바닥을 내려다보며 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸다. 아서는 당황했다. 그렇게 약해보이는 임스를 본 일이 없었다.  
   
“잠깐, 선생...”  
   
“국왕폐하!” 문이 열리고 밖에서 박수 소리가 들려왔다. 문을 연 사람은 방송 총책임을 맡고 있는 BBC라디오 국장이었다. 그는 감격에 차올라 손바닥이 빨개질 정도로 박수를 쳤다. 아서는 임스와 그들을 번갈아 보며 잠시 황망히 서 있었다.이윽고 아서는 문 밖으로 걸어 나갔다. 그는 바쁘게 사진을 찍고, 정신없이 인사를 받느라 임스가 자신을 따라오고 있는지 확인할 겨를조차 없었다. 궁 밖 광장에서 자신의 출현을 기다리고 있는 국민들에게 인사하기 위해 발코니에 나가기 직전, 아서는 눈으로 열심히 임스를 찾았지만 그는 어디에도 없었다. 가슴이 쪼개지듯 괴로웠으나 국민들의 열렬한 함성에 모든 것이 파묻혔다.  
   
   
**  
   
“국왕폐하께서 제게 명하셨습니다. 미스터 임스. 그 분이 돌아오실 때까지 여기서 기다리십시오.”  
   
“폐하께선 그런 명을 내리실만한 시간이 없으셨을 줄 아는데요. 미스터 사이토.”  
미스터 사이토에게 거의 끌려가다시피 하여 왕궁의 깊숙한 곳의 작은 응접실에 갇혀버린 임스가 이를 악물고 항의했다.  
   
“저는 국왕폐하의 경호실장으로서, 그 분의 지시사항을 모두 정확히 파악하고 있습니다. 미스터 임스. 심지어 제게 직접 지시하지 않으신 것들조차 말입니다.”  
   
“미스터 사이토!”  
   
사이토는 응접실문을 밖에서 잠가버렸다.  
   
   
**  
   
“서... 선생님. 다행입니다. 나는.... 그렇게 가버리신 줄 알고...얼마나.... ”  
   
몇 시간 후 아서가 허겁지겁 방 안으로 들어왔다. 훈장이 주렁주렁 달린 예복을 벗어던지고 간단하게 베스트만 걸친 차림새였다. 그는 매우 피로해보였고 걱정이 역력한 기색이었다.  
   
“폐하, 제 일은 끝났습니다. 여기 더 있어야 하는 이유를 모르겠습니다. 저는... 군대로 돌아가 봐야 합니다. 거기에 제가 할 일이 있습니다.” 임스가 최대한 침착하게 말했다.  
   
“군대에서 할 일이요? 잘 모르시나 본데, 그 부대는 전쟁이 터지면 사병들을 제일 먼저 최전선 총알받이로 보내는 곳입니다." 아서가 언성을 높였다. 임스는 표정을 딱딱하게 굳혔다.  
   
“거...거기에서 선생님을 빼내고.... 선생님께 훈장과 작위를 수여할 겁니다." 아서가 목소리를 낮추며 달래듯 말했다.  
   
“훈장과 작위요?" 임스의 입술이 비틀렸다.  
   
“훈장과 작위라고 말씀하셨습니까, 폐하? 제가 귀족 세계에 환멸을 느껴 작위를 버린 것을 잘 알고 계시잖습니까. 물론 제가 당신을 사랑.....” 임스가 눈을 질끈 감았다 떴다. “당신을 알게 된 이후로 고귀하신 분들에 대한 편견을 버리게 되긴 했습니다만, 그래도 그 세계가 좋아진 건 아닙니다. 더욱이 ‘그 세계’가 저로부터 당신을 빼앗아 가버린 지금에는 말입니다.”  
마지막 문장을 뱉으며 임스가 이를 갈았다. 그의 눈동자에는 분노가 서려 있었다. 한계치였다. 지난 몇 개월 간 애써 눌러왔던 감정들을 이제 더 이상은 수용할 공간이 없었다. 그는 온 몸의 껍질이 벗겨지는 듯한 아픔과 동시에 수치심을 느꼈다. 하지만 임스는 마지막으로 한 번 더 온 힘을 그러모아 억지로 미소 지었다.  
   
“죄송합니다. 폐하. 저는.... 지금 너무 피곤합니다. 돌아가게 해 주세요. 저는 제가 할 일을 다 했습니다. 아마도 그게 신이 제게 주셨던 소명이었겠지요. 폐하의 언어치료사로서 성실히 임무를 수행하고, 연설을 돕고, 폐하께서 대영제국의 당당한 왕으로서 일어서시도록 지켜 드리는 거. 아마 그게 제가 태어난 이유겠지요.”  
   
 _‘그게 태어난 이유라고?’_  아서는 순간 정신이 멍해졌다.  
   
“누.. 누구도 그런 게 태어난 이유가 되어서는 안 됩니다. 선생님. 누구의 들러리가 되는 거, 뒤치다꺼리를 하는 거, 제게 그렇게 살지 말라고 하신 게 바로 선생님이잖습니까. 선생님에겐 서... 선생님의 인생이 있는데. 그게 태어난 이유고 할 일을 다 했다니 그건 마치....”  
그리고 아서는 심장이 멎는 듯한 충격을 받았다.  
   
“당신, 거기 가면 최전선으로 보내질 거 알고, 일부러 자원한 거지. 임스!”  
   
아서가 주먹을 쥐고 임스를 노려보았다. 그의 온 몸이 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 임스는 아서를 마주보며 천천히 대꾸했다.  
"저는 제가 할 일을 다 했습니다. 국왕폐하. 이만 돌아가는 걸 허락해 주십시오."  
   
"젠장, 임스!"  
   
아서가 고함을 질렀다. 흔들리는 그의 주먹에 시선을 고정한 채 임스가 이를 악물고 말했다.    
"뭘 더 원하시는 겁니까? 국왕폐하. 아까 절 그냥 가게 내버려 두셔야 했습니다. 저는 인간입니다. 성당 앞에 세워져있는 성인들의 조상 따위가 아니라 피와 살과 뼈를 가지고 있고, 부러지고 찢어지기도 하는 인간이란 말입니다. 저는 더 이상 이걸 참을 수가...... 더 이상은 괜찮은 척 할 수가..... 젠장-! “  
임스가 고개를 숙이고 한쪽 손바닥으로 자신의 얼굴을 세게 문질렀다.  
   
”...... 페하. 무례함을 용서하십시오. 하지만 정말 절 그냥 가게 내버려 두셔야 하셨습니다. 더 이상 무슨 꼴을 보고 싶으신 겁니까. 제가 바닥에 주저앉아 우는 거요? 마지막으로 기억하시고 싶은 제 모습이 그겁니까? 저한테 원하시는 게 그겁니까? “  
   
그리고 임스가 바닥에 주저앉았다. 아서는 멍하니 선 채, 임스가 두 손에 고개를 파묻는 걸 보았다. 아서는 두 손을 거두고 그의 얼굴을 보길 원했다. 그의 뺨을 감싸 쥐고 붉어진 눈가에 키스하길 원했다. 그를 안기를 원했다. 그와 함께 울고,다시 그와 함께 웃기를 원했다.  
   
“내가 원하는 건…….”  
아서의 목소리가 갈라졌다. 그리고 그는 임스에게 다가와 무릎을 꿇었다.  
   
“당신이, 여기서 당장 나가서, 모든 걸 깨끗이 잊고 당신 인생을 사는 거야.”  
   
임스가 반사적으로 고개를 들었다. 그는 화가 나다못해 정신이 멍멍한 것처럼 보였다.  
“그게 무슨.....!”  
   
“개소리냐고? 알아. 난 이기적인 개자식이고 언제나 당신에게 어리광을 부리는 사람이지. 그리고 당신은 내가 원하는 걸 당당하게 말할 수 있도록 만들어 준 사람이고, 내가 원하는 거라면 뭐든지 들어주고, 그걸 마법처럼 이루어 주는 사람이야. 그러니까 당신은 늘 그래왔던 것처럼, 이번에도 역시 내가 하는 말을 전부 따르고 내 바람을 이뤄 줘야만 해.”  
   
아서는 1차대전 때, 폭격으로 비명횡사했던 자신의 상관들을 대신해 함대를 지휘했던 순간을 기억한다. 그는 그 이전엔 그저 명령에 따르는 것 외의 다른 일은 생각조차 해 본적이 없는 수동적인 사람이었다. 그러나 함대를 이끌 사람이 자신밖에 남지 않았다는 사실을 깨닫자마자, 그의 머리는 놀랍도록 빠르고 냉철하게 돌아갔었다.  
   
“훈장과 작위를 거절하겠다는 뜻은 잘 알겠어. 대신 장교로서 당신의 원래 지위를 되찾아주는 것까지 거절하진 마.”  
   
임스가 아서의 눈을 쏘아보았다. 그의 붉어진 눈가는 타오르는 듯, 보는 것만으로도 고통스러움이 전해져왔다. 아서는 애써 무시하며 말을 이었다.  
   
“몇 계급 더 특진 시켜주는 것도 거절하지 마. 당신이 그 정도 권력은 가지고 있어야 많은 아까운 사병들이 어이없이 총알받이로 희생당하지 않도록 지켜줄 수 있어. 이제 그 사람들 목숨, 전부 당신 책임이야.”  
   
임스가 눈을 내리깔았다. 아서는 임스가 거기엔 절대 반박하지 않으리란 걸 잘 알고 있었다.  
   
“그리고 더 이상은 이 끝장난 관계에 미련을 가지지 말고,”  
   
“끝장난 관계...” 임스가 탄식처럼 중얼거렸다. “꼭 이러셔야 합니까? 선언문 낭독하듯, 이렇게 확실히요? 당신 정말....”  
   
“난 정말 맺고 끊는 게 지나치게 확실한 개새끼지. 이 관계를 선포한 게 나니까, 마침표를 찍는 것도 나여야만 해.”  
임스가 괴로운 신음을 흘렸지만 아서는 다시 한 번 그를 애써 무시했다.   
   
“군대엔 멋진 남자들이 가득하다고 했지?” 아서가 억지로  웃었다.  
“가서 엉덩이가 예쁜 남자를 찾아. 미스터 임스. 다시 사랑을 하고, 평생 함께 할 사람을 찾아.”  
그리고 아서는 숨을 한 번 들이킨 후 다시 말을 이었다.  
   
“그게 내가 정말로 원하는 거야.”  
   
“그렇게...” 임스의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
“그렇게 각자의 길을 가자구요? 원하시는 게 그거라구요?” 임스가 입 꼬리를 비틀었다.   
“그냥, 저를 총살하십쇼.”  
   
아서는 단호하게 고개를 저었다.  
“아니, 임스. 난 어느 길도 가지 않아. 난 그냥 여기 있을 거야.”  
   
“그게 무슨...” 임스가 이마를 찡그렸다.  
   
“난 여기서 그냥... 약속할게. 일생동안 당신 말고는 그 누구와도 자지 않을 거고, 누구와도 결혼하지 않을 거야.”  
   
“그건 불가능...... 사람이... 왕이,  어떻게 그렇게 삽니까? 아니, 전 그런 걸 바라는 게 아닙니다. 폐하! "  
임스가 고개를 세차게 저었다.  
   
“바라지 않는다고? 난 당신이 질투의 화신인 걸 누구보다 잘 알고 있는데?”  
아서가 조금 장난스럽게 웃었다. 임스는 웃지 않았다.  
   
“그리고 무엇보다, 내가 그걸 원해.”  
   
아서가 진지하게 임스와 눈을 마주쳤다. 임스는 자신도 모르게 아서의 뺨을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 아서는 뒤로 조금 물러서며 자리에서 일어섰다. 임스의 손이 허공에 떨어졌다.  
   
“일어나. 임스. 무엇보다도 지금은, 당신이 여기서 질질 짜지 않길 원해.”  
   
임스는 한 손으로 얼굴을 받힌 채 아서를 올려다보았다. 아서는 그 어느 때보다도 왕처럼 보였다. 임스는 아서의 얼굴에 살짝 팬 보조개를, 조용한 미소를 넋을 잃고 응시했다. 그리고 아주 서서히 조금씩 물감이 번지듯, 임스의 얼굴에도 미소가 퍼졌다.  
   
“저도, 그건 마찬가지입니다. 저는 정말... 이게 뭡니까? 마지막만큼은 멋진 모습으로 퇴장하고 싶었는데 말입니다. ”  
그가 쉬어버린 목소리로 조금 소리 내어 웃으며 자리에서 일어섰다. 짓무른 눈가에서 눈물이 한 방울 떨어져 내렸지만,그는 그걸 먼지 털어내듯 닦고는 다시 웃는 얼굴로 아서를 바라보았다. 다른 쪽 눈에서 눈물이 또 한 방울 흘러내렸다.  
   
“당신은 언제나 멋져. 처음만난 순간부터 그렇게 생각했어.” 아서의 목이 조금 메어왔다.  
   
"좋아요. 폐하. 원하시는 대로 제 인생을 살겠습니다. 잘 살 겁니다. 살아남을 겁니다. 말씀하신대로 엉덩이가 예쁜 남자를 찾아보죠. 명령하신대로 정말로 열심히 찾아는 보겠지만... 그런 남자가 있을 거라곤 생각 안합니다. 그렇게 무섭게 얼굴 찡그리지 마시고, 저한테 뭐라고 더 이상 강요하지 마십쇼. 세상에 당신보다 엉덩이가 예쁜 남자가 없는 게 제 책임은 아니잖습니까. “  
임스가 갈라진 목소리로 웃었다.  
“제가 아직 포기할 수 없는 부분은 그냥 넘어가 주세요. 저는 언젠가는 다시, 반드시...”  
   
임스가 눈을 빛내며 말했다. 눈물이 깨끗이 지나간 그의 두 뺨에 어느새 생기가 돌아왔다. 창문 하나 없는 작은 응접실 한복판이건만, 아서는 어쩐지 조금 눈이 부셔 두 눈을 감았다.  
   
“그래. 언젠가는, 당신이 용을 물리치고 탑을 기어 올라와 날 구해주겠지. 해가 서쪽에서 뜨고, 바다가 육지가 되고, 인간이 우주를 비행할 수 있게 된다면, 기적이 일어난다면 그럴 수도 있겠지. 그 날이 오면 당신이 이 차디찬 감옥의 쇠창살을 부수고 날 꺼내 갈 거야. 그리고 우린 어느 한 쪽이 다른 한 쪽에게 존대하지 않는, 혹은 서로 존대하는 평등한 관계로 다시 설 수 있을 거야. 당신이 날 다시 '달링'이라고 불러줄 거야. 기적이 있다면. ”  
   
“없으란 법도 없는 겁니다.”  
임스가 미소 지었다. 하지만 아서는 대꾸하지 않았다. 그리고 조용히 손을 내밀었다.  
   
 _'_ _악수?'_  임스가 그렇게 생각했다.  
처음 둘이 만났을 때 자신이 먼저 아서에게 손을 불쑥 내밀어 무례하게도 악수를 청했음을, 그는 기억한다. 그때 아서는 당황해서 뒤로 물러났었지.  
   
 _'_ _악수._ ' 임스가 속으로 한 번 더 되뇌었다. 그리고 그는 그것이 지금 두 사람에게 허락된, 최대한의 접촉이란 걸 깨달았다.그는 고개를 끄덕이며 아서의 손을 잡았다. 아서의 손은 언제나처럼 서늘했다. 임스는 마치 자신의 온기를 불어넣듯 세게 오랫동안 그 손을 쥐었다.  
   
그들은 마지막에 키스하지도 부둥켜안지도 않았다. 단지 아주 오래도록 악수를 했다.  
   
   
   
**

  
그날 밤, 버킹엄궁 관저 내 왕의 침실이 있는 층의 복도에서는 밤새도록 통곡에 가까운 울음소리가 새어 나왔다.  
   
소리를 들은 이는 거의 아무도 없었다. 경호실장 사이토가 납득이 어려운 경호상의 이유를 들어, 밤에 왕의 침실이 있는 층을 전부 비우고 사람들을 다른 곳으로 쫓아 보냈었기에.  
   
울음소리는 아침이 되어서야 겨우 잦아들었다.  
   
   
     
   
그리고 그날 이후로 왕은 말을 더듬지 않게 되었다.

 


	10. 에필로그1

  
그 날은 1944년, 종전을 불과 몇 개월 앞둔 어느 추운 겨울 새벽이었다.   
   
   
아서는 벌써 일주일째 버킹엄 궁 안, 자신의 침대 위를 뜰 수가 없었다. 전쟁 중, 왕에 대한 암살 시도가 한두 번 있었던 게 아니었지만 이번에는 정통으로 어깨에 총상을 입었다. 깨끗한 관통상이어서 생명에 지장이 있을 정도는 아니었지만, 그간 누적된 피로와 합쳐져 아서는 꽤 심하게 앓고 있었다.  
   
그 날 새벽, 아서는 악몽을 꾸고 소스라치게 놀라며 잠에서 깼다. 9개월 전, 임스가 바스토뉴 전투에서 실종되었단 소식을 들은 이래, 아서는 늘 악몽을 꾸었다. 꿈의 내용은 전혀 기억나지 않지만, 그는 항상 온 몸을 부들부들 떨며 텅 빈 침실 안에서 홀로 잠에서 깨었다. 하지만 오늘은 혼자가 아니었다. 침실 창가에 누군가가 있었다. 아서는 약 기운에 몽롱한 눈으로 흐린 실루엣에 시선을 고정했다.  
   
"국왕폐하."  
실루엣이 말을 했다.  
   
아서는 자신의 입술이 덜덜 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 자신의 이가 딱딱 부딪히는 소리를 들었다. 그리고 그는 가까스로 입을 움직였다.  
"날 그렇게 부르지 마."  
   
실루엣이 침대 쪽으로 다가왔다. 그리고 실루엣이 부드러운 음성으로 속삭였다.  
   
    
   
"달링."  
   
   
   
 **  
** 2년 전, 1942년 봄. 네덜란드 안헴. - Eames.**  
   
올해 21세의 당번병, 헨리 존스는 이제 곧 자신이 보좌하게 될 새 부대대장이 게이란 소문을 듣고 긴장하기 시작했다. 전쟁 이전까지는, 평생을 살아온 작은 시골 마을과 13살 때부터 일하기 시작한 비좁은 공장 외의 다른 세계를 알지 못했던 헨리는 지금껏 단 한 번도 게이를 만나본 일이 없었다. 마을의 목사님은 신도들에게 ‘그것’은 죄악이고 '그들'은 나중에 지옥 불에 떨어질 거라 열변을 토하며, 회당 안에 그런 자가 있다면 당장 화형이라도 시킬 것처럼 타오르는 눈빛을 쏘아 대곤 했었다.  
   
‘어째서 군대에 게이 따위가 있는 거지? 게다가 강력한 권력을 가지고 있는 게이라니. 더더욱 너무하잖아! 난 왜 게이 부대대장의 당번병 따위가 된 거지? 그건 부대대장의 온갖 수발을 다 들어야 하는 자리인데. 난 이제 게이 부대대장의 밥이 될 거야. 그가 날 겁탈하고 매일 밤시중을 들게 만들겠지.'  
   
헨리는 상상력이 풍부했다.  
   
   
“그래. 헨리. 넌 엉덩이가 예쁘니까 분명 귀여움을 잔뜩 받을 거야. 임스 중대장... 아니, 부대대장님은 엉덩이가 예쁜 남자를 특히 좋아하시거든.”  
   
에반스 하사가 이죽거리며 헨리의 엉덩이를 소리 나게 찰싹 때렸다. 시뻘게진 얼굴로 헨리가 그를 쏘아보자 술집 안, 한 무더기의 병사들이 키득거리며 맥주잔을 부딪쳤다. 겨우 일주일 전 편입되어온 보충병인 헨리는 아직 대원들 모두와 서먹했고 돌아가는 사정에 어두웠다. 선임 대원들은 보충병을 심하게 놀려 대고 때로는 적대적이기까지 했다. 그래서 헨리는 방금 에반스 하사의 말이 농담인지 진담인지조차 파악하기 어려웠다. 하지만 적어도 한 가지 확실한 사실은, 임스 소령이 아직 대위이고 중대장이었던 시절부터 3년을 함께 해 온 101 공수부대 폭스 중대원들이 임스 소령을 매우 좋아하고 있다는 것 정도. 가끔 도가 지나쳐서 사랑하고 있는 것처럼 보인다는 것 정도.  
   
‘어쩌면 중대원 전체가 다 게이인지도 몰라. 빌어먹을 게이 군단!’  
   
그리고 그의 불안은 다음날 드디어 사무실에서 임스 소령과 대면했을 때 더더욱 크나큰 것으로 증폭되었다.  
   
‘지금 소령님이 내 엉덩이를 쳐다보고 있어. 분명히!’  
   
참모장교인 워렌 대위가 옆에서 휘파람을 불었다.  
“그래서, 저건…….”  
그가 정확히 헨리의 엉덩이를 손가락으로 가리키며 임스 소령에게 물었다.  
“몇 점짜리입니까?”  
   
"9십…… 5점.”  
임스 소령이 입 꼬리를 살짝 올리며 말했다.  
   
“너무 박하지 않습니까?! 제가 보기엔 이제야말로 100점짜릴 찾으신 것 같은데!”  
워렌은 양미간을 찌푸렸지만, 입가에선 웃음이 비져 나오고 있었다.  
   
"97점. “  
임스 소령이 그르렁 거리며 웃었다.  
   
워렌 대위가 자리에서 일어나며 헨리의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.  
“축하하네. 자네가 101연대, 역대 최고의 엉덩이야.”  
   
“네?”  
헨리가 새빨개진 얼굴로 물었다.  
   
"97점이 역대 최고점이라고.”  
워렌이 등을 돌린 채 오른 손을 허공에 휘휘 흔들며 밖으로 나갔다. 헨리는 이제 임스 소령과 사무실에 단 둘이 남았다. 헨리는 차렷 자세로 온 몸에 힘을 준 채, 다시 한 번 정신없이 똑같은 생각을 되뇌었다.  
   
‘어째서 군대에 게이 따위가 있는 거지? 게다가 강력한 권력을 가지고 있는 게이라니......................... 오, 주여! 이제 그가 날 겁탈할 거야!!'  
   
   
그리고 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.  
   
   
다음날도, 다다음날도, 아무 일도 없었다. 일주일이 지나서야 비로소 헨리는 앞으로도 영원히 그러리란 사실을 깨달았다.  
   
임스 소령은 대원들과 격의 없이 질펀한 성적 농담을 즐겨했다. 그 중엔 순진한 시골 청년 헨리가 귀를 벅벅 씻어야 할 만한 노골적이고 신성모독적인 것도 있었지만, 희롱은 늘 말 뿐이었다. 소령은 늘 말로는 자신이 올라탈 100점짜리 예쁜 엉덩이를 열심히 찾는 중이라고 했지만, 그런 엉덩이는 어디에도 없었다. 첫 대면의 날 이후로, 헨리는 소령이 자신의 엉덩이는 물론 다른 어느 누구의 엉덩이에도 눈길조차 주는 걸 본 일이 없었다.  
   
그 무렵 101연대는 평화로운 네덜란드에서 잠시 대기 중이었다. 지옥 같았던 노르망디에서 살아남아 이곳까지 진군한 그들은 긴장이 풀렸고, 할 일이 거의 아무것도 없었다. 해서 마을의 유곽은 늘 만원이었고, 꼭 돈 들일 것 까지도 없이 연합군과 잠자리를 하고 싶은 우호적인 시민들이 가득했는데도 불구하고 -네덜란드엔 게이 시민도 아주 많았다- 임스 소령은 역시 그런 자리에도 끼는 법이 없었다.  
   
   
“고향에 100점짜리 엉덩이를 가진 애인을 두고 왔대.”  
에반스 하사가 부럽다는 어투로 말했다.  
“어... 나의 추리론 그 애인, 아무래도 이 세상 사람이 아닌 것 같던데? 너희들 소령님한테 편지 한 통이라도 오는 거 봤어?”  
덴버 하사가 미간을 좁히며 신중하게 말했다. 그러자 옆에서 수다스러운 커크 상병이 끼어들었다.  
“죽은 건 아니고, 집안의 반대로 헤어진 거란 소문이 있던데요?”  
   
소문은 분분했지만 헨리가 여러 가지를 종합해 내린 결론은, 임스 소령에게 100점짜리 엉덩이를 가진 애인이 있었다는 것. 그리고 소령이 여전히 그를 사랑하고 있단 거였다.  
   
헨리는 이제 어느덧 동료들과 친해져서 임스 소령에 대해 조금 더 많은 얘기를 듣게 되었다. 시키지 않아도 그들은 소령 얘기라면 신나서 혀가 자동으로 굴러가는 듯 했다. 그들은 소령을 사랑했다.  
   
'역시 게이 부대라니까.'  
   
하지만 헨리는 그들이 임스 소령에게 가지는 애정을 슬슬 이해하게 되었다. 소령이 아직 대위이고 중대장이었을 때, 그는 항상 맨 앞으로 달려 나가 전장을 뛰어다녔고, 대원들은 그의 뒤만 따르면 살아서 집에 돌아갈 수 있단 믿음을 가지게 되었다. 실제로 폭스 중대의 사망률은 연대 최저였다. 심지어 낙하하자마자 전멸이라는 악명 높은 노르망디에서 조차 그들은 살아남았었다.  
   
"그리고 내 평생, 소령님처럼 애국심이 뛰어난 사람을 본 일이 없어."  
수다쟁이 커크 상병이 침을 튀기며 말했다.  
   
"소령님 목덜미를 눈여겨 본 적 있어, 헨리? “  
‘제가 왜 남자의 목덜미 따위를 눈여겨봐야 합니까? 전 게이가 아니라고요!’  
헨리는 속으로 부르짖었지만 커크 상병은 아랑곳하지 않고 계속해서 침을 튀겼다.  
“소령님 목덜미엔 군번줄과 함께, 국왕폐하의 얼굴이 새겨진 동전이 걸려있지. 전투가 시작되기 전, 소령님은 늘 거기에 키스하고 조그맣게 중얼거려. God save the King ."  
   
심지어 중대원들 사이에서 그 습관이 어느새 유행처럼 번져 있었다. 그들은 그게 매우 애국적인 습관인데다가 행운마저 가져다준다고 굳게 믿고 있었다. 헨리는 ‘애국심 쩌는 게이 부대’ 라고 속으로 투덜댔지만 어느새 자신도 목에 조지 6세의 얼굴이 새겨진 동전을 걸게 되었다. 사실 헨리는 왕을 매우 존경했다. 아직 조지 6세가 왕자였던 시절, 헨리가 일하던 군수공장에 연설을 하러 찾아온 적이 있었는데, 그는 그걸 평생의 자랑거리로 여겼다.  
   
*  
   
가끔씩, 부대대장 사무실의 라디오에 영국 방송의 주파수가 잡힐 때가 있었다. 최근 조지 6세는 라디오 연설을 상당히 자주 했고, 폭격으로 엉망이 된 런던과 영국 전역의 국민들에게 왕의 연설은 크나큰 위로가 되고 있었다. 소령은 왕의 신중한 목소리가 흘러나올 때면 모든 동작을 멈추고 라디오가 마치 왕의 얼굴인 양 바라보며 방송을 주의 깊게 들었다.  
   
헨리 또한 이 머나먼 타국에서 왕의 연설을 듣고 있자니 가슴이 벅차올랐다. 라디오가 점점 지직거리며 왕의 음성이 사라지자 헨리는 그 공허함을 아무 말로라도 메꾸고 싶어졌다.  
   
“저... 국왕폐하께서 전쟁을 선포하는 대국민 연설을 하셨던 날, 겁에 질려 밤새 우셨단 얘기... 그건 정말, 적들이 퍼뜨린 악의에 찬 소문이겠죠? 소령님?”  
   
임스 소령이 라디오에서 눈을 떼고 헨리를 진지하게 바라보았다.  
“헨리, 폐하는 굉장히 용감하신 분이셔. 매일 폭격이 쏟아지는데도 불구하고, 물러섬 없이 런던의 궁을 굳게 지키고 계시잖나.”  
   
헨리가 열성적으로 맞장구를 쳤다. “물론이죠! 저도 그렇게 생각합니다.”  
   
라디오가 지글거리는 음을 몇 번 더 토해냈지만, 결국 소리는 완전히 끊어졌다. 임스 소령은 한 손에는 서류를 들고, 다른 한 손으론 책상위에 팔꿈치를 대고 턱을 괸 채, 여전히 라디오에 시선을 고정했다. 헨리는 그가 어쩐지 쓸쓸해 보인다고 생각했다.  
   
“국왕폐하가 아직 왕자님이셨을 때, 저희 군수공장에서 연설하신 일이 있었습니다.”  
   
왜 불쑥 그 말이 튀어나왔는지는 모르겠지만, 임스 소령이 다시 자신에게로 눈길을 돌리자 헨리는 조금 기뻤다.  
   
“어... 그러니까 지금으로부터 3년 전쯤, 왕이 되시기 얼마 전이었습니다. 선왕이신 에드워드8세께서 곧 퇴위하실 거라는 흉흉한 소문이 돌 당시에, 저희 공장에 왕자님께서 연설을 하러 오셨었죠.”  
   
임스 소령은 헨리의 말에 귀 기울이며 뭔가를 골똘히 생각하듯 시선을 내리깔았다. 소령의 입가에 이내 연한 미소가 피어올랐다. 하지만 그건 평소처럼 장난기 가득하거나 명랑한 미소는 아니었다. 헨리는 잠시 소령의 얼굴을 넋을 잃고 쳐다보았다. 그는 언젠가 다른 곳, 다른 이의 얼굴에서 꼭 저런 표정을 본 일이 있었다. 그게 누구였냐 하면……. 헨리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 다시 말을 이었다.  
   
“거기 사람들 전부, 왕자님을 좋아했어요. 다들 무책임한 선왕대신, 왕자님이야 말로 진정한 왕이 될 자격이 있다고 믿었었죠. 왕자님이 오신다는 소문을 듣고, 응원하기 위해서 건너 마을, 심지어 산 너머에서도 사람들이 찾아와서 공장을 꽉꽉 메웠습니다. 왕자님은 많이 더듬거리셨지만, 그래도 좋은 연설이었습니다. 그래서 우리는, 어.... 각자 준비했던 꽃을 드렸는데…….”  
   
처음으로 한 어린 소녀가 왕자에게 붉은 장미를 건넸을 때, 헨리는 매우 가까운 자리에서 왕자의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 왕자는 잠시 물끄러미 장미를 바라보다가 이내 소녀의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 꽃을 받아 쥔 왕자의 얼굴에 서서히 미소가 퍼졌다. 3년이 지난 지금까지도 헨리는 왕자의 그 웃는 얼굴을 잊을 수가 없었다.  
   
헨리는 다시 한 번 임스 소령의 얼굴을, 그의 미소를 쳐다보았다. 그건 아련한 기억을 불러일으키는 표정이었다. 헨리가 3년 전 왕자의 얼굴에서 보았던 것과 같은.  
   
   
그는 평생 그렇게 슬프게 웃는 얼굴을 본 일이 없었다.  
   
   
라디오가 한 번 지직거리자 임스 소령의 고개가 다시 그쪽으로 돌아갔다.  
   
“소령님, 커피 한 잔... 하시겠습니까?”  
“고맙네. 헨리.”  
소령이 라디오에 여전히 시선을 고정한 채 대꾸했다.  
“그리고 헨리.”  
   
   
   
“국왕폐하 얘기, 조금만 더 해주겠나?”  
   
   
   
   
 **** 1942년, 봄. 런던. - Arthur**  
   
독일의 공습이 시작된 이래, 지난 몇 달 동안 런던은 폭격을 맞이하는 것이 거의 일상처럼 되어 있었다. 버킹엄 궁은 특히나 눈에 띄는 좋은 표적이었고, 총 열 번의 폭격을 당했다. 그리고 그때마다 왕은 한결같이 궁을 지키고 있었다.  
   
 *  
   
처음으로 아서가 자신은 절대 궁을 버리고 도망치지 않겠노라 고집했을 때, 피셔 수상은 믿기지 않는다는 눈으로 아서를 황망하게 쳐다보았다. 그리고 다음으로 그는 불같이 화를 냈다.  
   
“여긴 안전하지 않단 말입니다! 폭격이 시작되면 제일 먼저 표적이 될 거라구요!”  
“도망이나 치려고 왕이 된 게 아닙니다. “  
“런던엔 제가 있으면 됩니다. 그걸로 충분합니다.”  
“충분하지 않습니다. 국민들은 수상보다 왕을 더 좋아하니까요.”  
   
그건 아서가 처음으로 피셔에게 건넨 농담이었는데, 아서는 앞으로 다신 그러지 않기로 했다. 어이없다는 표정으로 한숨을 쉬는 피셔 앞에서, 아서는 마치 평생 관객을 웃겨보지 못한 불쌍한 스탠드업 코미디언이 된 듯한 기분을 느꼈던 것이다.  
   
어쨌든 그 싸움은 아서의 승리로 돌아갔다. 아서는 궁을 떠나지 않았다.  
   
첫 번째 폭격이 런던 전역에 소나기처럼 떨어졌을 때 왕실 예배당의 절반이 날아갔다. 며칠 후 궁에 들어선 피셔의 새파랗게 날 선 얼굴을 보자마자, 아서는 다시 한 번 그와 싸울 태세를 갖추었으나 피셔의 입에서 떨어진 대사는 전혀 의외의 것이었다.  
   
"송구합니다만 폐하, 여기 계속 있어주셔야겠습니다."  
아서가 눈을 깜빡였다.  
"네?"  
"여론이 아주 좋습니다. 런던 시민뿐 아니라 영국 전역의 국민들이, 폐하께서 궁을 지키고 계시단 사실에 큰 위안과 용기를 얻고 있는 것 같습니다. 무리도 아니지요. 이미 영국 왕족과 재력가의 절반 이상이 안전한 나라로 피신한 마당이니까요. 의원들도, 왕실 종친들도 폐하께서 계속 궁에 계셔야 한다는 의견입니다. 비록 그들 자신은 안전한 곳에 피신해 있을 지언정 말입니다. "  
피셔가 마지막 문장에서 조금 이를 갈았다.  
   
"다치신 데는 없으시다 들었습니다만……."  
피셔가 목을 조금 빼고 눈동자를 굴려 아서의 몸 전체를 샅샅이 훑었다. 눈빛만으로도 거의 옷을 벗겨 살필 기세였으므로 아서는 몸을 부르르 떨며 손사래를 쳤다.  
"다친 건 예배당뿐입니다. 난 괜찮습니다, 수상. 이제 그만 물러가서 할 일을 하세요."  
   
피셔가 정중히 고개를 숙이고 뒷걸음질을 치다가 잠시 걸음을 멈추고 아서를 바라보았다.  
   
"그런데 폐하. 그게 사실입니까?"  
"무슨 말씀이십니까, 미스터 피셔?"  
"사람들이 저보다 폐하를 더 좋아한단 말씀 말입니다."  
아서가 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이다 빙그레 웃었다.  
   
"당연하죠."  
   
그리고 아서는 피셔의 입술이 처음 보는 신기한 방향으로 틀어지는 걸 보고 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.  
   
   
아주 약간이었지만 피셔는 웃고 있었다.  
   
*  
   
세 번째 폭격으로 궁전 앞 빅토리아 여왕 기념비상이 날아갔을 때, 아리아드네 공주가 분노해서 궁으로 달려왔다. 그녀는 어릴 때부터 빅토리아 여왕을 아주 좋아했었다.  
   
“개새끼들!”  
   
아서가 놀라서 찻잔을 엎을 뻔 했다.  
“아리아드네!”  
   
“미안, 오빠.”  
아리아드네가 소파에 매우 거친 동작으로 주저앉으며 말했다.  
“군대에선 그렇게 우아한 말투 쓰는 사람 없거든. 나도 자꾸 물들고 있어.”  
   
아리아드네는 전쟁이 터지자마자 군에 입대했다. 그녀는 자신도 전선에 나가서 싸우겠노라 아서를 졸라댔지만 결국은 영국내 주둔군의 차량 정비병으로 근무하는 것으로 타협을 봤다. 새끼손가락을 올리고 우아한 동작으로 차를 마시기를 즐겼던 그녀가, 이제는 그 손으로 기계를 다루는 걸 즐기게 되었다. 더불어 욕하는 것도.  
   
“이틀 포상 휴가를 얻어서 온 거야. 오빠가 걱정 돼서.”  
“난 괜찮아. 아리아드네. 와줘서 고마워.”  
   
아서는 아리아드네가 정말로 반가웠다. 전쟁 이후 많은 왕족들이 해외로 도피해서 남은 이들이 거의 없었다. 전쟁 이전부터 히틀러의 열렬한 지지자였던 알렉산더 코블은 아예 독일로 거처를 옮겨 히틀러와 공식적으로 손을 잡았다. 코블이 가장 흥미를 가진 부분은 인종 학살이었다. 그는 점점 악마가 되어 날뛰고 있었다. 전쟁이 사람을 괴물로 만드는 것인지, 아니면 원래 가지고 있던 본성을 그저 끄집어 낼 뿐인지, 아서는 알 수가 없었다. 아서는 어린 시절 자신의 말더듬는 습관을 놀려대며 우스꽝스런 표정을 지어보이던, 그러다가 돔한테 얻어맞곤 하던, 덜떨어진 코블의 얼굴이 가끔 생각났다. 그는 그냥 코흘리개 찌질이 소악당이었을 뿐이었는데.  
그리고 또…….  
   
“개새끼.”  
   
아리아드네가 주먹을 불끈 쥐고 조그맣게 중얼거렸다.  
“여긴 원래 오빠가 있어야 할 자리도 아닌데. 왜 이런 고생을 오빠가 다 해야 하는 거야? 그 비겁한 개새끼만 아니었어도…….”  
   
“아리아드네.”  
   
아서가 아리아드네의 말을 막았다. 그는 그녀가 칭하는 ‘개새끼’가 누구인지 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 아서는 그 개새끼를 여전히 사랑했다.  
   
   
한때 대영제국의 국왕이었다가 퇴위하여 지금은 윈저 공이 된 도미닉 코브 왕자. 아서의 형님은 3년 전, 전쟁 선포 직후 딱 한 번 아서를 찾아왔었다. 그는 얼굴을 굳히고 어색하게 아서를 바라보았다.  
   
“아서, 정말 미안해. 어, 저 난...... 이제야 사실을 알았어.”  
“뭘 말이야, 형?”  
“난...”  
돔이 머리를 긁적였다.  
   
“나... 얼마 전에 네 언어치료사... 임스 선생을 만났거든.”  
   
순간 아서의 얼굴에서 핏기가 가셨다. 그러나 그는 곧 침착을 되찾았다.  
   
“임스가... 형을 그냥 살려 보내줬단 말이야?”  
“아니, 바다 속에 처넣으려고 하더군. 하지만 그 다음엔 친절하게 불어 강의를 해주고 날 놓아줬지.”  
돔이 잠시 구두코에 시선을 고정하다가 다시 아서와 눈을 마주쳤다.  
   
“날 용서해 줘, 아서.”  
   
돔은 표정이 매우 풍부한 사람이었다. 왕자가 아니었다면 그는 로열 셰익스피어 극단에 입단해 대배우가 될 수도 있었으리라. 아서는 평생 수만가지색으로 오색찬란 빛나는 돔의 표정을 보아왔고 그 모두를 하나하나 기억하고 있지만, 이토록 장식이 없는 돔은 본 일이 없었다. 그는 눈물을 글썽이지도 않았고, 아서의 발밑에 몸을 던지지도 않았다. 그는 그냥 순수한 백지상태로  표정 없이 거기 서 있었다.  
   
아서가 조용히 말했다.  
“물론 난 언제나 형을 용서하지.”  
   
하지만 아서는 돔을 뼛속까지 잘 알고 있었다.  
‘오늘은 미안해하겠지. 용서를 구하고. 용서를 받고.’  
   
‘그리고 내일은 다 잊어버릴 거야.’  
   
돔은 정말로 그랬다. 그렇지 않으면 이럴 순 없지. 돔은 아서에게 용서를 구한지 겨우 한 달도 채 안 돼 독일로 갔다. 그리고 그가 거기서 코블과, 히틀러와 어울린다는 소문이 들려왔다.  
   
‘돔과 히틀러라니!’  
아서는 돔이 히틀러의 사진을 보고 낄낄 웃어대며 이렇게 웃기는 수염은 난생 처음 본다고 비웃던 걸 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 돔은 스타일이 후진 자와 절대 어울리는 법이 없는 사람인데, 그런데 돔과 히틀러라니!  
   
전쟁 전, 아직 멜이 돔의 정부이던 시절, 그녀가 독일 장교들과 어울린다는 소문이 있긴 했었다. 심지어 어떤 이들은 그녀가 독일의 스파이라 수근 댔지만, 아서는 그게 그녀가 실은 여장남자라는 소문과 더불어 제일 황당한 헛소문이라 일축했었다. 하지만 일이 이렇게 돌아가고 있는 마당에, 아서는 무엇을 믿어야 할지 몰랐다. 확실한 건 오로지 한 가지 사실밖에 없었다.  
자신이 여전히 돔을 사랑하고 있다는 것.  
   
그건 평생 떨쳐버릴 수 없는 속박이었다.  
   
*  
   
폭격은 벌써 한 달 째 계속되었다. 다섯 번째 폭격일에 궁전 정문이 파괴되었고, 다음날엔 왕의 집무실의 한 쪽 벽이 사라져버렸다. 대피소에서 나온 아서는 허물어진 벽을 물끄러미 바라보다, 옆의 피셔 수상에게 침착하게 말했다.  
   
“잘됐군요. 왕실의 벽이 사라졌으니 이제 국민들을 더욱 가까이서 볼 수 있겠습니다.”  
   
미스터 피셔는 전혀 웃지 않았지만, 다음날 신문 헤드라인에 인쇄되어 나온 왕의 그 대사를 읽고 온 국민이 웃었다.  
   
여유 있는 척, 농담을 던지긴 했지만, 아서는 궁 안의 사람들이 걱정되기 시작했다. 왕이 자리를 지키고 있기 때문에 억지로 함께 남아있는 이는 없는지 꼼꼼히 돌아보았다. 다행히도 궁을 떠나고 싶은 이는 없는 듯 했다. 단 한 사람, 경호실장 미스터 사이토를 제외하곤.  
   
*  
   
일본이 전쟁에 끼어들기 시작한 건 불과 6개월 전의 일이었다. 처음 그 소식을 들었을 때, 사이토는 아무 말이 없었다. 그는 단지 아주 가끔씩 뭔가를 간청하는 듯한 눈빛으로 아서를 쳐다보았을 뿐이다. 입을 굳게 다문 채로. 하지만 아서는 굳이 말 없이도 그의 대사를 잘 알고 있었다. 그가 얼마나 고국 일본으로 돌아가고 싶어 하는지를. 얼마나 조국의 깃발아래서 싸우고 싶어 하는 지를. 그리고 얼마나 간절하게 지금 아서에게 허락을 갈구하고 있는지를.  
   
아서는 입술을 깨물었다. 사이토가 당장 일본으로 가면 안 되는, 갈 수 없는 수만 가지 이유가 있었다.  
   
‘일본으로 가는 모든 통로가 막힌 지금, 대체 무슨 수로 거기까지 가겠단 건가? 헤엄쳐서? 안 돼. 고국 땅을 밟기도 전에 죽고 말 거야. 이거야말로 개죽음이지. 운 좋게 귀환에 성공한다 쳐도, 재수 없게 가미가제 특공대 같은 데로 소집되면 어쩔 건데? 그거야 말로 더더욱 개죽음이고. 본인은 영광된 죽음이라고 생각하겠지만. 그건......’  
아서는 이마를 문질렀다.  
   
‘나란 사람이 이토록 교활했던가? 사실 이런 생각 모두 핑계지.’  
아서가 스스로를 비웃었다. 사이토가 지금 일본으로 가면 안 되는 가장 큰 이유는 따로 있었다.  
   
   
그건 아서가 사이토 없이, 모든 사람들이 다 떠난 지금 그마저 없이, 이 전쟁을 버텨낼 자신이 없기 때문이었다.  
   
런던 폭격이 시작되자 사이토는 더 이상 아서에게 무언가를 간청하는 눈빛을 던지지 않게 되었다. 그는 오로지 경호실장으로서 아서의 안전을 기하는 데에만 집중했다.  
    
아서는 정말로 아주 가끔은, 폭격이 시작된 것이 다행이라 생각했다.  
   
   
*  
   
   
열 번째 폭격으로, 아서는 사이토를 잃었다.  
   
   
   
   
 **** 1942년 봄. 네덜란드 안헴. - Eames.**  
   
당번병 헨리가 라디오에서 마지막으로 들은 왕의 음성은  _‘우리는 패배하지 않을 겁니다.’_  였다. 그리고 엄청난 폭발음이 들려왔다. 헨리는 곧이어 라디오에서 흘러나오는, 사람들의 끔찍한 비명소리를 들었고, 그와 거의 동시에 임스 소령이 자리를 박차고 일어나는 소리를 들었다.  
   
의자가 바닥에 굴렀다. 소령은 당장 어디론가 달려 나가고 싶은 듯 보였지만, 이내 주먹을 불끈 쥐고 라디오를 노려보았다. 스피커 너머로 여전히 비명소리가, 또 한 차례의 굉음이 들려왔다. 헨리는 소령의 손톱이 거의 손바닥을 뚫을 것처럼 파고드는 것을, 손가락 마디 하나하나가 하얗게 질리는 것을 보았다. 그리고 그가 눈을 질끈 감고, 기도하듯 입술을 달싹이는 것을 보았다.  
   
헨리가 13살 때부터 일하던 공장은 아주 시끄러운 곳이었다. 그곳에서 사람들은 기계 소음 때문에 잡담을 나누기는커녕, 중요한 지시 사항조차 소리를 지르지 않으면 제대로 알아들을 수가 없었다. 그래서 그들은 피곤하게 목청을 높이는 대신 차라리 입술을 읽는 데에 익숙해졌다. 헨리가 17살이 될 무렵, 그는 거의 청각장애인 수준으로 독순술에 능통하게 되었다.  
   
임스 소령은 소리를 내지 않았다. 그저 입술을 달싹일 뿐이었다. 그리고 헨리는 전부 똑똑히 읽었다. 그건 문장도 아니고 오로지 한 단어의 반복일 뿐이었다. 헨리가 읽을 순 있어도, ‘어째서’ 인지는 전혀 이해할 수 없는 단어.  
   
라디오에선 여전히 소란과 비명만이 가득했다. 누군가 마이크를 툭툭 건드리는 듯, 거슬리는 소리가 났다. 그리고 스피커에서 낯선 음성이 흘러나왔다.

 _“왕께선 무사하십니다!”_  
   
헨리가 넘어진 의자를 일으켰다. 임스 소령은 자리에 앉지 않았다. 헨리는 소령이 여전히 눈을 질끈 감고 주문을 외듯, 한 번 더 입술을 달싹이는 것을 보았다. 그리고 헨리는 아까와 똑같은 그 단어를 다시 한 번 읽었다.  
   
   
   
   
‘달링,’  
   
   
   
   
 **** 1942년, 봄, 런던. 버킹엄궁 열 번째 폭격의 날. - Saito and Arthur**  
   
   
사이토는 아서의 목소리를 좋아했다.  
   
아서의 평소 목소리는 꽤 낮은 편이다. 그러나 소년 시절부터 아서를 보아온 사이토는 그것이 노력의 산물이란 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 아서의 원래 목소리는 저 정도로 낮지 않고 조금은 앳된 구석이 있었다. 그러나 아서는 말을 더듬는 것도 모자라서 가벼운 목소리 - 사이토는 가볍다기보단 명랑한 목소리라 생각했지만 - 로까지 자존심을 다치고 싶지 않았기 때문에, 늘 성대에 위엄을 불어넣도록 신경을 썼다. 사이토가 보기엔 그런 이중부담 때문에 더더욱 말을 더듬는 게 아닌가 싶기도 했지만 말이다.  
   
하지만 임스의 상담실에 들어선 이후로 아서는 좀 달라졌다. 임스 앞에서 아서의 목소리는 종종 미묘하게 살짝 높은 톤이 되곤 했고, 몇 달이 지나자 그것은 사이토가 좋아하는 명랑한 본연의 톤으로 점점 바뀌어갔다.  
   
상담실 앞 소파에 앉아서, 사이토는 눈을 지그시 감고 아서의 목소리를 들었다. 그는 그 자리에서 단 한 번도 지루함을 느껴본 적이 없었다.  
   
아서가 임스와 사귀게 된 이후로 사이토는, 이제는 거의 그의 지정석이 되어버린 상담실 앞 소파에 앉아 조금 더 다양한 아서의 목소리를 듣게 되었다. 그 중엔 웃음소리처럼 그의 귀에 기분 좋은 메아리를 울리는 그런 종류의 소리도 있었고, 침실에서 새어나오는 은밀한 소리들처럼 그가 뇌리에서 재빨리 지워버리고 근엄한 표정으로 돌아가야 하는 종류의 소리들도 있었다. 그는 필요 없는 소리들은 재빨리 지워버리고 듣기에 좋은 것들은 오래도록 간직했다.  
   
하지만 필요하지도, 좋은 것도 아니건만 절대 머릿속에서 사라지지 않고 가슴에 사무치는 소리가 하나 있었다. 통곡 소리. 동이 틀 무렵에야 겨우 잦아들던 흐느낌. 사이토는 아서가 임스를 보내고 처음으로 울던 날, 복도에 홀로 앉아 밤새도록 그 소리를 들었다.  
그건 평생 다시는 듣고 싶지 않은 소리였다.  
   
하지만 오늘, 사이토는 다시 한 번 아서가 흐느끼는 소리를 듣고 말았다.  
   
   
*  
   
“사이토, 사이토!”  
   
폭격이 궁 안의 라디오 방송실을 덮쳤을 때, 사이토는 생각할 것도 없이 몸을 날려 아서를 감싸 안았다. 다음 일은 기억나지 않는다. 뭔가 뜨끈한 것이 얼굴로 떨어져 눈을 떴다. 귓가가 웅웅 거렸다. 누군가 흐느끼는 소리가 메아리가 되어 울렸다. 사이토는 이마를 찡그리며 생각했다.  
‘난 저 소리가 정말 싫어.’  
   
그는 아서의 울음소리를 정말로 듣고 싶지 않았다.  
   
“사이토!”  
   
그는 온통 눈물로 젖은 아서의 얼굴도 보고 싶지 않았다.  
   
“폐하”  
사이토가 눈을 가늘게 찌푸리며 아서를 올려다보았다. 그는 지금 자신의 머리가 아서의 허벅지 위에 놓여 있단 사실을 깨닫고는 눈을 크게 떴다.  
   
“폐하, 저 안 죽었습니다.”  
   
“사이토!”  
   
아서가 사이토를 와락 끌어안았다. 축축한 뺨이 사이토의 먼지투성이 마른 얼굴을 적셨다.  
   
“폐하, 이건 그다지 좋은 자세가 아닙니다. 지금 제 갈비뼈를 세게 누르고 계신데,”  
사이토가 아서의 품안에서 조금 콜록거리며 웃었다.  
   
“아무래도 거기, 부러진 자리인 것 같습니다.”  
   
   
*  
   
몇 주 후, 사이토의 부상이 완전히 다 나은 다음, 아서는 그와 단 둘이 저녁 식사를 했다. 후식을 먹고, 응접실로 자리를 옮겨 차를 마시고, 조금 잡담을 나누고, 그리고 마침내 아서가 말했다.  
   
“이제 가도 돼. 사이토.”  
   
사이토는 소파에 앉아 아서에게 시선을 고정한 채, 바위처럼 미동이 없었다.  
   
“가서 당신의 조국을 위해서 싸워.”  
   
사이토는 여전히 움직이지 않았다. 아서가 씁쓸하게 웃으며 말했다.  
   
“그 전에 내가 당신한테 사과는 제대로 해야겠지. 정말 미안해. 사이토. 내가... 계속 모른 체했어. 그냥 영원히 내 곁에 남아 있는 게 단 하나라도 있었으면 해서, 욕심을 부렸지. 그래서 머릿속에서 온갖 핑계를 다 지어내서 당신이 일본에 갈 수 없는 이유를 만들어 내곤 했어. 하지만 난 잘 알아. 당신이 마음만 먹으면 불가능해 보이는 것들을 뭐든 전부 해내는 사람이란 거. 통로가 막혔으면 당신은 길을 뚫고 헤엄을 쳐서라도 일본에 갈 수 있을 거야.”  
   
아서의 목구멍이 조금 따끔거렸다.  
   
“....... 그동안 얼마나 고마웠는지 말로 다 할 수가 없어. 이젠 정말 가도 돼."  
   
사이토가 말없이 자리에서 일어섰다.  
   
"한 가지만 약속해 줘. 사이토.” 아서가 그를 따라 일어서며 말했다.  
   
"전쟁이 끝나면 반드시... 건강하게 살아 돌아와 주겠다고."  
   
"전쟁이 끝나면,” 사이토가 드디어 조용히 입을 열었다.  
   
“저는 무슨 일이 있더라도 폐하께 돌아올 겁니다. 하지만, 제가... 적군으로서 전쟁에 참가했던 제가, 다시 폐하의 경호를 하는 것이 허락될는지는 잘 모르겠습니다.”  
   
“경호실장이 될 수 없다면…….” 아서가 빙그레 웃었다.  
   
   
   
"나의 닌자가 돼 줘.”  
   
   
   
   
 **** 1944년 2월. 바스토뉴 - Eames.**  
   
’네덜란드가 천국이었지.’  
   
당번병 헨리가 이를 덜덜 떨며 투덜댔다. 네덜란드에서의 좋았던 시절도 벌써 2년 전의 일이다. 2년 동안 헨리는 평생 꿈도 못 꿔봤을 정도로 많은 지독한 전투를 겪었다. 물론 그는 당번병이었으므로 주로 총 대신 커피 잔과 서류철을 들고 뛰어다녔지만, 드물게는 수류탄과 M-1을 쥐어야만 할 때도 있었다.  
   
2년 동안 많은 일이 있었다. 임스 소령은 이제 중령으로, 대대장으로 승진했고 헨리는 여전히 그의 당번병이었으며 역대 최고의 엉덩이였다. 늘 임스 대대장 칭찬에 침을 튀기던 커크 상병은 더 이상 대대장 얘기를 하지 않는다. 그는 몇 주 전 포탄을 맞고 조각이 되어 날아갔다. 헨리의 엉덩이를 보며 휘파람을 불던 워렌 대위는 그 다음 주에 한쪽 다리를 잃었는데, 몇몇 대원들은 그를 아주 부러워했다. 그는 후방 병원으로 이송되어서 더 이상 이 가망 없는 전투에서 싸우지 않아도 되었으니까.  
   
바스토뉴의 숲속엔 눈이 끝도 없이 내리고 있었고 바람이 나무를 쓰러뜨릴 기세로 불었다. 참호 안, 병사들의 발가락이 떨어져 나갔고, 얼마 남지 않은 보급품인 콩 통조림은 돌덩이처럼 딱딱하게 얼어붙어 입안에서 오래도록 녹여야만 했다.  
   
대대장의 막사 안이라고 크게 다를 것은 없었다. 바스토뉴의 숲 속에 고립된 지 벌 써 몇 주 째, 그들은 제대로 된 보급품을 받은 일이 거의 없었다. 그들에겐 방한 양말은 물론, 내복조차 없었다.  
   
헨리는 임스 대대장이 전투복 위에 얇은 담요 한 장만 걸친 채 덜덜 떨고 있는 걸 보고 속으로 욕지기를 뱉었다. 헨리는 화가 났다.  
   
망할 놈의 독일 스파이들이 엉터리 지도와 정보를 떨궈 놓지만 않았어도, 멍청한 오하라 장군이 그 함정을 덥썩 물어 101 연대를 바스토뉴로 보내지만 않았어도, 또 그 망할 놈의 오하라 장군이 휴가를 한 달이나 펑펑 쓰는 동안, 절차상의 문제가 엉켜 보급품의 배급이 꼬여버리지만 않았어도, 지금 저렇게 대대장님이 반쪽이 된 얼굴에 허름한 담요 한 장 걸친 노숙자 행색으로 덜덜 떨고 있진 않아도 되었을 텐데 말이다.  
   
“자네는 정말, 추위를 안타는 군. 헨리.”  
“집안 내력입니다.”  
헨리가 코를 한 번 훌쩍이고 임스 대대장에게 따뜻한 물을 건넸다.  
   
낮에는 저격수와 포탄이 쉴 새 없이 그들을 겨냥했지만, 밤에는 가끔씩 이렇게 몇 십 분 씩 평화로운 순간이 있었다.  
   
그러니까 박격포 세례가 퍼붓기 전에 아주 잠시 동안.  
   
헨리는 따뜻한 물이 대대장의 부르튼 입술을 적셔주는 걸 물끄러미 바라보다 불쑥 말했다.  
   
“우리, 살아 돌아갈 수 있습니까?”  
   
헨리는 승리할 수 있냐고 묻지 않았다. 그건 애초에 불가능한 일이다. 그들에겐 이제 남은 총탄조차 거의 없으니까.  
임스 대대장은 말없이 물을 삼켰다.  
   
헨리는 따뜻한 물에 조금 촉촉해졌던 대대장의 입술이 금세 찬 공기에 말라붙어, 갈라지고 핏방울이 맺히는 걸 보곤 또 한 번 화가 났다. 저건 100점짜리 입술인데! 적어도 헨리에겐 그렇게 보였다. 하지만 그는 오래 분노할 기력이 없었다. 갑자기 피로가 몰려왔다.  
   
“대대장님,”  
   
“자네, 오늘 말이 많군,”  
임스 대대장은 이를 딱딱 부딪치며 미소 지었다. 헨리는 대대장의 웃는 얼굴을 좋아했다. 그 의 웃는 얼굴은 이 삭막한 눈밭에서 유일하게 아름다운 것처럼 보였다.  
   
“이제 별로 노닥거릴 시간도 없잖습니까.” 헨리의 입에서 하얀 입김이 새어나왔다.  
   
“마지막으로 제 엉덩이 한 번 만져보실래요?"  
   
임스 대대장이 입을 틀어막으며 키득키득 웃었다. 조용히 해야만 하는 상황만 아니었어도 분명 박장대소 했을 텐데. 헨리는 대대장의 커다란 웃음소리가 사무치게 그리웠다.  
   
"싫어. 자넨 97점짜리잖나. 난 100점짜리 아니면 안 건드린다고."  
“눈이 너무 높으신 거 아닙니까?”  
"...... 그건 그렇지.”  
   
대대장의 눈꼬리가 연한 주름을 그리며 휘어졌다. 그는 미소 띤 얼굴로, 목에 걸린 왕의 얼굴이 새겨진 동전을 만지작거렸다.  
   
'진짜, 눈 되게 높으시다니까.’  
   
그리고 헨리는 또 이어서 생각했다.  
   
’한 번만 좀 만져주지.’  
   
헨리는 어쩌면 빌어먹을 게이 부대, 게이 대대장 밑에서 빌어먹을 게이가 된 걸지도 모르겠다.  
‘하지만 뭐, 이게 나쁘진 않아.’ 하고 헨리는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
‘지난 2년, 나쁘지 않았어.’ 헨리가 여전히 미소 짓는 임스 대대장의 얼굴을 마주보며 슬며시 웃었다.  
   
   
   
‘아니, 실은 꽤 즐거웠어.’  
   
   
   
   
*  
   
   
헨리 존스 상병은 다음날 오후, 저격수에게 머리에 총을 두 발 맞고 즉사했다.  
   
   
   
   
   
 **** 1944년 2월. 런던 - Arthur**  
   
“바스토뉴 일은...... 정말 안됐습니다. 폐하.”  
피셔가 아서에게 재가 받을 서류를 건네기 전, 조금 망설이며 말했다.  
   
“네, 바스토뉴 전투에서 수많은 아까운 군인들이 전사했지요. 총 698명이 사망하고 12명이 실종되었습니다. 그들과 그들의 가족을 위해 기도하고 있습니다. 더불어 하루 빨리 실종자를 찾게 되길 빌고 있습니다.”  
아서가 쌓인 서류철에 시선을 고정하며 침착하게 말했다.  
   
피셔가 아서를 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 그가 아서에게 정말로 하고 싶은 말은 따로 있었다. 쓸데없이 그런 거 빌지 말라고. 바스토뉴에서 살아남은 사람은 없다고. ‘실종자’란 건 말 그대로 실종된 사람을 뜻하는 게 아니라, 가루가 되어 날아가 시체를 찾을 수 없음을 뜻하는 거라고.  
   
   
   
그러니까 임스 중령이 실종자 명단에 올려져 있다고 해서 헛된 희망 같은 거 품지 말라고.  
   
   
   
하지만 피셔는 서류를 건네며 말했다.  
   
“네, 폐하. 저도 그렇게 되길 빕니다.”  
   
   
   
   
 **** 9개월 후, 1944년 11월. 런던 - Arthur and Eames**  
   
   
그 날은 1944년, 종전을 불과 몇 개월 앞둔 어느 추운 겨울 새벽이었다.   
   
   
아서는 벌써 일주일째 버킹엄 궁 안, 자신의 침대 위를 뜰 수가 없었다. 전쟁 중, 왕에 대한 암살 시도가 한두 번 있었던 게 아니었지만 이번에는 정통으로 어깨에 총상을 입었다. 깨끗한 관통상이어서 생명에 지장이 있을 정도는 아니었지만, 그간 누적된 피로와 합쳐져 아서는 꽤 심하게 앓고 있었다.  
   
그 날 새벽, 아서는 악몽을 꾸고 소스라치게 놀라며 잠에서 깼다. 9개월 전, 임스가 바스토뉴 전투에서 실종되었단 소식을 들은 이래, 아서는 늘 악몽을 꾸었다. 꿈의 내용은 전혀 기억나지 않지만, 그는 항상 온 몸을 부들부들 떨며 텅 빈 침실 안에서 홀로 잠에서 깨었다. 하지만 오늘은 혼자가 아니었다. 침실 창가에 누군가가 있었다. 아서는 약 기운에 몽롱한 눈으로 흐린 실루엣에 시선을 고정했다.  
   
"국왕폐하."  
실루엣이 말을 했다.  
   
아서는 자신의 입술이 덜덜 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 자신의 이가 딱딱 부딪히는 소리를 들었다. 그리고 그는 가까스로 입을 움직였다.  
"날 그렇게 부르지 마."  
   
실루엣이 침대 쪽으로 조금 다가왔다. 그리고 실루엣이 부드러운 음성으로 속삭였다.  
   
   
   
"달링."  
   
   
아서는 상체를 일으키려 했지만 임스가 손을 저었다.  
   
“그냥 누워 계세요. 상처 때문에 지금 몸을 움직이시면 안 됩니다.”  
   
“임스.”  
   
아서가 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 전쟁 중엔 어디나 연료가 부족했다. 아서는 자신의 침실도 일반 가정과 똑같이 연료를 아껴야 한다고 주장했고 추위에 익숙해지려 노력했다. 그러나 오늘 새벽, 아서는 뼛속까지 한기를 느끼며 따뜻함이 사무치게 그리워졌다.  
   
“임스.”  
   
다시 한 번 아서가 그의 이름을 불렀다. 임스는 얇고 거의 투명한 침대 커튼 뒤로 한 발자국 물러난 채, 더 이상 다가오지 않고 조용히 입을 열었다.  
“무례를 용서하세요. 오늘 당신을 꼭 만나야만 했습니다.”  
   
“나한테 존댓말 하지 마, 임스. 우리, 다시 만나면 그러지 않기로 했잖아.”  
   
커튼 너머로 임스가 조금 웃는 것처럼 보였다.  
“.......그래, 달링. 우리 그런 말을 했었지.”  
   
“왜 이제야 온 거야? 임스.” 아서의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
   
임스가 미소 지었다.  
“바스토뉴에서 여기까지 좀 먼 게 아니더라고. 오기가 정말로... 힘들었어.”  
   
“어, 임스. 난, 당신이....”  
   
 _\--_ _‘이젠 막 날아다니고 벽을 자유롭게 통과할 수 있을 줄 알았는데.’_  
   
라는 생각이 몽롱하게 머릿속에 떠오르자마자, 아서의 목구멍에서 뜨거운 것이 왈칵 치밀어 올랐다.  
   
“어, 아냐. 난... 내가 하려던 말은 그러니까 저......당신, 마지막.......”  
 그리고 뜨거운 것이 이제 아서의 눈에서 주체할 수 없이 흘러내렸다.  
   
“마지막에....... 아프진 않았어?”  
   
임스가 대답 없이 멍한 눈으로 아서의 얼굴을 한참동안 바라보다가 커튼 안으로 들어왔다. 왕의 침대는 황당할 정도로 넓어서 아직도 둘의 거리는 간격이 좀 있었다. 임스는 여전히 뭔가 기묘한 표정으로 한참동안 넋을 잃고 아서의 얼굴을 응시했다. 그는 마치 충격을 받은 사람처럼 보였다.  
   
아서는 그제야 자신의 얼굴에서 떨어지는 눈물방울을 깨달았다.  
   
“아, 이거?........”  
그는 눈물을 손바닥으로 닦아내고 약하게 입술을 떨며 웃었다.  
 “나도 이제 눈물을 흘릴 수 있다는 걸 보여주는 거야.”  
   
“그리고 난 이제 말도 더듬지 않아.”  
   
 _‘하지만 이런 게 결말이 되면 안 되는데.’_   아서는 생각했다. 목구멍이 또 한 번 아파왔다.  
   
임스가 한 발자국 더 다가왔다.  
   
“알아, 달링. 당신의 연설을 꽤 자주 라디오로 들었거든. 당신 연설은 언제나 환상적이었어.”   
임스가 애정을 담뿍 담아 미소지었다.  
 “그리고 아까 당신 질문에 대답하자면....” 그의 눈꼬리가 조금 쳐졌다.  
 “전혀 아프지 않았어. 그건 그냥.... 눈 깜짝할 사이에 끝났어.” 임스가 고개를 숙였다.  
   
“이렇게 돼서 정말 미안해. 아서.”  
   
“아니야, 임스. 그건 당신 잘못이 아니야. 당신이 얼마나 열심히 살았는지는 잘 알고 있어. 활약상이 얼마나 대단했던지, 내가 일부러 당신의 행적을 쫓을 필요도 없을 정도였지. 바스토뉴는 당신 잘못이 아니야. 멍청한 오하라 장군만 아니었어도......”  
   
아서의 눈에서 다시 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 임스는 그의 눈물을 닦아주지 못했다. 아서는 온 몸을 파고드는 추위에 몸을 떨며 억지로 웃었다.  
"군대에서 엉덩이가 예쁜 남자는 좀 찾아봤어?"  
   
임스가 조금 키득거렸다. "그래, 달링. 당신 말대로 아주 열심히 찾아봤지. 97점짜리 엉덩이까진 있었는데 ," 그는 곧 뭔가  아련한 기억을 떠올리듯 씁쓸하게 허공으로 시선을 던지다가 다시 입꼬리를 올렸다.  
 "역시 당신만한 100점짜리 엉덩이는 없더라고."  
   
 임스가 다시 아서에게 진지한 표정으로 눈을 마주쳐왔다.  
“오늘 내가 온 건, 달링. 이제 작별 인사를 확실히 해야 할 때인 것 같아서야.”  
   
아서가 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“잠깐, 이건 당신 스타일이 아니잖아?　당신은 그런 식으로 마침표를 확실히 찍는 거 싫어하잖아.”  
   
“전부 사랑하는 달링한테 배운 거지.”  
임스의 입 꼬리가 슬며시 올라갔지만 그건 웃음이라기 보단 그냥 웃기위한 노력에 가까웠다.  
   
“다 끝났어, 아서. 더 이상 미련 가지지 마. 모든 걸 깨끗이 잊고 당신 인생을 살아. 일어나서 다시 사랑을 하고, 평생 함께 할 사람을 찾아. 그게 내가 정말로 원하는 거야.”  
   
“조금 더 독창적인 대사를 생각해 봐, 임스. 내 말 따라하지 말고. 그리고 내 대답을 듣겠다면......”　  
   
아서의 턱에 맺혀있던 눈물방울에 다시 또 다른 줄기가 겹쳐졌다. 임스는 이번에도 그의 눈물을 닦아주지 못했다. 아서는 성가신 눈물을 손등으로 털어냈다.  
   
“싫어. 난 원래 당신 말 안 듣는, 제멋대로인 개자식이니까. 절대로 그런 거 안 들어 줘.”  
   
“달링…….”  
임스가 작게 탄식 같은 한숨을 내쉬었지만 아서는 완강하게 고개를 저었다.  
   
“싫어!”  
   
임스가 아서의 침대 머리맡에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그의 눈가가 조금은 붉은 것도 같았다.  
“난 이제 가봐야 돼, 달링. 난 그리고…….”  
 창가에서 어느새 조금씩 빛이 새어 들어오고 있었다. 해가 뜰 모양이다.  
   
“아마도 다신 못 올 것 같아.”  
   
아서가 눈물을 닦아내던 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 그는 더 이상 임스를 똑바로 마주볼 자신이 없었다.  
   
“그래도 혹시 알아? 또 만나게 될지. “ 아서가 얼굴을 가린 채 말했다.  
   
“해가 서쪽에서 뜨면... 바다가 육지가 되면,”  
   
임스는 대답하지 않았다. 아서는 여전히 두 손으로 눈을 단단히 가린 채 말을 이었다.  
   
“인간이 우주를 비행하게 되고, 기적이 일어나면.”  
   
임스는 대답하지 않았다.  
   
   
   
   
노크 소리가 들리고 문이 열렸다.  
   
“폐하, 일어나실 시간입니다.”  
   
언제나처럼 정시에, 메이드 미세스 브라운이 아침을 알리며 활기차게 걸어 들어왔다. 그리고 그녀가 아서를 보곤 작게 비명을 질렀다.  
“어머나, 폐하. 붕대를 가셔야 할 것 같습니다. 피가 나는데요?”  
   
창가에서 조금씩 빛이 새어들고 있었지만, 두터운 커튼이 쳐져 있는 방안은 어두웠다. 미세스 브라운은 커튼을 열어젖히려 재빨리 창가로 다가갔다. 아서는 여전히 두 손으로 눈을 감싸 쥔 채 그녀에게 황급히 말했다.  
   
“잠깐, 미세스 브라운. 잠깐만 그대로 두세요.”  
   
미세스 브라운이 멈칫하며 의아한 눈빛으로 아서를 바라보았다.  
“폐하……?”  
   
아서는 커튼 너머 동쪽으로 떠오르는 해를 지금  바라볼 자신이 없었다. 그는 해가 서쪽에서 뜨길 바랐다. 바다가 육지가 되고 인간이 우주를 비행하게 되고 이 빌어먹을 전쟁이 끝나고,  
   
   
     
   
죽은 임스가 살아 돌아오길 바랐다.  
   
   
   
   
 “폐하..... 잠시 후에 다시 올까요?”  
   
“아니오, 미세스 브라운. 이제... 이제 됐습니다. 할 일을 하세요.”  
아서가 눈에서 손을 뗐다. 남은 눈물이 없었다. 아서는 상체를 조금 일으켜 베개에 몸을 기댔다. 미세스 브라운이 창가로 다가가 커튼을 젖혔다.  
   
   
   
   
   
오늘도 해는 언제나처럼 동쪽에서 떴다.


	11. 에필로그2 (完)

1945년 5월. 좀처럼 끝날 것 같지 않았던 5년 반의 전쟁은 히틀러의 몰락과 자살, 그리고 이어진 독일의 항복으로 종지부를 찍었다. 5월 8일, 로버트 피셔 수상은 마침내 대국민 방송을 통해 공식적으로 정전 사실을 선포했다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
수 만 명의 인파가 거리로 몰려나와 런던 버킹엄 궁 앞에서 환호성을 질렀다. 불과 몇 년 전, 폭격으로 수천 명이 몰살당했던 비탄의 도시가 이젠 사상자의 열 배에 달하는 환희에 넘치는 인파로 가득 채워졌다. 그들은 춤추고 노래하며, 때론 모르는 이를 껴안고 키스했다.  
   
아서는 라디오 축하 연설을 마친 후 발코니로 나가 국민에게 인사했다. 궁 앞 광장을 빽빽이 메운 그들은 국왕에게 열렬히 환호하며 마치 무대 위의 스타에게 앵콜 요청하듯 계속해서 박수갈채를 보냈다. 때문에 아서는 무려 다섯 번이나 입장과 퇴장을 반복해야만 했는데, 이것이 급기야 여섯 번째가 되자 머쓱해져 얼굴이 빨개질 지경이었다.  
‘난 한 일도 별로 없는데.'  
   
그가 다시 나가기를 망설이자, 언제나 그렇듯 마치 그의 생각을 읽은 사람처럼 피셔 수상이 말했다.  
   
“폐하. 그동안 정말로 많은 일을 하셨습니다.”  
   
전혀 기대 안 했었는데 말이지. 피셔는 그렇게 생각하며 말을 이었다.  
   
“전쟁 동안 이 나라 대부분의 왕족들이 국민을 버리고 안전한 곳으로 은신했습니다. 하지만 폐하께선 무려 75일간 계속된 폭격에도, 두 번의 암살 시도에도 아랑곳하지 않고 꿋꿋이 자리를 지키셨죠.”  
   
폭격을 맞고, 심지어 총알을 맞고. 그건 피셔가 말더듬이 게이 왕자한테 기대했었던 일이 아니었다. 피셔는 사실 애초에 그에게 바라는 것이 별로 없었다. 꼭두각시 노릇이나 그럴듯하게 해주는 것 외에는. 하지만 아서는 전쟁 내내 폐허가 된 자리를 몸소 돌아보며 국민들을 격려했고, 단 한 번도 배불리 먹고 따뜻하게 불을 지핀 적이 없었으며, 안에서는 피셔에게 늘 적절한 조언을 해주었고 밖으로는 외교관 노릇을 톡톡히 해냈다. 독일에 쫓겨 영국으로 도망쳐온 망명 지도자들을 적절히 돌보며 그들이 독일에 저항할 수 있도록 돕는 것 또한 아서의 몫이었다. 그동안 피셔는 정치를 했다. 전쟁 내내 그들은 환상의 콤비였다.  
   
“제가 이 감사한 마음을 표현할 길이 없습니다.”  
피셔가 예의 무미건조한 어투로 어처구니없을 정도로 딱딱하게 감사의 말을 읊조렸다. 하지만 그는 마지막 말을 덧붙일 땐 입 꼬리를 살짝 올렸다.   
“그리고 이제 인정하겠습니다. 국민들은 저보다 폐하를 훨씬 더 좋아하는 것 같군요."  
   
옆자리의 아리아드네 공주가 헛기침을 하고 웃으며 아서의 팔짱을 꼈다. 아서는 그녀의 손에 끌려 다시 한 번 발코니에 섰다.  
   
    
   
'벌써 5년 반 만이로군.'  
아서는 기쁨에 겨워 떠나갈듯 소리를 지르는 이들에게 다시 한 번 미소 짓고 손을 흔들며 생각했다. 바로 같은 자리에 서서 국민들에게 손을 흔들었던 것이 벌써 5년 반 전의 일이라니. 아서는 임스의 도움을 받아 전쟁 선포 연설을 무사히 마치고 발코니에 섰었을 때의 복잡한 심경을 어제 일처럼 선명히 기억한다. ‘그 때 나는…….’  
   
눈이 조금 매웠다. 아마도 조명등이 지나치게 강한 탓이겠지. 아서는 더 이상 깊은 생각은 하고 싶지 않았다. 그가 눈을 비비자 옆에서 아리아드네가 팔을 살짝 붙들곤 조금 걱정스런 표정으로 올려다보았다. 얼마 전 25번째 생일을 맞이한 그녀에게선 이제 어엿한 숙녀 티가 났다. 아서는 아리아드네를 안심시키듯 보조개를 깊게 패고 웃으며 말했다.  
   
"나가고 싶지, 아리아드네?"  
   
그가 손가락으로 궁전 앞 광장, 축제의 한 복판을 가리키자 아리아드네는 얼굴 가득 웃음꽃을 피우며 눈을 반짝였다.  
   
"오빠가 허락 안 하면 몰래 빠져나가려고 했는데." 그녀가 장난스레 키득거렸다.  
   
"대신 경호원은 데리고 가야 해. 사람들이 지금 너무 흥분 상태라서......"   
채 말을 끝내기도 전에, 아리아드네는 벌써 뛰쳐나갈 태세를 하고 몇 걸음을 내딛고 있었다. 그녀가 아서를 향해 활짝 웃었다.  
"괜찮아. 내 사랑 필립이 날 지켜줄 거거든!"  
   
아리아드네는 그녀의 사랑 필립, 그리스의 필리포스 왕자와 전쟁 이전부터 벌써 6년 째 만남을 이어오고 있었다. 차마 궁 안에서 뛰진 못하고 우아한 종종걸음으로 자신의 사랑에게 나아가는 그녀의 행복한 모습을 아서는 아주 오랫동안 지켜보았다. 아서는 언젠가, 그녀가 결혼하고 애 둘을 나은 후엔 함께 조금 야한 어른의 밤 얘기를 나누자고 약속했던 것을 기억한다. 이제 곧 그렇게 되겠지. 아서의 입가에 조금 미소가 퍼졌다.  
   
 _‘_ _음_ _,_   _내가_ _..._   _이다음에_ _결혼해서_ _어엿한_ _성인이_ _되거든_ _,_   _오빠의_ _그_ _어른스런_ _연애_ _얘기_ _전부_ _다_ _들려줘야_ _해_ _.’_  
   
명랑한 아리아드네의 목소리가 바로 어제 일처럼 생생하게 떠올랐다.  
     
그리고 자신의 연인은 더 이상 세상에 존재하지 않는다는 사실이 떠올랐다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
다음날, 아서는 신문 1면을 보고 기겁을 했다. 거기엔 아리아드네 공주가 환호하는 군중들 사이에서 거리낌 없이 애인인 필리포스 왕자와 키스하는 사진이 대문짝만하게 실려 있었다.  
   
“아리아드네!”  
   
아리아드네는 옆에서 깔깔대고 웃다가 행복에 겨운 목소리로 외쳤다.  
   
“어제 필립이 나한테 청혼했어. 오빠! “  
    
   
   
   
   
그러나 왕실 종친들은 그들의 결혼을 강력히 반대했다.  
   
필리포스는 그리스의 몰락한 왕족 출신이었는데, 전쟁 중에 그리스 왕가는 완전히 공중분해 되어 그의 나라에는 더 이상 왕족이란 것이 존재하지 않았다. 전쟁 전에는 그나마 필리포스가 엄청난 갑부라는 사실이 모두의 입을 닥치게 했지만, 선박왕이었던 그는 폭격으로 거의 전 재산을 잃었다. 왕실 종친들은 이제 근본 없는 거지 청년에 다름없는 그를 대놓고 업신여기기 시작했고, 현재 왕위 계승 서열 2위인데다 전쟁 중 인기마저 급등한 아리아드네 공주에게 이것은 너무나 격에 맞지 않는 결혼이라 반대하고 나섰다.  
   
그러나 아서가 그들의 입방아를 단번에 잠재웠다. 아서는 필리포스에게 공작 작위를 하사하고 자신의 유산의 4분의 1을 그에게 남기는 것으로 유언장을 고쳐버렸다. 이는 실로 어마어마한 액수였다. 왕이 이렇게 강력하게 지지하고 나오니, 종친들도 더 이상 반대할 명분이 없었다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
"오빠 정말 고마워. 이게 전부 오빠 덕택이야. 오빠가 도와주지 않았으면 우린……."  
   
결혼식 날, 아리아드네는 신부 대기실로 찾아온 아서에게 눈물을 글썽였다. 아서가 그녀의 눈물방울을 손수건으로 살짝 닦아주며 말했다.  
   
“안 그랬으면 넌 망설임 없이 필립 손을 붙잡고 도망쳐 버렸겠지, 아리아드네. 넌 용감하니까.”  
 _'_ _난_ _그러지_ _못했지만_ _…….'_  아서는 씁쓸하게 웃었다.  
   
“물론 그랬겠지만 오빠... 도망치는 건 용감한 게 아니야.”  
그녀가 아서의 흠 없는 예복에 화장이 묻지 않도록 조심스레 포옹하며 말했다.  
   
“그 무거운 자리를 지키고 있는 오빠가, 내겐 누구보다 용감해 보이는 걸. 난... 오빠도 이제 행복해지길 바라.” 그녀가 아서의 옷 주름을 펴주며 진지하게 눈을 마주쳤다.  
“내가 오빠의 행복을 위해서 뭔가 해 줄 수 있는 일이 있으면 정말 좋겠는데.”  
   
“예쁜 조카 둘만 낳아주면 돼.” 아서가 조용히 웃었다.  
“그리고 제발, 이따 식장에선 리허설 때처럼 내 발 밟으면 안 돼. 아리아드네.”  
   
아버지를 일찍 여읜 아리아드네는 아서의 손을 잡고 신랑에게 걸어갔다. 그리고 다행히도 그녀는 아서의 발을 밟지 않았다. 아서는 바보 같을 정도로 함박웃음을 피우고 신부를 건네받는 필리포스를 바라보며 이들이 평생 행복하길 진심으로 빌었다.  
   
   
식장 안은 온통 아리아드네가 좋아하는 장미가 색색별로 가득했고 심지어 웨딩드레스에도 장미 문양이 아름답게 수놓아져 있었다. 아서는 장미의 원래 꽃말이 무엇인지 기억나지 않는다. 임스가 언젠가 손아귀에서 마술처럼 불쑥 붉은 장미를 내밀어 그를 와락 웃게 만들었을 때 이후로, 아서에게 있어서 장미의 꽃말은 늘 ‘마법’이었다.  
   
   
지금은 세상에서 사라져 버린, 아득한 시대의 마법.  
   
   
**  
   
   
“미국의 FBI 국장 존 에드가 후버도 울고 갈 제 정보력에 의하면, 폐하..... 그거, 폐암을 유발시킨다는 연구 결과가 최근 나왔습니다.”  
   
로버트 피셔가 아서의 손가락 사이에 끼워진 담배를 가리키며 말했다. 종전 후 아서는 근 8년간 손에 대지 않던 담배를 다시 피우기 시작했다. 최근 들어 그의 손에선 담배가 거의 떠날 새가 없었다.  
   
“제 폐는 튼튼합니다.” 아서는 피셔의 꿰뚫는 듯한 시선을 애써 무시하며 연기를 들이마셨다.  
   
“저는 튼튼하지 않습니다, 폐하. 그게 제 폐에 역시 해롭단 사실을 알려드리려 한 거였습니다만…….”  
   
아서는 들이마시던 연기에 사래가 들려 거의 눈물이 날 정도로 기침을 했다.  
   
   
그는 그 날 이후론 적어도 로버트 피셔 수상 앞에서만큼은 담배를 피우지 않았다. 하지만 다른 장소에선 예외 없이 줄담배가 이어졌다. 1945년 9월, 마침내 미국이 히로시마에 원자폭탄을 떨어뜨려 일본의 항복을 받아낸 이후로는 더더욱.  
   
히로시마는 사이토의 고향이었다.  
   
어느 날 피셔 수상이 넌지시 아서에게 물었다.  
“제 정보력은...... 그러니까, 폐하. 제가 미스터 사이토의 행방을 알아봐 드릴 수 있을 것도 같습니다만...”  
   
하지만 아서는 조용히 고개를 저었다.  
“미스터 사이토는 살아있다면 반드시 제게로 돌아올 겁니다.”  
   
   
살아있다면.  
   
   
**  
   
   
미국의 원폭 투하 이후로 전쟁의 기운은 이제 세상에서 거의 사라진 듯 보였지만, 끈질기게 살아남아 저항 활동을 계속하고 있는 알렉산더 코블은 여전히 골칫거리였다. 그는 전쟁 중, 히틀러와 손잡고 독일을 적극적으로 지원했으며 특히나 인종 학살, 그 중에서도 게이와 집시들을 골라내 씨를 말리는 데 온 힘을 쏟았다. 그는 또한 아서를 두 번이나 암살하려 시도했고 심지어 이미 퇴위한지 오래인 에드워드 8세, 현재는 윈저 공이자 아서의 하나뿐인 형님인 도미닉 코브 왕자 또한 살해하려 했다.  
   
    
    
“두 번, 이번이 두 번째라고! 그 개자식이 글쎄...!”  
   
돔이 치를 떨며 부상당한 손을 흔들어 보였다.  
   
“뭐야, 이게? 난 형이 지금 영국에 있고, 자객에게 공격당해 다 죽어간다고 해서 미친 듯이 달려왔는데..... 겨우 새끼손가락에 깁스 한 걸 부상이라고 하는 거야?!”  
   
아서가 아직도 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 버럭 소리 질렀다. 이마에 불끈 힘줄이 돋았다.  
   
“아프다고. 게다가 오른손이라고!”  
돔이 손을 여전히 흔들어 보이며 드디어 침대 위에서 일어섰다. 애초에 그가 왜 다 죽어가는 사람처럼 침대 위에 누워 있었던 건지도 이해가 안 되는 아서는, 여전히 씩씩대며 6년 만에 처음 보는 형을 노려보았다.  
   
“형, 대체 왜......”  
긴장이 풀리며 아서의 얼굴이 누그러졌다. 아서는 조금 고통스런 표정으로 형을 바라보았다.  
“왜 그런 짓을 한 거야?”  
   
“내가 일생동안 저질렀던 수많은 덜떨어진 짓들 가운데 딱 집어 무슨 짓을 말하는 거야, 아서?”  
   
“전쟁 중에 영국군의 스파이 활동에 가담했었던 거.”  
   
돔의 입 꼬리가 의기양양하게 올라가는 걸 보자 아서는 그의 얄미운 입을 꼬집어주고 싶은 충동을 억누르며 말을 이었다.  
   
"오기 전에 대충 상황 설명을 들었어. 스파이였다고? 형이 전쟁 내내 영국군 스파이 활동을 지원하고 독일에 머무르며 히틀러와 코블과 친한 척, 몸소 작전에 가담했었던 거라고?"  
   
"그래."  
돔이 침대 앞 작은 소파에 걸터앉으며 아서에게도 자리를 권했다.  
   
"멜이 나와 결혼 전, 독일군 장교와 친하다는 둥, 독일의 스파이라는 둥, 괴 소문이 돌았었던 거 너도 알지? 그거 완전 헛소문은 아니고 몇 프로 정도는 맞는 얘기였어. 하지만 멜은 독일 측 스파이가 아니라 우리 편이었던 거지. 아니, 뭐 사실 스파이라고 할 수준까진 아니었고... 그냥 멜이 워낙 발이 넓어서 독일군 장교들과도 두루 친하게 지내다 보니 이리저리 꽤 유용한 정보가 모였고, 그걸 슬슬 영국군 친구들에게 흘려주는 식으로 일이 돌아갔던 거야. 그렇게 쌓은 인연으로 전쟁 중엔 급기야 멜과 내가 비밀리에 영국군 스파이 활동을 재정적으로 지원하게 됐어. 근데, 어, 음... 하다보니까 내가 점점 작전에 깊이 들어가서, 정신 차리고 보니 어느새 독일에서 히틀러랑 코블이랑 어울리는 척 까지 하고 있더라고. 히틀러는 꽤 흥미로운 인물이라 지루하진 않았어. 코블의 역겨움을 참아야 했던 건 고역이었지만. 아 참, 너 SOE(*2차 대전 때의 특수 정보기관)를 창설한 게 실질적으로 나란 건 모르지? 그리고 덧붙이자면, 멜이 여장 남자란 소문은 절대 사실이 아니야. 내 애를 둘이나 나았는데 도대체 왜 여전히 그런 헛소문이 도는 거야?"  
   
돔이 투덜댔다. 아서는 머리를 감싸 쥐며 괴롭게 한숨을 쉬었다.  
"형은 물론이고 멜이랑 애들도 전부 위험할 수 있었어."  
   
"그래서 멜과 애들이랑 6년간 떨어져 있었던 거야. 난 독일에, 멜은 애들과 함께 안전한 캐나다에." 돔이 손가락이 아픈 듯, 이마를 잠시 찡그리며 말을 이었다.  
   
"히틀러 암살 작전만 성공했어도 전쟁은 작년 겨울에 끝났을 텐데... 그만 그 알렉산더 코블, 망할 자식한테 들통 나서 계획이 실패로 돌아가고 우리 팀 전부 다 죽을 뻔 했었지. 그러니까 이번이 두 번째라고. 그 놈이 암살범을 보내 날 죽이려고 한 게. 나 그땐 총도 맞......을, 뻔 했어. 귓가에 스치는 총알을 생생하게 느꼈다고. 여기 이 왼쪽 귀로."  
   
돔의 잘생긴 왼쪽 귀를 바라보며 아서가 다시 한 번 괴롭게 한숨을 쉬었다.  
"아직 내 첫 번째 질문에 대한 답은 못 들었으니까, 형. 다시 한 번 묻겠어. 대체 왜 그런 짓을 한 거야? 왜 그런 위험한 작전에 생명을 걸어?"  
   
"1차대전 때는 전쟁이 정말 재미없었는데," 돔이 아서에게 윙크했다.  
   
"오, 제발, 형! 전쟁이 재밌었다곤 하지 마!" 아서가 소리쳤다.  
   
"아니, 설마..." 돔이 키득거리며 웃었다. "아무리 내가 한심한 놈이라도 그건 아니고, 단지 스파이 노릇은 더할 나위 없이 적성에 맞더라고. 너도 알잖아 내가 배우 기질 있는 거. 하지만 그런 잔재미 말고, 그 일을 계속 할 수 있었던 진짜 이유는...“ 돔이 잠시 말을 멈추고 아서를 응시했다.  
   
모든 과시적인 장식과 꾸밈이 사라진 백지상태. 아서는 돔의 얼굴위에서 그것을 보았다. 아서는 6년 전, 돔과의 마지막 만남에서 이와 똑같은 표정을 보았던 것을 기억한다. 그때 돔은 아서에게 용서를 구하고 있었다. 눈물을 글썽이지도 않고, 아서의 발밑에 몸을 던지지도 않고 순수한 백지상태로.  
   
“그때 네가 날 용서해줬잖아. 아서.” 돔이 천천히 입을 열었다.  
“그건 나한테 굉장히 중요한 일이었어.”  
   
아서는 돔의 말이 무슨 뜻인지 정확히 알 수 없었다. 그가 뭔가를 물으려 입술을 달싹이자 돔이 갑자기 자리에서 일어나 연극배우처럼 장황하게 팔을 휘저으며 인사를 했다.  
   
“국왕폐하, 만세!”  
   
아서는 어처구니가 없었지만 돔의 얼굴에 가득한 애정 어린 미소를 보자 가슴속에서 뭉클한 뭔가가 피어오르는 걸 느꼈다.  
    
돔은 자신은 이제 전면적인 스파이 활동에선 물러나게 되었으니 당분간은 영국에 머무르며 아서와 시간을 보내겠노라 주장했다. 그러나 아서는 단호히 고개를 저었다.  
“아니야. 형은 이제 가족에게 돌아가야 해.”  
   
돔이 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“하지만 지금 네 곁엔 아무도 없잖아, 아서. 아리아드네가 세이셸로 신혼여행 간 차에 허니문 베이비가 생겨서, 출산 때까지 거기 머물겠단 소식을 들었는데…….”  
   
“형 아이들에겐 아빠가 필요해. 멜에게도 마찬가지로 형이 필요하고. 정 내가 맘에 걸리거든 그냥 딱 하루만 더 있어줘.그 다음엔 캐나다에 있는 가족들에게 돌아가.”  
   
“아서.” 돔이 경외심 어린 표정으로 동생을 바라보았다. “그 얼음장 같은 어머니 뱃속에서 어떻게 너처럼 착한 애가 나왔을까.”  
   
   
   
돔은 이틀 후 캐나다의 가족에게로 돌아갔다.  
   
그는 아서에게 이제부턴 매일 편지를 쓰겠노라 맹세했지만, 아서는 지키지도 못 할 맹세는 꺼내지 말라며 일축했다.  
“그냥 한 달에 한 번 만 해.”  
   
   
돔은 한 달에 두 번씩 편지를 보냈다.  
   
 _‘_ _네가_ _행복해지길_ _바라_ _,_   _아서_ _.’_  
그의 편지는 언제나 매번 똑같은 인사말로 마무리 되었다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
“국왕폐하의 의복을 전부 새로 맞춰야 합니다!”  
   
왕실 재단사가 피셔 수상에게 속삭였다. 그의 목소리는 작았지만, 어투는 거의 부르짖음에 가까웠다. 피셔는 말없이 눈을 내리 깔았다.  
   
“최근 체중이 너무 줄어드셨어요. 폐하께선 그냥 수선해 입기를 고집하시지만, 그러면 핏이 사정없이 망가진단 말입니다. 옷을 만드는 일도 하나의 예술이란 걸 폐하께서 부디 알아주시길. 전부 새로 맞춰야 해요!”  
   
피셔는 예술의 영역을 어디까지 확장시켜야 하는 가엔 전혀 관심이 없었다. 그는 최근 줄어들기 시작한 아서의 체중, 아니 그의 건강 쪽에 지대한 관심을 두고 있었다. 피셔는 재단사에게 차갑게 목례를 보낸 후, 시종의 안내를 받아 왕의 집무실로 들어갔다.  
   
   
    
아리아드네 공주와 도미닉 코브 왕자가 각자의 해피엔딩을 맞아 떠나간 이후로 아서는 한 달 정도는 기분이 꽤 좋아 보였다. 그러나 몇 달이 더 지나고 그는 눈에 띄게 수척해졌다. 피셔는 점점 신경이 쓰였다. 아서는 왕의 업무는 언제나 늘 한 치의 흐트러짐 없이 완벽하게 열성적으로 수행했지만, 이제 와서 그건 피셔가 관심 둘 필요조차 없는 일이었다. 왕이 일을 잘하는 사람이란 건 이제 피셔에게 있어선 마치 정의나 진리처럼 또렷한 사실이었으니까. 그가 신경 쓰는 일은 따로 있었다.  
   
왕은 그 어느 때보다도 불행해 보였다.  
   
   
   
   
“폐하, 이건 사실 유례에 없는 일이고, 굉장히 무례할 수도 있는 청이란 걸 압니다만…….”  
   
마른 나뭇가지 같은 아서의 손목을 물끄러미 쳐다보다 피셔가 말을 꺼냈다. 아서가 당황한 눈빛으로 피셔를 바라보았다. ‘대체 또 뭘 하려고?’  
   
늘 아서에게 식은땀을 흘리게 만드는 피셔 수상에겐 최근 괴상한 습성이 하나 더 추가 되었다. 그는 요즘 온갖 핑계거리를 만들어 아서와 함께 하는 시간을 늘렸는데, 어떨 땐 좀 스토커처럼 느껴질 정도였다. 가끔씩 아서는 피셔가 가까이에 없을 때조차 그의 유리구슬 같은 눈동자가 어디선가 구르고 있는 듯한 선뜩한 느낌에 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 그리고 그럴 때 이층 계단을 올려다본다든지 정원 창문 쪽을 내려다보면 정말로 어김없이 미스터 피셔가 거기에 있었다. 집요한 유령 같은 그의 출몰에 당황하고 당황하고 또 당황하던 아서는 마침내 이유를 깨달았다.  
   
‘자기가 근처에 있으면 내가 담배를 피우지 않는다는 걸 알고 저러는 거야.’  
   
그렇다고 아서가 담배를 끊은 것은 아니었지만, 적어도 피셔의 고집스런 눈동자가 미치는 범위 내에선 차마 담배를 꺼낼 수가 없었다. 아서는 조금은 분한 심정이 들었다. ‘가끔 생각하는 건데, 난 우리 아버지보다 저 남자를 더 무서워하는 것 같아.’  
   
그런데 이번엔 또 뭔가? 청이라니? 아서는 바짝 긴장하며 피셔를 마주보았다.  
   
“외람된 말씀이옵지만, 폐하. 일주일에 한 번 정도는 수상 관저에서 열리는 저녁 만찬에 참석해주시지 않으시겠습니까?”  
   
“저녁 만찬? 수상 관저에서요?”  
아서가 멍하니 되뇌었다. 이건 정말로 역사상 유례없는 일이었다. 무슨 큰 행사나 축하해야 할 일이 있는 것도 아닌데 왕이 다우닝가 10번지, 수상 관저에 든다니.  
   
“네, 만찬이래 봤자 손님은 폐하뿐입니다만.”  
   
“우리 단 둘이서 저녁 만찬을요?!”  
   
아서가 사정없이 눈을 깜빡거렸지만 그는 결국 언제나처럼 피셔 수상에게 지고 말았다. 피셔에게 져서 결국 왕까지 되고 말았잖은가. 바로 그 다음 주에 아서는 씁쓰레하게 웃으며 긴장한 위장을 다잡고 수상 관저로 향했다.  
   
   
   
   
“......... 정말로 단 둘 뿐이로군요.”  
드디어 다우닝가 10번지의 문 안에 들어선 아서가 말했다.  
   
“단 둘 뿐이라고 제가 이미 말씀드렸을 텐데요.”  
   
“.........아니, 고용인들도...... 수상 관저에 사람이 단 한 명도 없지 않습니까!”  
   
“10시까진 아무도 들어오지 말라 일렀습니다. 경호원들과 입주 고용인들은 모두 문 밖 어딘가에 있고, 퇴근해야 할 사람들은 일찍 집에 보냈습니다.”  
   
“........ 그리고 조용히 절 암살하시려는 겁니까, 수상?”  
   
“아니오, 폐하. 그럴 리가.” 피셔가 조금 웃었다. 물론 아서는 딱 한 번 전쟁 중에 그가 웃는 일을 본 적이 있긴 했지만, 백 년 안에 저 모습을 또 보게 되리라곤 생각 못 했었다. 아서는 계속해서 벌어지는 이상한 일의 연속에 정신이 멍멍해질 지경이었다.  
   
“단지 전, 제 부엌을 빌려 드리려는 것뿐입니다.”  
   
아서는 거의 1분 동안 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 멍하니 피셔를 바라보았다. 그리고 열려있는 부엌 문 안쪽의 조리대 위에서 도마, 칼. 그리고 감자 한 포대와 채소 꾸러미들을 보았다.  
   
“이것도...... 에드가 후버가 울고 갈 대단한 정보력으로 알아낸 사실입니까?”  
아서가 살짝 흔들리는 목소리로 물었다.  
   
“아니오, 폐하. 이건......” 피셔가 아서를 응시하며 잠시 말에 사이를 두었다. 난색의 조명 탓인지 그의 새파란 눈동자가 오늘은 조금 따스해 보였다.  
   
“미스터 사이토가 일본으로 떠나기 직전, 제게 부탁했던 일이었습니다.”  
   
     
   
이것은 양파가 아니라 감자일 뿐이었지만, 아서는 칼질을 하면서 눈이 따끔거리고 목이 살짝 메는 걸 어쩔 수가 없었다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
 _'_ _가끔씩은_ _폐하께_ _숨_ _쉴_ _공간을_ _만들어_ _주십시오_ _.’_  
   
그것이 미스터 사이토의 마지막 당부였었다. 피셔는 비록 아서의 감자 및 식재료 썰기에 관한 취미를 도통 이해할 순 없었지만 일단 그걸로 아서가 일주일에 한 번 정도는 마음의 평화를 얻는 것 같아 안도했다. 고용인들이 의아한 눈초리를 보내지 않도록 아서가 썬 채소들은 은밀히 사람을 시켜 몽땅 인근 보호소에 보내야 한다든지, 뒤처리가 까다롭긴 했지만,그것도 피셔에게 있어 별반 번거로운 일은 아니었다. 그러니까 왕이 부엌에서 초침처럼 정확한 칼질 리듬에 맞춰 콧노래를 흥얼거리는 걸 엿듣는 진기한 경험을 할 수 있는데 그 정도 쯤.  
   
   
     
하지만 이 이벤트도 그리 오래 가지는 못했다. 늘 헛소리만 지껄여 대는 가십 신문, The Sun지에서 최근 부쩍 친밀해진 왕과 수상의 관계가 미심쩍다는 기사를 냈다. 지구가 태양 주위를 도는 것조차 미심쩍은 그들의 말에 의하면, 왕이 삼십 대 중반이 되도록 수상이 마흔 넘도록 사귀는 여성 하나 없이 미혼인 것도 미심쩍고, 수상이 지나칠 정도로 왕과 붙어 다니는 것도 미심쩍고, 일주일에 한 번 둘만의 만찬을 나누는 건 미심쩍은 정도를 넘어서 ‘확정적’이며, 둘만의 시간을 즐기기 위해 고용인들을 집 밖으로 쫓아냈다는 부분을 보면 이제 모든 일은 ‘결정’ 되었다는 것이다.  
   
“제 쪽의 일방적인 짝사랑이라는 견해도 있더군요.”  
   
피셔가 무표정하게 아서를 바라보며 말했다. 아서는 말없이 수상을 마주 보았다.  
   
그리고 잠시 후 두 사람은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 함께 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
   
왕의 비서관 하딘지 경은 집무실 문 밖에서 그 화기애애한 웃음소리를 듣고 조금 얼굴이 창백하게 질렸다. 어쩌면 그도 뭔가 세상에 미심쩍은 일이 많은 사람일지도 모르겠다.  
    
   
대부분의 사람들은 ‘이건 알렉산더 코블 왕자가 실은 외계인이라는 기사를 뛰어넘는 대박 헛소리로군.’ 이라 비웃었고 그건 아서도 마찬가지였다. 하지만 아마도, 피셔 쪽은 정말로 곤란할지도 모르리라, 아서는 생각했다. 왕이 게이라는 사실을 알고 있는 이들이 몇 몇 있다고 들었었다. 아서가 죽을 때까지 왕으로 남아 있길 바라기 때문에 절대 비밀을 누설하지 않을 사람들. 그러나 거기에 방해되는 이가 있다면 가차 없이 없애 버릴 무서운 사람들.  
   
   
아서는 그 날 이후로 다시는 수상 관저에 가지 않았다.  
   
   
한 달 후 드디어 왕실 재단사는 소원대로, 헐렁해져 더 이상 수선이 불가능한 왕의 의복을 전부 새로 맞췄다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
“결혼이요? 나더러 결혼을 하라구요?!”  
   
아서가 서릿발 같은 표정으로 피셔에게 외쳤다. 맞은편 의자의 피셔는, 방금 왕의 재가가 끝난 서류철을 겹쳐 모으며 얼굴에 별다른 느낌을 담지 않고 말했다.  
   
“전쟁 중, 이곳에 피신해 계셨던 네덜란드의 여왕께서 폐하께 깊은 인상을 받으셨던 것 같습니다. 그 분의 둘째 공주님 역시 마찬가지였던 것 같구요. 네덜란드 왕실 측에서 먼저 조심스레 말이 나오고 있습니다.”  
   
아서의 이마에 힘줄이 돋았다. 피셔는 독일이 V2 로켓을 런던 민간인 거주 지역에 조준 발사했을 때 이래로 아서가 이렇게 화를 내는 걸 본 일이 없었다.  
“난 그런 거... 그런 거, 할 수 없습니다. 안합니다!”  
   
“폐하, 언제까지나 결혼을 미루실 순 없습니다. 왕실의 대를 잇는 것은 중요한 일입니다.”  
   
“대를 이으라구요?”  
아서가 기가 막힌다는 듯 웃기 시작했다. 그의 눈이 조금 충혈 되었다.  
   
“수상께서 종전 후 그렇게 말씀하셨죠. 내가 많은 일을 해냈다구요. 네, 75일간의 폭격으로 불바다가 된 도시를 지키고 저격범에게 총알을 맞고도 아랑곳하지 않았습니다. 왕으로서 내가 한 일, 해야 할 일이 너무나 많습니다. 지난 6년간 편히 눈을 붙이거나 쉬어 본 적 없었고, 앞으로도 그럴 생각 없습니다. 그런데 여기서 나더러 뭘 또 더하라구요? 결혼? 나더러 결혼을 하라고?!”  
아서가 다시 분노를 가득 실어 외쳤다. 잔뜩 움켜쥔 그의 주먹이 부들부들 떨리고 있었다.  
   
“난 약속을 했단 말입니다.” 아서가 이를 악물며 자신에게 다짐하듯 되뇌었다.  
“난 평생 누구와도 결혼하지 않겠다고 그와 약속 했단 말입니다.”  
   
그러나 피셔가 아서의 말을 재빨리 끊었다.  
“사람이 어떻게 그렇게 삽니까? 일평생 그러실 순 없습니다!”  
   
감히 목소리를 높이진 않았지만 그의 말에 어쩐지 노기가 실려 있었다. ‘지금 이 자가 나한테 화를 내고 있는 건가?’ 아서는 어이가 없어져 소리쳤다.  
   
“수상 또한 그렇게 살고 계시잖습니까?!”  
   
아서가 신랄한 그 말을 던졌을 때, 피셔의 눈동자가 사정없이 흔들렸다.  
   
아서는 피셔의 사생활을 둘러싼 소문을 익히 알고 있었다. 그건 온 국민의 가십 거리였다. 19세의 나이로 일찍 결혼한 피셔가 겨우 20살 되던 해, 그의 아내가 바람이 났고, 다른 남자의 아이를 가져서 배가 불러오자 피셔가 그녀를 집에서 쫓아 버렸다는 이야기. 그리고 피셔의 아내가 연인이 있는 미국으로 가던 중, 그녀가 타고 있던 여객선이 폭풍우를 맞아 침몰했다는 이야기. 어떤 이들은 못된 여자 때문에 청춘을 망친 피셔에게 동정의 시선을 보냈고, 어떤 이들은 임신한 여자를 쫓아낸 피셔를 뱀처럼 차가운 남자라 욕했다. 어쨌든 피셔는 그 이후로 지금까지 재혼을 하지 않았다.  
   
“경우가 다릅니다. 폐하. 저는 단지 결혼 생활에 질린 것뿐입니다.”  
피셔가 금세 침착을 되찾았지만, 얼굴은 조금 창백했다.  
   
아서는 진실을 모른다. 하지만 아서는 한 가지, 비밀을 알고 있었다. 미스터 피셔가 언제나 양복 안주머니에 아내의 유품인, 그녀의 이니셜이 수놓아진 손수건을 간직하고 다닌다는 거. 그리고 아서가 언젠가 코피를 흘렸을 때, 예의 손수건을 반사적으로 건넸다가 다시 반사적으로 언뜻 후회의 눈빛을 흘렸던 거. 그 눈빛 때문에 아서는 ‘버리십시오.’ 라는 피셔의 냉정한 말에도 불구하고 손수건을 버릴 수가 없었다. 아서는 손수건을 완벽하게 세탁해서 곱게 돌려주었다. 그때 피셔가 거의 백지장같이 새하얘진 얼굴로 마치 죽은 이의 생환을 맞이하듯 그것을 받아 쥐었던 것을, 아서는 똑똑히 기억한다.  
   
아서는 피셔의 창백한 얼굴을 보고, 그의 사생활에 대한 얘기를 무심하게 꺼낸 것이 진심으로 후회가 되었다. 아서가 뭔가 무마하려 입술을 열었을 때,  
   
“미스터 임스는 죽었습니다. 폐하.” 피셔가 차갑게 말했다.  
   
아서는 자리에 석상처럼 굳어버렸다. 그의 내부에서 무언가가 뚝 끊어졌다.  
   
“여기서 나가시오. 수상.”  
   
“미스터 임스는 실종된 게 아닙니다. 어딘가에 기억상실증이라도 걸려서 살아있을 지도 모른다는 헛된 희망을 혹시라도 품고 계신 거라면......”  
   
아서가 소파 앞 탁자를 내리치며 벼락같이 고함쳤다.  
   
“나가요. 당장, 나가!!”  
   
    
피셔가 자리를 뜬 후에도 한참동안, 아서는 숨을 제대로 쉴 수가 없었다.  
   
   
   
     
아서는 그날 새벽, 극심한 복통을 일으켜 병원에 실려 갔다. 지병이었던 위궤양이 위천공을 초래해 급성 복막염이 되었던 것이다. 인내심이 지나친 성격 탓에 너무 오랫동안 통증을 참았던 지라 복막염은 거의 생명을 위협할 정도로 심각한 수준이었다.  
   
수술실에서 마취약이 들어가기 직전까지도 아서에겐 의식이 남아 있었다. 그는 눈을 감으면서 신이 자비롭다면, 이대로 영원한 잠을 허락해주길 바랐다.  
   
아니면 적어도 좋은 꿈이라도 꾸게 해주던지.  
   
그러나 그의 꿈속 세상은 지나치게 현실적이었다. 해는 동쪽에서 떠올랐고 바다는 바다, 육지는 육지. 인간은 우주로 날아오를 수 없었다. 그리고 언제나 그렇듯 이번 역시 잔인하게도, 임스는 거기 없었다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
‘이런, 내가 약 기운에 쓸데없는 헛소릴 지껄이진 않았나? 누가 들었으면 큰일인데!’  
   
그것이 마취에서 깨어나자마자 아서의 머릿속에 제일 처음 떠오른 생각이었다.  
   
‘아리아드네나 돔이 없으니 분명 비서관 아니면 가까운 왕실 친척중 하나가 병상을 지켰을 텐데......’ 생각이 여기에 이르자, 아찔해져 통증을 느낄 사이도 없이 정신이 한 번에 돌아왔다. 그리고 병실 안을 재빨리 훑는 아서의 눈에 맨 처음 번쩍 띈 사람은 침대 발치 소파에 앉은 로버트 피셔였다. 아서가 눈을 비볐다.  
   
“여긴... 가족이나 비서관 말곤 들어오지 못하게 되어 있을 텐데.....?”  
   
“제가 하고자 한다면 안 되는 일이 없습니다. 전 유능하니까요. 폐하.”  
   
‘이 와중에도 끊임없이 잘난 체를 하는 군.’ 아서가 긴장이 일순에 풀려 다시 약간 멍해진 기운으로 생각했다.  
   
“...여기....... 내내 계셨던 겁니까? 미스터 피셔?”  
   
“네. 줄곧 저 말곤 아무도 없었습니다. 폐하.”  
   
피셔가 아서의 걱정거리가 뭔지 안다는 듯, 확실히 대답했다. 아서가 살짝 일으켰던 머리를 다시 배게 안에 깊숙이 눕혔다.  
“내가 약기운에 혹시 무슨 실수를... 이상한 소릴 하지 않았습니까?”  
   
“전 별로 들은 것이 없습니다, 폐하. 폐하께선 그냥...”  
피셔가 까칠하게 마른 입술을 달싹였다. 밤을 샌 건지 그의 눈이 움푹 꺼져 있었다.  
   
“해와 바다, 육지... 그리고 우주 비행에 관한 얘길 좀 하셨습니다.”  
   
아서가 피셔를 바라보며 흐릿하게 미소 지었다.  
   
“미안했습니다.”  
“죄송했습니다.”  
   
그들이 거의 동시에 말했다.  
   
     
아서는 희뿌연 눈을 다시 감고 아까보다 조금은 더 편한 잠에 빠져들었다.  
   
   
**  
    
   
그러나 아서가 병상에서 일어선 이후로 결혼 문제는 점점 더 심각한 화두로 떠오르고 있었다. 왕실 종친은 물론 의회에서도 왕이 이제 홀몸이어서는 안 된다 주장했다. 왕을 진심으로 사랑하는 국민들은 그가 상냥한 왕비를 맞이해 더 이상 외롭지 않길 빌었다. 그들은 바쁘게 일하느라 혼기를 놓친 왕에게 이젠 행복해질 권리가 있지 않느냐 말했다.  
   
아서는 더 이상 화를 내지 않았다. 그냥 허탈하게 웃었다. ‘나한테도 행복해질 권리란 게 있단 말이지?'  
   
아서의 수술 소식을 듣고 뒤늦게 캐나다에서 돔이 날아왔다. 바로 일 주일 전 출산을 마친 아리아드네의 안부를 함께 전하며.  
   
돔은 옛날에 그랬듯이 사랑하는 동생을 으스러져라 껴안고 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨리고 싶은 충동을 느꼈지만 차마 그럴 수가 없었다. 그랬다간 정말로 아서가 으스러져 버릴 것 같았던 것이다.  
   
   
  **  
   
   
아서의 몸은 좀처럼 회복되지 않고 점점 더 나빠졌다. 1946년 가을, 아서는 이번엔 폐렴으로 쓰러졌다. 의사들이 검사도중 그의 폐에서 종양을 발견했으나 다행히 악성은 아닌 것으로 판명 되었다. 하지만 아서는 또 오랫동안 자리에서 일어 설 수 없었다.  
   
그 해 겨울, 아서가 건강 악화를 이유로 들어 조심스레 하야의 뜻을 비쳤다. 이제 아리아드네공주가 훌륭히 왕위를 계승할 수 있을 정도로 성장했고 국민들에게 인기도 높으니 자신의 뜻이 받아들여지지 않을까, 아서는 내심 기대했었다. 그러나 언제나 그렇듯 그의 소망은 무참히 짓밟혔다.  
   
국민들은 에드워드 8세의 무책임한 하야에 대한 트라우마를 아직도 생생히 간직하고 있었다. 동시대에 두 명의 왕이 연달아 하야를 한다는 건 있어선 안 될 일이었다. 게다가 왕실도 의회도, 그리고 국민들 대다수까지도 연약한 여자가 왕이 되는 것을 원치 않았다. 여전히 끈질기게 살아남아 해외 각지를 떠돌며 음모를 꾸미고 있는 코블이 상당한 불안 요소로 작용했다. 그들은 코블의 총알에도 끄떡 없이 살아남은 강한 왕이 다시 자리에서 일어서길 바랐다.  
   
“또 한 번 쓰러지면 몸에 실을 매달아서라도 날 억지로 움직일 기세더군요. “ 아서가 웃었다. 피셔는 웃지 않았다.  
   
다시 일어선 아서는 전보다 더 열심히 일하기 시작했다. 지나칠 정도로. 그리고 또 그는 지나칠 정도로 많은 담배를 피웠다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
아서는 혼담이 오가던 네덜란드의 마르그리에트 공주와 캐나다 순방길에서 ‘우연히’ 마주쳐 오랜만의 담소를 나누었다.그리고 귀국 후 성탄 연회에서 역시 그녀와 ‘우연히’ 마주쳐 춤을 추었으며, 이어진 짧은 휴가를 보낼 스코틀랜드로 향하는 열차 안에서 또 ‘우연히’ 긴긴 시간을 함께 보냈다. 마침내 뜬금없이 세인트 폴 대성당에서 공주와 여섯 번째로 우연한 만남을 가졌을 때, 아서는 이제 이 조작성 짙은 ‘우연’에 종지부를 찍어야 할 시간이 왔노라고 생각했다.  
   
며칠 후 저녁 왕궁 연회에서, 아서는 마르그리에트 공주와 팔짱을 끼고 아주 오랫동안 다정하게 정원을 거닐었다. 그가 마침내 분수대에 공주를 앉히고 그녀의 앞에 무릎 꿇어 손에 입 맞추었을 때, 그 광경을 엿보던 몇 몇 이들은 ‘드디어! 드디어 왕께서 행복을 찾으신 거야!’ 하고 감격에 겨워 눈물을 찍어냈다.  
   
   
   
   
네덜란드의 마르그리에트 공주는 다음달, 어릴 때부터의 소꿉 친구였던 피에터 반 폴렌호벤 공작과 결혼했다.  
   
그녀는 나중에 아서에게 ‘나의 사랑을 찾도록 도와준 은인이자 친우에게.' 로 시작되는 감사 편지를 보냈다. 편지의 마지막은  ’당신이 행복하길 진심으로 빕니다.' 라는 글귀로 끝났다.  
   
       
왕실 종친들은 굴하지 않고, 이제 국내에서 신붓감을 찾기로 한듯 싶었다. 아서는 그냥 또 한 번 허탈하게 웃었다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
“대단하지 않습니까? 인간이 우주 비행을 할 수 있게 되다니!”  
   
아서가 마치 13살 소년처럼 들떠서 말했다. 피셔는 아서가 왕이 된 이래로 그토록 즐거워하는 것을 본 적이 없었다. 그의 새까만 눈동자가 순진한 기쁨으로 반짝였다. 피셔는 언젠가 아서의 눈동자가 강아지 같다고 생각했던 것을 기억한다. 그는 개가 싫었었다. 하지만 최근 피셔는 수상 관저에 강아지 한 마리를 키우기 시작했다.  
   
“정확히 말씀드리자면, 폐하. 일주일 후 발사될 소련의 스푸트니크 0호는 무인위성입니다. 거기엔 사람이 타지 않습니다.게다가 저 머나먼 은하계로 날아가는 것도 아니고 지구 주위를 96.2분에 한 번씩 돌다가 자연 소멸하도록 만들어진......”  
   
“그래도 어쨌든 인간의 기술로 쏘아 올리는 거니까, 만약 이게 성공한다면 인간이 우주 비행을 할 수 있게 되었다 해도 괜찮지 않습니까?”  
   
아서가 예의 강아지 같은 눈동자로 피셔를 올려다보았다. 피셔는 아서가 수술 후 정신없는 와중에 중얼댔던 많은 말들을 아직까지도 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 해와 바다와 육지, 우주비행, 그가 간절히 소망하는 기적에 관한 말들.  
   
그리고 또... 그가 쉴 새 없이 되뇌었던 단 하나의 이름.  
   
“네, 폐하. 그렇게 해석하셔도 되겠습니다.” 피셔가 아서의 휠체어를 밀며 말했다.  
   
1947년의 봄 햇살은 따뜻했다. 왕과 수상은 날씨가 좋을 때면 궁의 정원을 산책하며 주례회의를 했다. 사실 아서는 최근 원인을 알 수 없는 다리 경련으로 마비가 와 몇 주 동안이나 걸을 수가 없었지만, ‘제 정보력에 의하면 폐하, 햇빛에는 건강에 좋은 비타민 D가 있다는 연구 결과가 최근 나와서....’ 라며 피셔가 그의 휠체어를 손수 밀고 밖으로 나왔었다.  
   
"저도 인간이 우주를 비행하는 데에 성공하길 바랍니다." 피셔가 말했다.  
   
   
   
일주일 후, 스푸트니크 0호는 하늘을 채 날아보지도 못하고 발사대 위에서 폭발했다.  
   
   
"잘 된 일일는지도 모릅니다, 폐하. 소련이 거기에 핵탄두를 실을 가능성을 생각해 본다면 말입니다. 애초에 그건 2차대전 중 전쟁 무기로 개발되었던 거라 알고 있습니다." 피셔가 침착한 표정으로 아서에게 말했다.  
   
"네, 미스터 피셔." 아서는 조용히 웃었다.  
"저도 잘 알고 있습니다."  
   
   
**  
   
   
왕실 종친들은 아서의 신붓감으로 스코틀랜드의 귀족 가문 출신 레이디 엘리자베스를 점찍었다. 아름답고 활달하고 우아한 기품을 두루 갖춘 레이디 엘리자베스는 국민들 사이에서도 인기가 드높았다. 더 이상 결혼을 피해갈 명분이, 도리가 없었다. 그러나 아서는 고집스레 속으로 연신 되뇌었다.  
   
‘하지만 난 약속했어. 일생 동안 누구와도 결혼하지 않을 거라고.’  
   
어디선가 임스의 한숨 소리가 들리는 듯 했다. 아서는 조금 입술을 비틀며 웃었다. 임스는..... 아니 지난 겨울 찾아왔던 임스의 유령은, 아서에게 이제 모든 걸 깨끗이 잊고 당신 인생을 살라고, 일어나서 다시 사랑을 하라고 말했었다.  
   
‘하지만 난 분명히 싫다고 했지. 당신이 뭐래도 상관없어. 그건 애초에 나 자신과의 약속이기도 했었으니까. 난 절대 일생 동안 당신 말고는 그 누구와도 자지 않을 거고, 누구와도 결혼하지 않을 거야.’  
아서는 다리를 덮고 있는 얇은 담요를 움켜쥐며 다짐했다.  
     
‘내가 살아있는 한은 절대로.’  
   
   
     
아서는 그 해 봄, 내내 휠체어에서 일어서지 않았다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
"남아프리카 순방 길에 오르시면서 예방주사를 맞는 걸 깜빡 잊어버리셨다구요?"  
   
피셔가 병실 안을 가로질러 들어왔다. 최근 왕이 너무 잦은 병치레를 하고 있어 아예 왕궁 안에 시설 좋은 병실이 들어섰다.  
   
"여기 들어오시면 안 됩니다, 수상. 이건 전염성 강한 열병이란 말입니다." 아서가 침대위에서 머리를 살짝 일으키며 콜록거렸다.  
   
"전 유능하니까 괜찮습니다." 피셔가 무표정한 얼굴로 말했다.  
   
'대체 무슨 상관관계가 있는 건데?' 아서는 어이가 없어 웃으려 했지만 대신 다시 한 번 기침이 났다.  
   
"거의 쾌차하셨다 들어서 결례를 무릅쓰고 들어왔습니다." 피셔가 냉정한 어투로 말을 이었다.  
" 예방주사 맞는 걸 ‘잊어’버리셨다구요?" 그가 무언가를 탐색하는 듯한 눈으로 아서와 시선을 마주쳐 왔다. 오늘 그는 어쩐지 좀 화가 난 사람처럼 보였다.  
   
아서는 고개를 옆으로 틀어 한참 동안 피셔를 물끄러미 바라보다 입을 열었다.  
   
"나는 성공회 신자이자 수장입니다. 수상." 그리고 그는 아주 천천히 다음 말을 이었다.  
   
"내가 자살할까 봐 걱정이신 거라면."  
   
‘자살'이란 단어가 입에서 떨어지는 순간, 피셔가 아주 조금 움찔하는 것을 아서는 보았다. 언제나 냉정하고 침착한 피셔의 얼굴에 미묘한 감정이 스쳤다. 그걸 뭐라 불러야 할 지 모르겠다. 고통? 죄책감? 아서는 확신할 수 없었다. 어쩌면 아직도 조금 남은 열 기운에 헛것을 보았는지도.  
   
"나는 의도적으로 무언가를 하지는 않습니다. 그저 기도할 뿐입니다. "  
아서가 계속해서 피셔에게서 시선을 떼지 않고 조용히 말을 이었다.  
   
"병상에 누워 있는 동안엔, 어느 여성분과 우연한 만남을 가지지 않아도 되니까요. 환자와 결혼하고 싶은 사람이 누가 있겠습니까. 내가 쓰러져 있는 동안엔 종친들도 그럭저럭 잠잠한 것 같더군요. 그래서 그냥 기도하는 것뿐입니다. 좀 더 오랫동안 자리에 누울 수 있길."  
   
 _\--_ _그리고_ _영원히_ _일어나지_ _않게_ _되길_ _.--_  아서는 매일 밤 잠들기 전 기도했다.  
   
그는 더 이상 현실 속에서 해가 서쪽에서 뜨길, 바다가 육지가 되길, 인간이 우주비행을 하게 되길 빌지 않았다. 그는 그저 신께 자비를 구했다. 위에 구멍이 나길, 온 몸이 마비되길, 열병이 뇌신경을 갈가리 찢어놓길, 폐에 있는 종양이 악성이 되길, 암살범의 총알이 자신의 심장을 꿰뚫길. 그리고 자신이 이번에 다시 쓰러진다면 영원한 잠 속으로 빠져들 수 있길.  
   
또, 그 자비로운 영원한 꿈속에선 해가 서쪽에서 뜨고 바다와 육지가 뒤바뀌고 인간이 우주를 자유롭게 날고,  
   
마침내 죽은 사람이 살아 돌아오길.  
   
아서는 매일 밤 침대 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 신께 빌었다.  
   
“하지만,” 아서가 피셔에게 미소 지었다. “이제 다시 일어나야겠습니다. 세상에 글쎄,” 아서가 콜록 거리며 웃었다.  
   
“병실에 누워 있는 동안에는 더 이상 그 ‘우연한' 만남이 없을 거라 생각했는데, 어제 누가 왔는지 아십니까? 레이디 엘리자베스는 이 열병에 면역력이 있다더군요. 병문안은 ‘우연’ 이 아니라 당당한 만남의 구실이 될 수도 있단 걸 미처 생각 못했습니다.”  
   
   
**  
   
   
“폐하, 마지막으로 소련의 무인위성 스푸트니크 1호가 발사에 성공했다는 소식 전해드립니다.”  
   
초여름, 아직 그리 따갑지 않은 햇살 속에 정원을 거닐며 주례회의를 마친 후, 피셔가 말했다. 아서는 잠시 정신이 멍해졌다.  
   
“1호기를 발사한다는 소식, 금시초문입니다만...?”  
   
“제 끝내주는 정보력에 의하면 말입니다, 폐하. 지난번 0호기의 실패가 망신스러웠던 소련이, 이번에는 비밀리에 일을 진행하고 완벽한 성공 후에 사실을 공표하는 것으로 입을 모았다고 합니다. 오늘 아침 발사된 스푸트니크 1호는 현재 지구 주위를 돌고 있습니다. 석간신문에 기사가 뜰 겁니다.”  
   
아서는 여전히 멍하니 자리에 선 채 피셔를 보았다.  
   
“폐하, 드디어 인간이 우주를 비행하게 되었습니다.” 피셔가 목례를 했다.  
   
“소망하시는 나머지 일들도, 언젠간 전부 이루시길 진심으로 바랍니다.”  
   
   
   
   
아서는 피셔가 돌아간 후에도 한참동안 정원에 서 있었다. 비서관과 시종들이 난색을 표했지만 아서는 주변인들을 모두 물리고 밤이 될 때까지 정원 분수대에 앉아 하늘을 보았다.   
   
   
 _\--_ _‘_ _그래_ _._   _언젠가는_ _,_   _당신이_ _용을_ _물리치고_ _탑을_ _기어_ _올라와_ _날_ _구해주겠지_ _._   _해가_ _서쪽에서_ _뜨고_ _,_   _바다가_ _육지가_ _되고_ _,_   _인간이_ _우주를_ _비행할_ _수_ _있게_ _된다면_ _,_   _기적이_ _일어난다면_ _그럴_ _수도_ _있겠지_ _._   _그_ _날이_ _오면_ _당신이_ _이_ _차디찬_ _감옥의_ _쇠창살을_ _부수고_ _날_ _꺼내_ _갈_ _거야_ _._   _그리고_ _우린_ _어느_ _한_ _쪽이_ _다른_ _한_ _쪽에게_ _존대하지_ _않는_ _,_   _혹은_ _서로_ _존대하는_ _평등한_ _관계로_ _다시_ _설_ _수_ _있을_ _거야_ _._   _당신이_ _날_ _다시_ _'_ _달링_ _'_ _이라고_ _불러줄_ _거야_ _._   _기적이_ _있다면_ _.’_  
   
아서가 임스에게 그렇게 말했었다. 그러니까 지금으로부터 7년 전에.  
   
 _\--_ _‘_ _없으란_ _법도_ _없는_ _겁니다_ _.’_  
   
임스가 아서에게 그렇게 말했었다. 7년 전.  
   
아서는 어디선가 우주를 날고 있을 -- 피셔는 그게 사실은 지구 주변을 돌고 있을 뿐이라 했었지만 어쨌든 조금 우겨서 --비행선의 궤적을 머릿속에 그리며 하염없이 하늘을 보았다. 어디 쯤 떠 있을까? 눈으로 볼 수 있으면 좋을 텐데.  
   
새벽이 되어도 아서는 자리에서 움직이지 않았다. 그는 그냥 거기에 앉아 계속해서 뭔가를 기다렸다.  
    
 _-_ _‘_ _당신이_ _이_ _차디찬_ _감옥의_ _쇠창살을_ _부수고_ _날_ _꺼내_ _갈_ _거야_ _.’_  
   
아서는 다시 한 번 하늘을 보고 땅을 보고, 어딘가에 있을 바다에 대해 생각했다. 그리고 또 기다렸다.  
   
 _-_ _‘_ _당신이_ _날_ _다시_ _'_ _달링_ _'_ _이라고_ _불러줄_ _거야_ _._   _기적이_ _있다면_ _.’_  
   
   
   
    
   
아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.  
   
   
곧이어 어슴푸레 동이 틀 기미가 보이자 아서는 자신도 모르게 눈을 감고 속으로 중얼거렸다.  
   
‘제발.’  
   
   
   
   
   
해는 여전히 동쪽에서 떠오르고 땅은 변함없이 거기 있었다. 아서는 물끄러미 발밑을 바라보다 이윽고 자리를 털고 일어섰다. 그리고 천천히 앞을 향해 걸어갔다. 태양이 칼날처럼 등을 찔렀다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
1947년 7월, 골칫거리였던 알렉산더 코블이 영국군 스파이에게 암살당했다는 소식이 들려왔다.   
같은 달, 왕실 종친과 의회가 합심해서 왕에게 레이디 엘리자베스와의 결혼을 강권했으나 왕은 다시 한 번 완강히 거부했다.  
   
1947년 8월, 의사들이 왕의 폐의 종양에서 심상치 않은 기운을 발견했다. 폐암 초기였다.  
   
     
**  
   
    
1947년 12월.  
    
   
아서 알버트 프레데릭 조지,   
조지6세는 36세의 아까운 나이로 세상을 떠났다.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*****************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************  
   
   
   
 

   
재위 기간은 비록 짧았으나, 역사상 그토록 헌신적이었으며 국민들에게 사랑 받았던 왕은 없었을 것이다. 왕의 장례식 날, 온 거리에 흐느낌이 울려 퍼졌다. 감정의 경중을 잴 순 없겠으나, 아마도 그 날 가장 깊은 슬픔에 빠졌던 것은 그에게 왕의 임무를 떠넘겼던 장본인인 도미닉 코브 왕자, 윈저 공이었으리라. 이게 다 제 잘못이지, 속으로 욕하던 이들도 그의 넋 나간 듯 비통한 얼굴 앞에선 말을 잃었다. 선왕의 사촌이자 곧 뒤를 이어 대영제국의 여왕이 될 아리아드네 공주조차 윈저 공을 용서한듯 싶었다. 그녀가 말없이 다가와 윈저 공을 껴안는 걸 보고 많은 사람들이 손수건을 적셨다.  
   
피셔는 조금 떨어진 곳에서 그 광경을 창백한 얼굴로 말없이 지켜보았다. 왕의 비서관 하딘지 경이 그에게 다가와 울음 섞인 목소리로 말을 걸었다.  
   
“누가 알았을까요, 폐암도 이겨내신 폐하께서 어이없는 사고로 돌아가실 줄이야. 폐하께서 손수 운전하실 정도로 건강이 좋아지셨다고 기뻐했건만. 그날 제가 곁에 있어야 했어요.”  
   
“폐하께 운전을 배우시길 권했던 건 접니다. 그렇게 인과관계를 따지자면 제가 가장 송구하지요.”  
피셔가 무표정한 얼굴로 대꾸했다. 하딘지 경이 매우 당황해 손을 휘저었다.  
“아닙니다. 저... 저는 그런 뜻이.......!"  
   
   
   
   
아이러니컬하게도, 조지 6세의 목숨을 앗아간 건 병마가 아니었다. 왕의 폐에 있던 종양은 아주 초기에 발견된 것이라 수술은 매우 성공적으로 끝났다. 왕은 다시 한 번 병상에서 일어나 스코틀랜드의 벨모럴 성으로 조금 긴 휴가를 떠났었다.  
   
     
   
“난 운전을 못하는데요?”  
   
피셔가 그의 퇴원 기념으로 랜드로버 사의 최신형 오프로드 차량 (* 주 : 비포장도로를 달리거나 아예 도로가 없는 산악 지형에도 오르내릴 수 있는 차량)을 선물로 보내왔을 때, 아서는 전화기를 붙잡고 피셔에게 그렇게 외쳤었다. 피셔는 수화기 너머, 왕의 휘둥그레진 눈을 머릿속으로 그려보며 아주 약간 미소 지었다.  
   
“금방 배우실 겁니다, 폐하. 드넓은 벨모럴 성의 사냥터를 홀로 질주하는 걸 상상해 보십시오.”  
   
“아, 그거 정말...” 아서가 웃었다. “상상만으로도 정말 괜찮을 것 같군요.” 그는 꽤 기분이 좋은 듯싶었다.  
   
“고맙습니다. 수상.”   
“쾌차하십시오, 폐하.”  
   
그것이 그들의 마지막 대화였다.  
   
    
   
   
아서는 금세 운전을 배웠고 오프로드 차량을 타고 홀로 벨모럴 사냥터를 질주하는 건 어느새 그의 가장 즐거운 취미가 되어 있었다. 그리고 한 달이 채 못 되어 그 일이 일어났다.  
   
아마도 왕은 얼음이 꽁꽁 언 호수를 가로질러 달리는, 조금은 무모한 시도를 했었던 듯싶다. 그리고 갑작스레 따뜻해진 날씨에 살짝 녹은 얼음이 육중한 차량의 하중을 견디지 못했던 듯싶다. 그저 그렇게 짐작만 할 뿐이다. 왕은 당시 혼자였으니까. 몇 시간 뒤 사람들이 발견한 건 움푹 꺼져 들어간 커다란 얼음 구멍뿐이었다. 그리고 다음날이 돼서야, 잠수부들이 호수 깊은 곳에서 왕의 랜드로버 차량을 발견했다.  
   
그러나 며칠이 지나도, 그리고 지금까지도 왕의 시체는 발견되지 않았다. 때문에 공식적으로 왕의 사망을 발표하는 것과 장례식 일정을 짜는 데에 약간의 논란이 있었다. 그러자 왕의 형제인 도미닉 코브 왕자와 아리아드네 공주가 눈물을 흘리며 이제 동생을, 오빠를 편히 보내 달라 호소해왔다. 이윽고 그들의 뜻대로 장례식이 치러졌다.  
   
   
      
   
피셔는 딱히 신을 믿는 건 아니었다. 하지만 모두들 왕을 위해 기도하는 시간엔 그도 눈을 감고 속으로 중얼거렸다.  
   
‘이젠 행복하시길.’  
   
   
     
   
   
 **** 한 달 전, 스코틀랜드의 어느 안전가옥.**  
   
   
“벌써 10시간이 지났는데 왜 얘가 안 깨어나는 거야? 이봐, 자네 친구 약쟁이는 아서한테 무슨 약을 쓴 거지? 이 친구를 신뢰해도 되겠나?”  
누군가가 툴툴 거렸다.  
   
“약쟁이?! 전하! 저는 어엿한 의사 자격증을 가지고 있는, 상당히 큰 병원의 원장입니다! 약쟁이?! 전하!!”  
누군가가 기가막히다는 듯 외쳤다.  
   
“애초에 약을 먹여 잠재울 필요까진 없었잖습니까? 최후의 순간엔 전하께서 자초지종을 알려주셔야 했어요. 그랬으면 아서가 자발적으로 협조했을 텐데, 제가 그렇게 내내 주장했었는데, 전하께서 굳이 약을 써 납치해오자고 우기셨죠!”  
누군가가 험악하게 부르짖었다.  
   
“아서에게 아무것도 알리지 않고 진행한다는 것이 이 작전의 중심 사항 아니었나? 자네가 나한테 그랬었잖나. 만약의 경우 작전이 실패로 돌아갈 때를 대비해서, 아서는 이 일과 전혀 무관해야 한다고. 들통 나면 자네가 납치 및 암살범의 오명을 뒤집어쓰고 형장의 이슬로 사라지겠다고.”  
누군가가 다시 툴툴 거렸다.  
   
“이슬이라니. 표현 한 번 시적이네. 오빠, 혹시 그냥 극적인 연출이 좋았던 거 아니야? 로미오와 줄리엣처럼?”  
이번에는 젊은 여성의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
   
“극적인 거... 좋지 않나? 난 셰익스피어 무대에 오르는 게 평생의 꿈이었는데.”  
   
“로미오와 줄리엣은 둘 다 죽었습니다! 젠장, 아서에게 만약 무슨 일이 생긴다면 이번엔 신께 맹세코 정말로 당신을 죽여 버리겠어!”  
   
“그 말 벌써 자네한테 10번도 넘게 들은 것 같네. 난 왜 아직도 살아 있는 건가?”  
   
“폐하께서 눈을 뜨셨습니다.”  
누군가가 바위같이 단단한 목소리로 말했다.  
   
   
    
아서는 침대위에서 희뿌연 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 그리고 방금 전 그 단단한 목소리의 주인공이 시야에 제일 먼저 들어왔다.  
   
“사이...토....?!”  
   
아서가 눈을 비볐다. 미스터 사이토가 매우 기쁘지만, 조금은 곤란한 듯싶은 표정으로 아서를 바라봤다.  
“네, 폐하. 접니다.”  
   
“난 당신이 죽은 줄.......... 아,”  
아서가 눈을 찡그리며 조금 웃었다. “내가 드디어 죽은 거로군.”  
   
“아니오. 폐하, 죽은 사람은 아무도 없습니다.”  
여전히 곤란한 표정의 사이토가 뒷걸음질을 쳤다. 그가 뒤로 물러나자 아서는 그제야 사이토의 거대한 등 뒤에 몇 사람이 더 있단 사실을 깨달았다. 아서는 의아한 눈길로 그들을 하나하나 바라보았다. 다음 순간 아서의 눈이 한없이 커졌다. 휘청거리며 침대위에서 일어서려는 순간 몸이 힘없이 고꾸라졌다. 바닥으로 떨어지려는 찰나 누군가 뛰어왔다. 그리고 강인한 팔뚝이 재빨리 아서를 안아 올렸다.  
   
“괜찮아. 내가 잡았어. 쉬, 이제 괜찮아.”  
   
따뜻하고 커다란 손이 아서의 등을 문질렀다. 아서는 단단한 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻고, 익숙한 체취를 정신없이 들이마셨다.그 내음만큼이나 익숙한 음성이 다시 한 번 아서를 안심시켰다.  
   
“이제 괜찮아. 나 여기 있어. 달링.”  
   
   
   
임스가 말했다.  
   
   
   
   
 **** Eames**  
   
   
그것은 1944년 2월. 바스토뉴에서 최후의 전투가 시작되기 겨우 1시간 전의 일이었다.  
   
   
   
"반역? 지금 반역이라고? 날 반역죄로 체포하겠다고?!"  
   
임스는 처음엔 분노했지만 이젠 어이가 없었다. ‘국왕폐하께 반역한 죄’ 로 자신을 체포하겠노라 서류를 들이미는 헌병들 앞에서 '반역이라고? 오히려 왕을 지나치게 사랑한 것이 죄가 된다면 모를까!' 소리쳐 비웃고 싶었다.  
   
"자세한 내용은 저희도 모릅니다. 저희는 그저 명령을 따를 뿐입니다. 용서하십시오. 중령님." 그들이 임스에게 수갑을 채웠다.  
   
"뭔가 오해가 있는 거야. 반드시 오명을 벗고 돌아오겠네, 헨리. 금방 돌아올 거야."  
막사 밖으로 끌려 나가며, 임스가 헨리 존스 상병에게 다급히 소리쳤다.  
   
내내 경직된 표정으로 어찌할 바 몰라 하던 헨리가 임스 대대장에게 반사적으로 경례하며 역시 소리쳤다.   
"오명을 벗게 되실 겁니다. 대대장님! 하지만..."  
   
임스는 벌써 밖으로 사라졌다. 헨리 존스 상병은 거수경례 자세 그대로 한참을 미동 없이 서있었다. 이윽고 그가 서서히 손을 내리며 중얼거렸다.  
   
   
"하지만, 바스토뉴로 다시 돌아오진 마십쇼."  
   
   
**  
   
   
“신께 맹세코, 이번엔 정말로 네 놈 자식을 죽여 버리겠어!”  
   
임스가 벼락같이 고함치며 주먹을 날렸다. 그리고 도미닉 코브 왕자는 바닥에 쓰러졌다.  
   
헌병대인지 스파이인지 경호원인지 아님 싸구려 극단의 배우인지, 정체를 알 수 없는 이들이 재빨리 임스의 팔을 잡았으나, 인간의 분노가 극에 달하면 평소 능력을 몇 배 뛰어넘는 힘을 발휘하게 마련이다. 게다가 임스는 평소에도 능력이 비상한 사람이었다. 그가 손쉽게 2명을 쓰러뜨리고 다시 번개같이 돔에게로 달려들었다. 몸을 막 일으키려던 중이었던 돔은 또 한 번 바닥에 뒤통수를 박았다. 임스가 그의 가슴 위에 올라타 멱살을 잡았다.  
   
“맹세컨대 이번엔 정말로...”  
   
그의 손이 부들부들 떨렸다. 문이 열리고 다시 몇 사람의, 아마도 귀하신 윈저 공의 개인 경호원으로 추정되는 이들이 임스에게 달려들었다. 하지만 그때 가까스로 임스의 손아귀에서 풀려난 돔이 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 그들을 저지했다.  
“다들 나가!”  
   
임스 역시 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 가까스로 자신을 진정시켰다. 그는 최대한 돔과 멀리 떨어진 쪽 벽에 기대었다. “당장 날 바스토뉴로 돌려보내!” 임스가 이를 갈며 말했다.  
   
“안됐지만, 바스토뉴는 벌써 몇 시간 전에 상황 종료 됐네. 그 사람들 전부 다 죽었어.”  
   
돔의 말에 임스의 동공이 한없이 커졌다. ‘그 사람들 전부...!’ 임스의 머릿속에 마지막으로 거수경례를 보내던 헨리 상병의 얼굴이 스쳐갔다.  
   
“이 개자식!” 임스가 다시 벽에서 떨어져 돔의 멱살을 잡았다. 사정없이 흔들리는 그의 손을 따라 돔의 상체도 함께 움직였다. 돔이 컥컥거리며 말했다.  
   
“그냥 생명의 은인이라 불러주지. 자네가 아무리 날고 긴다 한들, 거기 있었더라면 같은 신세였을 텐데.”  
   
“당연히 같은 신세여야 했어! 네 놈이 빌어먹을 속임수로 날 빼오지만 않았어도--!” 임스가 손아귀에 좀 더 힘을 실었다.  
   
“그건 안 될 말이지. 자네가 죽는다면 아서도 죽어.”  
   
임스의 손에서 단번에 힘이 풀렸다. 돔은 유연하게 빠져나와 의자에 걸터앉았다. 그가 임스에게도 자리를 권했으나 임스는 다시 가장 먼 쪽 벽에 기댄 채 여전히 타오르는 듯한 눈으로 돔을 노려보았다. 돔 역시 그에게서 시선을 떼지 않고 입을 열었다.  
   
“자네 이력은 내가 샅샅이 조사했지. 아, 내 동생이랑 잔 도둑놈이란 거 말고, 다른 프로페셔널한 쪽으로도 전부 다. 군대에서 보여준 뛰어난 능력 외에도 의대를 다녔었고, 5개 국어를 할 수 있고, 세계 각국을 떠돌아다닌 경험이 있고, 언어 및 심리 치료사라는 직업이니 만큼 사람 다루는 데에 능하고……. 다시 내 동생 얘기로 돌아와서 말인데, 그 철벽같은 애를 함락시킨 걸 보면 자넨 사람 다루는 데에 능한 정도가 아니라 완전히 사기꾼이야.”  
돔이 입 꼬리를 스르륵 올렸다. 임스는 말없이 그를 쏘아보았다.  
   
“그래서 말인데, 자네... “ 돔이 뻔뻔스레 웃으며 말했다.  
   
“스파이 활동에 관심 없나?”  
   
   
   
 ****1944** **년**   **11** **월** **.**   **런던**  
    
   
그 날은 1944년, 종전을 불과 몇 개월 앞둔 어느 추운 겨울 새벽이었다.  
    
   
   
그날 임스는 왕의 침실 안에서, 아서가 우는 걸 보았다. 누구보다도 간절히 임스는 아서의 눈물을 닦아주고 싶었다. 그의 눈가에 입 맞추고 어깨의 상처를 보듬어 주길 원했다. 하지만 임스는 대신 이렇게 말했다.  
   
“오늘 내가 온 건, 달링. 이제 작별 인사를 확실히 해야 할 때인 것 같아서야.”  
   
아서는 완강히 고개를 저으며 작별을 거부했다. 그리고 불과 몇 마디 나눴을 뿐인데 벌써 동이 트고 멀리서 누군가의 발자국 소리가 들려왔다. 임스가 안타깝게 속삭였다.  
   
“난 이제 가봐야 돼. 달링, 난 그리고.... 아마도 다신 못 올 것 같아.”  
   
아서가 눈물을 닦아내던 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 임스는 그 사이, 들어왔을 때와 마찬가지로 역시 똑같은 비밀 통로를 통해 유령처럼 자리를 빠져나갔다.  
   
   
    
   
   
"그래서--, "  
조수석에서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸던 돔은 임스가 차 문을 열고 들어오자 하품을 참으며 말했다.  
"뜨거운 밤을 보내고 왔나?"  
   
"아서는 지금 부상 중입니다. 어깨에 총알을 맞았다구요!"  임스가 문을 세게 닫으며 어처구니없다는 듯 쏘아붙였다.  
   
"그래도 즐길 수 있는 방법은 많잖아. 입을 사용한다든지..." 임스가 거칠게 차를 출발시키는 통에 돔이 앞 창문에 머리를 박았다.  
   
"자네, 왜 이렇게 저기압인가? 설마 잠자는 아서 얼굴만 보고 온 건 아니지? 난 정말 마지막으로 뜨거운 밤을 보내라는 순수한 호의로 그 비밀 통로를 가르쳐 준거라고."  
   
    
   
돔이 그 '비밀 통로’ 얘길 꺼냈던 건 벌써 오래전의 일이었다.  
   
"헨리 8세 시절 만들어진 건데... 왕의 침실로 바로 통해. 이건 아무도, 아서조차도 모르는 얘기야. 원래는 중간에 막혀 있는 걸, 내가 대관식 마치자마자 비밀리에 뚫어 놓은 거거든. 멜이 궁에서 밤을 보내는 게 허락되지 않아서 말이야. 멜이 거기로 밤마다 몰래 들어와서 나를 매우 즐겁게......"  
   
"헨리 8세라구요? 그냥 본인이 만드신 거 아닙니까?" 임스가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 물었다.  
   
"아니야. 헨리 8세라고. 그 고약한 양반이..." 돔이 우겼지만 임스는 그다지 신뢰하지 않았다.   
   
그 비밀 통로를 정말로 쓰게 될 날이 올 것이라고, 임스는 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 하지만 오늘은 달랐다. 임스가 먼저 돔에게 부탁했다. 그는 오늘만큼은 정말로 간절히, 마지막으로 단 한 번만 아서를 만나고 싶었다.  
   
   
   
   
“오늘만큼은 제발 좀 만나게 해달라고 나한테 간절히 부탁해 놓고. 아니 실은 부탁하는 품새라기 보단 좀 명령에 가깝지 않나?― 라고도 생각했지만... 그런데 뜨거운 밤을 보낸 게 아니라면, 가서 대체 뭘 하고 온 건가?”  
   
돔이 임스에게 바짝 얼굴을 들이밀며 대답을 요구했다. 임스는 그 면상을 찌그러뜨리고 싶은 충동을 억누르며 운전대를 단단히 움켜쥐었다.   
"아서는 제가 죽은 줄 압니다. 약기운에 몽롱해서... 절 유령이라고 생각하더군요. 그렇게 생각하도록 내버려 뒀습니다."  
   
"그게 무슨 말이야? 대체 왜?! “ 돔이 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다.  
   
"히틀러 암살 작전에서 제가 살아 돌아올 수 있을 것 같습니까?"  
   
"........아니." 돔이 입을 다물었다.  
   
바스토뉴 이래로 임스는 영국군 정보국의 스파이가 되었다. 모든 상황이 그가 유능한 요원이 되는 데에 적절했다. 돔이 전에 열거했던 장점들도 그렇지만, 이미 죽은 사람으로 되어 있단 것 또한 큰 이점으로 작용했다. 임스는 수많은 작전에 참가했고 단 한 번도 실패해 본 적이 없었다. 하지만 히틀러 암살이라니 이건,  
   
"네, 이건 자살특공대나 다름없습니다. 탈출 루트가 아예 없는 거 압니다. 하지만 이 전쟁이 빨리 끝나도록, 아서를 위해서 반드시 해야 하는 일이죠. 더 이상 저 빌어먹을 독일 놈들이 왕을 시해하려 드는 꼴을 두고 볼 수가 없단 말입니다.”   
임스는 아서의 어깨에서 배어 나오던 핏방울을 떠올리며 입술을 깨물었다.  
   
“어차피 전 마지막 작별인사를 하러 간 거였고, 이미 죽은 걸로 안다면 그렇게 놔두는 편이 낫습니다. 제가 두 번 죽는 충격을 겪게 할 순 없단 말입니다."  
   
"하지만 자네가 만에 하나, 살아 돌아올 수도 있잖나."  
   
"만에 하나는 그렇죠. 하지만 살아온들 제가 다시 아서와 만날 수 있습니까? 우리가 전처럼 다시 함께 할 수 있는 날이 옵니까? “  
   
돔의 얼굴이 조금 굳었다. 임스는 계속해서 말을 이었다.  
   
"마지막으로 아서와 만났을 때, 아서가 한 말이 내내 걸렸습니다. 자긴 평생 누구와도 자지 않고 결혼도 하지 않을 거라구요. 그러도록 내버려두고 오면 안 되는 거였는데. 전 아서가 평생 그렇게 불행하게 살기를 원하지 않습니다. 이제 절 잊고 자기 인생을 살아야 해요. “  
   
"하지만 걘," 돔이 다시 임스에게 유유자적한 얼굴을 들이 밀었다.  
"자네 만나기 전에도 내내 그렇게 살았었는데 뭐. 분명히 자네 만나기 전엔 처녀였을 텐데? 아, 그거 알아? 내가 걔 17살 때 고급 코르티잔에게 데려간 일이 있었는데 말이지..."  
   
임스가 거칠게 커브를 틀었다. 돔은 왼쪽 창문에 머리를 박았다.  
   
"걘 마스터베이션도 안 하는 것 같더라고. 그걸 죄악이라고 생각하는 것 같....“  
   
돔이 다시 앞 창문에 머리를 박았다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
히틀러 암살 작전은 대실패로 돌아갔다. 임스는 간신히 목숨을 건져 도망칠 수 있었으나, 꽤 오랫동안 부상으로 자리에 누워야만 했었다. 1945년 5월, 전쟁이 드디어 끝나고 부상도 어느덧 회복되었지만 임스의 임무는 아직도 끝나지 않았다. 임스는 여전히 공식적으론 ‘죽은 사람’, 혹은 ‘실종자' 여야만 했다. 그에게 다시 알렉산더 코블 암살의 임무가 떨어졌다. 코블은 아서를 시해하려했던 장본인이었다. 추적에 오랜 시간이 걸리긴 했지만 임스는 이번에는 결코 실패하지 않았다.  
    
   
알렉산더 코블은 마지막 순간, 임스를 정면에서 보았다. 눈이 마주쳤을 때 코블의 머릿속에 주마등처럼 옛 이야기가 스쳐갔다. 그리고 아주 오래전 1차대전 때, 임스가 자신에게 던졌던 서릿발 같은 한 마디가 떠올랐다.  
   
 _\--'_ _네가_ _이제_ _더_ _이상은_ _끔찍한_ _일을_ _저지르지_ _않길_ _바래_ _._   _코블_ _._   _그_ _때가_ _되면_ _,_   _난_ _정말_ _아무런_ _양심의_ _가책_ _없이_ _널_ _죽여버릴_ _테니까_ _.'_  
   
코블이 멍한 얼굴로 손을 휘저었지만, 임스는 아무것도 주저하지 않았다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
로버트 피셔 수상이 임스를 찾아온 건, 코블 암살 작전이 종료된 지 몇 주 후의 일이었다.  
   
“전 그동안 제가 에드가 후버도 울고 갈 만큼 끝내주는 정보력을 가지고 있다고 자신했는데 말입니다. 당신이 살아있단 사실을 이제야 알아낸 걸 보면, 그것도 아닌 것 같습니다. 미스터 임스.” 그리고 그가 이어서 말했다.  
     
“이제 국왕폐하 좀 모셔 가십시오.”  
   
   
**  
   
   
미스터 피셔는 사람들을 하나로 모아 작전의 초안을 짰다. 임스를 필두로 돔과 아리아드네가 기꺼이 합류했다.  
   
“아서가 휴가를 벨모럴 성에서 보낸다니 정말 잘 됐군 그래!” 돔이 뛸 듯이 기뻐했다. “거기도 내가... 아니, 헨리 8세가 뚫어놓은 비밀 통로가 하나 있는데 말이지!”  
   
임스는 도대체 돔이 에드워드 8세 시절 뚫어놓은 비밀통로가 몇 개인지, 과연 장래 영국 국왕들의 신변은 안전한 건지 걱정되었지만, 어쨌든 비밀통로를 통해 아서를 수월하게 데려올 수 있다면 그건 다행이긴 했다. 임스는 좀 반대했지만, 만약의 실패를 대비해서 결국 아서에게는 일을 알리지 않고 납치하듯 빼오기로 결정했다. 아서를 잠재울 약물 조제 및 혹시 있을지 모를 의료사고를 대비해 동원 된 건, 임스의 고향 친구이자 의대 동기였던 유세프였다.  
   
그리고 정말로 놀랍게도 아무도 예상 못했건만 미스터 사이토가 스스로 그들을 찾아왔다. 눈이 휘둥그레진 이들에게 사이토는 단지 아주 짤막하게 말했을 뿐이다.  
   
“시베리아 포로수용소에서 탈출하느라 좀 늦었습니다."  
   
   
**  
   
   
작전이 거행되기 일주일 전, 피셔가 다시 임스를 찾아왔다.  
   
"이제부터 전, 당신들과 가급적 최대한 멀리 떨어져 있는 편이 낫습니다. 나중에 폐하께 마지막 떠나시는 길에 뵙지 못해 송구하다 전해주십시오."  
   
임스가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
   
"그리고 폐하께, 만약에 언제 기회가 된다면 함께 낚시나 했으면 한다고 전해주십시오."  
   
낚시? 무슨 함축적인 의미가 있는 건가? 임스가 눈썹을 조금 꿈틀거렸지만 피셔는 다시 냉정하게 말을 이었다.  
"절대 실패하지 마십시오, 미스터 임스."  
   
"난 실패 안합니다." 임스가 단호히 말했다.  
   
"히틀러 암살 작전은 실패하셨잖습니까."  
   
'오!' 임스가 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. '밉살스런 놈이로군.' 생각하는 사이, 피셔는 벌써 등을 돌려 뚜벅뚜벅 어둠속으로 사라졌다.  
   
'하지만 그는 역시 아서를 좋아해.' 임스가 빙그레 웃었다. 피셔가 게이가 아니어서 천만다행이라 가슴을 쓸며 말이다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
사이토는 왕의 랜드로바 차량을 호수에 처박는 일을 했다. 아리아드네가 홍차에 미리 약을 타서 아서를 잠재웠고, 임스와 돔이 비밀통로를 통해 아서를 빼왔다. 아리아드네는 또한 이 일이 벌어지는 동안 벨모럴 성 안에서 사람들의 시선을 돌리기 위해 열심히 오후의 티 파티를 열었다.  
   
작전은 대 성공이었다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
이 구출작전은 단지 임스와 아서의 해피엔딩을 위한 일일 뿐 아니라, 돔과 아리아드네에게도 소소한 즐거움을 안겨 주었다. 사랑하는 아서가 이제 드디어 행복해졌다는 뿌듯함 외에도 그들을 기쁘게 만드는 다른 것들이 있었다.  
   
우선 깜찍한 아리아드네는, 사실 고백하자면 어릴 때부터 여왕이 되는 것이 꿈이었다. 그녀는 아주 오랫동안, 한 세기를 넘겨서까지도 여왕 자리를 굳건히 지켰다.  
   
그리고 배우의 꿈을 간직하고 있던 도미닉 코브 왕자에게는 조지 6세의 장례식장이 일생일대의 명연기를 펼칠 무대가 되었다. 그는 세상 끝장난 듯 비통한 얼굴로 눈물 흘리며 모두를 감쪽같이 속였고, 거기서 무한한 희열을 느꼈다. 그는 자기 자신에게 박수갈채를 보냈다.  
   
그리고 덧붙여, 미스터 사이토는 아서의 닌자가 되진 못했지만 – 그는 어차피 닌자가 되기엔 너무 기골이 장대했다 – 훗날, 아서와 임스의 보금자리 근처에 식당을 열었다. 아서는 매주 수요일엔 그의 주방에서 아르바이트를 했다. 주방 보조 아르바이트생의 예술적이고 정교한 칼솜씨는 어느덧 소문이 자자해져서 매주 수요일만 되면 사람들이 줄을 설 정도였다.  
   
   
   
   
*****************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************  
   
   
   
   
기밀 사항이라 자세한 지명을 언급할 순 없으니 이렇게만 말해두자.  
   
영국과 꽤 멀리 떨어진 곳에, 일 년 내내 건강에 딱 좋을 만큼 따스한 해가 비치는 커다란 섬이 하나 있다. 그곳 사람들은 영국 왕에 대해 잘 모른다. 그저 이름 정도나 알 뿐.  
   
거기선 남자끼리 거리낌 없이 손을 잡고 공원을 산책하며 햇볕을 쪼여도 누구 하나 이상하게 쳐다보는 이가 없다. 그 맞잡은 서로의 손에 결혼반지가 끼워져 있는 걸 발견한다면 그저 축복의 눈인사를 건넬 뿐.  
   
거기 어딘가에 산이 있고, 호수가 있고, 언덕 위에 소박한 집 한 채가 있다. 근방 전부가 개인 사유지이기 때문에 함부로 안을 들여다 볼 순 없겠으나 만약 당신이 길을 잃어 그 곳을 서성인다면, 아마도 지금 막 한 남자가 다른 남자를 향해 소리치는 광경을 엿보게 될 것이다.  
   
   
“그 악마의 물건을 이번엔 어디다 숨긴 거야, 아서?!  
    
   
   
확실히 담배가 악마의 물건이 맞기는 한가보다. 그동안은 괴로움에 겨워 맛도 모르고 줄창 피워댔던 것뿐이었는데, 아서는 어느새 담배에 중독이 되어 있었다.  
   
아서는 몸 어딘가에 늘 담배 한 개비를 숨겨두었고 임스는 항상 귀신같이 그걸 알아차렸다. 이 숨바꼭질은 거의 99% 임스의 승리로 끝났지만 아서는 매번 지면서도 어쩐지 이 게임이 즐거웠다. 그도 그럴 것이,  
   
“찾아보라니까.”  
아서는 임스가 추궁할 때면 늘 이렇게 입 꼬리를 도전적으로 올리고 스르륵 웃었다.  
   
그러면 임스는 그를 풀밭에 혹은 침대위에 눕혀놓고 손바닥으로 눈으로, 별 관계도 없는 입술로, 구석구석 샅샅이 훑어 내렸다. 이 긴긴 수색 작업의 결말쯤에 이르러 아서의 옷은 전부 사정없이 바닥에 흐트러졌다.  
   
“그런데,” 임스가 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며 아서에게서 입술을 뗐다. “이번엔 대체 어디다 숨긴 건데? 사랑하는 달링?”  
   
아서의 입가에 보조개가 깊게 패였다. “내가 언제,” 그가  키득거렸다.  
“내가 언제 옷 속에 숨겼다고 했어?”  
   
이런 악마 같은 달링 같으니라고. 임스는 아서의 입술을 살짝 깨물며 웃었다.  
   
   
**  
   
   
서로가 곁에 있는 것만으로도 가슴 벅차게 행복한 그들이었지만, 헤어져 있는 긴긴 시간동안 얻은 상처들은 여전히 조금씩 남아있었다.  
   
아서는 아직 병마에서 완전히 회복된 것은 아니었다. 그는 여전히 위와 폐가 나빴고, 줄어든 체중은 좀처럼 회복되지 않았다. 하지만 아서는 그동안 싸워서 얻어냈던 모든 것들처럼, 건강도 언젠가는 손에 넣으리라 확신했다. 자신은 이제  원하는 걸 절대 놓치지 않는 사람이니까.  
   
임스는 아주 가끔씩 한 밤중에 몸을 떨고 소스라치게 놀라며 잠에서 깨어나곤 했다. 그럴 때마다 아서는 그를 끌어안고 머리칼을 쓰다듬으며 안심시켰다. “괜찮아, 임스. 여긴 바스토뉴가 아니야.” 그러면 임스는 아서 품으로 파고들어 다시 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다. 임스는 바스토뉴 전장에서의 일들에 관해 그다지 많은 얘길 해주진 않았지만, 아서는 그가 거기 두고 온 사람들 때문에 아직까지도 괴로워하고 있단 사실을 잘 알고 있었다.  
   
아서는 임스 몸에서 전에는 보지 못했던 수많은 흉터들을 발견했으나 뭐라 캐묻진 않았다. 임스는 나중에 흉터를 점점 새로운 문신들로 덮어버렸다. 마치 새 살을 붙이듯.  
   
   
**  
   
   
언젠가 임스가 아서에게 이렇게 물었다. 두고 온 것들이 아쉬울 때는 없냐고.  
   
물론 지긋지긋한 왕실이야 아쉬울 턱이 없지만 -- 가령, 아서는 이제 사랑하는 고국인 영국 땅을 밟을 수가 없었다. 그리고 여왕님이 되신 아리아드네는 물론이고 돔도 (돔은 여전히 캐나다에 살고 있는데, 거긴 영국 본토와 다를 바 없이 조지6세의 인기가 변함없이 드높았다.) 자유롭게 만날 순 없었다.  
   
하지만 아서는 임스의 질문에 그저 씩 웃으며 대답할 뿐이었다.  
“전혀. 오래전에 말했잖아. 난 감자 한 포대, 식칼 한 자루, 그리고 임스만 있으면.....”  
   
임스가 사정없이 입을 내밀고 비죽거렸다. 아서가 그를 보며 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“농담이야. 난―,”  
   
아서가 임스의 부루퉁한 입술에 입을 맞추고 말했다.   
   
“임스만 있으면 돼.”  
   
그가 임스를 껴안고 다시 한 번 귓가에 속삭였다.  
    
   
   
   
“난 정말로, 임스만 있으면 돼.”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 ** _***  END ***_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 세계 최초의 인공위성 발사 시기는 역시 실제 역사와 무관합니다. 실제로 스푸트니크 1호는 1957년에 발사 성공했죠.
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
>  
> 
> 추가:
> 
> 완결된지 일년이 다 되어가는 픽에 다시 관심들 가져주셔서 감사드리구요.  
> 많이들 좋아해주시니, 제가 정말 필 받아서 외전을 쓸지도 모르겠습니다. ^^ 
> 
> 혹시 외전 쓰게 되면 이쪽에 또 올리겠습니다.


End file.
